The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant
by Zedlyfier
Summary: What if, instead of Caboose ending up in Vic's fourth wall breaking episode, he ended up in the world of Remnant? What if Agent Washington tagged along? Story starts before Season 15 and before Volume 3. Rated T because it's Red vs Blue. (Dead/Discontinued/...Hiatus? Still debating with myself.)
1. The Arrival

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

Somewhere, in the universe, there was a planet. On that planet, were the universe's greatest warriors. The Reds and Blues…and freelancers. It was an average day for them. Sarge was constructing a bomb to use against gravity, Lopez was doing something behind the base, Grif was teaching Carolina the way of the lazy, Simmons was running around the entire planet after eating a mushroom, Donut was lighting his scented candles, outside the base this time, Tucker was in his room doing….things.

As for Caboose and Washington…

"No."

"Please."

The two were inside the base, in the kitchen area, with Caboose trying to convince Washington to give Freckles, his talking A.I. rifle, a new body. Needless to say, the argument consisted of "No" and "Please". You'd think he'd jump straight in to help, but constantly getting your tools stolen by Sarge isn't fun, and the fact that Donut burned down most of their materials.

"No."

"Please"

"No."

"Please"

"No."

"Pretty Please."

"No."

"Pretty...Please…with…peanut…butter sandwiches on top." Caboose said slowly and dramatically.

"No." Caboose took a deep breath and-

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssse" Washington silently praised God it was done but-

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeee-" Washington snapped and pounded his fist on the table.

"ALRIGHT CABOOSE YOU WIN!" He said, finally giving into Caboose's begging. Caboose was cheering for his victory.

"Hear that Freckles? You're going to be a real boy!" He said to his rifle, giddy _"AFFIRMATIVE"_ The gun replied in a monotone voice. Caboose started to name things they could do together.

"We can play catch, drink orange juice, make peanut butter sandwiches, and then eat the peanut butter sandwiches, we can talk about how Tucker is stupid," He gasped.

"We can play hide and don't seek! That was Church's favorite game." He said, still giddy. Washington sighed, knowing it wasn't gonna be easy, but at least he had something to keep him busy.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom now. Goodbye Agent Washingtub!" He walked out of the base. A few minutes of silence passes.

.

.

.

Until Washington realizes something.

"He doesn't know where the bathroom is…Again" He sighed again, and began searching for the blue soldier.

He went outside and saw the familiar view of a plain grass field and white rocks. He walked towards Grif and Carolina, who were sat down with their legs crossed and hands up in a meditating stance.

"Padawan, you must realize that everything right now…Is not your problem."

"Everything right now…Is not my problem."

"Hey, have either of you seen Caboose anywhere?" He asked the duo, who in response, ignored him. "Everything right now…Is not my problem." Carolina repeated. Washington chuckled at her antics and was about to walk away until-

"HeyWashIthinkIsawCaboosewalkingbehindthebasegottagonowgonnahelpSargekbye" A hyperactive Simmons ran by the three. He took one last look at the duo "Never thought I'd say this to you but, you've thought her well, Grif." He walked towards behind the base.

 **(With Caboose)**

Caboose was….staring…at…..nothing.

"Freckles?"

" _YES CABOOSE?"_ The rifle wondered what his master was about to ask.

"You ever wonder….What'd be like to be a sword?" A moment of silence passes, until Freckles responded

"… _AFFIRMATIVE CABOOSE"._

"Yeah, it must be great to go swish….then another swish….and then a stab…" Caboose said slowly. Another moment of silence passes boy until Freckles noticed something.

" _UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT DETECTED"_. Caboose looked at his rifle in confusion and asked

"What's an unidentified object?" Freckles responded by shooting at something. Caboose looked up and saw a plain white door with a black bar on top, it was connected to a lot of wires, which were connected to some kind of energy source. Caboose now only noticed the Spanish speaking robot beside it.

"Lopez, what is that?"

"No puedes entenderme así que no voy a molestar" **(You can't understand me so I won't bother).** He said. Caboose gasped.

"Freckles! We found the bathroom! Good Freckles" He petted his assault rifle. " _OBJECTIVE COMPLETE"._ Caboose walked towards the door until he heard his name being called out. He turned to his right to see the freelancer walking towards him.

"Caboose! There you are, the bathroom's inside the base not outside." Caboose looked confused and raised his rifle towards the door.

"Then. What. Is. That." He said while bobbing his head up and down and pointed Freckles towards the door, Washington turned to see what Caboose saw, a door with wires. Washington was about to ask the robot what it was, but he knew better to not ask something he can't understand, so he had to see what it was about himself. Holding his pistol in one hand, he made his way toward the door, he grabbed the handle and prepared himself for whatever he was about to see.

Light. That's all he could see. A white light. Before he could react, Caboose pushed him out of the way.

"I found the bathroom first!"

"WAIT CABOOSE! NO!" He chased after the soldier into the never ending light. Lopez had one thing to say about this.

"Bien, mierda." **(Well, shit).**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

All Washington saw for a while was white, a blank image, however, it slowly faded into greenery. Once he could see things clearly again, "What just happened?" He said, to no one In particular. He saw Caboose lying on the ground yelling out-

"I'm dead! Very very dead!" Washington sighed in annoyance

"Get up Caboose.". Caboose did as he was told. Washington took a moment to look at his surroundings. The sky was blue, the grass was green, trees everywhere, a pack of black wolves with bone-like armor on their head and arms in front of them. It looked like another planet entirely, feeling pissed off that something like this happened to him…again.

"Caboose, let me handle this." He said, drawing his assault rifle from his back. He raised his fingers towards the wolves, showing the universal symbol of "Bring it on."

And it was brought.

Several wolves pounced at him. Washington reacted by rolling back and shooting them down. He continued to shoot for a while, before throwing his rifle at wolf, before grabbing it midair and shooting its skull point blank. Another one tried to bite him, but was met with a grenade in its mouth, exploding it from the inside. Washington continued his rampage against the wolves, before breathing heavily, and keeping his gun. He glanced at the blue idiot...

Completely unharmed.

"Why didn't they attack you?" Washington asked, frustrated and confused.

"Oh, it's probably because I'm happy." He didn't get a chance to question his logic when he heard a howl of another wolf. He looked up to see a much bigger and more armored wolf. He deduced it was the pack's leader or Alpha "Caboose."

"Yes Agent Washingtub?" Caboose said, oblivious to what's happening. "Err..That wolf is mean and is trying to hurt me." Washington replied, knowing what was about to happen.

The Alpha wolf tried to punch Washington, but his fist was stopped by Caboose's, creating a small shock wave behind him. The blue soldier stared directly at the beast's face.

"MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE" He said in his angry voice.

"AND I" he grabbed the wolf's massive arm with both of his hands.

He lifted the beast from the ground, much to its surprise.

"HATE" He began spinning himself along with the Alpha, spinning, spinning, spinning…Until…

.

.

"MEAN DOGGIES!" He said as he let go of the massive beast's arm, sending it flying towards the sky.

A moment of silence goes by.

.

.

.

" _NICE ONE, CABOOSE"_ The rifle on his back replied surprised, not having seen this side of his master before. "Thank you."

Washington sighed. "Alright Caboose, let's try to find a way out of here, Freckles, can you determine where we are?"

" _NEGATIVE, UNKNOWN LOCATION, UNKNOWN SOLAR SYSTEM."_

He looked behind him to see a door, similar to the one he went through, except without the wires. He opened the door, only to find the same greenery he saw everywhere else, Suddenly, the black bar on the door showed something. "RECHARGING…ONE WEEK"

Washington, for the fifth time today, sighed in frustration.

"Well at least we have a way out of this. Grab the white door Caboose, let's look for some kind of form of life, or a shelter at least."

Caboose grabbed the door like he was told. "Okay!".

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Well at least we have a way out of this. Grab the white door Caboose, let's look for some kind of form of life, or a shelter at least."

"Okay!"

The two were shown on some sort of holographic scroll. A man with gray hair, a black suit jacket, a black vest, a green shirt and black pants was watching the video. He also had black shaded glasses. Another man stood next to him. He had black hair, and wore a white overcoat over a gray overcoat and had plain white pants. Both of them had serious expressions on their faces.

"Do you know these people?" The gray haired one asks the other. The black haired one shook his head.

"Their armor looks somewhat similar to Atlas, but they look different at the same time. The black one seemed to have a similar voice to yours. They seemed to be very skilled to take down an entire pack of Beowolves and its Alpha on their own." The gray haired was in thought on why the blue one sounded like Profes…Er, Doctor Oobleck.

"Indeed, I shall send a team of students to find out who they are and whether or not they're a threat."

The black haired one looked at the other in confusion "Do you really think a team of students should do this, Ozpin?"

The one now known as Ozpin gave the other a reassuring look. "I'm sure, General Ironwood." He pressed a button on his desk and spoke. "Would Team RWBY please report to my office immediately, thank you" He lifted his hand from the button. Ironwood raised his eyebrow.

"What about that team makes you favor them so much?" Ozpin stayed silent. Ironwood was about to press further until he heard voices from the elevator.

"Yang, what did you do this time?"

"Hey! Why do you guys always accuse me?"

"Because you're the most hot headed of the team, AND you keep sending people to the infirmary."

"It's not my fault they can't-" The elevator opened to reveal four girls, three who looked at least 17 years old and one who looked 15.

The youngest one had black hair fading to red, along with silver eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved black blouse and "combat skirt". She wore thick black stockings with black boots. Her outfit was topped with a red cloak attached to her blouse with cross shaped pins.

The next one had long white haired made into a ponytail with a tiara. She had pale blue eyes and a scar on her left one. She wore a white dress that fades to blue, another combat skirt. She had a short suit-coat with white outside and red inside. She had white combat high heels.

The next one had Amber eyes and long black hair. She wore a large bow on her head. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath is a white, sleeveless, high undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, along with black low heeled boots.

The last one had purple eyes and long yellow hair. She wears a tan jacket which had puffy sleeves with black cuffs with gold buttons. Underneath, she wore a yellow top with an emblem on the left side. She wore black mini-shorts and a brown belt with a somewhat transparent fabric. She was also wearing brown knee high boots.

"Hello girls, please take a seat." Ozpin gestured to the chairs in front of him. The four sat down on the chairs.

"So we're not in trouble are we?" The blonde one asked, who received a punch to her arm by the long black haired one.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long, I called you up here today because I'd like to send you to a mission of sorts." Which received a breath of relief from everyone. "Unless, of course, there is something you've done that requires my attention." He said with a slight smirk.

"Nope!"

"Nothing at all!"

" …"

"Why would you ever think that?"

They all said in unison with a nervous smile, except for Blake of course.

.

.

.

.

Breaking the silence, Ironwood decided to speak up.

"We've spotted two suspicious individuals in Emerald forest, we would like you to investigate who they are, and bring them here if possible." This received several confused looks from the four.

"What makes them suspicious?" Blake asked. Ozpin showed them the video footage of them fighting the pack of Beowolves.

"They seemed to be skilled individuals, with armor that looks very similar to Atlas', yet different." Their jaws dropped on the floor when they saw the blue one throw an Alpha Beowolf to the sky.

"They are in Emerald Forest, in the northern area. If possible, we'd like you four to do it without violence." Ironwood decided to add one last part.

"You can back out of this mission if you wish to. There is no turning back once you've made your decision."

The four girls looked at each other, Weiss decided to speak up. "With all due respect sir, I believe we can handle this mission for you." She said with a reassuring look. Ruby raised her fist into the air.

"Alllllllllllright Team RWBY! We have a mission to do!" The three others nodded and began running towards the elevator.

"One more thing girls."

They stopped in their tracks to listen to what their headmaster was about to say. He gave them a confident smile.

"Good luck."

They smiled back and got into the elevator.

.

.

.

Once the two were alone, Ironwood spoke up.

"50 Lien says they end up having to fight them."

"I'll take that bet." Ozpin smirked. Though they were headmasters of academies, they were still old friends who loved to have some fun once in a while.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **So…yeah, I guess This is the end of the first Chapter of my first fanfic. Please don't judge me, since this is my first time at doing something like this.**

 **I'm just going to clear up some things here.**

 **I'm sorry if I suck at describing character appearances, I got most of the stuff for RWBY from the RWBY wiki, so all rights go to them or something, I don't know.**

 **I also suck at fight scenes, so yeah.**

 **If you have any criticism or tips that can help me be a better writer, feel free to post it in the reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a good day.**


	2. The Meeting pt1

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

Caboose and Washington were walking around Emerald forest, trying to find some sort of civilization. They explored the forest and found ruins of some sort of temple. It looked like it was made of stone, with five columns holding up a stone circle. There were small pedestals, as if something was supposed to be there.

"Caboose, let's take a break, you can drop the door for a while."

"Okay!" He placed the door against one of the stone columns. Washington looked around to check if any of those wolves were around. Once he saw they were in the clear, he turned to Caboose.

"I'm going to go into the forest to find some food. Stay here and don't do anything stupid…..on second thought, just don't do anything. Got that?"

"Okay agent Washingtub."

"Alright, stay safe Caboose" Washington went into the forest, rifle in hand just in case any of those black wolf things try to attack him. Meanwhile, Caboose was holding his breath back at the temple.

.

.

.

.

" _I BELIEVE AGENT WASHINGTON STILL WANTS YOU TO BREATH CABOOSE."_ Caboose let out a large breath. "Oh thank god."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team RWBY was currently finishing off a pack of Beowolves and Ursi they encountered in the Emerald forest.

Ruby used her scythe, Crescent Rose. She slashed downwards on a Beowolf and fired point blank on its head. Ruby kept her weapon and looked around to see the bodies of Grimm fading away.

"Alright team, let's keep going." She said walking north-

"North is that way." Weiss pointed towards the opposite direction Ruby was walking. She turned around and started walking.

"Onward!" She said with a big smile on her face. Weiss rolled her eyes on her partner's antics. Team RWBY walked silently for a while, until Blake decided to break the silence.

"Hey"

"What is it Blake?" Her blonde partner asked.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Yang thought for a moment before responding

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries isn't it?" She said with a cheeky grin.

"No, not that." Blake said in a more serious tone. "White Fang activities have stopped ever since Roman was captured. Something just doesn't feel right about that." At this point Weiss decided to step into the conversation.

"Oh you are NOT starting that again." 'Furiously' pointing at the faunus.

"We've already gone through this last semester. Not only did we help in stopping the Grimm when they invaded Vale, we were the ones who stopped Torchwick, AND got him arrested. I think after all that we deserve a break." She said placing her hand on Blake's shoulder.

"But-"

"No buts, last time you were like this you didn't sleep for days."

"Yeah, Blake, let's try to have some fun once in a while" Yang said.

"But what if Torchwick somehow breaks out?"

.

.

.

Ruby gave Blake a soft smile "Then we'll beat them again!" She said enthusiastically yet reassuring. Blake gave her teammates a soft smile.

"Thanks guys."

They eventually arrived at the temple where the relics used be.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Yang said, reminiscing about their initiation.

"Sure does." Ruby was about to walk until she saw two armored people walking towards the temple.

"Quick, hide!" She silently screamed, they crouched and hid in a nearby bush. They tried to listen to their conversation.

"Caboose, let's take a break, you can drop the door for a while." The one in black armor said…or they assumed, since when they talked it looked like they were just bouncing their heads.

"What's so important about that door?" Weiss wondered, but was shushed by Ruby.

"What kind of name is Caboose?" Yang wondered, but was also shushed by Ruby

"Okay!" The blue one known as Caboose said, dropping the door against one of the stone pillars.

"I'm going to go into the forest to find some food. Stay here and don't do anything stupid…..on second thought, just don't do anything. Got that?"

"Looks like the black one doesn't trust Caboose too much…..either that or Caboose's just stupid." Weiss said but was shushed by Ruby once more. "Quiet!" She silently screamed.

"Okay Agent Washingtub"

'Definitely the latter' Weiss thought to herself as she refused to believed his name was Washingtub.

"Alright stay safe Caboose." 'Washingtub' walked towards the forest, the same way they came in.

"They're splitting up, should we split up?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"These people may be dangerous, I say we stick together." Weiss said with Blake nodding in agreement.

"Who do we-" She was cut off by the sound of some sort of robotic voice.

" _I BELIEVE AGENT WASHINGTON STILL WANTS YOU TO BREATH CABOOSE."_ "Oh thank god"

"What was that?" Weiss silently screamed.

"Sounded like some sort of robot." Blake replied. Ruby looked around the blue soldier, before saying something again,

"Who do we follow?"

"I say the blue one, he was a lot less threatening than the other" Yang said, she was also curious on how strong the blue one was compared to her.

"But we wouldn't be able to much get info out of him if he's as stupid as I think he is." Weiss replied

"That's not very nice Weiss." Ruby said to her partner.

"I say we follow the black one, he seemed to be more intelligent than him at least." The three girls continued to argue, with Blake staying silent, not hearing what was happening with Caboose…except Blake of course, you can hear a lot of things with four ears.

 **(With Caboose)**

" _UNKNOWN HEAT SIGNATURE DETECTED"_ Freckles told his master.

"Where? And what's a heat signature?" Freckles moved, and pointed towards a random bush. Caboose started walking to the bush. He heard muttering from it.

"I didn't know bushes can talk."

" _THEY CANNOT, CABOOSE."_

 **(Back with Team RWBY)**

Blake heard the conversation and tried to alert her teammates.

"Guys."

Nothing.

"Guys!" She said slightly louder.

Still nothing.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" The three said in unison. Blake pointed upwards to see a blue helmet with a yellow visor faced towards them.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello!" Caboose said, happily.

.

.

.

.

.

"Um…Hi?" Ruby said.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The five were now standing on the middle of the temple ruins. The four girls still felt a little uneasy, and Caboose was….Caboose.

"Hello! My name is Caboose." He said, still happily.

"Erm...Ruby."

"Weiss"

"Blake"

"How strong are you?" She was elbowed by Blake. "I'm Yang"

"This is Freckles! Say hello Freckles." He held his gun, the four started to think he was crazy until-

" _GREETINGS"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"D-d-did your gun just talk?" Ruby asked, shaking.

"Yeah, his name is Freckles." Ruby instantly used her semblance to run and grab the gun. She held it in her arms like it was a baby. She got close and stared straight at Caboose's helmet and said-

"OhmygosthatissocoolhowdidyougethimtothatpleasetellmeyoursecretIwantCrescentRosetobeabletootalktoPLEASE!" she said VERY excitedly and with a wide grin. A moment of silence goes by.

.

.

.

.

.

Weiss was about attempt to translate on what Ruby said to Caboose until he spoke.

"Oh wellllll, a long time ago he was a giant robot with rocket launchers and guns, but then he blew up and then he was fixed and then he was turned into a gun and now we're best friends! Right Freckles?" Caboose said slowly, with the last few parts going a bit faster.

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_

WBY was surprised to see somebody was be able to understand what Ruby said.

"What do you mean by giant robot?" Weiss asked the blue soldier.

"Freckles?" Caboose asked to explain it for him.

" _I WAS PREVIOUSLY A MANTIS-CLASS MILITARY ASSAULT DROID, IT WAS PROGRAMMED WITH THE ABILITY TO HOUSE AN A.I., RESULTING IN MY EXISTENCE. I WAS DESTROYED IN BATTLE, AND WAS MODIFIED TO BE PROGRAMMED INTO CABOOSE'S ASSAULT RIFLE."_ Freckles explained.

"Yes, that." Weiss was about to ask something but Ruby beat her to it.

"What does the A mean?"

""Artificial/ _ARTIFICIAL""_ Weiss and Freckles said at the same time.

"And the I is..?"

""Intelligence/ _INTELLIGENCE""_

"Uh.." Weiss ignored Ruby and asked her question

"So you're military?" Weiss questioned him. Caboose ignored her and stared at something behind him.

"Caboose?" Yang said with an eyebrow raised. They suddenly heard the cocking of a gun behind them.

"Oh! Hello Agent Washingtub! I'd like you to meet my new friends!" Caboose said behind them, they turned and saw the black soldier holding an assault rifle in his hands.

"Who are you people." Washington said in more of a demand than a question. Weiss took offense to this. She drew Myrtenaster, her multi-action dust rapier.

"Weiss, be nice!" Ruby told her partner, who ignored her.

Washington and Weiss stared down each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Weiss tried to stab Washington, only for it to be stopped by Caboose's hand, who grabbed the blade and stood in between the two.

"Stop it pleaseee..Friends don't fight friends." Caboose said dramatically. Weiss pulled back her rapier, releasing it from his grasp.

"He is not my friend." Weiss hissed.

"Well, you're my friends, and he's my other friend, so we're all friends here, right?" Caboose asked to no one in particular.

" _I BELIEVE IT WOULD BE IN OUR BEST INTEREST IF WE DO NOT CAUSE CONFLICT DURING OUR TIME HERE, AGENT WASHINGTON."_ Freckles told the freelancer. Washington and Weiss continued to stare at each other for what felt like hours.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright." Washington placed his gun on his back. Weiss didn't move.

"Weeeeiiess…." The team leader pleaded. Weiss sighed and sheathed her rapier.

"This doesn't mean I trust either of you." She said, arms crossed.

"Likewise. So, who are you people and what are you doing here?" Washington, asking this time.

"My name is Ruby, that's Weiss, Blake and Yang. You two are in Emerald forest." Ruby said.

"I see…what planet is this?" The girls were confused but answered nonetheless.

"Duh, you're on Remnant." Yang said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Washington thought for a moment. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a pack of Beowolves and Ursi surrounding them. RWBY noticed this too. "Grimm."

"We'll handle this." Ruby said, which surprised him. She pulled out a large red scythe, how she was able to lift that was beyond him.

"What are you...?" He noticed the other three preparing their own weapons.

"Alllllright team, let's go!" The students charged towards the beasts. What he saw next was the last thing Washington expected to see.

Ruby moved faster than the eye could see and slashed a Beowolf in half. Several Grimm charged at her, in response, she did a whirlwind of slashes against them, what was left were detached arms and heads of the Grimm creatures. She anchored her scythe to the ground, and began shooting. Washington noticed all of them were head shots.

Weiss used her glyphs to speed herself up and delivered a quick thrust towards several Grimm, sending them all back. She thrust her weapon onto the ground, which summoned icicles from the ground, impaling several other Grimm.

Blake jumped and slashed through one, leaving a copy of herself behind. She delivered a flurry of slashes and stabs. Several Ursi tried to rush at her all at once. She jumped backwards, leaving a copy of herself behind…on fire. Which exploded in their faces.

Yang used her gauntlets to deliver a flurry of attacks left and right. One Grimm that tried to pounce on her was uppercutted and punched in the stomach, sending it flying and knocking out any other Grimm.

A.K.A, a total bloodbath. They continued attacking any and all Grimm, annihilating them all.

One it was over, Washington had one thing to say.

"What. The. Fuck."

"That. Was. Amazing!" Caboose said, throwing his hands toward the air.

"So, how was that?" Yang said with a cheeky smile.

"How did you guys do that?" Washington asked, still in disbelief at what he saw.

"Are you guys wizards?" Caboose asked.

"We're huntresses-in-training." Ruby answered.

"You guys hunt these things?"

"Yeah! Though I think we lost some aura in that fight though." Washington raised an eyebrow, not that they could see it of course.

"Aura?" The four girls looked at Washington with confused and disbelieving faces.

"You don't know what aura is?" Weiss asked, unconvinced someone of their skill wouldn't know about aura. Washington thought of a response.

"Is there someone in authority I could talk to?"

"We can send you to the headmaster at beacon if you'd like." Ruby suggested. Washington looked at Caboose.

"Caboose, grab that door and let's get going. We're going to meet this headmaster."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, Ironwood was grumbling as he gave Ozpin his 50 Lien.

Ozpin had a shit-eating grin on his face right now.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Well, there's chapter two I guess. Again this if my first fanfic so please don't judge me too much.**

 **Feel free to post any criticism or tips you have so that I can improve myself, or just tell me what you think of this story so far.**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a great day.**


	3. The Meeting pt2

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

Caboose, Washington and Team RWBY were walking out of Emerald Forest,and arrived at Beacon Academy. Washington was impressed at the Academy and Caboose said he liked the pretty lights.

"So, this is your school? " Washington pointed towards the large building in front of them.

"Yup, the number one school for training hunters and huntresses in Vale!" Ruby exclaimed.

"So where is this Headmaster?" Ruby pointed towards the very top of the academy.

"His office is at the very top of the academy, his name is Professor Ozpin."

"Last name or first?"

"I…actually don't know."

"Alright then let's go." Caboose began singing something.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" As they passed through the campus, they heard murmurs come from the other students.

" _Who are those guys?"_

" _Are they from Atlas?"_

" _They don't look so tough, I bet I can beat them."_

" _I wonder what they look like under their helmets?"_

" _Why the hell is that guy carrying a door?"_

The murmurs continued on their way towards the office.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

They finally arrived to the office. Washington noticed the room had an odd theme of clocks and gears, but ignored it. There was a gray haired man sitting behind a desk, and another man was standing beside the desk. There was another woman there as well.

She wore a white long-sleeved, top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wore a cape with purple outside and black inside.

"Gentlemen, please take a seat." Washington did a double-take. This guy sounded just like him. Washington stood still for a few moments until Ozpin repeated himself.

"Please take a seat." Washington looked at Caboose, who was still looking around the office and holding the door.

"Caboose, put that door down and sit down."

"Okay!" The two soldiers sat down on the chairs in front of the desk. Ozpin looked at RWBY.

"Excellent work girls, you may now return to your everyday duties."

"Okay." The four girls went back into the elevator.

The four in the office sat in eerie silence for a while.

.

.

.

"I suppose introductions are an order." Ozpin said, finally breaking the silence.

"My name is Professor Ozpin."

"Glynda Goodwitch" She made a quick glance towards the other man in the room.

"Ironwood." Washington was next.

"Washington."

"I'm Caboose, and this is Freckles!" The blonde one raised her eyebrow, think he was crazy until it spoke.

" _GREETINGS"_ Glynda was surprised to say the least, she looked towards the other two who had no reaction, already hearing the gun speak from the video footage. She made a note to ask those two later.

"That lady is very scary." Caboose whispered to Washington, but the blonde heard it and gave Caboose a frightening glare.

"Now then, let's get down to business. Who are you two?" Ozpin asked in a serious yet friendly tone. Washington had to think of an answer. Normally he'd respond like he would with anyone else, but right now, he was beyond confused on what was happening right now. He had never heard of a school made to train people, Grimm, or aura. He knew he needed information on where he was first before he would answer these people.

"With all due respect, I would like to ask some questions first." Ironwood was about to say something, but Ozpin raised his hand towards him.

"Very well, what would you like to know?" Washington thought for a moment.

"Oh! Ask him if he has cookies." Ozpin raised an eyebrow, at the blue soldier.

"Don't mind him he's a little…dumb." Washington explained, pointing towards the blue soldier, who was looking around the office. He finally thought of a question.

"What is 'Aura'?" Ozpin raised his eyebrow, but answered it nonetheless.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It is a life force that runs through every creature,with,a soul, on Remnant. It grants the holder enhanced senses, speed, etc."

"What do you mean by, with a soul?"

"The creatures of Grimm have no soul. They are drawn towards the fear and panic towards who do, and they only seek to destroy and eliminate humanity." Ozpin explained, still confused on where he was going with this.

"…Has your civilization been able to travel to outer space? Or encountered extraterrestrials?" Ozpin and the two others had confused looks on their faces.

"No." Ozpin answered blankly. Washington thought for a moment, wondering how he couldn't have heard about this planet. He had a theory, but there was one question in his mind that would either guarantee it or not.

"Have you ever heard of Project Freelancer, or the Reds and Blues?"

"No. Excuse me, but where are you going with this?" Washington took several deep breaths.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright." Washington finally said. "I'm ready to answer your questions." Ozpin smiled and asked

"Thank you for your cooperation. Let's start off with the elephant in the room. Where did you two come from?" Washington wondered why he changed his question, but shrugged it off. Washington tried to think up of a lie but-

"I will know if it is a lie." Ozpin said, in a serious tone. Washington sighed, and decided to answer truthfully.

"From…another dimension…" Washington said slowly.

A moment of silence that felt like hours passes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You can not be serious." Ironwood said, unconvinced.

"It's the truth." Washington insisted, but knew he wasn't going get them to believe based on word alone. Washington didn't believe this himself, but remembered the time Doc went into another dimension, so it wasn't impossible.

"Do you have any evidence of this?" Ozpin asked the freelancer. Washington couldn't tell whether or not he was convinced. He tried to think of an answer. He suddenly got an idea.

"You can check me and Caboose. We have no aura." Ozpin looked towards Glynda, who had some sort of holographic device in her hands.

"What is that?" Washington asked the headmaster.

"A scroll, it holds information among other things. It can also determine whether you have aura or not. I request that you and your partner take of your helmets for a much clearer result." He said, drinking a cup of coffee. Washington took of his helmet, so did Caboose.

Washington had short jet black hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

Caboose had blond hair that reached to his cheeks, green eyes and fair skin.

Glynda checked her scroll for any signs of aura from the two.

Nothing. Glynda had wide eyes and so did Ironwood. Ozpin had the same stoic look on his face. Once Glynda composed herself, she tried to think of an answer why, other than their explanation.

"Perhaps you just haven't unlocked it yet." Glynda insisted, still unconvinced. Washington also had a stoic look on his face and faced the teacher.

"Let's say I do have aura, how do I unlock it?"

"One must either discover it through some sort of training or life threatening moment, or have it unlocked by someone else." Glynda explained.

"You can go ahead and unlock it for me then." Washington insisted. Glynda looked at Ozpin, who nodded.

"Very well." She placed her hand on the freelancer's head and began chanting.

 _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee_

Glynda's body was glowing as she chanted, though Washington's wasn't. Once she was done chanting, she pulled back her scroll to check is he had aura. She had widened her eyes once more.

He still had no aura.

Ironwood had also widened his eyes, but Ozpin still had the same stoic look on his face. When Washington began asking those questions, he had formed his own theory, and he was right.

The office was silent for a few minutes.

.

.

.

.

.

Ozpin was the one to break the silence.

"Next question." Ironwood stared at Ozpin in disbelief.

"Do you truly believe these people Ozpin?! What they're saying is completely insane!" Ironwood tried to knock sense into the Beacon headmaster.

"Right now, I have no further questions regarding this topic, and at this time, there is no reason to not believe them. Unless you can explain why they have no aura." Ironwood thought for a moment.

"It's possible they are merely robots or androids created by the enemy. Atlas was able to create the same thing capable of this feat as well." Ironwood theorized.

"Then you yourself, admit that someone was able to get past your security and reverse engineer one of your creations?" Ozpin responded. Ironwood grumbled something underneath his breath. Ozpin turned back towards the two soldiers.

"Now, next question, what is so important about that door?" Ozpin pointed towards the white door in the middle of his office.

"It's the way we got into this world."

"How does it work?"

"Honestly, we have no idea, a friend of ours was building something out of it, until Caboose here ran through the door, so I chased after him. After that we ended up in that forest." Washing placed his finger on his chin. 'I wonder how they're doing back there…'

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Meanwhile Back with the Reds and Blues and Carolina.**

"What the fuck do you mean by their missing?!" Tucker slammed his fist towards the base's wall. They were currently in their living room, talking about the duo's disappearance.

"It doesn't make sense, where would they go and how?" Carolina questioned.

"I don't fucking know!" Tucker slammed his fist towards the wall again.

"Jesus Tucker, calm the fuck down." Grif told the teal/aqua/cyan soldier. Tucker grabbed Grif by the throat.

"CALM?! How the fuck do you expect me to be calm about this?!" He said, drawing his energy sword.

"Put Grif down Tucker!" Carolina commanded.

"Now now, let's not come to conclusions." Sarge said, smirking underneath his helmet, blocking Carolina with his arm.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

'Eh, I'm sure they're fine.'. Washington reassured himself.

"And you believe this will bring you back to your world?"

"Yes. When we got here it said it was recharging for a week. Which is probably how long we'll be here.

Ozpin thought for a moment.

"How old are you two?" Washington was confused but answered.

"26 years old." Washington looked at Caboose.

"Caboose?"

"Yes agent Washingtub?"

"How old are you?"

"Ah…." Caboose thought for a moment.

"Younger than you." Washington faced palm and sighed.

"When were you born?"

"September 16, 2633."

"So right now you're 22."

 **(A/N: There never was an official year for either series so I'm just winging it. Same goes for their ages. I just read several Reddit threads I thought were accurate enough.)**

Ozpin smiled, and asked.

"One last question…How would to like to work in Beacon Academy during your time here?" To which Ironwood had the last straw at. He slammed his fist down on Ozpin's table.

"Ozpin! You cannot be serious about this! We barely know these people and now you're trusting them to be near your students?!" Ironwood said through gritting teeth.

"I am serious about this, General." He gave Ironwood a reassuring yet serious look.

"I'm inclined to agree with him sir." Glynda said, chiming in on the conversation. Ozpin looked towards the other two soldiers in the room and gestured them towards the elevator.

"I request that you two leave for a moment. I would like to have a word with my colleagues." Ozpin said sternly. Washington was reluctant but eventually gave in…though not before grabbing his helmet of course.

"Come on Caboose, let's leave for a moment. Grab the door too."

"Okay!" Caboose lifted the door and the duo went into the elevator, going into the floor below them. Once the three were alone, Ironwood spoke.

"Ozpin, you cannot trust these two. Whether they are from another dimension or android soldiers, they appeared out of nowhere, we can't trust these people.". Ironwood told the headmaster.

Ozpin sighed. "You've seen the skill of these people, they can help us for what's to come." Ironwood slammed his fist onto the table once more.

"My armies have already done well to protect your kingdom AND your academy. And I, as head of security of the upcoming Vytal festival, ask of you to reconsider this."

"It seems we have a misunderstanding here." Ozpin said, drinking for his coffee cup. "Right now, I'm offering them a position as teachers, or at the very least assistants for them, in Beacon Academy, which right now has no influence of Vytal festival."

"Beacon Academy is currently housing hundreds of transfer students from every kingdom. If these soldiers are two of the Queen's pawns, letting them into Beacon is a great danger to everyone."

"So far, their story is believable, nobody in recorded history has ever been discovered without Aura. I believe their story being from another world is not false."

"He does raise a valid point, James." Glynda said, chiming into their conversation. Ironwood gritted his teeth.

"This is why Ozpin! This is why I was appointed as head of security, you are much to stubborn and trusting towards people you barely know.". Ozpin stood up from his chair and hit the ground with his cane, creating a small 'thud'.

"I suggest you trust me more, General, just as I have put my trust in you, for the safety of my people."

Ironwood finally had enough. "THE LAST TIME YOU WERE TRUSTED GRIMM INVADED VALE AND PEOPLE WERE KILLED!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ironwood calmed down, realizing what he said gave an apologetic look. Ozpin gripped his cane tightly.

"Ozpin…I.." Ozpin his his cane towards the floor, creating a much louder 'Thump' than before.

"I suggest you leave. Now." Ironwood stood still, but eventually walked towards the elevator. Ironwood took one last look towards Ozpin.

"I just…I just want to make sure you know what're doing."

"On your way down, make sure to tell Caboose and Washington to come back up here." Ozpin said as the elevator door closed.

"Are you sure about this Ozpin?" Glynda said, raising an eyebrow.

"They will be monitored 24/7 Glynda, I assure you, if they are a threat, we will take them down." Ozpin said in a serious face and voice.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The two soldiers were currently leaning against a wall. Caboose and Freckles were talking something about weapons, and as for the freelancer.

Washington heard their entire conversation.

Caboose had accidentally left his helmet on the table, which Washington intended by making Caboose grab the door. Their voices were loud enough to hear on his own helmet via radio. He concluded that something big was happening behind the scenes, and they were a few of the people who knew about it. The elevator beside dinged, showing Ironwood walking out of it. He glanced at the freelancer.

"Ozpin wants you two to go back up." He said, sternly.

"This doesn't mean I trust either of you." He said as he walked away. He said through gritted teeth. Washington sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be easy to earn his trust. Why did he need to earn his trust? Because he reminded him of the Director. He was mysterious, led an army of soldiers, and were oblivious to the bigger picture, like the Director was with the Meta. Washington shivered at the memory, and glanced at Caboose, who was still talking to Freckles.

"Come on Caboose, we're going back up."

"Is the mean lady gone?" Caboose said, referring to Glynda.

"Don't worry Caboose, I'll be there if she hurts you. Grab the door and let's go." Though Washington wouldn't admit it, he saw Caboose, in a way, like a little brother he never had. He guided him whenever he was confused, he helped get over his depression as well. The two walked towards the elevator and took it to the highest floor.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington and Caboose arrived at the office, unchanged other than the lack of Ironwood. The two sat back down on their chairs.

"Welcome back, so, what do you think of my offer?" Ozpin asked the two. Washington knew he had to take a risk here, despite the fact it might make them some lose trust in him. He had to ask a few questions first though.

"I actually would like to ask a few questions concerning your friend who left this office." Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Very well."

"Who is he exactly?"

"His name is James Ironwood, he is the General of the robot army you may have noticed on your way here. He is also the headmaster of another academy."

Alright, off to a good start. "Anything else?"

Ozpin rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "He is an old friend of mine. Anything else you'd like to ask?" He had to address this issue now. Even if it was a risk, it was one he had to take.

"I…heard your conversation with Ironwood." The two teachers' eyes widened in shock. "Something big is happening behind the scenes of peaceful times, from what I can tell. Even if it's just a week here, I want to know everything about this while me and Caboose are staying here." The two looked like they had questions for him.

Glynda asked first. "How did you hear our conversation?"

"Caboose over here accidentally left his helmet here with his radio on, once I turned on mine, I could hear your conversation." Washington wasn't too worried about that question, but what did was whatever Ozpin wants to ask.

"Why do you wish to help us? You will only be here for a week, and once you leave this world, none of this will concern you." Ozpin said, both serious and curious. Washington took a deep breath.

"Because Ironwood reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago." Washington answered.

"He let himself get confident, thinking everything was under control, but because of that, everything for him, just fell apart. I want to make sure that others don't make that same mistake he did.". Ozpin didn't respond to it.

A moment of silence that felt like hours passed.

.

.

.

.

Ozpin gave a soft smile and held out his hand. "Welcome to Beacon."

Washington smiled underneath his helmet and gladly shook his hand.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Well, guess that's chapter 3.**

 **Thank you for reading this far. Also, thank you to "dmandog056" and "Agent Storyteller" for reviewing. As for the latter's question, I'll try to answer that next chapter, as it will be more about what's happening back with the others.**

 **Feel free to leave criticism or tips to help me become better at this, ask me a question, or just tell me what you think of this story so far in the reviews.**

 **If any of you are wondering why Ozpin didn't notice the helmet, it was similar to Amber's death. There was an attack and Ozpin was pressured, so he didn't notice Cinder shooting Amber with her bow and arrow. Much like how he's pressured by Ironwood.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	4. The Meeting pt3

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

 **Meanwhile back with the Reds and Blues and Carolina.**

"What the fuck do you mean by their missing?!" Tucker slammed his fist towards the base's wall. They were currently in their living room, talking about the duo's disappearance.

"It doesn't make sense, where would they go and how?" Carolina questioned.

"I don't fucking know!" Tucker slammed his fist towards the wall again.

"Jesus Tucker, calm the fuck down." Grif told the teal/aqua/cyan soldier. Tucker grabbed Grif by the throat.

"CALM?! How the fuck do you expect me to be calm about this?!" He said, drawing his energy sword.

"Put Grif down Tucker!" Carolina commanded.

"Now now, let's not come to conclusions." Sarge said, smirking underneath his helmet, blocking Carolina with his arm **.**

.

.

.

.

Tucker dropped Grif down on the floor and sheathed his energy sword. Sarge was grumbling something under his breath.

"Alright let's think, when was the last time anyone has seen Caboose or Washington?" Carolina tried to assess the situation. Simmons spoke up.

"I remember him trying to find Caboose, I told him I saw him behind the base." Sarge cocked his shotgun.

"Simmons! What's the big idea giving intel to the enemy?! Drop and give me thirty!"

"But sir! We're not really enemies anymore, are we?"

"That's an order soldier!" Sarge shot, barely missing Simmons, who began doing his push-ups.

"We really need to update on this whole Red vs Blue stuff." Grif complained.

"Stay focused! Who was behind the base besides those two?" Donut raised his hand.

"Ooh! Lopez was working on something there!" Carolina looked towards the Spanish robot, then at Donut again.

"Donut, how's your Spanish?" Donut thought for a moment.

"In all honesty, it's better, but still not 100%." Carolina sighed, figuring she'll have to translate it herself.

"It'll have to do," She looked at the Spanish robot. "Lopez, what were you doing behind the base?"

"Sígueme" Lopez said as he walked out of the base.

"He said to follow." The Reds and Blues followed Lopez behind the base.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

They arrived towards the base's behind, and saw a white door connected to a lot of wires, which were connected to some sort of glowing orange core.

"What is this thing?" Grif asked.

"Una máquina de teletransporte"

"Donut?" Carolina asked the pin-err, lightish-red soldier.

"All I could understand was teleport and machine."

"Where does it take us?"

"No lo sé"

"He said I don't know." Tucker gritted his teeth.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!"

"Todavía es un prototipo, por lo que la ubicación desconocida"

"He said It's a Prototype." Carolina sighed and thought for a moment,

"Well, if this door is the entrance, there must be another door wherever they are, right?"

"Si" Carolina sighed in relief.

"Alright let's go." Carolina opened the door…only to find nothing.

"What…?"

"Se necesita una semana para recargar." Donut gasped.

"Lopez! We can't take a week vacation to recharge at a time like this! Besides, aren't we already on vacation?" To which Lopez face palmed. Hard. Carolina rubbed her chin in thought for a moment.

"Week…recharge…Are you saying it'll take a week to recharge this door's power?"

"Si."

"Oh..! The door…right.." Donut said in realization." Carolina sighed in frustration.

"How many people can go through the door?" Carolina asked the Spanish robot.

"Si son lo suficientemente rápidos, tres." Donut gasped again.

"Lopez! This is not the time for a threesome!" Lopez face palmed harder than before.

"Oh god." Grif said.

"Tres…Rapidos….So we if we go fast enough, three people can go?"

"Si".

"Wow Carolina! You're even better at this stuff than I am!" Donut complimented.

"Last question, why did you make it?" Lopez took a deep…breath? Vent inhalation?

"¿Quieres saber por qué? Es porque los idiotas siempre me vuelven loco, todos ustedes son idiotas que quiero ver arder en el infierno para siempre. ¡Te odio a todos y todos son sólo un montón de _**IDIOTAS AMISTOSOS!**_ Quería salir de este lugar, lejos de todo".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He said he was bored."

"Suficientemente cerca" **(Close Enough.)**

"Alright, who's going with me to go to…wherever the hell this thing goes to?" A moment of silence passes by them.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll go." Tucker said, bringing out his sword.

"Those two are my friends, and I've known Caboose longer than any of you guys…well, maybe not Donut." Tucker reasoned. Carolina looked towards the Reds.

"Lopez has to stay here to make sure this thing is still working, so, which one of you reds is coming with us?"

.

.

.

.

"I can't let the blues get out of my sight!" Sarge said.

"Actually Sarge, I think that someone intellectual should be the one to go." Simmons argued.

"Bullshit! You just want to go because there's nothing to do here." Grif exclaimed

"Why do you care? You're just gonna stay here and do nothing."

"I know. I'm not getting into another one of your adventures again."

"I wanna go! The dinosaurs are getting angrier now that Caboose is gone." Donut said.

"On second thought, another adventure wouldn't be too bad." Grif said, realizing that he didn't want to die as food.

The four Reds began to bicker amongst each other while Carolina just sighed.

"Alright, you guys have a week to make your decision."

 **(You guys can vote on my profile, I put this here since I don't think everyone reads the last part of chapters.)**

"Tucker, go into the forest to find some food for us once we travel. I'll start maintaining our weapons in case we encounter hostiles."

"Got it." he said as he ran to the forest. Tucker may have been a joker all of the time, but when it came to his friends, he was serious.

"Alright. One week." Carolina said to herself.

'I hope they're not causing any trouble wherever they are.' She thought

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Welcome to Beacon"

Washington smiled underneath his helmet and gladly shook his hand.

"Oh yeah, let's try keeping me and Caboose being from another dimension low profile for now. When can we discuss the...other matter?"

"Let us discuss the latter matter for another time. For now, I believe it's best I showed you where you'll be living for the time being." Ozpin said, standing up from his chair.

"Caboose, grab the door." Caboose did as he was told.

"Come with me." Before Washington and Caboose got into the elevator, Washington felt something tapping his helmet. It was Caboose's helmet, floating in midair. Washington turned around and was surprised to say the least, he looked at Glynda and noticed her pointing her riding crop towards it.

"Don't forget this." She said, dropping the helmet into Washington's hands, while Caboose was currently 'wowing'.

"Are you a wizard?" Glynda sighed.

"Ozpin is putting a lot of trust in you two. Don't disappoint him." She said sternly, ignoring Caboose's question, as the two soldiers walked into the elevator.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

They walked through the dorms, hearing the same whispers and murmurs they had heard before, before they finally arrived at their dorm room.

"You two will be staying here. Apologies if it's not to your standards." The room was relatively simple. There were a few bookshelves, a table, a bathroom, the part that confused Washington was why there were four beds.

"Why are there four beds?"

"The teams here at Beacon are formed into teams of four. This is a spare room I had that was just in case a team destroyed their dorm. It happens more often than you think."

"I shall send a team to your dorm shortly to give you and your partner a school tour." Ozpin said, Washington had an idea on who the team Ozpin was referring to was.

"Here." He said, giving Washington two scrolls, since Caboose was still holding the door. "In case you need to take, my number is there. I believe that you can figure out how to open it yourself." Washington clicked on the yellow button and the scroll opened.

"Woah! It's like magic!" Caboose said with starry eyes. Washington sighed, but smiled.

"I shall contact you when we can discuss our….business. I bid you two farewell." He said walking back to his office. Washington sat down on a random bed.

"Caboose, you can put the door down now." Caboose put down the door and sat down on the bed next to Washington's.

"Agent Washingtub?"

"Yes Caboose?" He drew Freckles from his back and placed it on his lap.

"Do you think you can make Freckles a sword?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

"Yeah! You saw Ruby use her giant side-sword thing AND gun! Can Freckles be a sword AND gun too?" Washington took of his helmet and rubbed his chin in thought. In this world, he could easily find the materials he needed, though he had no idea how to do something like that.

"If we can find the right person, maybe.".

"Yay! Hear that Freckles? You're going live your life's dream, to be a sword!"

" _AFFIRMATIVE"_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team RWBY were currently in the library playing Remnant:The Game. Ruby was Vale, Weiss was Atlas, Blake was Mistral, and Yang was Vacuo. Team JNPR was there too, but they were reading books on another table.

"Ruby Rose." Yang said ominously, she slammed down a card on the board. "I activate Sandstorm!" Ruby gasped.

"No!" She said with pleading eyes.

"Yes! Now all your ground defenses are useless, and when my Vacuo soldiers are in a sandstorm, they gain home field advantage to destroy your forces!" Ruby couldn't lose now, so she took a risk.

"I activate my trap card, Hailstorm! If I roll a perfect 7, the sandstorm disappears and my forces are doubled for the rest of the turn!"

"But if you don't, MY forces are doubled instead." Yang said with an evil grin.

"That's a risk I'll have to take!" Ruby rolled the dice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a six.

Ruby face planted onto the table while Yang still had her evil grin.

"Looks like you're-" Weiss slammed a card down onto the table.

"I activate my trap card, Atlesian Dome!" Weiss suddenly said, shocking the sisters.

"If two of my opponents are currently in battle, I may create an Atlesian Dome to stop either forces from attacking for the next two turns." Ruby suddenly appeared in Weiss' arms.

"Thank you Weiss! My kingdom shall live another day!" She said, crying tears of joy. Weiss threw Ruby back to her chair.

"Hmph, I only did so because my Trade Route of Atlas would stop if Yang had control of Vale." Yang looked at Weiss with red eyes, which was immediately replaced with a smile.

"Alright, Ice Queen, if that's how you want to play it, then it's your turn." She said 'furiously' pointing at Weiss. Weiss was about to, draw until-

"Would Team RWBY please meet me outside of their dorm? Thank you." Ozpin said over the speaker. Team JNPR looked towards the mentioned team.

"What are they calling you guys for?" Jaune asked.

"It probably has something to do with the two people we found in the forest."

"Two people?" Ren raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah they had armor that looked like it was made from Atlas and they had..." Ruby paused for dramatic effect.

"A talking. Gun." JNPR looked at each other, then at WBY.

"Has she-"

"No, we heard it talk too." Blake said, which confused Ruby.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Blake didn't get a chance to respond when Weiss spoke up.

"I don't trust them though."

"You say that about EVERYONE you meet." Yang told heiress.

"They have armor that looks different from those of Atlas, and I know they're hiding something."

"They seem pretty cool though." Ruby said.

"She's right though." RWY looked at Blake. "I don't know who they are, but they are definitely hiding something."

Yang was about to say something until Ozpin called them again.

"I repeat. Would Team RWBY please meet me outside of their dorm?"

"Oops! Got to go bye!" Ruby said as she and her teammates made their way towards their dorm.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team RWBY arrived at their dorm, to find Ozpin outside.

"Good afternoon Headmaster Ozpin." Weiss said, slightly bowing her head.

"Good afternoon Team RWBY. Follow me." He began walking towards the dorm of the two soldiers.

"You recall the people you found in Emerald a Forest, correct?" Team RWBY nodded their heads.

"Yeah, they seemed nice." Ruby said as Ozpin smiled.

"I'm glad you think so Ms. Rose, because those two, will be your temporary teachers." Weiss stopped in her tracks. Which got the attention of the others.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Schnee?" Ozpin asked.

"I can understand Washington being a teacher but..?"

"Caboose will be more of Washington's assistant, Ms. Schnee, is there anything else you need to know?" Weiss thought for a moment, thinking if she should say it or not.

"Yes, actually, sir." Weiss said, making up her mind.

"They're hiding something from us, I don't think it would be best to trust people randomly found in a forest." Yang elbowed Weiss.

"They seemed pretty cool Weiss, besides," She grinned. "Weiss-snow-Schneerious?" Yang threw her hands into the air. "Eh, eh..?" Weiss sighed.

"Eh, one of your better ones." Ruby said.

"Do not worry Ms. Schnee, they've already told me their secret." To which Weiss perked up to.

"Really? What is it?" Ozpin thought for a moment. If he told them their secret, they might lose some trust in the headmaster, but Team RWBY would feel easier around them. If he didn't, the opposite would happen. Ozpin sighed.

"I believe it is best to have their permission first before revealing it." Weiss was about to say something, but he cut her off.

"Now then, let's keep moving." He said, walking towards the room. which was only two doors away from their own. Ozpin knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing the black and yellow armored soldier.

"Hello Ozpin." He looked behind him to see the four girls he encountered from the forest.

"Hello girls."

"Hey."

"These four shall be the ones to give you a school tour." He turned towards the Team. "If you four are alright with it of course."

"No problem sir!" Ruby said, saluting the headmaster.

"Alright, Caboose, let's get going." He walked out of the door with the blue soldier behind him.

"Hello!" Caboose said enthusiastically.

"Good to see you Caboose." Yang said, preferring the idiotic, yet more positive one over Washington.

"Alright let's-" Washington started, until Ruby remembered something

"OhMyGodIforgotmyboardgameberightback!" Ruby said using her semblance to run through the halls, leaving a trail of rose petals. Ozpin sighed and gave WBY a soft smile.

"Tell your leader to not run in the halls next time."

Washington sighed and looked at the remaining girls.

'It's going to be a long day, isnt't?" He thought to himself.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **That's the end of Chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed reading this story so far.**

 **Thank you to Kampfkuschler, Crimson, and ANONYMOUS for leaving a review. As for the first one, let's hope I use that potential to good use.**

 **I'm sorry if the reason for the whole other dimension door seemed out of place, but it was a little difficult thinking of something that still kept with Caboose's "I used the bathroom." thing.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to leave a poll over on my profile on which Red should come along with Tucker and Carolina. If you'd like to vote, check out my profile.**

 **Even though I know it won't really be noticed…**

 **Anyways, if you have any criticism or tips to help improve myself, or just want to say what you think of the story so far, leave it in the reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great day.**


	5. The First Day pt1

**The** **Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

Washington and Caboose were with Team RWBY, who were showing them around the school. Washington noticed that their technology was less advanced than those of theirs. Their robots were equipped with orders to follow, theirs was equipped with a personality and freedom. Which one was better, he didn't know. The group of six eventually made it to the cafeteria.

"And THIS is the cafeteria." Ruby said, raised her hands up. "This is where we eat."

"Ooh!" Caboose said. "Do they have cookies?" Caboose asked. Ruby sighed.

"Alas, Caboose, no, this world is truly cruel." Ruby said with her puppy dog eyes directed to no one in particular.

"Aww…." Washington chuckled, seeing the similarities between Ruby and was about to leave until he heard someone.

"Ow…!" A girl with brown hair, brown eyes and…bunny ears? She wore some sort of brown and gold combat attire.

"Hah! What a freak." A student with orange hair with armor said, pulling on the girl's ears. Washington was about to ask why she had bunny ears, but decided to research it himself later. Washington, for some reason, felt his blood boil when he saw that guy. He couldn't hurt him, since that would go against the rules, but decided to punish him when the time was right. The group continued their way until they arrived at the library.

"This is our last stop, the library.". Washington looked around and saw a lot of books and tables. He noticed there was a group of people on one of the tables, they noticed him and started walking towards them.

"Hey guys."

That alone made Washington stop.

The girl who said that had red hair tied to a ponytail, green eyes and fare skin. She wore some sort of Spartan combat armor. Washington was most surprised by her voice though. All these features… She looked and sounded like Carolina. Washington stood still for a moment.

"Mr. Washington?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Washingtub!"

He snapped back to reality noticing the concerned looks the others gave him.

"Sorry about that... You look a lot of a friend of mine." Washington said, still a bit dazed.

"Well, I'd like to meet her sometime." She held out her hand. "Pyrrha Nikos." Washington shook her hand.

"Washington."

"I'm Caboose." Caboose said in his….Caboosey voice.

Suddenly a girl with orange hair and green eyes popped up in between them. She wore a sleeveless white top along with a collared black vest, her outfit was a mix-match of different colors and themes.

"Nora!" She said, raising her hands to the air. A boy with black hair with a single magenta streak and pink eyes appears behind her. He wore some sort of Chinese tailcoat and plain white pants.

"Lie Ren, most people just call me Ren though." Yang looked around the group.

"Hey, where's vomit boy?" Washington raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Vomit boy?"

"Hey guys."

At that moment both Washington and Caboose drew their rifles behind their backs and turned around. They saw a blonde boy with a black hoodie and some armor with his hands up. Caboose actually shot his gun….only for it to spring out confetti.

.

.

.

.

.

" _CABOOSE, WASHINGTON, THEY HAVE SIMILAR VOCAL PATTERNS, HOWEVER, HE IS NOT_ _ **HIM.**_ _"_ Freckles told the two soldiers." Washington placed his gun on his back again.

"Sorry about that, your voice reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago."

The boy chuckled nervously and held out his hand. "J-Jaune Arc." He said, his hand shaking.

"What about this guy made you draw your weapons?" Pyrrha asked, debating whether or not she should trust these people.

"Well he was very mean person…..he tried to kill us….he destroyed Freckles' body….he made a war on an entire-" Washington slightly punched Caboose's helmet. The others looked at the duo in disbelief.

"Yeah…that."

.

.

.

.

"Why did your gun shoot out confetti?" Ruby asked the blue soldier, which Freckles answered.

" _MY MASTER CAN BE A LITTLE TRIGGER HAPPY, AND ACCIDENTALLY SHOOTS PEOPLE, I AM FULLY CAPABLE OF SHOOTING ON MY OWN OF COURSE."_ Ruby squealed.

"You can shoot on your own?!" Ruby said with a wide smile. Washington grabbed Caboose's arm and made his way into the library.

"It was nice meeting you all." He said as he made his way into the library.

Team RWBY and JNPR sat down on a nearby desk.

"Who are those guys?" Jaune asked.

"They're our temporary teachers. Their names are Washington and Caboose." Blake said, surprising JNPR.

"They're teachers?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Yeah, Weiss doesn't trust them though."

"Doesn't she do that with everybody though?" Nora said, to which Yang smiled and replied.

"That's what I said!"

"Shhhh!" The librarian said.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington sat on a random desk and began reading books about everything he didn't know. History, Dust, Grimm, Faunus, Aura, he read it all. He needed to know more about this world if he was gonna teach these people. Caboose was holding a book too, but only to look at the pretty pictures, he said.

The Four Kingdoms, Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral. Each one having their own culture and huntsman/huntress academy, in the same order, Beacon, Atlas, Shade and Haven. Atlas' was a little different as the kingdom was once known as Mantle, but eventually faded away with time into Atlas.

Dust was an energy source that came with different types and different elements. It was used as an energy source, ammunition, etc. Dust had always existed in their world, helping them combat the creatures of Grimm and others.

Grimm were, like Ozpin said, creatures of destruction. They were drawn to negative emotions and only seek the destruction of humanity. One thing that confused him though, was where they came from. Some said they are souls of the dead. Others say they are created through raw negative emotions. It looks like even this world didn't know everything about these creatures.

Faunus, that was a topic Washington was interested in. He learned that they were humans with animal features. Most had night vision and other different traits, but they were viewed as "beasts". The thought of someone treating someone differently just for their appearance made his blood boil.

White Fang, the once peaceful group, now the terrorist group that fought for Faunus equality. Washington didn't really know how to feel about them. They have a noble cause, but they're just making things worse for the Faunus. Lately though, they've gone quiet.

Washington decided to save the other parts of history for another time, as he looked outside it was getting dark. Caboose was sleeping with his head rested on the table.

"Caboose."

Nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Caboose!"

Still nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cookies and orange juice."

Caboose snapped awake and looked around.

"Where? Where?!" Washington was chuckling under his helmet. Caboose looked at Washington, Freckles in hand.

"You lied to me."

" _LIEING RESULTS TO AN IMMEDIATE DEATH."_ The rifle said, though Washington knew it was just a joke.

"Sorry about that, come on, let's-"

"Would Caboose and Washington please make their way into my office? Thank you."

Washington sighed. "Let's go."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

They arrived at the headmaster's office, with Ozpin sitting down and Glynda standing beside his desk.

"Good evening gentlemen. I trust Team RWBY has shown you around the school?"

"Yeah, they were super nice! One of them reminded me of Church though." Referring to Weiss. The headmaster raised his eyebrow on who "Church" is, but ignored it.

"Tomorrow marks your first day here. For now, you will be working with Ms. Goodwitch in combat class. It starts at 9:00 am sharp. Is there anything you'd like to talk discuss in your class?" Washington thought for a moment.

"What about hand-to-hand combat? It seems like everyone here is a bit too reliant on their weapons. They won't always have them on the battlefield." Ozpin nodded and looked towards Glynda.

"Very well." The four was in silence for a while.

.

.

.

.

.

"I have to warn you something about Caboose though." Ozpin raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"If he ends ups having to fight them there may be….collateral damage. You probably already know how strong he is from the whole video thing."

"How did you know about the video?" Ozpin asked, curious.

"You showed no reaction when Freckles spoke, which means you must have heard him speak before. Along with the fact that forest is technically on school grounds, it wasn't hard to piece two and two together." Washington explained. Ozpin gave a small smile.

"Clever, don't worry about it, Mr. Washington." The four were in silence once again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So….."

"About that other matter we were talking about…" Ozpin sighed.

"As much as I do believe you, for the safety of my students, I would like to observe you before trusting you with this information. I'm sure you understand." Washington nodded, realizing how telling this to people he barely knows might cause trouble.

"Yeah, anything else you'd like to talked about?"

"No, that will be all, good night gentlemen."

The two made their back to the elevator, bidding the headmaster farewell.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry Glynda, when I saw their faces, I saw people who've lost something. People who wouldn't and didn't lie to me. Have some faith in them.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington and Caboose went to bed. Wash noticed that the time and months are the same as those of their world….well, on Earth anyway.

 _ **The Next Day.**_

Washington and Caboose woke up 8:00 in the morning, apparently Freckles somehow found out how to make a bullet alarm system. Once they had breakfast, they proceeded towards the amphitheater. The room had domed shaped glass and a stage, which Washington assumed was for sparing, and he noticed the lights were controllable. Once they entered they could hear several murmurs coming from the students.

 _It's those guys again!_

 _Why are they here?_

 _Are they teachers?_

 _You ever wonder why we're here?_

"Good morning class." Glynda said, silencing the murmurs.

"These two will be helping me today in our class. Please introduce yourselves."

"Washington." He said bluntly.

"And I'm Caboose!" He raised his rifle into the air. "And this is Freckles!"

" _GREETINGS."_

The murmurs came back.

 _Did that gun just friggin talk?!_

 _They must be from Atlas to have that kind of tech._

 _I wonder what they look like beneath they're helmets._

 _They must be pretty hard…_

 _Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!_

 _TO BEAT! TO BEAT!_

"Silence!" Glynda said, silencing the class.

"Let me check your attendance." She began naming several teams, most of them were present.

"Team RWBY." She looked around to see any reaction. She repeated herself.

"Team-"

They heard the door open, and came out the four mentioned girls, panting heavily. "Team RWBY…..reporting….for….duty" Ruby said panting heavily as she and her team sat down. The other students looked at the all female team.

"This is all your fault for taking so long in the shower!"

"It takes a long time to get my hair right!"

Washington heard from the bleachers,memo he assumed were Weiss and Yang.

"Good, today we will be learning more about hand-to-combat." The same student who was bullying the Faunus before spoke up.

"Why should we need to learn about that, it's not like our weapons are going anywhere."

"You won't always have your weapons with you, there's a chance you may get disarmed of your weapon and be forced to fight with your fists." Washington said to the student.

"Please, as if any Grimm are going to disarm me, Cardin Winchester." Washington noticed several of the students glaring at said student.

"That guys seems very mean person." Caboose whispered to Washington.

"Alright then, if you want to do it so desperately, you can spar against someone without their weapon, but you can use yours." Cardin smirked.

"Oh yeah? And which loser is about to get wrecked?" He said, standing up with his weapon over his shoulder. The other students looked at Washington in anticipation on who he'd choose.

"Caboose, leave Freckles here and go into the arena." The others looked at Washington surprised.

"Hah! Please, that guy seems like an idiot. You really want me to beat him up? Give me someone harder." Cardin said still smirking.

"Scared of him?"

"Not in a million years."

"Then why are you backing out?"

.

.

.

.

.

Cardin gritted his teeth and made his way towards the arena.

"Washingtub! I don't want to hurt this person, even if he is very very very mean!" Caboose whisper-screamed to Washington. In all honesty, he would have fought him himself, but this school, from what he could tell, would've thought Caboose was just a normal idiot if he didn't let himself do something. He had to show the school he was more than just some idiot.

He was Caboose.

"Don't worry Caboose. Just fight him as you would a bad guy."

"Is he a bad guy?"

"Um…. Well, that guy likes Red Bull." Washington remembered the list of things Caboose hates for moments like this.

Cardin stood on one side of the arena. "Hey, are we fighting or-"

Caboose jumped onto the arena and landed with his fist towards the ground, making everyone currently in the amphitheater. Caboose stood back up and punched his fist towards his open palm.

"MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE."

"AND I. HATE. PULLIES."

"It's bullies!" Washington yelled from the sidelines.

"THAT TOO."

The students took a quick look at the screen, when they saw something.

Caboose had no aura.

"You don't even have aura? This is going to be too easy."

Cardin tried swing his mace towards the blue soldier, who just punched him in gut. Hard. His punch pushes him back, causing him drop his weapon. Cardin was holding onto his stomach with both arms, until Caboose uppercuts Cardin then grabs his leg and spins.

And spins…

And spins….

.

.

.

.

.

Then lets go, sending him crashing towards the wall, creating a large crater on the wall, making a small are full of dust…regular dust. The whole class was in shock, including Glynda, seeing someone defeat someone that quickly, without a weapon nevertheless, along with being able to lift Cardin and his armor like it was nothing.

The dust eventually cleared to reveal Cardin, struggling to stand up. He noticed Caboose standing before him. He had a terrified look on his face and began crawling back to his seat.

"Did I win?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Guess it's been a million years already" someone said on the seats.

"Good job Caboose, now anyone else want to fight Caboose?"

The class shook their heads….well, all except one of course.

"I do!" A certain blonde brawler said, raised her hand up.

"Yang! What are you doing?" Blake asked the brawler.

"I just want to see how strong this guy is for myself." She said making her way into the arena.

"Caboose."

"Yes Agent Washingtub?"

" I know Yang is your friend and all, but you have to hurt her." Caboose gasped.

"But why? Is she a bad guy?"

"No Caboose, think of this as a game. You two are just fighting each other for fun, and you won't be hurting her feelings or anything like that if you win."

"I don't know…"

"I'll give you cookies and orange juice if you win."

"Okay!" Caboose said happily, making his way back to his original spot.

" _IMPRESSIVE CONVINCING SKILLS, AGENT WASHINGTON."_

"Thank you Freckles." Washington wondered for a minute. He saw the Yang's skills back in the forest, so he might need some extra firepower.

"Hey Caboose! You can use Freckles this time!"

"Yay!" He said as grabbed his assault rifle.

Once Caboose got back into his spot on the arena, he saw Yang getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright old man, better check your armor because after this you'll be….Washing-A-Ton!" Yang said, which received several groans from the audience.

"Actually Caboose is only 22." Washington said, trying to keep Caboose in a positive image.

The new information shocked the class once more, as someone that young was able to have such immense strength.

Yang smirked. "Alright then, hope you'll be gentle." She said winking.

 _Bow-Chicka-_

 _SHUT UP!_

"I don't get it."

"You don't need to Caboose!" Washington yelled out.

 _"AQUIRING TARGET."_

Glynda adjusted her glasses and stood in the middle of the two outside of the arena.

"Let the match, Begin!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Well that's the end of chapter 5.**

 **Some of you may be wondering if Caboose or Washington is going to get a girlfriend here. The answer to that is a No. Unless you guys really do want it.**

 **Thank you to Guest and Finch Daemon for leaving a review, I know some people who review are anonymous, but it's the thought that counts. As for the latter, I can't promise anything, so just vote on my profile, best of luck to you.**

 **Speaking of which, like I predicted, not a lot of people voted considering this story isn't too popular, if you'd like a certain Red (Or Doc/O'Malley) to show up and arrive with Tucker and Carolina in Remnant, be sure to vote on my profile. Best of luck to you.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	6. The First Day pt2

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

"Begin!"

Yang jumped forwards into the air and shot several times at Caboose. He moved backwards and forwards, dodging each shot. Yang tried to punch him from above, but he rolled and dodged.

" _FIRING MAIN CANNON"_

Freckles launched a barrage of bullets at the brawler, who used her gauntlets to get away from the soldier, though several shots hit her. She used her gauntlets again to charge towards the blue soldier, and punched him right in the helmet. Caboose moved back and accidentally dropped Freckles. Caboose yelled out-

"Freckles. Fire!"

Freckles, despite being on the ground, continued to shoot at Yang. Yang was initially surprised, but remembered what it said at the library. She knew she had to get rid of the rifle. She was about to shoot at it until she noticed Caboose trying to punch her. She backflipped, dodging the punch, and shot at the rifle, sending it out of the arena.

"Freckles!"

" _OUCH."_

Caboose looked back at Yang who was shooting a barrage of bullets at the blue soldier, instead of dodging like before however, he rammed straight through the barrage, stopping when he eventually hit the blonde brawler and sent her to the wall, creating a small crater.

"NO ONE HURTS FRECKLES." Caboose said in his angry voice.

"Yang!" Her sister yelled from the stands, worrying for her sister's well-being.

"Relax Ruby, she's taken bigger hits than this." Weiss reassured her partner.

"That was a pretty strong hit though." Blake said.

"Not helping."

Once the dust cleared, Yang got out and stood up with a smile on her face.

"Alright! Now we're getting some-" she stopped when she noticed something on the ground.

A single strand of blonde hair. A full ten seconds of silence passes by.

.

.

.

.

.

Then Yang screams out.

"YOU MONSTER!" She screamed as her hair suddenly burst into flames.

"Uh oh." Washington said, seeing the rage in Yang's now crimson eyes.

Yang ran towards the blue soldier preparing herself for a punch, and Caboose was doing the same thing. Once the two fists collided, a shockwave occurs across the amphitheater, destroying several things in the process. The two began exchanging blows, to the head, stomach, arm, leg, anywhere you could hit, one time Yang even punched Caboose in the crotch. This goes on for a few minutes, until Caboose eventually gets pushed backwards.

Angry Caboose vs Hair-Strand-Level-Angry Yang.

It would be an amazing fight…

 _ **BZZZZTT!**_

If the spars were allowed to last more than five minutes.

"Since Caboose has no aura to gauge, while Ms. Xiao Long's is currently at 60%, this battle is a draw."

Both fighters looked at Glynda when she said that. They walked towards the middle of the arena, and shook hands.

"Good game." Caboose suddenly lifted Freckles.

"Please apologize to Freckles." Washington looked at where Freckles was before then at Caboose. How he suddenly got his weapon back was beyond him, but decided not to question Caboose.

"Apologize for my hair." Yang said, her eyes turning slightly red.

"I'm sorry pretty lady for cutting your hair." Yang smiled and leaned at the rifle.

"I'm sorry for shooting you Freckles."

" _APOLOGY ACCEPTED."_

Caboose placed his rifle behind his back and noticed Glynda was using her semblance to fix everything…or in Caboose terms,

"Woah! You really ARE a wizard!" The class chuckled at the soldier, including Washington. Washington clapped his hands once everything was fixed.

"Alright! Now that everything is back in order we can start our actual class. First up is I want you all to pair up with someone, whether it be someone from your team or from someone else's." Everyone was just about to pick their initiation partner until Washington added another bit.

"Bonus points if you two are from different teams. You have two minutes." The entire class scrambles to find a partner. Glynda raised her eyebrow at the freelancer.

"Why the bonus points?"

"Because these guys are already well acquainted with their teams, out in the field though, sometimes you won't be with your teammates and will have to adapt with whoever your with. Didn't you and Ozpin do something similar for your initiation? Adapting?" Washington asked the disciplinarian.

Glynda nodded, understanding how this may help them prepare for what's to come. Once all the pairs were made, everyone quieted down. Ruby was with Nora, Weiss was with Jaune (Much to her dismay), Blake was with Ren and Yang was with Pyrrha.

"Alright, I want two pairs down here to fight each each other, WITHOUT their weapons. Any volunteers?" Yang immediately raised her hand.

"Your aura level is much to low to fight again Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda said sternly, making Yang slump in her seat. For a second, Washington realized something. Glynda sounded like Tex, now that he thought about it, a lot of these people sounded like someone he already knew.

Ruby sounded like Kimball, Blake sounded like Dr. Grey, Yang sounded like Katie if she had braces, Pyrrha looked AND sounded like Carolina, Jaune sounded like someone who he wouldn't name, Nora sounded like Connie, and Ozpin sounded like himself.

He knew there were some he missed and expected more of them to come, and started wondering if this was his mind trying to make him see something since he once lost his sanity…Nah. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone say-

"We'll do it!" Another blonde boy yelled out. He had blue eyes and fair skin. He wore a a collar jacket opened, with no shirt underneath. He wore blue cargo pants, red wrist bracers and fingerless gloves. The most notable feature however, was his yellow monkey tail.

"Whatever." His partner had gray hair, gray eyes and slightly lighter skin than his partner. He wore a black and gray zipper hijacker and plain black pants.

"Alright Mr. Wukong, you and Mr. Black can make your way to the arena." Caboose gasped.

"Mr. Black! He was part of Reservoir dogs! Can I get his autograph?" Caboose whispered-screamed to Washington.

"He's a different Mr. Black Caboose."

"Oh."

"Who would like to spar against the two? How about Blake Belladonna and Lie Ren." Glynda said, pointing at the duo with her riding crop. Ren glanced at his partner.

"Alright." Blake said, making their way towards the arena.

Once the two pairs were on the arena, the screen above them lighted to show their aura levels. Washington took note of their names, Sun Wukong and Mercury Black.

"Let the match, Begin!" Glynda announced.

Mercury charged at Blake, who used her semblance to dodge. Blake had some hand-to-hand training from the White Fang, but she wasn't sure if she could win here. She got in a battle stance and prepared herself. Mercury charged at her and did several roundhouse kicks, Blake stepped backwards, evading the kicks. Once he stopped, Blake went on the offensive, and tried to punch him, Mercury sidestepped and kneed her, only for her to use her semblance to jump upwards and kick him in the face. He moved back a bit and started unleashing a whirlwind of kicks towards the secret Faunus. She dodged some, but was eventually hit by a kick, sending her back.

 **Meanwhile, with Ren and Sun.**

Sun was trying to hit Ren, sending a flurry of kicks and punches towards him. Ren was gracefully dodging his strikes, which started to tire out the Faunus. Once Sun slowed down, he used his Aura Force Palm-Technique to send Sun backwards, and proceeded to land several punches and kicks towards the blonde, eventually kicking him onto Mercury. Ren joined Blake, who were both in a fighting stance.

"Get off of me!" Mercury pushed Sun off of him.

"It's me!" Sun said as he stood back up.

"I know!"

The four got into their fighting stances. Washington made a quick glance towards the aura meter. Sun had 72%, Mercury had 81%, Blake had 84% and Ren had 97%.

Sun used his semblance to summons several light copies of himself towards Blake. Blake used her semblance to dodge the strikes, but Mercury kicked her with two feet to the face. Ren Force Palmed Mercury, and dodged another clone Sun had made. He noticed Blake running towards him, so he grabbed her hand and threw her into the monkey Faunus, she kicked him onto floor. Mercury jumped towards Ren and roundhouse kicked him, then rolled to the side to dodge Blake's incoming attacks. Sun stood back up and focused towards Blake. He began sending a flurry of punches towards her, she used her semblance to dodge some, but was eventually hit and was knocked into her partner.

"Sorry about that Blake!" Sun yelled out to the secret Faunus.

Blake and Ren stood back up to see Mercury charging towards them, Sun summoned a light clone in front of Mercury and it grabbed his hand and then threw him towards the duo. Blake jumped upwards while Ren prepared his open palm, and thruster it towards the boot. It created a small shockwave, slightly crumbling the floor. Blake landed back on the floor and kicked Mercury in the face, sending him towards Sun, who also got knocked down. Ren and Blake share a glance. Ren jumped forward and stood on his hands, and Blake stood on his feet. Ren retracted his feet then launched Blake at the same time she jumped, making her go faster.

Sun got off of Mercury, only to be met by two feet to the face.

"Stop!" Glynda yelled out.

"Mr. Wukong's aura is now in the red area, therefore, the match goes to Blake Belladonna and Lie Ren."

"Way to go Blake!"

"Goooooooo Ren!"

Washington heard two voices from the students who he assumed were Yang and Nora. Washington clapped his hands.

"Alright, now let's see why Sun and Mercury lost." The screen suddenly turned to a video of the four fighting against each other.

"How'd you get such a good angle?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"There are cameras everywhere, in case you didn't know. Anyway, Blake and Ren's fighting styles were very similar, and were quick to adapt to their partner, giving them a nice synergy. Sun and Mercury most of the time fought on their own against the duo. That one support move was good, but that was pretty much it." Washington explained, referring to Sun's clone, throwing Mercury towards Ren.

"Now who's next?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The class went on as it should have, pairs fighting each other, Washington explaining what they did right and wrong along with giving tips and Caboose being Caboose. The two walking across the empty halls. They had a second class for second-year students in an hour, so they decided to go to the cafeteria for some food. Once they arrived in the cafeteria, Washington noticed Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting on the same table, in their school uniforms. Caboose however, had his eyes on a certain orange haired student pulling the ear of a rabbit Faunus. Caboose made his way towards the bully.

 **Meanwhile**

"Hmm..?" Ruby noticed the two enter the cafeteria.

"Hey look! It's Mr. Caboose and Mr. Washington." Ruby said to her team, causing them to look towards the two soldiers.

"What are they doing here?" Blake questioned.

"Probably to go get some pancakes." Nora answered. Yang noticed Caboose heading towards Cardin. She instantly grew a grin.

"Oh this is gonna be good."

 **Back with Caboose.**

"Ow…!"

"Ha ha! What a….." Cardin stopped once he saw the familiar blue soldier standing beside him.

"freak…." Cardin had a face of horror on him right now. Caboose just stood there, staring at Cardin. Washington decided to go get some food while all of this was going on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boo!"

Cardin and his teammates screamed, running away from the blue soldier. Caboose looked at the rabbit Faunus, who was now wearing a school uniform instead of her brown and gold combat gear.

"T-Thank you Mr…"

"I'm Caboose!" Caboose said happily. He grabbed his gun from behind him. Velvet covered herself with her arms, thinking he was going to bully her more.

"And this is Freckles!" He said, raising his rifle towards the Faunus.

" _GREETINGS"_ The rabbit Faunus was surprised to see a talking gun but smiled.

"Velvet Scarlatina."

"Caboose! Come on, I got your food here!" Washington said from another table. Caboose took last glance at Velvet.

"Goodbye Ms. Bunny lady!" He said waving his hand while making his way towards Washington.

"Making new friends Caboose?" Washington said as Caboose sat down.

"Yeah, she has bunny ears, but is a very nice person."

 **Meanwhile**

Blake had a smile on her face. Not a lot of teachers stand up for a Faunus, which instantly made the blue idiot, and maybe Washington, her favorite teacher/s.

"Oh man did you see the look on his face?" Nora said laughing.

"Looks like that idiot finally got what was coming to him." Weiss said, not being very fond of the bully.

Pyrrha just smiled, glad Cardin got his karma.

"Hey look!" Nora yelled out pointing towards the two soldiers…without their helmets on.

Washington had jet black hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

Caboose had blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin.

"Damn, they look better without their helmets." Yang said, observing the two soldiers. Ren raised his eyebrow.

"Doesn't Caboose look like a cross between Jaune and Pyrrha?" Red asked, which caused everyone at the table to look at the duo. Caboose had Jaune's blonde hair and Pyrrha's green eyes. Nora, wanting for the oblivious idiot to pay attention to his partner, said-

"Maybe it's a sign! That you two are going to be together." Nora exclaimed

"What?! No, me and Pyrrha are just friends, right?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seriously?" Yang deadpanned.

"What?"

Suddenly they heard the sound of confetti they looked upwards to see confetti raining down on them. The group looked at a Caboose who pointed his rifle above the group.

"…Tucker did it."

"You can't say that if he isn't here, Caboose."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The two soldiers were in their dorm room, Caboose was cleaning Freckles, and Washington was using his scroll to search for any more information about this world.

" _THANK YOU CABOOSE."_

"Your welcome!" Washington chuckled, but remembered something from today's events.

"Hey Caboose."

"Yes Agent Washingtub?" Caboose asked, placing Freckles on the desk.

"You remember your fight with Yang today right?"

"Yes. The pretty lady's hair was on fire."

"I think we should try to train ourselves too." Washington suggested. Caboose just tilted his head to the side, so he continued.

"In terms of physical strength, you were better than Yang, but she has a fighting style, you just keep on punching and kicking people. If the fight was any longer, you would have lost eventually."

"My point is, I think you should train in some sort of fighting style. How about we train sometimes during our free time?" Washington suggested.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _HE BRINGS A VALID POINT CABOOSE."_

"Okay. Oh! Hey Agent Washingtub." Caboose said suddenly getting an idea.

"Yes Caboose?"

"Do you think you can turn Freckles into glove guns?"

.

.

.

.

"What?"

" _CABOOSE'S FIGHTING STYLE NORMALLY REVOLVES AROUND PUNCHES, A GAUNTLET SIMILAR TO YANG'S WOULD BE BETTER SUITED FOR CABOOSE THAN A SWORD."_

"Yeah! Ember Cecilia was SUPER AWESOME!" Caboose said enthusiastically, butchering the weapon name.

"Hmmm…" Washington thought for a moment, turning the assault rifle into a sword was one thing, but to make an entirely new weapon capable of housing Freckles was another.

"Well, if we can find the right person-"

"I'll DO IT!"

"WOAH!"

"IS THAT CHURCH?!" Caboose shot Freckles at the sudden voice, which again, only created confetti. The two looked at the doorway to see Ruby and her team.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Um…"

"What were you guys doing at our door?" Washington asked the team. The four were struggling for an answer, until Caboose asked.

"Ooh! Were you guys playing ninjas?"

"Y-y-es, Yes! We were playing ninjas…" Ruby said in an obvious lie. Washington sighed and walked towards the doorway.

"W-"

"Never mind that, I can help you guys build your weapon!" Ruby interrupted the freelancer.

"Really?" Caboose said.

"Yup! I built Crescent rose after all." She said proudly. Washington did a double-take.

"YOU made that thing?"

"Yeah, all of the students at Signal academy build their own weapons." Yang answered for Ruby.

"So can we help Caboose building it?" Ruby said, beaming for a chance to inspect the gun.

"Sure, just-"

"Wait a moment." Weiss said, cutting of whatever Washington was about to say.

"We're just students, and YOU'RE teachers, why should we do this for you two?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, for starters, your teammates are the one who offered to do it."

"Bu-"

"We'll give you and your team extra credit." Which made Weiss close her mouth. Washington took a quick look at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late girls, we can continue this tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Mr. Washington and Mr. Caboose."

"GOOD NIGHT!" Caboose said loudly.

"Good night girls." Washington said as he closed the door. He saw Caboose already lying down on his bed.

"Good night Caboose."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Three people were in a dorm room. One of them was Mercury, one of the others had emerald hair, red eyes and slightly dark skin. The other one had black hair, amber eyes and fair skin.

"Were you able to find anything about them, Emerald?" The one with amber eyes asked.

"There are no records of these guys Cinder, it's like they showed up just yesterday." Cinder turned her head towards Mercury.

"Mercury?"

"The blue one is flipping strong and named Michael J. Caboose. He seemed like an idiot though. I didn't get to see the other one fight. His name is Washington, he seemed more skilled than the other, not physically though."

"I see… A brain and brawn…" Cinder rubbed her chin in thought.

"What do we do?" Emerald asked.

Cinder turned her head back to her. "Nothing. Right now, they don't know anything that's going on. They'll be a minor nuisance at best. There is nothing to worry about." She said while pulling out a scroll.

"However, if they do pose a threat, I will simply contact one of my acquaintances." She said while tapping on her scroll.

"Who? The shopkeeper who seems to run everything?" Mercury asked.

"No…This person is someone I'm sure wouldn't mind dealing with them." She said, closing her scroll.

"That is, if they pose a threat. Normally I would merely annihilate him once his job is done, however he has proven to be useful over the past few months. His services however, are quite high. This person only sees money and power as a source of motivation."

"Who is he Cinder?"

"Right now that information is mine to know. Now go to sleep. I shall make preparations for the upcoming Vytal Festival next week."

The duo went to sleep while Cinder continued to use her virus to uncover more about the CCT tower's technology. Once she was done with that, she called someone up.

"Sorry you must have the wrong-"

"Assassination." This person had an interesting way of making sure everyone who called him were clients. All of the calls were to be anonymous, and that the first word you say is "Assassination".

"It's me, Cinder. I may be needing your services sometime in the future."

"Alright, pay me big money and I'll be there if you do."

"Don't worry Isaac, the reward will be plentiful for you."

"Really? Forgot my code name already?" Cinder chuckled sinisterly.

"Very well,

 _ **Felix**_ _."_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **And there we go, chapter 6 done.**

 **If anybody's wondering how Felix ended up in Remnant, I'll explain that eventually. Also, I added him in because if didn't I feel like the story would've been a little too predictable.**

 **Thank you to dracohalo117, Finch Daemon and the few anonymous reviews. I'll try to make my chapters longer. Another thing is that sometimes I can't see certain reviews until it's already been a day for some reason.**

 **Anyways, 3000 views, not sure if that's impressive or not fan fanfiction wise but thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this story and thank you to everyone who leaves reviews, anonymous or not.**

 **Feel free to leave tips, criticism, questions, or just tell me what you think of this story so far.**

 **For the poll, right now it's a tie between Doc and Sarge, though very few people are voting. You can vote on my profile for your favorite Red or Doc/O'Malley.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little different from the rest.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a great day.**

 **P.S. Fighting scene tips are greatly appreciated.**


	7. The Other Arrival

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

Washington woke up at 5:00 in the morning, earlier than usual, since he set Freckles to shoot at that time to train Caboose.

"Come on Caboose, let's start training you." Caboose yawned.

"Do we have to Washingtub?" Caboose asked, still drowsy.

"Don't worry Caboose, it'll make you better I promise. I'll give you orange juice and cookies for breakfast once we're done training." Caboose instantly woke up.

"Okay!"

The two soldiers got out of bed and went to the amphitheater to try to train Caboose.

"Alright Caboose, I want you to get into this stance." Washington put his left leg forward and raised his two hands as a fist. Caboose followed the stance.

"Alright, now I just want you to deliver two fast punches, like this." Washington punch with his right hand first, then the left.

"Okay." Caboose punched the same way.

'So far so good.' Washington thought to himself.

Caboose was being trained easily enough, and this school seemed really nice.

What could go wrong now?

.

.

.

 _ **Warning, Aggressive swearing ahead.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You've been warned.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Nine months ago..._

A man with black and orange armor was currently falling down from…what seems like really fucking high.

"YOU ALL ARE JUST SOME MOTHERFUCKING MORONIC BITCHES! BURN IN HELL!" Felix began to swear every single swear word he knew against the Reds and a Blues, he even made some up.

"BITCH!"

"COCKSUCKER!"

"FUCKERY-FUCKTARDS!"

"DICKWEEDS!"

"CUNTS!"

"FUCKFACE!"

"HOBKNOCKERS!"

"FUCK NUGGETS!"

"WORSE THAN MIGHTY NO. 9!"

"ASSHOLES THAT BLOW UP!"

 _Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow_

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT EVEN COME FROM!"

"AND YOU, LOCUS! YOU BACKSTABBING COCKSUCKING SON OF BITCH! I WISH YOU'D BURN WITH THEM IN HELL! YOU ARE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF LOSERS! I WILL NOT FUCKING DIE HERE!"

He began searching his pockets for anything, ANY FUCKING THING that could get him out of this bullshit mess. He eventually found a black cube with spikes coming out of it. The cube had an orange outline glow.

"I DON'T CARE WHERE THE FUCK YOU TAKE ME JUST TAKE ME THERE NOW!"

The cube began to glow, until it along with Felix vanished.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Felix found himself in some sort of apartment. There was a couch, a TV, a bookshelf, a bed. Nothing too much.

"Okay, where the FUCK am I?" He was about to turn on the TV to find out some things about this place, but the door opened. Felix, out of instinct, grabbed one of his throwing knives and threw them at whoever was at the door. The person at the door had some kind of white uniform. He was wearing a white mask that covered his eyes, black pants and some sort of symbol on his back. It was a red wolf combined with three claw marks.

Right now though, the man had a deadly case of knife-to-the-face-itis, laying down on the floor.

"What the hell?!" A man with the same uniform showed up, holding an assault rifle. He began shooting a rain of bullets towards the mercenary, who just activated his shield.

Felix yawned. "You do know I can basically keep this up forever, right?" Normally his shield had a limit, but it seemed like wherever he was had less-advanced technology, so the bullets barely made a dent to his shield. Once the man ran out of bullets, he charged sat Felix, holding the butt of his rifle.

"Raoughaaa!" The man battle-cried, but Felix merely kicked him in the balls and stabbed him in the face with another one of his knives. Felix laughed.

"Oh please, 'Raoughaaa!', that was your best battle cry?" He said taunting him despite the fact that he was dead. He locked the door and sat on the couch.

"Now then, let's see wherever the fucking hell I ended up in." He said as he turned on the TV.

 _A few hours of informative TV later._

"Hm…" Felix took of his helmet and rubbed his chin in thought. He wondered why the fuck he hadn't heard about this place, Grimm, Aura, Huntsman, Huntresses, Dust, Faunus, they were all new concepts to him. So, out of the bane of his existence, decided to read a book to learn more. He noticed how the technology in this world was much less advanced, so going out with his armor would attract suspicion.

"Hello, boredom, we meet again." He said as he grabbed a random book from the shelf.

 _A few seconds later_

"This is SOOOOOOO boring!" He said as he threw the book against the wall. With nothing else to do, he decided to loot the corpses, which were starting to stink. He eventually found some sort white rectangle with a yellow diamond on it. He pressed it to find out it's some sort of holographic tablet.

"I hope you have access to the Internet."

 _A few hours of informative Inter- Schnee Network later._

Felix was beyond confused right now. Dust was a source of energy? Aura was something EVERYBODY had? Grimm were black beasts with the intent to destroy? Where the fuck did he end up in?!

Felix threw the tablet towards the wall and came up with a few theories to try to explain all of this bullshit.

He is already dead and this is Hell. (Felix refused to believe this one.)

This planet, much like Chorus, was on the very edge of the universe, so they had certain things different, though this doesn't explain why there are no trace of Project Freelancer or the Motherfuckers who got him here. Since even Chorus heard about it.

This was all a bad nightmare. Felix literally punched himself to find out if that was true, and the answer was obvious.

This one was absolutely ridiculous, but it would also explain everything. He was in a completely other dimension, where civilization has yet to go to space.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Felix yelled out, punching the wall in frustration. Not only was he somewhere completely different, he was in another universe, which means he couldn't get revenge on the motherfucking cocksucking assholes who ruined his life. There was one thing that made this hell for him though.

He was alone.

Back in there world, Felix did whatever the fuck he could to survive, but he had Locus with him at least. He may not have ever admitted it, but he was fond of him and his brooding, he also needed him to keep his sanity in check. Felix sighed, wondering why things can't just go back to before, him, Locus and Siris, doing good, but now he's a motherfucking monster who did everything he could to survive, all while having a mental disorder about Psychopathy or something like that.

Once Felix calmed down, he thought things through. If he was living here, he needed a way to get money, and given his current skills, there were three options.

Bounty Hunter. He could just go back to that, the problem was, right now crime in this world seems to have dropped, which means he won't exactly be filthy fucking rich if he does choose that job.

Gun for hire. He could easily just continue being a mercenary, doing a job here and there. The problem was, that would attract attention to himself, considering his armor is completely different from others in this world.

Assassin. This one seemed to have the most benefits. He could easily be filthy rich choosing this job, he's already a stealth expert, so this wouldn't attract too much attention to him, and he'd basically be feared among people once he has a good enough reputation.

It was the easiest choice he ever made.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _Five months later…_

Felix was friggin loaded. He had a lot of money, and the only weapons he had to use to kill the idiots he was hired to was a silenced pistol and some throwing knives. There some people who thought they could kill him so they wouldn't have to pay, but oooohhh boy were they wrong.

In the criminal underworld, he was known as "Slayer" not the most creative name, but it did have a sound of hell in it. His business was simple, call him anonymously, and the first word you say should be "Assassination" just to make sure he doesn't get caught. Another thing was he discovered that he lived in an area in between Vale and the Atlas kingdom, making it easier to get business.

There was one thing that Felix never seemed to be able to get though; Aura. He asked several people to try and unlock it for him, only for there to be no change, probably because he was from another world. He thought that there must be some sort of artificial way of getting aura, but decided that for another time.

Today he had job that he was supposed to meet someone in a warehouse in Vale. He had his pistol ready and several throwing knives ready just in case it was someone who was going to ambush him. He entered the ware house to find a single lady and several of those White Fang grunts. She was wearing a crimson and gold outfit, and had black hair, amber eyes, and fair skin.

"Greetings "Slayer"" the woman greeted.

"Please. Call me Felix. Real name's Isaac Gates." He did this with everybody. Tell them his code name, and real name. This made sure that when they thought they had an upper hand on him, they really didn't, since there are zero files regarding him, just that he's an assassin.

"Cinder Fall."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Felix questioned.

"I want you to go to Haven Academy in Mistral, and give these to the headmaster." Cinder said, giving the Assassin several files. Felix took a quick look and noted that it was her and three others disguised as students in Haven.

"If he does not comply, I give you permission to use 'force' against him. Just don't kill him." Felix scoffed.

"Listen here lady, I'm an assassin, not some random gun for hire. If you really want me to do this, we better start talking numbers." Cinder smiled.

"100,000 Lien. Does that satisfy you?" Cinder said. Though the main robberies were dust, there was no harm in taking some Lien too. Felix thought for a moment.

"You provide me with the trip in and out of Mistral, along with some clothes, and we have a Deal." Cinder raised her eyebrow.

"Clothes?" Felix outstretched his hands.

"I'm not exactly the most unnoticeable person if I wear something like this." He said referring to his armor.

"Hm. Very well." She would have questioned the Assassin on who he is and how he has this kind of technology, but decided to save it for another time.

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning, inside this warehouse."

"Alright."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _A trip to Mistral later…_

Cinder had bought him some clothes that looked like the ones he wore when he was still with Siris, so it was easy enough to blend in with his charisma. He eventually made it to Haven Academy.

"A bit too flashy for my tastes." Felix observed. The academy had a lot of light to it, he liked the uniforms of the students, but that was pretty much it. There were several classes on going so the halls were mostly empty. He eventually made it to the Headmaster's office. It was autumn-colored. There as a large mahogany desk with a man sitting behind it. There was a small table in the corner with a tea set. The man behind the table spoke up.

"Ahh! Hello there, I am Professor Lionheart, and you are..?" Lionheart said heartily, but Felix saw right through it, he's seen multiple people like this before after all. Underneath the jolly man was a coward. A coward who would do anything if it meant that he would stay alive. Felix knew this and decided to use it to his advantage.

"Well, my name is Isaac. Isaac Gates. I'm actually here to give you something." Felix said, trying to make this guy not fear him.

"And what would that be my friend?" Felix placed down the transcripts he was meant to give.

"I want you to put these into your school records." Felix commanded, less friendly.

"O-o-oh. I-I am afraid I cannot do that. Mr. Gates." Lionheart said, slightly trembling from the less friendly tone of the Assassin. Felix sighed.

"I guess we're going to do this the hard way then…" He said, pulling out his silenced pistol.

"N-now h-hold on-" Lionheart trembled, fearing his life was in danger.

"Y-y-you can't kill me! Other wise you can't input-"

"The transcripts? Oh, I'm a master hacker, I could just easily do it myself." In truth, he could, but he was ordered not to kill the cowardly headmaster.

"I-i-if you kill me you'll have an entire school of huntsman and huntresses after you!" Lionheart countered.

"Well, I guess that just means I have to get out of here quickly, doesn't it?" He said, pressing the silencer against the man's head.

"O-o-o-okay! I'll do it just please…please don't kill me." Lionheart cried out. Felix placed his pistol back in his coat.

"That's what I thought. Oh! If you don't do so, then I will be forced to kill you. Goodbye." Felix said, back in his friendly tone.

'That was way too easy' Felix thought to himself. He grabbed his scroll and made a call to Cinder.

"The job's done. You can send the money to a certain bank account I'm going to send you soon. You better send that bullhead too. If I find out you're not paying I'll see to it I'll make your life a living hell." Cinder chuckled sinisterly from the other side.

"There is no need for worry Felix, I may be in need of your services once more soon. The bullhead will arrive in 30 minutes. You can send me the bank account once you arrive in your home."

"Good."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _Two months later…_

True to her word, Cinder had given the Assassin his money, and a ride back to his home. The assassin had used his money to get an advanced computer in his apartment, seeing as how it was getting boring using his scroll. He used the computer to hack into several data banks, learning more about this world and the people in it. He was playing Remnant:The Game Online when he received a phone call.

"Sorry, you must have the wrong-"

"Assassination." Felix paused his game and focused on the familiar voice.

"Hello, what do you want?"

"Meet me in the same place as before." She said hanging up. Another one of Felix's rules was that scroll conversations should last less than 10 sentences, for the sake of simplicity.

 _One trip to a certain warehouse later…_

Felix arrived at the same warehouse where he met Cinder.

"Hello, Felix." The fire woman greeted, smiling.

"How about we just get down to business? I was in the middle of RTG Online."

"I want you to infiltrate Atlas this time. I want you to enter their security base and implant this virus." Cinder said, giving Felix a small scroll.

"What's it for?"

"When it is combined with another certain virus, it breaks through a firewall and...well, you'll find out when the time comes." Cinder said sinisterly.

"Pay?"

"Does another 100,000 Lien satisfy you?"

"As long as you provide the trip again, we have a deal." She held out her hand and Felix shook it.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Two Atlesian guards were patrolling the area outside of the security base of operations, walking with their rifles in hand.

"Patrolling at night, in one of the already most secured places on Remnant, gimme a fucking break." One guard said to the other

"You know who doesn't have patrol in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Jenkins, I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now. Back in his rack with his big fucking melon head on a soft pillow".

"Yeah that's Jenkins." The other guard said, getting slightly annoyed.

"You know I had terminal duty eight weeks straight? Eight weeks man!" The other other guard said, turning to check on something.

"Lucky you."

The two were passing by a corner outside of the security base, but one of the guards was pulled out of the corner.

"Herk, ble-ag!" The other soldier groaned, though he didn't notice.

"And then I make ONE comment to the C.O. to Jenkins-" the previously disappeared soldier came back.

"And he's got MY terminal duty while I'm here walking my ass off."

"Whatever." The other soldier said.

"Hey man, how about I patrol this area for you? You go on ahead and sleep your melon head on your bed or whatever."

"Aw man thanks Murphy, you're the best!" He said walking away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"These guys are total idiots." Felix muttered as he went inside the Atlas Headquarters.

Felix entered and noticed the base was full of technology. He noticed there was a larger computer than the rest being operated by someone with the same uniform he had on.

"Hey buddy, let me take care of this for you, Kay?"

"Really? I mean it's my duty…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure everything's under control. You should go back and let me handle this." The other soldier saluted Felix.

"Thank you sir!" Felix sighed as the other soldier ran off.

'This is supposed to be the most advanced and militaristic kingdom?' He thought to himself. He placed the scroll onto a free spot on the computer. The image was a Black Queen chess piece with a red background.

"While I'm here, might as well check out the files." He began looking through anything interesting he could find in the computer.

"Let's see here…Floor plans, no…..Paycheck list, no…..Bathroom duty, no…" One file caught his eye.

"Androids and robots huh…?" He clicked on it, only for it to require a password. Felix cracked his knuckles.

"I'm sure Cinder wouldn't mind if I just do a little hacking here." He began hacking through the password.

"Tap, tap, tap-pity tap." Felix hummed as he inserted lines of codes to try to hack the password.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And….Done." He opened the file and began looking through once more.

"Atlesian Knights…Atlesian Paladins…" Felix raised his eyebrow when he saw the last one.

"Penny Polendina? Who the hell is she?" He opened the file and took a look at the blueprint. It was a teenage girl with curly orange hair, green eyes and fair skin. She wore a pink bow and some sort of blouse.

"An android…? Why the…" He froze when he saw something.

It was able to generate aura….

Artificial…Aura…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He didn't waste a second as he grabbed a flash drive and downloaded the blueprints, as well as certain others since why not.

"Hey!" Felix turned around and saw another one of those guards.

"What are you doing?!" Felix glanced at the scroll, which was still at 90% uploading.

"Oh! I'm just here to update the…Bathroom duty."

"THAT'S MY JOB!" The guard yelled. Felix wondered why he was so pissed, but realized what this was about.

"Oh, so you've been purposely avoiding bathroom duty? I wonder what the general will think of this?" Felix said, making the guard go pale white.

"P-please, don't make me go back in the bathroom." Felix took another glance, 96%.

"Then don't tell anyone that I was here."

"Y-you got it!"

"And if you do, I'll see to it that you receive your rightful punishment." The soldier saluted.

"O-of course sir!"

100%. Felix grabbed the scroll and his flash drive and made his way out of the building. Once he was out of the area, he made a call to Cinder.

"My job's done here. Same thing as last time."

"Excellent work. The bullhead will arrive in ten minutes. If I have another job offer for you, I'll be sure to contact you."

"Affirmative." Felix said as he closed his scroll. He decided to keep the Atlesian guard uniform just in case any other jobs require infiltration to Atlas again. Life was going great for him. He had an easy job, a lot of money, and a chance to gain actual aura.

What could go wrong?

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _2 days before Present…_

Felix suddenly had the urge to break something. Why? He didn't know. He clenched his fist and punched it towards the wall.

'Why the hell am I feeling so angry right now?'

 _Present_

 _ **Back with Caboose and Washington.**_

Washington was training Caboose, who, surprisingly, was able to follow Washington relatively well. He didn't do the best, but it was definitely better than what Washington was expecting. Washington took a quick look at the time. Their first class for today started at 1:00, while it was still 8:00, so they still had a good bit of time.

"Alright Caboose. That's enough for today, we can train again later."

"Okay! Can I have the cookies and orange juice now?" Washington chuckled.

"Of course you can Caboose. Come on, it's still early so we can make it to a nearby bakery."

"Hooray! We're getting cookies! Let's go Freckles!"

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_

The two were walking towards the Beacon exit gate and encountered Team RWBY.

"Morning girls." Washington greeted. Ruby saluted the two.

"Goooooooood morning Mr. Washington and Mr. Caboose!"

"What are you two doing?" Blake asked.

"I promised Caboose I'd get him cookies, so we're going to Vale to get some."Washington answered. Ruby had starry eyes.

"Ooh! Can we come with you?" Ruby asked the two before Weiss dragged her leader by her cloak.

"Come on Ruby, class starts in an hour and we don't want to be late again, let's go."

"But cookieesssssss…." Ruby dragged on as she was dragged. The two remaining girls took one last glance at their two temporary teachers.

"Well, we'll see you guys later!" Yang said with a smile as she and Blake followed their teammates.

"Goodbyeeee!" Caboose said, waving his arm at the girls.

Washington chuckled as he and Caboose made the heir way towards the bullhead to make it to Vale. On his way there, he noticed how peaceful everything seemed. He remembered what Ozpin said, and noticed the several Atlesian Knights patrolling the area.

What's the worst that could happen?

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Well, there the end of chapter 7.**

" **Doesn't the sword never work unless the previous wielded is dead?"**

 **Yes, but technically, since Felix is in another dimension, he is no longer in the world of the living, in their world at least.**

 **In case anybody's wondering why Professor Lionheart was a coward, I just used his name origin as a guide to his personality, since at the time this is released, he hasn't even said anything yet.**

 **Anyways, thank you to BadHum3r, supergifford, NotJustAGuest, sonicXben, and dracohalo117 for leaving a review. As for the first one's suggestion…Okay.**

Omake: Dee Dee Dee.

Washington was walking across the hall, searching for his blue armored partner.

"Caboose! Caboose!" Washington yelled out. He noticed Team RWBY in front of him.

"Morning girls, have any of you seen Caboose?" Blake raised her eyebrow.

"No, is he missing?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to find him since-" they all heard an explosion, it sounded far away, but it was there.

.

.

.

.

.

"What was that?" Weiss asked to nobody in particular.

 **Meanwhile in Vale**

Caboose was riding…a tank. He was currently trampling over many cars on the highway.

"Dee dee dee, I have a tank. Dit dee dee dit dee, I have a tank." Caboose sang as he trampled over the several cars in his way. He also 'accidentally' shot at several buildings.

"Driving, driving. Spinning, spinning." He exploded a random building.

"Oops! Sorry, that wasn't my fault, someone put that building in the way." Caboose 'apologized'.

Caboose continued to trample and accidentally explode several buildings, all while asking people if they want a ride.

This goes on for an hour or so, until he heard someone yell out his name.

"CABOOSE!" He looked and saw Agent Washingtub.

"Hello Washingtub! I have a tank!"

"I KNOW CABOOSE! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Washingtub pointed towards the broken cars and buildings that Caboose and his tank left behind. Caboose looked back at Washington.

.

.

.

.

"Tucker did it."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **So…I guess that's a thing. If I have a random idea in my head that won't really work with the plot, I'll put in Omakes.**

 **Feel free to leave tips, criticism, ideas, suggestions, questions or your thoughts on the story so far, in the reviews.**

 **Right now the poll is favoring Doc/O'Malley. Feel free to vote on my profile on which Red/Doc/O'Malley should go with Tucker and Carolina when they eventually arrive in Remnant.**

 **And just so you know, private messaging me and spamming "Grif" does not influence the voting at all.**

 **You know who you are.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and have a great day.**


	8. Caboose's Training

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

Washington and Caboose made a quick stop to their dorm room before going to Vale, since they needed to change clothes. Professor Ozpin was kind of enough to give the two soldiers some spare clothes.

Caboose wore a blue long sleeved zipped-up jacket with a hoodie that was yellow on the inside along with a black T-shirt underneath, plain black pants and shoes. He looked rather young for his age.

Washington wore a long gray high-collar trench coat that had yellow shoulders. He wore a black T-shirt underneath, along with plain gray pants and shoes. He wore a black fedora with a single gray line in the middle of it.

"A little too dramatic for my tastes, but not bad." Washington said, looking at himself in the mirror.

"What do you think Freckles?" Caboose asked his assault rifle.

" _A GOOD LOOK FOR YOU."_

"Thank you Freckles!" Washington turned towards the soldier and his gun.

"Caboose, I think we should leave a Freckles here. Our clothes don't come with any way of brining him other than just holding him, which may attract attention to ourselves." Washington told the blue soldier. Caboose frowned a bit.

" _GOODBYE CABOOSE."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Caboose smiled a little.

"Don't say goodbye. If you don't, it just means you're not here right now. That's why Church didn't say goodbye." He replied in his happily confused tone, with a small hint of sadness at the end. Caboose walked out of the door while Washington just stood there.

"That was…surprisingly profound."

" _HE HAS HIS MOMENTS."_ Washington smiled and followed after the blue soldier.

"Come on Washingtub! Let's get cookies!" The blue **(but lovable)** idiot raised his hands to the air. Washington chuckled and began walking towards where the bullheads were.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _One trip to Vale later…_

The two arrived in Vale and took in the sights. The buildings were tall and they saw multiple shops ranging from dust to food. Washington noticed though on how each and every shopkeeper seemed like the same person, but shrugged it off. The two were currently walking on the side walk, searching for a bakery.

"Hey Washingtub."

"Yeah Caboose?" Caboose seemed hesitant to ask his question, which slightly concerned Washington.

"…Do you think Church will come back?" Washington's expression dropped as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Caboose?"

"After the Taxes army, he left us and didn't say goodbye, and I was all saaaaad….and depresssssed….but then he came back!" Caboose exclaimed, his expression becoming happier, but soon dropped into a sad face again.

"And now, he's gone again…" Caboose looked at the freelancer, who's expression was still dropped.

"Do you think Church will come back?" Caboose said a bit hopefully. Washington…at this point even he didn't know the answer. The guy's 'died' a lot of times before but last time…

Washington smiled and placed his arm around the blue soldier.

"Of course he will."

Caboose said nothing but smiled. He may have been an idiot, but he valued his friends, and would do anything for them. The two continued to walk on the sidewalk…

Until Washington stopped and realized something VERY important.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He had no money.

Washington face palmed as he realized he had forgotten the one thing he actually needed for the trip. Caboose looked at the freelancer and tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong Washingtub?"

"I…..just realized that we have no money…to buy your cookies." Washington responded, face still in his palm. He removed his palm from his face and sighed.

"Where the hell are we gonna find-"

"If you want to test your skills and make a quick buck at the same time, head to this address!" A man was throwing around random flyers. The man was wearing a black suit with a matching black hat and shoes, red sunglasses and a red tie. Washington grabbed one of the Flyers and noticed it was some sort of fight club. Though it seemed legal, Washington wasn't sure. He looked to his side and noticed that Caboose was….puppy dog eyeing him? For some reason, he instantly wanted to do it…Damn the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright Caboose. For your cookies." Caboose cheered and raised his fist into the air.

"Yay!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The two eventually made it to the address and noticed it was some sort of medium-sized arena. The two walked in and noticed A LOT of people were there. When they entered, they were greeted by someone who wore the same thing as the guy who was handing out the flyers. The man was holding some kind of card in his hand and looked at it, reading to the two new arrivals.

"The rules in the arena are simple. If you want to fight you go into the arena and fight whoever stands on the other side. The two fight until one is either knocked out or sent out of the arena. The winner goes on to fight two more opponents. Once he or she had won all three rounds, he leaves the arena and gets his betting money. If the fighter loses, the winner goes on to fight two more opponents."

"You are not allowed to use any weapons or armor, just your fists. How much money you get depends on how much people bet and how many people you beat. You are not allowed to work with others to purposely lose and gain money. We don't care if you haven't unlocked your aura yet, and we are not responsible for any death that may or may not occur. There are no age restrictions here, so good luck." The man read and gestured his arm towards the hall in front of them.

"If you're just here to watch, go that way, if you're here to fight, go to the right or left." The man explained, then went towards the hall in front of them. Washington was interested in the "no weapons" part. This could actually be training for Caboose, so that he can learn to adapt to different enemies and learn how to conserve energy for whoever comes out.

Washington turned towards Caboose.

"Caboose."

"Yes Washingtub?"

"I want you to fight the people there ok?" Caboose tilted his head.

"Why? Are they bad people?"

"No Caboose, they're just going to help you train. Just fight them until they stop fighting okay?" Caboose had a mixed expression on his face.

"I don't know….will this get me cookies?" Caboose asked with a hopeful tone. Washington smiled and nodded.

"THEN I WILL BEAT THEM AND WIN MY COOKIES." Caboose said in his angry voice, punching his fist to his open palmed hand. Washington chuckled and placed his hand on Caboose's shoulder.

"Do your best and good luck buddy." He said as he began walking towards the watching area.

Caboose walked to his area and found two people who, seemed eerily familiar.

The first one had grayish-white hair, light skin, and wore light green tinted glasses. He wore a white lab coat and a light blue shirt underneath. His left arm looked robotic. He looked like some sort of mad scientist, minus the mad.

The other one had brown hair, fair skin and a red and white baseball cap, along with a mustache. He wore a sleeveless vest with a red and black checkerboard pattern. He also wore a white undershirt.

"Alright, let's get ready Boomstick." The one with grayish-white hair said.

"I'm ready when you are Wiz." Caboose instantly recognized the names…to the best of his ability.

"Jizz! Broomstick!" Caboose called out the two turned towards the unknown voice.

"Uh…do we know you?" Boomstick asked.

"It's me, Caboose!"

"Caboose? Like the one with the Reds and blues?" Wiz asked.

"Yes! That one! How did you guys get here?" The two announcers looked at each other

 _A few weeks ago._

.

"Hey Wiz!" Boomstick called out.

"I'm in the middle of something Boomstick, what do you want?" Wiz said as several tinkering noises were heard.

"I just want you to check out my new Minigun. See how it shines to the brim?" Boomstick was holding a massive Minigun in his hands. Wiz was building some sort of teleportation device with a green and blue glow. Wiz was currently using his drill, making a lot of noise.

"Just place it down as a lying decoration for now." Wiz said, though Boomstick misheard him over the drill.

"A live demonstration right now?! Well if you insist." Boomstick activated his Minigun and started shooting everywhere. Wiz turned around and saw the barrel going for him.

"Wait nononnononnonononononnononon-" he got out of the way, but the bullets hit the teleporter, causing it to malfunction and-

 ***FLASH***

 **.**

 _Present_

.

.

.

.

.

"We used the door?" Boomstick answered, causing Wiz to facepalm.

"Oh my god me too!" Caboose said happily.

"Why are you here?" Wiz questioned the blue soldier.

"Ooh! I'm here to win my cookies!" Boomstick chuckled.

"Well, good luck there buddy, come on Wiz, let's get to work."

"Goodbye Jizz and Broomstick!" Caboose's waved to them. Caboose walked towards the battle arena and noticed that is was bigger than the amphitheater at Beacon, and a lot of people were at the bleachers, money in hand. He looked at his opponent before him. He had yellow hair, a mustache, a beard, and fair skin. He wore a black tank top that showed his muscles, and brown cargo pants.

"You are my opponent?" The man let out a hearty laugh.

"Don't worry my boy, I will make this quick." He said, getting into a fighting stance.

Suddenly, the screen above the arena showed the two announcers, Wiz and Boomstick.

"It's time for a d-" Wiz punched Boomstick on the arm.

"Er..It's time for a BATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE!" Boomstick breathed deeply for a few minutes

.

.

.

.

.

Once Boomstick stopped, Wiz broke the silence

"On the right corner we have Caboose, a blond with a happy heart." Wiz said.

"Hello!" Caboose yelled out. There was no reaction from the crowd.

"And in the other corner, a man with muscles of steel, strong enough to carry cars, buildings and my ex-wife. Introducing, Waxen Alabasterrrrrrrrr!"

Waxen flexed his muscles, showing of to the crowd, who were screaming from their seats. They instantly all knew who they were going to bet on. Washington sat on the bleachers with a smile on his face.

'Looks like we're going to be making a lot of money' Washington thought to himself from the sidelines, confident his friend can take out whoever was his opponent.

"The battle starts in 3….2….1… Let's GOOOOOOOO!" Boomstick announced.

Waxen charged at Caboose and threw a punch, only for him to sidestep and dodge, making Waxen stumble a little. Waxen tried to throw another punch, only for the same thing to happen again. He now had a face of frustration and began randomly punching the blue idiot. Caboose moved backwards and side wards, dodging each punch. He suddenly remembered something from Washingtub.

 _A few hours ago_

.

"Alright Caboose, if you're facing a guy, it may be a cheap trick, but kicking him here can be an effective way of distracting the opponent." Washington pointed towards a certain part of his body.

"Okay! What does cheap mean?"

.

 _Present._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*KICK*

"AHHH! My children!" Waxen yelled out as he was holding his crotch. The entire crowd literally 'ohhhh'ed, with several of them holding their own crotches.

"Oooohhh! That's a classic one. Good one Caboose!" Boomstick complemented. Caboose smiled.

"Thank you!" He uppercutted the muscled beast, sending him upwards. He fell down, landing on his back. Waxen grunted in frustration while Caboose still had that happy expression on his face. Waxen stood back up and breathed deeply, only to be interrupted by Caboose uppercutting and overhanding his head. Once it was over, he grabbed Waxen's head with both hands lifted him of the floor. He had an anxious and worried look on his face, as he was lifted.

"What the-?!" He didn't get to finish as Caboose threw him out of the arena.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey…." He saw that everyone in the crowd had their eyes on him.

"Everyone is looking at me, Hi everybody!" The crowd roared, though they were still unhappy that they lost some money.

"Well that's a surprising twist! Caboose has beaten the hulking behemoth, now let's see who his next opponent is." Wiz announced. Caboose looked over to the other side to see a man with dark green hair, dark skin and yellow eyes. It looked like he had multiple tattoos on his body. He was wearing a long white coat with a golden pauldron on his right shoulder. He wore dark pants and a white belt.

"Caboose's next opponent is a student of Haven Academy, introducing, Sage Ayana!" Wiz announced. The crowed roared as the dark green haired man waved to the audience. He looked at his opponent, a smile on his face.

"Let's have some fun buddy." Sage said as he raised his fats.

"Okay!" Caboose got into his own battle stance.

"In 3…2…1….Begin!"

Sage and Caboose charged at each other, readying their fists. Once their fist hit the other's a small shockwave shook the arena, along with the audience.

"That's quite a shockwave! Strong enough to knock down my ex-wife!"

The two began exchanging and blocking blows. Sage went for a punch, but Caboose moved his head to the side. With a grin, Sage grabbed his head and threw him towards the floor, forcing the floor to crumble into a small crater. Sage continuously punched Caboose while he was on the ground, but Caboose eventually rolled to his right and swept Sage off his feet. As Sage tripped, Caboose stood up and grabbed his leg and threw him onto the floor back and forth, until he let go mid-air and punched him right in the nuts.

"Dang! Caboose is going _nuts!_ " Boomstick punned, which received several groans from the audience.

Sage fell down onto the floor, groaning as he held onto his crotch. He stood up to see a fist headed for his face. He sidestepped and grabbed Caboose's arm, only for him to punch him with his other arm. Sage stumbled back but retaliated with a quick roundhouse kick. The two began exchanging blows once more. Eventually, Caboose caught his leg, Sage had a surprised look on his face. Caboose lifted the student and threw him outside of the arena, ending the match. Caboose was panting and the crowd was cheering.

'He's improved a lot in just three hours. It looks like he's getting tired though.' Washington thought to himself, having a bad feeling about the next fight.

"Ey, good game man." Sage held out his hand as Caboose shook it.

"Til' next time." Sage said, saluting goodbye to the soldier.

"Goodbye!" Caboose looked towards the other side of the arena to see a familiar face.

Mercury Black.

"Don't take it personally teach, but I'm about to end your streak." Mercury taunted as he got into his fighting stance.

"Oh, I don't like steak. I'm doing this for the cookies!" Caboose replied with a happy expression on his face. Mercury looked annoyed.

"And here we have our final round, against Mercury Black. A master of kicks and quick powerful strikes. This may be too much for Caboose." Boomstick commented. Although Washington didn't want to admit it, Boomstick was probably right. He's seen Mercury's skills, and the only reason he lost at sparring before was because his fighting style clashed with Sun's.

"In 3….2….1….Begin!"

Mercury charged quickly at the blue soldier and jumped, kicking the soldier as he moved forward. Caboose stumbled backwards and got into his fighting stance. The two began to exchange blows, though it seemed like Mercury got more hits off of Caboose. For every punch Caboose did, Mercury retaliated with two kicks. Mercury eventually jump kicked him to the face, dropping him down to the floor.

"Looks like Caboose is down for the count." Mercury scoffed with a disappointed expression on his face..

"That was pretty disappointing teach. Looks like the student has become the master." Mercury said as he crossed his arms.

'No! I can't lose now! I want those cookies! And orange juice!' Caboose thought to himself. He tried to remember what he learned from Washington.

.

.

.

 _A few hours ago…_

Caboose and Washington were sparring, with Washington easily having the upper hand. Caboose threw a punch, only for Washington to cartwheel over his arm, and land behind him. Caboose didn't have time to react as Washington kicked Caboose in the back.

"You're getting better and learning faster than what I thought."

"Thank you Washingtub." Washington chuckled

"There is one thing I have to point out for you though. Every time you get angry, it seems like you become much stronger and much more skilled. It's as if being angry unlocks your potential." Washington explained to Caboose.

"If you ever find yourself in a pinch, try to make yourself angry." Washington said as he held a hand towards Caboose.

"Okay!"

 _Present…_

.

'All I have to do is to get angry….kittens covered with spikes….red bull…I need something better brain!' Caboose thought to himself.

"Oh well, guess that's that." Mercury commented as he began to walk away…

' _Sheila and Freckles are just machines…..'_

Suddenly, it felt like the very stadium shook. Mercury took a look behind him to see an angry Caboose behind him.

"Oh Son of a b-" he didn't get to finish as he was punched to the face and sent back quit a good bit. Mercury just stared at the blue idiot.

"MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE." He punched his fist into an open palm.

"Looks like Caboose is back into the game!" Wiz announced as the crowd cheered. Washington smiled.

"Go get'em Caboose!"

Mercury began to unleash a flurry of kicks towards the blue soldier, who simply blocked the incoming kicks with his arms. At one point Mercury tried to go for a straight kick to the head…only for a Caboose to cartwheel of off it and kicked him in the back.

The same way Washington did with him.

Mercury fell down to the floor. He didn't get time to react as Caboose grabbed his leg and smashed him towards the ground, creating a small crater. Mercury groaned, but was soon thrown mid-air, only to get punched in the balls, sending him back to the ground. Mercury was currently holding his crotch with a painful look on his face. Mercury stood back up and raised his hand.

"I forfeit."

The crowd was at a lost for words and so were the announcers.

.

.

.

.

"And Caboose won!" Wiz and Boomstick said in unison as the crowd cheered. Caboose was just smiling and panting.

"Congratulations Caboose, you just won a HELL ton of money!" Boomstick yelled out.

"Yay!"

Was the last thing Caboose said before passing out.

"Looks like Caboose got a _kick_ out of it."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington and Caboose were currently in Beacon infirmary. Without aura, Caboose sustained several injuries, but nothing serious. Caboose was happily eating some cookies that Washington had bought him. Apparently they made 50,000 Lien of off the tournament.

"Those cookies taste good Caboose?" Washington asked.

"Yes! They are chocolate! The best kind of cookie!" Caboose said as he ate another cookie. Washington just chuckled at the blue idiot.

"You did good out there Caboose, rest easy for now. Not too easy though, our class starts in an hour."

"Okay Washingtub!"

Once Caboose was ready to go, they arrived at the amphitheater with Glynda already there.

"There you two are. Class is about to begin." Glynda told the two sternly. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed their attires.

"Where are your armors?"

"Ehh, we'll do today without them.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Cinder and her two subjects were in their dorm room, discussing Mercury's battle against Caboose.

"When I thought he was done for, he suddenly got some sort of adrenaline rush and began to fight me even better than before." Mercury said.

"Hm…can you tell me what caused this rush?" Cinder asked.

"He got angry, that's all from what I could tell." Mercury answered. Emerald just looked at him mockingly.

"He got angry? Is that all you can come up with?"

"He said his name was Michael J. Caboose and just began fighting with more skill than before."

"What do we do about him Cinder?" Emerald asked the half-Fall maiden.

"I shall contact my associate. It appears they may be a threat to us after all."

"You sure this guy can get the job done?" Mercury questioned.

"He will, if the reward for him is big enough. I will continue to scan the plans using the virus. Leave the rest to me." Cinder said, tapping something on her scroll.

"This is going to be most interesting" she said sinisterly.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Well, guess that's chapter 8. I'm sorry if this seemed like some sort of filler chapter, I wanted to try my hand at fight scenes again and see how I did. You can tell me how I did or any tips for me in the reviews.**

 **Right now, the poll is heavily favoring Doc, with Simmons at zero votes…I almost feel sorry for him. Anyways, you can vote on my profile for who you want to go to Remnant with Tucker and Carolina.**

 **I'll try to get more of the plot related stuff to come out soon, but Remember this is my first fanfic, so this is going to be entirely new for me.**

 **Always, thank you to the following people for leaving a review.**

 **BadHum3r- I'll try to get some weapon fighting scenes out soon, but if you're referring to the Grif shot, no promises.**

 **Finch Daemon- Whatever helps you sleep at night.**

 **R98- Who knows?**

 **Memento Mori- Sorry, can't make any promises. You can vote on my profile for him though.**

 **As for anyone wondering why the hell I placed Wiz and Boomstick in there, it was because someone requested me to and because why not. As for copyright stuff, I'm not really making any profit from this so yeah… I don't really know how this copyright stuff works.**

 **Anyways, I don't have an Omake for this one, so thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	9. The Warehouse

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

 _ **The Next day**_ _…_

Washington and Caboose were wearing their armor and were training in the amphitheater. Caboose tried to go for a punch, but Washington parried it and went for a quick kick, sending Caboose down to the floor, making wince since slightly. Washington held his hand towards the blue soldier.

"You're just getting better and better Caboose." Washington observed. It had been only the second day of their training, but Caboose had noticeably improved since then.

"Let's-" he was cut off when he noticed Team RWBY and JNPR were entering the amphitheater.

"Oh! Good morning teachers." Pyrrha greeted, bowing her head.

"Hello!" Caboose greeted back.

"Good morning teams. Here to train?" Washington asked. Ruby answered him.

"We're here to train for the upcoming Vytal festival in a few days." Washington raised an eyebrow.

"Vytal festival?"

"Yeah! It's this tournament where everyone from everywhere and nowhere come to beat each other to a pulp!" Nora said, grinning widely. Weiss raised an eyebrow at the freelancer.

"How could you not know this?"

"Er….it's nothing." Washington answered nervously. Weiss was about to press further but he cut her off.

"Anyways, you guys can use the arena for now. Me and Caboose are going to Vale to buy some stuff." Ruby looked around the two.

"Where's Freckles?"

"Freckles is taking a nap in our room. He likes that." Caboose answered. Yang suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, remember the extra credit thing for making Freckles into gauntlets?" Yang remembered that one time Washington said it.

"Yeah, do you guys still want to-" Before Washington was finished, Ruby was gone in a flurry of rose petals.

.

.

.

.

.

"Er…yeah. Anyways, me and Caboose were called up to the headmaster's office. See you guys later." Washington said as he walked out of the amphitheater.

"Goodbye!" Caboose waved to them.

"They're definitely an interesting duo." Blake commented. Weiss scoffed and cross her arms.

"Hmph, I still don't think we can't trust them." Yang punched Weiss on the shoulder.

"Why you gotta be so cold Ice Queen, come on, let's go check on whatever Ruby's doing with Freckles." Yang said as she and her teammates walked out of amphitheater to check on their leader. The remaining JNPR just looked at each other.

"So…2 v 2?"

"2 v 2."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team WBY arrived at the teachers' dorm room. Ruby was inside…dismantling Freckles.

"I must know your secret!" She said while picking the assault rifle of, piece by piece.

"Ruby!" Blake yelled out to her leader. Ruby didn't bother to turn around and said.

"Don't worry I'll put it back together, just let me see how it works so I can make it into a pair of gauntlets." Yang shrugged and just joined her sister, since she was also curious on how a gun can talk, and that she can help Ruby make this weapon thing. She also built Ember Celica herself after all, so she wasn't dumb. Weiss rolled her eyes while Blake just took a look around the room. It looked like every other dorm except for one thing…

A random white door.

Blake just stared at the white door, Weiss eventually noticed this and followed her gaze, seeing the same white door.

"Isn't that the same door they had in the forest?" The two sisters stopped and took a look. It was the same door Caboose was carrying before, for whatever reason. The four just stared at the door in silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just what is so important about it?" Blake asked with her eyebrow raised. Cautiously, Blake walked towards the door and placed her hand on the handle. She took a deep breath and opened it….

.

.

.

Only to find nothing at all.

"It's just a regular door?" Blake asked. Before anyone could respond, words suddenly appeared on the black bar above the door.

" _RECHARGING…3 DAYS."_

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked. Her partner was the one to answer.

"It means that whatever this door is for, is going to happen in 3 days."

"What should we do about it?" Yang asked to no one in particular.

"I say we just ignore and keep dismantling Freckles." Ruby answered, back to dismantling the gun.

"I say we destroy it. Who knows what it could do." Weiss answered.

"I say we go with Ruby's idea." Blake answered while Weiss looked at her in disbelief.

"I second that answer." Yang said.

"But who knows what it could be for?!" Weiss yelled out to her teammates.

"Weiss, they seemed pretty nice, why do you keep on accusing them?" Blake questioned the Ice Queen. Weiss said nothing and crossed her arms.

"Alright!" Ruby said. She grabbed several pieces of the Freckles assault rifle.

"Can you help me with this Yang?"

"Sure." Yang picked up several other pieces of Freckles.

"We're gonna go back to our dorm room to make the awesomest weapon EVER! Second to Crescent Rose of course. See you guys later!" Ruby said as she and Yang went back to their dorm room.

"I'm going to go to the library." Blake said as she walked out of the room, leaving Weiss alone. She took one last glance at the door before walking out of the room.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Meanwhile with the Reds and Blues and Carolina…**

"And I'm telling you, that as the superior of you three, I should be the one to go! Who knows what kind of diabolical plot the blues could be scheming while they're gone!" Sage yelled out his three other Reds.

"Bullshit! If anyone should go, it's me! Grif Shot for the win!" Grif said, seemingly pulling out said weapon out of nowhere.

"I want to go! It gets so boring looking at the same greenery over and over again. Maybe this time I'll see some amazing interior decorating!" Donut responded.

"Does nobody want me to go?" Simmons asked quietly.

"No!" They all said in unison. Simmons just whimpered.

Tucker and Carolina were there too.

"Who do you think we should take with us?" Tucker asked the sole female of the group.

"At this point, I'm just going to call Doc up. At least he has medical training, and O'Malley is pretty good with a rocket launcher." Carolina replied.

"Good point." Tucker replied as the Reds continued to bicker at each other.

"I'm saying that if the Blues get the upper hand, we're going to be destroyed! Pummeled! Bamboozled!"

"I could use a good pounding right now."

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Tucker and Carolina said in unison.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Epsilon told me to loosen up before."

"He ALSO told you that's my thing!" Tucker said.

"But hey I'm not complaining if-"

"Shut up."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Back with Caboose and Washington**

Washing and Caboose were taking the elevator to the headmaster's office, to see why they were called up. The door opened and he saw Ozpin, sitting behind he desk, sipping his coffee cup.

"Good morning gentlemen, please have a seat." The two did as they were told.

"Why did you call us this time Ozpin?"

"I called you here because I feel like it's time." Caboose gasped.

"Is it Nap time?! We haven't had food time yet, but after food time it's food-nap time! My favorite time." Ozpin smiled softly, but soon his expression dropped.

"I would like to discuss the certain matter we have yet to discuss. What's happening behind the scenes." Washington immediately tensed up.

"Alright, so. Where do you want to start?" Ozpin took a deep breath.

"I would like to start…with your story." Washington looked a little surprised, but didn't respond, so he continued.

"If I am to tell you all of this, I would like to know the past that you two have had. When you two took of your helmets, I saw eyes that had lost. Eyes that experienced a lot of things. I would like you to start with your story, if you will." Washington just took a deep breath, while Caboose just sat there.

"If…it's alright with you, I'd like time to think about this." Ozpin nodded and gestured them towards the elevator door.

"There is something to discuss, however. In just a few days, you'll be gone. With this in mind, why should I tell you this?" Washington thought for a moment.

"Because our friends will probably try to go through the door to 'save' us, making it so we stay here for another week…when this "Vytal Festival" occurs. I have a feeling that's when whatever it is, is going to strike."

"And you're sure your friends will go through that door to try and get to you?"

"Yes. They're skilled fighters, but they're mostly harmless."

.

.

.

.

Ozpin nodded.

"Very well. You can come back when you feel like it's a better time." Washington nodded back and started to walk back to the elevator, until Ozpin stopped him.

"And before I forget," Ozpin said, causing him to turn around. He was giving him some sort of card that had an address on it.

"Someone was here before, and told me to give you two this address." Washington grabbed it and noted it was some sort of warehouse.

"Who gave you this?"

"A man. He wore some sort of suit and had a snarky attitude on him." Ozpin responded. Washington had no idea who the mystery person could be, but kept the card and made his way back to the elevator.

"Come on Caboose, let's go."

"Is it food nap time?!"

"…No."

"Aww…"

The two walked back in the elevator and arrived at the ground floor…only to be met with a General Ironwood.

"Hello Mr. Ironbood!" Caboose greeted. Ironwood didn't respond as he had his eyes set on Washington, who was also staring him down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ironwood stopped staring and walked into the elevator, not uttering a single word to the two.

Washington took another look at the card, debating whether or not to go to this address. If it was some sort of trap, it would be bad, BUT, knowing who the hell gave them this would at least give him some information. Washington sighed and made his decision.

"Come on Caboose, let's go see what the hell this is about. Let's stay in our armor just in case it's some sort of ambush. Alright?" Washington explained to the blue soldier.

"Okay!"

The two went to their dorm room to grab some weapons. Washington grabbed an assault rifle and a magnum pistol while Caboose was searching for Freckles.

"Freckles? FRECKLES!" Caboose yelled out, frustrated that he couldn't find his weapon.

"Washingtub?"

"Yes Caboose?" Caboose took a deep breath.

"WHERE IS FRECKLES?!" Caboose yelled out in his angry voice.

"Wasn't Ruby coming here before?" Caboose walked out of their dorm and began walking towards Team RWBY's, with Washington following him. Washington knocked on the door. The door was answered by Ruby…holding a pair of blue gauntlets.

"Tada!" Ruby yelled out as she raised it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What is this thing?" Washington asked.

" _IT'S ME, WASHINGTON, CABOOSE."_ Caboose instantly recognized the voice.

"Freckles! You're glove guns now!" Caboose cheered, grabbing the pair of gauntlets. They looked like two slimmer and blue versions of Ember Celica, but it was longer, and it used assault rifle ammunition.

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_

"So…." Yang said from behind Ruby.

"Yes, you girls can get extra credit." Yang silently said "Yes".

"How did you do this so quickly?"

"Oh, I've been working on them since yesterday." Ruby replied.

"Thank you Ms. Roony." Ruby giggled at how he butchered her name.

"Your welcome Caboose!" Ruby saluted her teacher. Caboose place his gauntlets on his armor wrists, and they fit snugly.

"Freckles chooses when to fire, and it still uses assault rifle ammunition for convenience. It's a rapid fire version of Yang's weapon basically." Ruby explained.

"I see, thank you Team RWBY." Washington thanked as he and Caboose walked away.

"Goodbye!" Caboose said to the team.

Once the two were gone, Ruby's scroll rang. She took a look and saw that it was headmaster Ozpin.

"Why would Ozpin want to call you?" Weiss questioned as Ruby answered.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washing and Caboose took a bullhead to Vale, making their way towards the address. It took longer than they thought, as they had to take several alternate rules so no one would spot the two in their armors. The two eventually arrived at their destination. A warehouse by the docks. Washington had a bad feeling about this, but couldn't turn back now.

"Alright Caboose, be careful." Washington told the blue soldier as they went in, weapons out. The warehouse looked empty and dark. There were several metal crates around the warehouse.

Once they were in, the large warehouse door suddenly closed behind them, making the warehouse venue darker than before.

"Washingtub, I'm scared."

"Stay close Caboose." Washington said as the two slowly moved forward.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, one bye one and several White Fang grunts appeared, guns in hand. There was another girl there, her hair, outfit and eyes seemed to scream "Neopolitan". Washington just sighed.

"At this point, I'm not even surprised." He said, drawing his assault rifle.

"Alright…who's first?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Me."

Washington froze.

That voice….

.

.

.

" _IT IS_ _ **HIM**_ _THIS TIME, WASHINGTON."_

A single man in black and orange armor walked in the middle of the White Fang grunts. He was holding some sort of advanced FAMAS battle rifle, it had a red glow to it.

"Hey. Miss me motherfuckers?"

"It's the very mean person!" Caboose yelled out.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Washington yelled out, pointing his weapon towards the Assassin.

"I've been waiting a long damn time for this. And now." He cocked his rifle.

"It's payback time assholes."

"How the fuck are you still alive?!"

"Oh, a streak of luck I guess. You know it's funny. I knew you were pathetic losers, but to fall for something as obvious as this?" He laughed.

"You two really are just idiots, you know that? Where's the rest of your friends? Back home? They left you here all alone? That's a shocker." He said sarcastically.

"You may have beaten me once, but all that matters is who wins in the end. I have a new trick up my sleeve, no one knows where you are, and I've got an entire army of assault rifles and pistol right behind me. So why don't you just kneel over and DIE ALREADY!" Felix finished as he began spraying his Assault rifle towards the two. Washington grabbed Caboose's arm and hid behind a metal crate to his side.

Washington tried to think of a plan to make it out of this alive.

" _WASHINGTON, IT IS TIME TO STRIKE."_ Freckles said, snapping the freelancer out of his trance. Washington nodded and turned to Caboose.

"Caboose, I'll deal with Felix, try to distract them whi-" he didn't get to finish as he heard something crashing to the ground. He turned the corner from the metal crate and noticed four familiar girls with their weapons.

"Backup's here." Yang said, readying her weapons.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Good morning Professor Ozpin. How can we help you?" Ruby greeted as she put her scroll on speaker.

"I would like you to shadow Mr. Washington and Mr. Caboose." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I was told to give them an address. For the sake of their safety, I request that you four follow them to see where they go."

"Will do headmaster." Weiss said politely.

"Good. Thank you and goodbye." Ozpin said as he hung up.

"Why would the headmaster want us to shadow those guys? They seem like they can handle themselves just fine." Yang asked, to which Ruby just shrugged.

"They're definitely doing something suspicious, let's do it." Weiss said.

"Alright team. Let's go!" Ruby said, pumping her fist to the air.

 _One trip to Vale later…_

 _._

The team took a bullhead to Vale. They spotted the two soldiers in their armor going into the city. They were following the duo, who were taking rather unusual paths.

"Why are they taking these paths?" Weiss asked her teammates.

"Probably because their in their armor. They would attract attention if they took the normal path wearing it. The real question is why they're wearing it instead of casual clothes." Blake answered and questioned. The team continued to follow them until they suddenly entered a warehouse.

"This is their destination? Some warehouse?" Yang said. Suddenly, the warehouse doors slammed shut.

"They must been in trouble." Blake deduced. The team climbed up to the roof and noticed a small entrance at the top. They entered and hid on a metal platform above the warehouse. They noticed several White Fang members were there. Blake and Yang grit her teeth.

"The White Fang?! Why are they here?!"

"It's that Ice Cream Girl!"

"Alright…who's first?" They heard Washington say. Nobody did or say anything for a few seconds.

.

.

"Me." They heard and saw a man with black and orange armor similar to Caboose and Washington's. They noticed Washington and Caboose seemed tensed when they heard the voice.

"Who is that guy?" Ruby asked as her teammates just shrugged.

" _IT IS_ _ **HIM**_ _THIS TIME, WASHINGTON."_

"Him? Is this the guy they talked about at the library?" Weiss said.

"Most likely."

A single man in black and orange armor walked in the middle of the White Fang grunts. He was holding some sort of advanced FAMAS battle rifle, it had a red glow to it.

"Hey. Miss me motherfuckers?"

"It's the very mean person!" Caboose yelled out.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Washington yelled out, pointing his weapon towards the Assassin.

"Looks like they hate each other." Weiss commented.

"I've been waiting a long damn time for this. And now." He cocked his rifle.

"It's payback time assholes." Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What is with this guy?"

"How the fuck are you still alive?!"

"Oh, a streak of luck I guess. You know it's funny. I knew you were pathetic losers, but to fall for something as obvious as this?" He laughed.

"I don't like him." Ruby said with her teammates nodding in agreement.

"You two really are just idiots, you know that? Where's the rest of your friends? Back home? They left you here all alone? That's a shocker." He said sarcastically.

"You may have beaten me once, but all that matters is who wins in the end. I have a new trick up my sleeve, no one knows where you are, and I've got an entire army of assault rifles and pistol right behind me. So why don't you just kneel over and DIE ALREADY!"

They saw that the orange and black armored man started to shoot at their teachers as they hid behind a metal crate.

"Alright team, let's do this!" They dropped down and readied their weapons.

"Backup's here." Yang said. Washington just stared at them.

"What are you-never mind, let's just take these guys out first." The team nodded in agreement and faced the opponents.

"What? Replying on teenagers to do things for you? I knew you were pathetic but damn." Felix commented. Washington gritted his teeth.

"He's mine."

.

.

.

.

"Attack."

The a White Fang grunts charged and RWBY + Caboose did the same.

Caboose rammed into several White Fang grunts once he stopped, he said-

"MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE. FRECKLES. ANNIHALATE."

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_ Caboose uppercutted a random grunt while shooting bullets out. So a bullet-uppercut thing. He pointed his fist towards other grunts and Freckles began shooting.

RWB fought their own White Fang grunts, with each of them doing their own part.

Yang however, had her eyes on a certain Ice Cream Girl.

As for the main battle…

.

Felix shot a barrage of bullets at the freelancer, who just hid behind another metal crate again. Once Felix stopped shooting, Washington jumped over the crate and started shooting, but Felix just activated his shield and Washington landed on it. He grunted and jumped off. Felix began launching another barrage of bullets. Washington stumbled back, taking several shots. He threw his rifle towards the assassin, which made him stop shooting. The freelancer grabbed his rifle mid-air and bashed Felix with the butt of his rifle.

Felix was getting annoyed, he tried to shoot Washington close range, but he grabbed Felix's rifle and pushed it to his side, making him miss. Washington grabbed a pistol from his belt and shot Felix point blank, only for him to do the same thing. The assault rifle and pistol struggle continued for a while, before a random White Fang member was thrown to the assassin, causing him to drop his FAMAS rifle.

"Oops! Not Sorry!" Caboose yelled out as he continued to shoot at several other grunts.

Felix threw the unconscious grunt off of him, only for Washington to send a barrage of bullets. Felix smiled underneath his helmet and began charging towards the freelancer. Washington was confused why he wasn't dodging, but noticed something as the bullets hit him…

He was flashing….

He…had aura.

Washington just stood for what felt like hours, until Felix punched him in the helmet. Washington blocked incoming punches and shot at him with his pistol, though he evaded each shot. He kept his pistol and decided to go hand to hand combat with him. The two collided and began to exchange blows. It didn't last for long, as Felix grabbed one of his hidden knives and stabbed Washington in the leg.

Washington screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. Felix took this opportunity to kick him in the face and throw another one of his knives to his shoulder.

"Aww, are you getting tired? Losing a lot of blood there buddy?" He laughed as he grabbed a magnum pistol from his belt. He grabbed the barrel and bashed Washington's head with the butt of his pistol, causing him to sit on the floor.

"Washingtub!" Caboose yelled out. He ran to them only for him to be tackled by a larger White Fang member than the others. Ruby was preoccupied with several other White Fang members, Weiss and Blake couldn't get there in time, and Yang was being taunted by Neo.

Felix pushed the gun's barrel against the freelancer's helmet.

"This. Is. For. Everything. GOODBYE YOU COCKSUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" Washington coughed.

"Son of a b-"

 _BANG!_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Ozpin was in his office, having a discussion with Ironwood.

"Are you sure about this person, James?" Ozpin asked the Atlas headmaster.

"You had faith in those two and I let you. Therefore, I think you should have faith in him as well." Ironwood countered. Ozpin sighed and sipped on his coffee cup. The two were currently in Professor Ozpin's office, discussing something.

"Very well." The two headmasters stood in silence for a while.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ironwood broke it with a question.

"Do you really think it's best if we let them in on all of this?" Ironwood questioned.

"We could always check your friend out for information. Since even you don't know what his past is." Ozpin said.

"It was part of the deal. I don't ask questions about who he is, and he does the work. He was too good of a fighter to pass up the opportunity."

"I see. If my theory is correct, let's bring the three down to one roof and question them. They could be useful to us for what's to come." Ironwood nodded.

"Alright."

"What was his name again?" Ozpin questioned Ironwood.

"He didn't give me his real name. When I asked, he said had left it in his past."

"I see…."

"He told me his code name, however." Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _BANG!_

Felix was shot to the head on the left side of his helmet. He stumbled to his side, and looked for whoever shot him.

"What the fuck was that?!" Felix yelled out. He suddenly felt he was getting bashed with something. He stumbled backwards and tried to look for whatever it was hitting him.

"Who the FUCK is doing this?!" Washington looked around as well, though he didn't see anyone else, just like Felix.

A single, robotic-like voice made Felix freeze.

"You always were too fond of swearing."

Washington, for the second time that day, froze as well.

A figure in front of him began to materialize into a green and black armored soldier. He was holding a sniper rifle by the barrel, using it as a club. Felix gritted his teeth once the figure had fully materialized.

"LOCUS!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Anyways, Locus is here, Great!**

 **I'm sorry if this seemed melodramatic.**

 **Anyways, here's an Omake that's actually canon. I'll let you imagine when this takes place.**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Omake: Meet the Professors…Er. Professor and Doctor.

.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Mr. Washington and Mr. Caboose." Ozpin said. There were currently five people in the lecture room, Ozpin, Washington, Caboose and two others..

"Hello! It's a fine day to see more teachers willing to teach our students. I am Professor Port." Port said, swinging his arm.

"I am Doctor Oobleck, pleased to make your aquaintance." Washington realized Port sounded like Andersmith and Oobleck…Sounded like Caboose. At this point though, he wouldn't be surprised if someone sounded like Hargrove.

"I'm Caboose!" Caboose greeted the two.

"Washington. You can calle me Wash though." Oobleck suddenly ran towards the two at breakneck speed, examining their armor whole lifting arms, legs, etc.

"Fascinating, it seems that this armor seems to deflect bullets, yet is still very flexible!" Oobleck observed very quickly. Port let out a hearty laugh.

"It seems you sound a lot like Dr. Oobleck here Caboose. If either of you need anything, we can help you out."

"Thank you Professor Port. We'll be sure to contact you if we need anything." Washington said as Oobleck was still examining Caboose.

"Yes, yes…"

.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **I guess that's that. Sorry if it seemed a bit too short for you guys.**

 **Anyways, the poll continues to heavily favor the Doctor, with Sarge second and nobody voting for Simmons.**

 **Here are the reviews.**

 **Minestity- Sure, why not?**

 **Crimson and R98- Neat.**

 **Baron Bolt- Thanks and sorry, Sharkface was shot in the head, so I can't exactly make him come back to life.**

 **SonicXBen- Thanks! I'll try to do that next chapter, since it will probably longer.**

 **Anonymous- I'll be sure to keep that in mind, and thanks.**

 **Anyways, sorry if this chapter seemed a bit odd or rushed.**

 **Feel free to leave tips, criticism, questions, ideas, suggestions or just thoughts on the story in the reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	10. The Part Before the Talk

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

"LOCUS!"

Felix screamed. He grabbed his rifle from the ground and began shooting, only for it to be knocked out of his hands with a sniper shot.

"Stay here, Agent Washington." Washington coughed but didn't say anything. Locus shot at the assassin. Felix grunted and activated his shield, blocking several sniper rounds. He was already tired from fighting Washington, so he knew he couldn't take on Locus on his own…along with the fact he was slightly, or very, terrified of his former partner, something on his belt however, caught his eye. He took a glance at Neo, who was dodging the blonde's strikes, but soon knocked her out.

Felix threw a grenade at Locus, who shot the grenade mid-air. Felix took the opportunity and tackled Locus into a metal crate. He managed to grab something as he rammed him.

"Neo!" He yelled out. The ice cream girl suddenly showed up in front of the assassin. Locus went for a swing with his sniper, only for the two to shatter into shards, like a mirror. Locus took a quick look around him. The White Fang members were knocked unconscious, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Caboose were panting, and Yang was unconscious from fighting Neo.

Caboose gasped when he saw Locus. "It's you….!" Locus gave a slight chuckle and carried Washington in his arms.

"I will answer your questions later. He's losing a lot of blood. We need to take him and your blonde friend to the school infirmary." RWB nodded and Blake carried Yang in he arms.

"Who are you?" Weiss questioned.

"I'll answer all of your questions later. Let's go." Locus threw a sticky grenade to the warehouse doors, destroying and opening the warehouse.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Felix and Neo were teleported to another warehouse, this time, there were White Fang grunts along with three other people, being Cinder, Emerald and Mercury.

"Was the mission a success?" Cinder questioned. Felix responded by kicking a metal crate slamming it against some random White Fang grunts.

"You said the people who were coming were just random nobodies not those THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" He punched a hole on the warehouse wall.

"Sounds like this guy's just all bark and no-" Mercury didn't get to finish as he was shot in the leg with Felix's pistol. Mercury screamed in pain while Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"You know who these people are?"

"Know them?! THEY'RE THE MOTHERFUCKERS THAT GOT ME HERE!" Felix yelled, still enraged that those two were there.

"Sounds like you have-" Emerald was interrupted as Felix tried to shoot her with his pistol, only for her to back flip and dodge. She pulled out a pair of dark lime revolver-sickles and pointed them towards the assassin. Felix grabbed two of his hidden knives with one had, and prepared his magnum pistol in the other. The two stared each other down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Emerald." Cinder said. Emerald turned her head to her.

"He-"

"Don't think, Obey." Cinder interrupted with her eyes glowing amber. Emerald kept her weapons and Felix kept his, only to flip off Emerald.

"What do you know about these people?" Cinder questioned. Felix glared at Cinder from underneath his helmet. Felix thought for a moment, and grew a cynical grin.

"How about this, whatever you're planning here, I'll help, in exchange, I get to kill those two and whoever they brought with them. I give you information, you help me kill them." He held out his hand towards the half Fall Maiden.

"Do we have a deal?" Cinder smiled sinisterly and shook his hand.

"You have a deal…I must warn you-"

"Yeah yeah, I'm not above you or whatever tyrannical bullshit you're about to say to me. Now, do you want to know information about them, or are we just gonna sit around and talk about rankings." Felix clenched his hand in front of Cinder.

"Very well. What do you know?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington for a while felt nothing…and then, he opened his eyes. He was…somewhere. Everything was black and nothing could be seen other than a single figure.

He saw Felix standing right in front of him, twirling a combat knife in his hand.

"You are just one pathetic son of a bitch you know that?" Felix threw the knife towards the freelancer's chest. Washington screamed in pain and clutched his chest. He felt a hand raise his chin. He came face to face with Felix.

"As long as I'm stronger than you, as long as I'm better than you, I can kill you. You're just another pathetic loser." Felix grabbed another hidden knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. Washington screamed in pain once more while Felix just grinned sadistically.

"Go away!" Washington tried to push him away, only for him to be punched in the face. Felix suddenly morphed into a beige armored person.

"York!"

York grabbed a pistol from his belt.

"You always were the worst in our squad." He shot Washington in the foot and he fell down to his knees. York then morphed into a purple and green soldier.

"North."

"Looks like you're about to end up like Georgia. Do you really want to know what happened to him?" North said as he bashed Washington with the butt of his pistol.

"No…" North morphed into a pure black solider, and held the pistol's handle.

"Tex…"

"Tsk, tsk. Wrong answer." She said as she pressed the gun's barrel against his forehead.

 _BANG!_

 _._

"GAH!" Washington woke up with a scream. He looked around him and saw that he was in some sort of infirmary. He looked to his side and saw Caboose sitting on a chair beside him, sleeping as his head was on the bed.

"Oh! You're awake!" He looked up to see someone in a nurse's outfit.

"I will go contact the headmaster." She said as she walked out of the infirmary. Washington just continued to lie down, he shook the sleeping Caboose beside him. He noticed that he and Caboose were no longer in their armor, he was in some sort of white uniform and Caboose was wearing his casual clothes.

"Hey Caboose. Wake up." Caboose stretched his arms out and yawned. He opened his eyes to see the now conscious freelancer.

"Washingtub! You're alive!" Caboose exclaimed. Washington just chuckled at his antics but had to know what happened.

"What happened back at the warehouse?"

"Well…first we entered the warehouse…and then the very mean person showed up-" Caboose said slowly, though Washington cut him off.

"Once I was _unconscious_ , Caboose. What happened after I was unconscious?"

"Oh! The other one shot at the other very mean one….and then the mean one had ice cream! Then they broke into a mirror."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…I'm just gonna go ask Team RWBY and Professor Ozpin, how long was I out?"

" _TWO DAYS."_ Freckles replied. Washington's jaw dropped.

"Two days?!"

"The nice lady said you lost a lot of blood. But don't worry! I have orange juice!" Caboose said, holding a box of orange juice for the freelancer. Before Washington could respond, they heard a voice over the school's intercom.

"Would Mr. Washington and Mr. Caboose please go to my office? Thank you." Ozpin said. Washington just sighed and tried to stand up. He still felt pain, but was well enough to stand up.

"Come on Caboose. Let's go see what Ozpin wants."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Caboose and Washington changed into their armors and rode the elevator to the familiar office. They entered the office and Washington noted the people inside. Ozpin was sipping his coffee. Ironwood was giving them a strict glare. Glynda gave them a look, but it seemed more concerned than strict. The one Washington didn't expect however, was the presence of Team RWBY.

"Good to see you're awake Mr. Washington, good afternoon to you as well Mr. Caboose. Both of you, please have a seat." The two did as they were told.

"Um, hey, who's the third guy?" Caboose said, seeing a third chair to his right.

"Me." Locus materialized, revealing he was actually sitting on the chair the whole time.

"Oh my god it's a ghost!" Washington sighed.

"Why did you call us here?"

"I called all three of you here to discuss today's events." Ozpin said. He glanced at Team RWBY.

"What happened when they arrived at the address?" Blake spoke up.

"They entered some sort of warehouse, and were ambushed by several White Fang members, along with a girl with ice cream hair named "Neo"." Ironwood raised his eyebrow.

"The White Fang? They haven't been operating any crimes lately. Why were they there?" Weiss spoke up.

"We don't know. They were being led by some orange and black armored guy named Felix." At that, Locus clenched his fist.

"Do you know this person, Locus?" Ironwood asked.

"Felix is a highly skilled mercenary, though right now, I can only assume he works as an assassin for whoever was leading the White Fang." Glynda raised her eyebrow this time.

"And you know him how?"

"We used to be partner. I never expected him to be alive though."

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked. Washington sighed. Not really knowing who or how to respond, the office was kept in silence for a few minutes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until Locus broke it.

"He was supposedly killed, back from where we come from." Locus answered. It was at this point Ozpin decided to speak.

"Your world." Weiss raised an eyebrow at this.

"What does that mean?" Locus just sighed, he glanced towards the Beacon headmaster, who nodded. He looked back at the four girls.

"We three are from a completely different world. A different dimension, if you will. If you require evidence, our armor and lack of aura should compensate for this." Locus answered. At that moment, Team RWBY was just….well, jaws dropped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This has to be a joke." Weiss said. Ironwood just sighed.

"I have said the same thing, however." He glanced at Locus. "Locus has been one of the most useful soldiers I've worked with. He wouldn't tell a lie like this."

"Now, I believe now is a time for you to answer a certain question. How do you two know each other?" Ozpin asked. Washington, Caboose and Locus just glanced at each other, unaware if they should tell the truth or-

"I will know if it is a lie." Ozpin declared.

"…I was hired to kill them in the past." Locus answered bluntly.

.

.

.

.

"Wha-"

"I want to answer all of these questions tomorrow." Washington interrupted. Ozpin raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow is the day that my friends enter this world. The white door in our room should be recharged by then. I want them to be here if I'm going to answer these questions." Washington answered.

"The one you were carrying in the forest?" Yang asked, to which Washington nodded. Ozpin rubbed his chin in thought for a moment.

"Your friends…how close do you think you are with them?"

"They're like-no, they ARE my family." Washington answered bluntly.

And for the fourth time in that office, silence stood for a moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Very well." Ironwood was about to retort but Locus interrupted him.

"It will be fine, General." Locus said before Ironwood could retort. Ironwood just glared at the mercenary.

"A true soldier doesn't speak to his superiors."

Locus smashed his fist on the table, creating a rather large crack.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT A TRUE SOLDIER IS!" Locus yelled as he began walking back to the elevator and took it to the lowest floor.

.

.

.

.

.

"What happened after I was knocked unconscious?" Washing asked, breaking the silence.

"Locus carried you back to Beacon infirmary, without aura, your healing process took much longer than it should've." Glynda answered.

"What happened to Felix?"

"He escaped." Blake answered. Washington grunted.

"Well, we'll see you all tomorrow then. Come on Caboose." He said as he and Caboose began walking to the elevator. They took it to the same floor Locus went to, as they still needed to ask him questions.

Once the two left, RWBY asked their own questions.

"They're aliens?" Ruby asked the headmasters and teacher.

"They come from a completely different world our own. One without Aura, Grimm, Dust or even Faunus." Blake perked when she heard the last one.

"A world without Faunus?"

"Indeed. Their world however, seems to not be a peaceful one." Yang raised an eyebrow at the headmaster.

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw their eyes, they were eyes that had lost something, eyes that had experienced much more than anyone else I know." Ozpin explained. Weiss was about to ask something, but Ozpin cut her off.

"We will learn more about them tomorrow. I suggest you four go back to your classes." Team RWBY nodded and headed towards the elevator.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure-" Ironwood started, only for Ozpin to tap his cane to the ground.

"You have said that many, many times General. I believe you should know when to stop. Even your own soldiers seem to be getting annoyed." Ozpin said grimly. Ironwood said nothing, but had an odd look on his face.

"He's right, James." Glynda stated.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington and Caboose were searching for the green and black mercenary, needing to ask their own questions, though being invisible doesn't exactly give you much hope of finding someone. The two were currently searching in the library.

"Looking for me?" Washington grabbed his pistol and turned around to see Locus materializing.

"It's the ghost person!" Caboose screamed.

"Yes, actually. We just want to ask you a few questions." He looked around and noticed the several looks he received from the students around him.

"Let's speak somewhere more private. Let's go to our dorm room, we can talk and ask questions there."

Locus crossed his arms. "Very well. Keep the pistol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Washington reluctantly did so and made their way towards their dorm room.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The three armored soldiers were in the room. Caboose was cleaning Freckles, Locus was sitting on a chair beside a window, and Washington was sitting on his bed.

"Alright." Washington started. "First question, how did you get here?" Locus turned towards the freelancer and said,

"I searched for redemption." Locus answered.

"What do you mean?" Locus stared at the freelancer.

"After I left the communications tower, I grabbed as many teleportation grenades as I could, set them to random frequencies, and started throwing. Each and every planet I visited, however, had already heard of me being a mercenary, and so, I was treated like a monster wherever I went." Washington raised an eyebrow.

"Teleportation grenades? Weren't all of the alien technologies you possessed destroyed when that tower activated?"

"Back in one of the temples, I found a secret room, it had a large amount of teleportation grenades. Felix found me and decided to keep this a secret, and kept some for ourselves just in case things went south. He kept several on his personal, and I can only assume that he was sent here using one of them." Washington nodded.

"I see…so you continued to use those grenades until you could find a place you could redeem yourself?"

"Correct. I eventually found this world, Remnant. I only arrived here two months ago, so I don't know everything about this world. General Ironwood took notice of my fighting skills, and made a deal for me to work for him. The single term of the deal I said was not to question my past. Ever since then, I've been doing mostly everything general said." Locus explained.

"Mostly?" Washington questioned.

"You've noticed the army of Atlesian robots around the city, correct? I heavily disagreed with him on that decision, but he ignored me, and went on to do so." He glanced at Washington.

"I know that I am a monster and I can't redeem myself." He opened his palm into the air and clenched it.

"But damn me if I won't die trying."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, I think that's pretty neat." Caboose chimed into the conversation.

"Guess so. I guess I can forgive you since you saved my life back at the warehouse, and Caboose here probably forgot about what you've done anyways."

"This is true!"

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_ Locus, for the first time in months, smiled underneath his helmet.

"Once the others arrive though, don't expect them to forgive you so easily though."

"I know." Locus grabbed a random book from the bookshelf.

"Which of your friends will be going?" Washington rubbed his chin in thought.

"I actually don't know. I'm sure Carolina and Tucker are coming, but I don't know the rest. Knowing them, there's a good chance they'll use a rocket to make sure more than the max people come through." Locus actually laughed at that.

"Sounds like something those idiots would do."

"Maybe, but hey, they're my idiots." Washington chuckled.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Felix had just finished explaining what he knows about those guys to Cinder, along with any information about THEIR world. Cinder seemed to believe him, but Mercury and Emerald seemed doubtful. Didn't really matter though. All that did was when those assholes were gonna die. He internally kicked himself for the warehouse failure.

"But hey…" He said, drawing an energy sword shaped like a fighter jet.

"At least I got something back." He grinned and sliced a random crate into two.

"Locus and those morons are just about to truly see what happens when you fuck with me."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **And…that's chapter 10. Hope you guys enjoyed, and sorry if this one seemed a little different and too short for you guys.**

 **Also sorry if you were expecting a Felix vs a Locus fight.**

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **Killed streaks- Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Number241- No promises, though I did say I'd let Doc/O'Malley 'borrow' it if he was voted as the one going to Remnant.**

 **Rocketmce- Locus, the invisible dread, and thanks.**

 **If you have tips, criticism, questions, ideas, suggestions, or any thoughts on this story, feel free to leave it in the reviews.**

 **Anyways, the poll is officially closed. And if you've seen the poll results, it's obvious who's going.**

 **OR IS IT?!**

 **The next one will be longer, as it will be the whole "Explanation" chapter, so it might take longer than usual to make.**

 **Anyways, to try to compensate for the short chapter, here's an Omake. Well, it's more of an AMV in Word form, or half of one, but it came to my mind so why not.**

Omake: Divide (Play the RWBY song)

 ***INSTRUMENTAL***

 **It was you who, ended their lives!**

 **Made them to dig their own graves!**

The Director is shown inside the Mother of Invention, overlooking a planet.

 **With your dark, sick, cruel design!**

 **Convince them their world could be saved.**

The Director is giving a speech to several of the Freelancers.

 **Have, you, no, shame?**

 **Signing them up for your war**

The Freelancers are shown fighting several grunts.

 **Train them to fight what they can't beat,**

 **Your sins are the ones they'll pay for**

Tex is currently beating the crap out of Maine, York and Wyoming on the training grounds.

 **Saaaa-criiii-fiiiiicee them for your needs!**

Connie is shown in the hands of her leader, dying.

 **Slaughter is coming the end drawing near**

 **You'll regret, your, deeds!**

The Meta appears, acquiring all the A.I. Fragments, holding the BruteShot.

 **Legends and Fairy Tales scattered in time!**

 **Maidens and Kingdoms wrapped up in a lie!**

The A.I. Fragments are shown under a large figure, the ALPHA.

 **These children you mislead,**

The Meta grabs Carolina by the throat,

 **You'll watch them all bleed,**

He grabs her A.I. Chip,

 **Strength will not bring Victory~!**

He throws Carolina down on a cliff on Sidewinder, and she is seen falling in slow-motion.

 **Divide them!**

 **Tear them apart!**

York is defending himself from Carolina's attacks.

 **Sever their trust**

 **It will strangle their hearts!**

Wyoming and Maine use live ammunition on training grounds, while York looks confused.

 **Inside them!**

 **Plant seeds of doubt,**

The A.I. Sigma is shown manipulating Maine.

 **Hope will be smothered,**

 **They'll turn on each other!**

North and South Dakota are shown fighting each other. South with a rocket launcher, and North with dual Sniper Rifles.

 **Hatred will sprout**

 **Suspicion and doubt**

Connie is shown, looking at the leaderboard.

 **Friendships deny**

Carolina watches York's last hologram messages.

 **While allegiances die**

The Counselor shoots at someone with a pistol.

 **The taste will be sweet**

 **When you get what you've earned**

 **And I'll watch you…BURN!**

The Mother of Invention is seen crashing onto Sidewinder, like a fireball.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Now that I think about it, maybe Ozpin is more of the Director than Ironwood...**

 **I have a feeling I should say:**

 **I do not own Red vs Blue, RWBY, or their music, all rights go to RoosterTeeth.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry if this Omake was bad.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a great day.**


	11. The Talk: RvB's Story

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Washington, Caboose, Locus, Ironwood, Ozpin and Glynda stood inside of the dorm room of the first two, patiently awaiting whoever it is is going through the door.

"Are you sure your friends will come?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. Like I said, we're pretty much family."

"That's not good enough." Ironwood glared.

"I suggest you have some faith in him, General." Locus defended, arms crossed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ding!_

" _FRIENDLY HEAT SIGNATURE DETECTED."_ The gauntlets said.

They all looked towards the door and saw that it was…shaking? The door opened to reveal…Carolina, Tucker and Doc….being pushed by something? A...red soldier?

"S U C K. I T. !"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Whatever was pushing them, suddenly made them crash to the wall, causing the room to be in a total mess. Someone groaned from within the dust.

"What the hell was that Sarge?!"

"You told me that if there was a way to bring more of us, you'd do it, and I delivered." Sarge answered.

"I think she meant why you launched yourself."

"Well…"

"Hey!" The four turned towards Washington and Caboose, they had surprised looks on their faces, beneath their helmets.

"Wash!"

"Caboose!"

"Me!" Washington raised an open palm towards the four.

"We can do a reunion later, what the hell was that explosion?!" Washington asked. Sarge sheepishly replied.

"Well…"

 _ **A few minutes ago in the RvB world…**_

"Alright guys, make just sure you don't die." Carolina said. She had just called Doc up, and they were standing in front of the door. Donut, Grif and Simmons were standing in front of them, while Sarge was talking to Lopez about something.

"How did you manage to convince Doc to come with us?" Tucker questioned.

"She paid me."

"Oh."

" **She also promised me a certain weapon ending in "Shot" should I come here. Muwahahaha."** O'Malley said, glancing at Grif.

.

.

.

"…No! You're not taking the GrifS-" he didn't get to finish as O'Malley just whacked him over the head with a rocket launcher, knocking him out. He then grabs said weapon and aims it towards the sky.

" **EXTERMINATE! ELIMINATE! MUWAHAHAHAHA!"**

"O'Malley! That's not very nice!" Doc said.

" **Shut up, it's the appropriate amount of nice."**

"Alright, the door should open up in just a few minutes." Carolina announced, she turned around towards the two others.

"Get in a straight line and run as fast as you guys can once I open door, ok?"

"Got it!"

"Okay."

" **Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeee."**

 **.**

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Lopez, I can't believe this." Sarge said to the Spanish robot.

"Cree lo que?" **(Believe what?)**

"That they'd choose that Medic guy over me…"

"Puedo." **(I can)**

"I will not stand for this! I will come with those dirty blues, one way or another!" Sarge suddenly got an idea.

"Lopez, how long those that door stay open?"

"Dos."

"Two seconds…." He looked towards the bomb he was building a few days ago…

"Lopez, I'm gonna need a favor."

"Si se trata de lanzarte, cuenta conmigo." **(If it involves launching you, count me in.)**

 **Back with Carolina…**

"Alright guys, the door should open in Three….Two….o-" suddenly, they all got pushed forwards by something.

"S-"

 _ **Present**_

"And now we're here." Sarge finished.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...I actually kind of expected this…"

"Indeed." Locus said, making the others aware of his presence.

"Locus?!" Carolina said, drawing a magnum pistol while Tucker brought out his sword.

"Guys, relax. He's…good." Washington said, standing in between the two.

"What do you mean?" Doc questioned.

"He saved my life. I'll explain, for now, we can make introductions." Washington said, gesturing towards the other three in the room. Ozpin was casually sipping his coffee, Ironwood had a sneer on his face, and Glynda was just annoyed she had to fix another room again. Carolina and Tucker reluctantly kept their weapons and looked at who Washington was gesturing towards.

"These are your friends, I presume?" Ozpin started. He held out his hand.

"My name is Professor Ozpin." Carolina glanced at Washington, then at Ozpin. Wash. Ozpin. Wash. Ozpin. Wash. Ozpin. Wa-

"Yes I know he sounds like me." Washington said. Carolina shook the headmaster's hand.

"Agent Carolina. That's Tucker, Sarge and Doc."

"Hey."

Sarge cocked his shotgun. "Howdy."

"Hello!"

" **YOU WILL ALL TASTE OBLIVION!"** O'Malley said while pulling out the Grif/BruteShot. Ironwood grabbed his pistol and Glynda grabbed her riding crop. Ozpin just sipped his coffee cup.

"O'Malley!" Carolina yelled, he kept hi- Grif's weapon while he grumbled something beneath his breath. Glynda just raised an eyebrow.

"Doc has a….split personality disorder, Doc is a pacifist and O'Malley is essentially the opposite." Ozpin nodded and glanced at Glynda.

"Glynda Goodwitch." She greeted as she pushed her eyeglasses. Carolina resisted the urge to call out that she sounds like Tex. The two glanced at the General.

"…Ironwood." Tucker looked at Glynda.

"Damn! Those are some nice watermelons. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tucker was met with a bed to the face.

"Anyways….where the hell are we and what's happening?" Carolina asked. Washington sighed.

This was going to be a loooooooooooooooong explanation.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **Back in the RvB world…**_

"Yu-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-uh."

Simmons and Grif were in a heated debate on if Game of Thrones really happened. It was a conversation of a fucking lifetime.

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Dude."

"Dude."

"Yeah dude."

Donut was 'chatting' with Lopez.

"And then Sarge was like "The big SPNKR…." Donut was telling Lopez about a dream he had where they were back in Blood Gulch and everyone was singing and dancing.

"Gracias a mi inexistente dios puedo apagar mis oídos" **(thank my non-existent god I can turn my ears off.)**

"And then they went all like- do-do ah ah, do the Chuppa!" Donut then went on to do a dance with…questionable positions.

"Si pudiera hacer lo mismo con mis ojos" **(if only I could do the same with my eyes.)**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _One explanation later._

"And that's what happened." Caboose finished.

.

.

.

"Caboose you didn't say anything, you just stared into space for a while and said "And that's what happened." Tucker said.

"Exactly."

.

.

.

.

"Wash?" Carolina asked. Washington sighed.

"Here's what really happened."

 _One_ _ **ACTUAL**_ _explanation later…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We're in another dimension?" Tucker said once Washington finished.

"Grimm, Aura, Faunus, Dust. I'll explain it all in more detail later. Right now though, I think you should get acquainted with the school and such." He turned towards the three others.

"I'm going to take them for a tour of the school, if you don't mind." Washington expected a Ironwood to retort, but he stayed silent. Ozpin nodded.

"Alright, come on Caboose let's go."

"Okay!"

" _AFFIRMATIVE"_

"Wait is Freckles-"

"I'll explain."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The RW of RWBY were in a heated match of Remnant: The Game, with the JP of JNPR. BY was facing NR on a separate table. Ruby had control of Vale again, Weiss had Atlas, Jaune had Vacuo and Pyrrha had Mistral. It was currently Jaune's turn.

"I play Smugglers of Wind path! I get to take two cards from anyone I want." He glanced towards the three girls, who all had nervous looks on their faces.

"Weiss!" He grabbed the first and last cards in her hand.

"You monster!" Weiss said as she face planted onto the floor. Ruby and Pyrrha sighed in relief.

"Now I play Awareness! Now my troops can't fall for any traps, at the cost of discarding a card." Jaune sent one of his cards to the discard pile.

"Now, I activate Military dictatorship, this makes my fleet stronger, and I use it to attack Pyrrha!" Jaune furiously pointed at the red haired champion.

"Good job Jaune, looks like I lose." Pyrrha said, landing her cards in defeat.

"Better luck next time Pyrrha." Ruby encouraged. She looked at the entrance to see Washington, Caboose and four others.

"Good morning Teams." Washington greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Washington!" Ruby saluted the teacher. Tucker was about to say something but-

"A lot of the people we know sound a lot like these people, ok? Ok." Washington cut him off. Washington suddenly got an idea in his head.

"Pyrrha! Can you come here for a sec?" The mention red head, along with her teammates and WBY, walked towards the teachers.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

Carolina just froze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Carolina."

"Huh?"

"Take of your helmet." Carolina did so, only for Team RWBY, JNPR, Tucker, Sarge and Caboose, to drop their jaws.

.

.

.

.

.

Carolina awkwardly held out her hand.

"Agent Carolina." Pyrrha smiled and shook it.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"It's good to see so many people supporting Red." Sarge commented.

"Some of your friends from your dimension?" Ren asked. Washington glanced at Team RWBY, who just gave him a sheepish look.

"You told them?" Ruby just helped her hands behind her back and rubbed her foot on the floor.

"Umm…" Washington sighed.

"Just keep it a secret." He looked back towards the four.

"This is Carolina, Tucker, Doc and Sarge."

"Greetings."

"Hey!"

"Hello!"

"Howdy."

" **And I am O'Malley."** Team RWBY and JNPR just stared at the purple soldier for a moment…

"He has another person in his head." Caboose said.

"Er…yeah…"

"This is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren."

"Hello!/Hi./Sup'/Nora!"

"What brings you guys here?" Blake asked.

"I'm just going to brief them on Dust, Grimm, that kind of stuff. After that, we're supposed to go to Ozpin's office." He glanced at RWBY. "And by 'we', I mean us and Team RWBY." Weiss just raised her eyebrow.

"Why us?"

"Beats me, we're just long to go deeper inside now."

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Tucker said as they walked deeper inside the library. They didn't get very far when Ruby noticed Doc's weapon. She used her semblance to instantly run towards the purple soldier's back and knock him down.

" **What the-"** he didn't get to finish as Ruby was in his face with a wide grin.

"OHMYGOSTHISWEAPONISREALLYCOOLtellmehowandwheredidyougetthisitlookslikeitusee40mmfragegrenadesasaammopleasetellmeituses40mmfraggrenadesasammothatwouldbethebestthingEVER!" Ruby said faster than the ear can hear. The one thing Tucker did hear though, was "Awesome" and "Weapon".

"Hey if you want awesome weapons? Check this out!" Ruby looked at Tucker as he brought out his energy sword. Tucker didn't get a chance to say anything as Ruby tackled him to the ground as he was holding the sword.

"OHYMYGOSHisthataplasmaenergysword?thatsreallyawesomeiveneverseenineupsoclosebeforepleaetellmeitisitshapedlileafighterjetshapedmakingiteasytodisarmfoesPLEASETELLMEITISAPLASMASWORD!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ruby is a bit of a weapon nut." Yang said, as a Ruby was still drooling over the two alien weapons.

"Anyways, we're going to go now, see you guys later." Washington said.

"Bye!" Caboose said, waving his arm as they went deeper inside the library.

"They seem nice." Pyrrha commented.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _A LOT of time later…_

Washington finished his explanation to the four newly arrivals. Carolina seemed interested in this world's history, Sarge wanted a rocket launching shotgun, Tucker wanted to check out the chicks, considering a lot of them are basically supermodels, Doc wanted to go to Beacon infirmary to check their medical technology, and O'Malley wanted to go to Emerald Forest to test out hi- Grif's weapon.

"This is the last thing I expected when we went through that door." Carolina stated.

"Yeah, a world full of monsters but they haven't even went to space yet? Shotgun gauntlets? Dust?"

"Alright guys, you guys can go explore for a while around the school, just don't leave Beacon. We have to go to Ozpin's office in an hour, so just go there later, ok?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to tell them this Wash?" Carolina questioned.

"Yeah, besides, we don't really have anything better to do, might as well stop another planet from going to war, right?"

"Right." Tucker said.

"Now, it's time for me to see if anybody here wants to help me make this bad boy a rocket launcher." Sarge said as he cocked his shotgun.

"What about Ruby?" Doc said.

"Of course! Us Reds have to stick together after all." Sarge said as he began walking back the way he came.

" **I'm going to go into the forest to kill some Grimm, might as well test out my new toy after all, Muwahahaha."** O'Malley said.

"But I want to go to the Infirmary! I want to see their medical supplies." O'Malley groaned.

" **Fine, forty minutes of killing, and fifteen minutes of medical stuff. The other five minutes will be walking."**

"Okay!" Doc agreed, heading for Emerald forest.

"I'm going to stay and read some history." Carolina said as she walked towards the History section.

"Hey Washington, mind pointing me to the dorm rooms? I want to check out some of the chicks here."

"Tucker, they're 17." Washington dead panned.

"I was talking about the third or fourth years, besides, I'm only 23." Washington sighed in defeat.

"Take the first right, then go up four stairways."

"Thanks!" And with that, Tucker ran off. Washington glanced at Caboose, who was sleeping with his head down on the desk.

"Cookies." Caboose instantly woke up.

"What? Where?!" He looked around frantically searching for the sugary goodness. When he realized there were none,

"You lied to me." He pointed Freckles at the Freelancer.

"… _DÉJÀ VU."_ Washington chuckled.

"We have some cookies back at out dorm, come on, let's go."

"Yay!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Ruby!"

Said person turned around and saw Sarge walking towards her.

"I need your help with something." Ruby raised an eyebrow at the colonel.

"What is it?" Sarge cocked his shotgun.

"I need you to help me make this guy into a fine rocket launcher. Think you can do that?" Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"YES! Let's go!" Ruby, using her excited adrenaline rush strength, pulled Sarge back to her dorm room.

"…She really likes weapons." Blake observed.

"Yup."

Once they arrived, Ruby grabbed several tools to help them make it.

"Alright, let's do this, any idea what kind of rocket launcher you want?" Ruby turned towards the Red leader.

"I want something that hurts Reeeeaaaaalll bad, something that shoots respect. Blowing people up is an added bonus." Sarge explained. Ruby cracked her knuckles.

"Alllllright, let's get to work!" Ruby began dismantling the rocket launcher and Sarge gathered some of the materials they needed. He created Lopez after all, he knew how to make things.

"Alright, we can either have a round frag grenade missile, or a rocket shaped one." She turned towards Sarge.

"Hm…Frag grenades general give a lot of range….though rockets launch a LOT faster." Sarge and Ruby scratched their chins in thought. The two weapon nuts ended up having a LOT of arguments, but it was mostly in good intentions. They were gonna get along juuuust fine.

"How about we make a…."

"I prefer the…"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

" **ALL OF YOU WILL TASTE OBLIVION! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

O'Malley shot at the heads of several Ursi, destroying their heads. Several of them roared in anger towards the Medic/Pre-A.I.

"So much aggression! You'd think tearing people in half that enter the forest would be good stress relief." O'Malley ignored him and sliced a random Beowolf in half.

" **ALL OF YOU WILL BOW TO ME! MUWAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Take deep breaths O'Malley. In…" He stabbed an Alpha Beowolf in the head.

" **AND OUT!"** O'Malley shot a grenade and used the recoil to slice the body in half, while destroying a pack behind him. Once the Alpha was down, all that remained ran away.

" **ALL WILL SUFFER!"**

He continued his reign towards all Grimm that opposed him…until he got bored.

" **Ugh, alright wet nurse, you can have your Medical time now."**

"Yay!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Hey Washingtub." Caboose said. The two were in their dorm room eating some leftover cookies.

"Yeah Caboose?" Washington said as he ate another cookie.

"There are four beds, but six people." Caboose noticed. Washington looked around and saw four beds.

"I'll ask Ozpin to give us some extra pillows and blankets later."

" _WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM ABOUT US?"_ Freckles asked.

"The truth. If he wants to hear it, so be it."

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_

Caboose ate another cookie.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Carolina was reading through a random history book. Carolina felt her blood boil when she read Faunus discrimination. She hated racism, the White Fang have the right to be mad, but what they're doing is only adding fuel to the fire…

"Hello."

Carolina, out of instinct, grabbed her pistol, stood up and aimed it behind her, and it was met with Locus, with her pistol point blank.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Carolina reluctantly kept her pistol and sat down.

Locus sat on a chair on the opposite end of the table, reading another book.

The two read in silence for a while.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why are you here?" Carolina asked, breaking the silence.

"The library, or Remnant?"

"You know which one I'm referring to." Locus sighed and placed his book down.

"…Redemption." Carolina seemed surprised by his answer.

"what do you mean?"

"All my life I followed my superior's orders, thinking that that was the way of a true soldier. Someone who doesn't ask unnecessary questions, and gets the job done no matter what. The one question that plagued my mind though, was why I wanted to be a true soldier." Carolina continued to listen.

"Why did I want to be a true soldier? I had no reason. I thought I was already to far gone to change. Agent Washington made me realize something, however."

"Which is?"

"…I was never a true soldier in the first place, I was nothing more than a monster. This world has not heard of what I've done…I want to keep it that way. This is the only way I can redeem myself."

"No matter how many good deeds you do, your goal of redemption will always be out of reach." Carolina countered.

"Maybe, but damn if I won't die trying." Locus said as he walked away from the table.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Tucker was walking down the hallway, trying to pick-up chicks…

" _Hey girl, you're not from around here are you? Cause that ass is out of this world!"_

" _Baby, I'm like a firefighter, I found them hot and leave them wet."_

" _Violets are blue, roses are red, what is it going to take, to get you into bed?"_

All of which either resulted in a kick to the balls or a slap to the face.

"These girls have no taste in men." Tucker sighed and continued walking.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Once all of the Reds and Blues were done with what they were doing, they arrived at Ozpin's office. They all were sat down on chairs in front of Ozpin's desk. There were 14 of them in the office right now. Washington, Caboose, Tucker, Carolina, Sarge, Doc, Locus, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda. Ozpin sipped on his coffee cup.

"So. Where would you like to begin?" Washington asked.

"Like I said before, your story."

"Before or after season 5?" Caboose said.

"What?"

"Never mind that, why are they here?" Washington pointed towards Team RWBY.

"They are the team you are most acquainted with, I thought that you'd like someone familiar to be here as you tell your story." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, well, five of us aren't too familiar with them, just me and Caboose." Washington countered.

"Hm…" He glanced at Team RWBY.

"We deserve to know what's going on at least. We save your butt back at the warehouse anyways." Yang said. Washington sighed.

"Fine."

"Even if we told you the truth, would you believe us?" Sarge questioned.

"…Yes." Ozpin replied. He was mostly speaking for himself on that matter.

"…Fine." Washington sighed.

"This is going to be a long story…Guess the first thing I should do is tell you about our world."

"Indeed." Glynda said.

"Our world is much more technologically advanced than you guys. Your robots follow orders, we can build the same, but we can also build A.I. robots, with freedom and choice, that sort of thing." Ozpin nodded, though Ironwood just glared at them.

"In our world, we pretty much travel all the time around the universe. Across planets, galaxies, etc. Our world at the time was in war with aliens." this surprised them, but said nothing.

"And then…there was Project Freelancer, made to combat the alien forces. It was stationed on a large ship, called 'Mother of Invention'. It was a Special Operations program to, I quote, " _Project Freelancer is a state of the art scientific endeavor, with one goal in mind: to ensure the security of humanity in a harsh and violent galaxy."_ But in reality, it was a research program, set up to study skilled experimental agents combined with an A.I." Ruby raised her eyebrow.

"A.I.? Like Freckles?" Washington shook his head.

"Freckles was once a robot, then it was destroyed and turned into an assault rifle, then into SMG gauntlets."

"These A.I.s were different." Carolina took it from here.

"They were just fragments of an Alpha based on The Director, Project Freelancer's leader." Ironwood spoke up.

"An Alpha? How would one be able to gain additional A.I. from one?"

"By torturing it." Carolina replied, causing the seven Remnant-ers to look shocked.

"Torture?!" Blake yelled out.

"He tortured the Alpha to go through several simulations, causing certain attributes of it to form into A.I. Fragments, Anger, Ambition, Logic, Deceit, Happiness, Memories, etc. One of them was Beta, the attribute of failure."

"Failure?" Weiss questioned.

"It was created through the Director's last memories of his wife, Allison. With that, she was given black armor and turned into Agent Texas, though she believed herself to be human, not even aware of her own birth. She was even given her own A.I., Omega. For a while, things went on as it should've, until one of our own, C.T., Saw what we were before we saw ourselves."

"What do you mean by that?" Ozpin questioned. Washington answered.

"C.T. Saw what we were in the Director's eyes, we were just his test subjects. We were still blind to what we were becoming. On one mission, she met up with an Insurrectionist leader, some Freelancers found her and ended up having to kill her." Washington said sadly. Blake suddenly felt a pang insider her. C.T. Saw what they had become, and tried to change it for the better…only to be killed while doing what was right. Blake related to C.T.

"After that, Tex ranked number one on the Freelancer leaderboard."

"Leaderboard?"

"It keeps track of the best of the best, number one was originally Carolina, but she failed a mission, while Tex succeeded it." Carolina continued from there.

"I wanted to get my spot back. I wanted to be number one. Once I learned Tex had an A.I., I signed up to have my own A.I. I decided to have two instead of one, which was the worst move I ever made."

"What happened then?" Ruby asked, feeling sorry for the freelancer.

"I demanded to challenge Tex to a fight. The Director noticed our fight though, and ended up shouting "Allison". After that…I don't know. My head just started to feel pain…I…I don't really know how to describe it." Ozpin noticed the pain in her voice.

"It's fine, Ms. Carolina. You may skip and continue your story." Carolina breathed in and continued.

"I was sent to medical assistance. I…don't really know what to say about that." Washington continued for her.

"During that time, I was next in line to get implanted with an A.I….the A.I. was called Epsilon, the A.I. of memory. When it was implanted inside me….I went insane. I started seeing pictures and kept hearing voices….I'm just going to try and skip this." Washington stated, as the very thought of it sent shivers down his spine. Ozpin nodded understandingly.

"You may continue."

"Carolina wasn't the only one. Another Freelancer soldier named Maine was feeling similar headaches. His own A.I., Sigma, was manipulating him."

"Manipulating him how?" Ironwood questioned.

"There are four stages of an A.I. The last one had greatly interested Sigma, Metastability. It was at this point an A.I., could be considered human. He wanted to gather every A.I. so that he could reach this state. While Carolina and Maine were recovering from the pain, Tex found a dog tag left by C.T."

"What is so important about a dog tag?" Glynda questioned

"It was a file regarding everything, A.I., The Director, the Freelancers, it had a lot of data…along with the fact that she was Beta. Tex read it and realized she herself was the Beta A.I., she went rogue and went on an assault on the Mother of Invention. She had the help of York, a good friend to me, Carolina and Tex."

"She went rouge?" Ironwood questioned. If a soldier were to go rouge, it'd just be another casualty for him. Carolina spoke next.

"The Director assigned me to stop her. We ended up having to fight on the Mother of Invention. In the midst of the fight, we were crashing towards planet Sidewinder. There, I landed on the planet. Maine was just being controlled and manipulated by Sigma…he grabbed my throat and ripped of the A.I. Chip I had on me…after that, he just threw me off a cliff…I thought I was done for but I miraculously survived. "

Wash continued. "Main changed. He became Sigma's puppet to try and search for the A.I. Fragments, along with the Freelancer's armor enhancements. He was obsessed with Metastability…and that was the end of the first part…the next part is where it all gets very complicated."Ozpin nodded. He turned towards the other members of the group.

"I presume all of you are members of Project Freelancer?"

"Hell no." Tucker said, surprising the headmaster.

"I'll take it from here." Sarge said, then looked towards the headmaster.

"We were nothing but simulation troopers for them."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"When that giant ship crashed, the Director and all of those other dirtbags survived, and Washington over there lived."

"I was known as recovery one. The Meta was recently attacking anyone with an A.I. and armor enhancements. I was sent to recover all of them, then I was stabbed in the back." Washington said.

"You were betrayed?"

"Yeah, my partner ended up only using me to get a certain A.I. After that…Sarge, you can continue."

"The surviving freelancers essentially worked as mercenaries, and they faked an entire war on us."

"They faked a war?" Ironwood questioned.

"Red vs Blue. We were told that the Blues were evil bastards who tried to ruin our lives…but in reality, we were just scenarios for them. A freelancer eventually stepped in to our so-called war, and we'd just be nothing more than a goddamn random trooper once they were done. It would have been the same for us too…"

"But Tex was the freelancer to come to our base." Tucker chimed.

"What happened after that?" Ruby asked.

"That's where everything happens."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Cinder and her subjects were in a warehouse, discussing their plan for the upcoming Vytal Festival in just a few days.

"Once the finals reach…you know what to do Emerald."

"Yes Ma'am." Emerald replied.

"What about Felix?" Mercury asked.

"He will be the one monitoring everything. He is a very skilled hacker, and he already has more than enough data for us."

"As long as you hold up your end of the bargain." Felix stepped into the warehouse, wearing his armor.

"Don't worry, Felix, you will get your revenge when the time is right…" Cinder pulled out a scroll and began tapping.

"What's that?"

"We're just getting more and more access points…" She closed her scroll and turned towards Emerald.

"Tell Mr. Taurus that we will be having a meeting soon…"

"Yes Ma'am." Emerald saluted as she went deeper into the warehouse.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _One Very Long Explanation Later…_

 **(I'm sorry if you were expecting me to write an entire RWBY reacts to Red vs Blue here.)**

"After all of that…Epsilon was gone. Hargrove was arrested, Chrous was mostly in peace…and we went into retirement." Tucker finished.

"And I went back to Chorus as a Medic." Doc added.

Silence fell onto the office.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You have experienced a lot in your lives…and you have lost a lot as well. I'm sorry for making you recall these events." Ozpin said. RWBY was just silent, not really knowing how to respond to their story. Glynda was in the same boat as RWBY. Locus had already left when they mentioned him on Chorus, but Carolina had requested not to go into detail about that, much to the confusion of the others. As for Ironwood…..

"Do you have any proof?" Carolina just stared at the General.

"What…?"

"Do you have any proof that any of what you said had actually happened?" James accused.

"A story such as that cannot be faked, James." Glynda said with hostility in her voice.

"It could be planned, it could be just another trap." Ironwood countered.

"James, do you really believe what you say, or do you just do that so you feel powerful?" Ozpin accused. Ironwood seemed offended and slammed his fist towards the desk.

"I am not the one who let Grimm invade Vale!"

"James!" Ironwood turned back towards the soldiers.

"If you truly expect me to believe all of this nonsense without proof then you-!" Ironwood didn't get to finish as the one person who didn't speak at as much as the others during the story, slammed his fist against the table.

The one person who was never angry unless in angry mode.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Caboose?" Washington asked, concerned. Caboose suddenly pulled out a black circle with three orbs on it.

"Caboose what is-" Caboose just pressed a button on the circle. The three lights flashed as a single cobalt hologram was shown in front of the,pm.

"Church!/Epsilon!" They all said, minus Caboose. The Remnant-ers just widened their eyes in shock.

" _Hey guys... if you're hearing this then it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Hargrove's forces. I knew you could. But this is my last stop. See, when I came into this world, I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories. But with your help, these memories... they-they took form! They became my voice, my personality. And, after a while, I... I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am... but they're also holding me back. I can't run this suit as Epsilon, but if I erase my memories, if I... deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that._

 _I wish that there was another way. But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time...hehe, it was actually Doyle who made me realize something that I've never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever the hero... never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith._

Epsilon shatters.

 _Ain't that a bitch."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What was that…?" Weiss asked.

"Church's last words." Caboose said sadly, sobbing, as he grabbed the circle and walked towards the elevator. Washington glared at a Ironwood before following him, and taking it to the lowest floor.

Tucker, without hesitation, drew out his energy sword and slashed at the General. Ironwood dodged the slashes, left and right. After a while, Glynda uses her telekinesis to stop Tucker from attacking.

"What are you doing?!" Ironwood yells out.

"WHAT AM I DOING?! YOU FUCKING MADE CABOOSE, CABOOSE! CRY FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Tucker yelled to the Atlas headmaster.

"I was just being cautious!" Carolina suddenly stood up and shot Ironwood in the arm.

"Carolina!" Ozpin yelled out.

"He deserved that." She kept her pistol and went towards the elevator. Tucker followed soon.

" **I may be whatever the opposite of a pacifist is, but that was just a dick move."** O'Malley said.

"I agree." Doc agreed.

"Son, I may still bare some hatred towards the Blues, but that was worse than anything I could've done."

"What do you mean?" Glynda questioned.

"I'm not the best person to ask about this, but Caboose pretty much saw Church as his best friend. Caboose lost Sheila the tank, Freckles' original body, and Church and or Epsilon multiple times. Caboose has lost a lot." Sarge said as he walked towards the elevator.

" **As much as I'd love to tear you apart, I need to go see the boy. I was once in him after all….my personality I mean."** O'Malley said and walked to the elevator.

Once the three teachers and RWBY were just left, they stood in silence…

.

.

.

.

.

"We're just going to go check on them now…" Yang said as she and her team walked towards the elevator…not before Blake gave Ironwood a glare though.

Ironwood started "I….."

Ozpin sighed. This was going to take more than a simple apology to fix.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Well…that got sad.**

 **Some of you may be saying Ironwood wouldn't act like this, in a way, I agree, but let me explain myself here.**

 **1.) Ironwood has shown that he's a pretty direct person, willing to be blunt and be willing to bring his army to the conversation if he feels threatened.**

 **2.) He seems like the kind of guy to believe that what he's doing is for the best, and he hates to take risks. This made him very predictable for Cinder in Volume 3.**

 **3.) Remember that these guys are essentially strangers to him, he wouldn't believe a story like this, a single word from Locus is just that, a single word. It's up to him whether to believe him or not.**

 **4.) I can see his and Washington's relationship to be similar to that of him and Qrow.**

 **If I completely misinterpreted Ironwood's reaction to this, let me know and I'll try to rewrite this chapter. Sorry if I seem a bit….I don't really know what the word is but you guys probably do.**

 **Anyways, Reviews!**

 **Guest JP: Thanks! I've always seen the two like an older and little brother.**

 **Dracohalo117: Thanks for reading this far!**

 **Guest: Kudos to you for your eyes. I'm sorry about that little mis-description, but in my head-canon he has black hair, and I think it would be a little bit of a bother to people if I suddenly changed a characters appearance. Thank you for pointing it out though.**

 **Thanks for reading, and now I received a PM that left me wondering something:**

 **What's your guys thoughts on shipping in this story? You can either leave your opinion in the reviews or just PM me.**

 **Also, I brought Sarge into the story for three reasons.**

 **1.) Sarge himself is military, and he knows the reality of war, he may sometimes be seen as an idiot, but he also managed to kick Freelancer ass time and time again.**

 **2.) The motivational speeches are real.**

 **3.) I added him because I can see Sarge launching himself to make sure he goes with them so lol.**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a great day.**


	12. The Talk: Maidens

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

Washington was looking for Caboose. He searched the cafeteria, their dorm room, cafeteria, amphitheater, cafeteria, classrooms, cafeteria, library and the cafeteria. Carolina and the others helped too, though none of them could find Caboose.

"Caboose! Caboose!" Tucker yelled out.

Team RWBY was doing their own part, searching for the blue soldier, concerned for his well-being.

'Where the hell is he?' Washington thought to himself, it wasn't like Caboose to suddenly go missing without leaving a trace on where he went. An armored blue soldier wasn't too hard to spot before, so where the hell was he?

He met up with the others inside his dorm room.

"Did any of you get any hint on where he is?" Washington questioned everyone.

"Everyone I talked to just said they saw him go one way, but he wasn't, then I asked another, and I ended up going in a circle." Yang admitted.

"Did you check the cafeteria?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, multiple times." Washington replied. Carolina just sighed.

"Let's try checking outside the school, he might've left for Vale and somebody saw him."

"Knowing the rascal, he probably wouldn't go out unless he had someone to hold his hand. Still, worth a try though." Sarge agreed. The others nodded and went out of the school.

 **.**

 _ **Meanwhile with Caboose**_

 _ **.**_

Caboose was walking through the hallways of the school, whenever he heard someone call out his name, he ran. It didn't take long for him to get completely lost. He ended up outside of the school, laying down on the grass, staring at the sky.

"Sad."

"Depressed."

"Groan."

" _DO NOT WORRY CABOOSE. THEY ARE STILL YOUR FRIENDS."_ Freckles tried to console him.

Caboose was worried if his friends were mad at him for being mad at Ironwood. In his innocence, he decided to run away and stay away for a while from them. He was reminded of Church, which made him sad, and then a little bit mad. There were still a few tears in his eyes…

"Salutations!"

"Gah!" Caboose flinched and stood up to see a girl with short orange curly hair and a pink bow. She had green eyes, freckles, and light skin. She wore some sort of green and white blouse and had a black and green thing on her neck.

"Apologies if I have startled you stranger!" The girl with orange hair saluted him.

"Hello! I'm Caboose!"

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure." Penny greeted, still having the same smile on her face. Caboose held up his arms.

"This is Freckles! Say hello Freckles!"

" _GREETINGS!"_ Penny gasped.

"Are you an artificial intelligence?" Penny questioned the gauntlets.

" _INDEED."_

"Freckles is very nice." Caboose added. A moment of silence befalls onto the three.

.

.

.

.

Until Freckles notices something.

" _THERE IS NO HEAT SIGNATURE DETECTED FROM THIS PERSON, CABOOSE."_ Freckles informed his master. Penny had a worried look on her face.

"What's a heat signature?"

"… _IT MEANS SHE IS A ROBOT CABOOSE."_

"N-No! I am a perfectly normal human bein-" Penny hiccuped.

.

.

.

.

.

"So…you're a robot?"

"….Yes?" Penny replied nervously.

"…Yay! I have another robot friend!" Caboose yelled out, throwing his hands into the air.

"Do you really mean I'm your friend?" Penny asked.

"Yes!"

" _IT IS TRUE"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sensational!" Penny hugged the blue soldier, who just hugged back, the two just hugged each other for a minute…

.

.

.

.

.

You get a lot of pauses when you put these two together….

Anyways, Freckles stopped the hug.

" _I BELIEVE YOU TWO CAN STOP NOW."_

"Okay!" The two said in unison as they let go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Caboose!" Caboose and Penny turned to see Washington and rest of the crew walked towards them.

"Caboose! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Tucker said. RWBY noticed Penny beside him.

"Penny!" Ruby said as she ran and hugged her.

"Salutations!" Penny said as she hugged back, followed by the sound of several breaking bones.

"P-Penny you can st-" Ruby didn't get to finish as Caboose joined in.

"Yay!" Caboose hugged the two from the side.

"Oomph.." Ruby said in between the two.

"Er…Caboose? You can stop now." Doc said, trying to save Ruby from becoming a sandwich.

" **Now now, let's let the boy have some fun.** " O'Malley said. Caboose and Penny stopped hugging Ruby.

"Ow…" Ruby said as Yang chuckled. Washington turned towards Caboose.

"You um…you alright Caboose?"

"Yes! It's been great! This is my new friend, Penny!" Caboose gestured to the girl beside him, who saluted them.

"Salutations!"

"Um..you alright with the..you know, thing a while ago, Caboose?" Tucker asked the blue soldier. The rest of the crew just looked at the soldier for a response.

"…Are you guys mad at me for being mad at him?" Caboose asked sadly.

"What?! No Caboose! Why'd you think that?" Doc asked the blue soldier, who just sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God. We can all be friends here now, right?"

.

.

.

"Of course we can Caboose." Washington said.

"Sensational!" Penny said she said as grabbed both of her hands and placed it beside her face.

"Yay!" Carolina sighed.

"Caboose will be Caboose." Sarge just chuckled.

"The day Caboose isn't Caboose is when he doesn't team kill." Which received a laugh from the others.

"Alright, Caboose…umm we're supposed to go back up…are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yes!" The others sighed in relief.

"Alright." Carolina looked towards Team RWBY.

"You guys can stay down here. Ozpin wants to talk to us privately." The four nodded in understanding. Sarge turned towards Ruby.

"Finish that weapon for me would you?" Ruby just saluted the red leader.

"I won't let you down!"

"Let's go." Washington said, walking towards the school's entrance. Caboose glanced at Penny.

"Goodbye Penny!" He waved.

"Farewell!" Penny waved back as the soldiers went inside Beacon. She turned back towards Team RWBY.

"It's been a while, how've you been?" Ruby asked.

"It's been great!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The RvB-ers, minus Locus, went up the elevator to see the same office as they've seen a lot of times before….minus Ironwood. He wasn't there.

"Good to se you all again. I apologize for Ironwood's behavior before." Ozpin apologized.

"Ah, it's okay." Caboose said, causing the others to give him weird looks.

"Caboose! He made you cry for fuck's sake!" Tucker yelled to the idiot.

"Yeah but I try not to remember the bad things about people." Caboose said nonchalantly. Ozpin smiled, but his expression dropped.

"Knowing your past, I believe I can let you in on everything that's happening." Glynda looked like she was about to question the headmaster, but decided that this was for the best.

"After everything we told you, you might as well tell us what's happening with all of this. We've already stopped a planetary war once." Tucker said. Ozpin nodded and started.

"Before I tell my story, I want to ask you all something…what's your favorite Fairytale?" Ozpin asked the RvB-ers. The others seemed confused.

"Look, we get you're going cryptic and all for effect, but how about we go straight to the point." Sarge said. Ozpin just sighed and began telling a story.

"I would like to tell you my favorite fairytale. Please save your questions until the end." Ozpin sipped his coffee cup and began.

" _The Story of the Seasons."_

 _An old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens._

Ozpin finished the fairytale and sipped on his coffee. The others seemed confused on the point of the story.

"Why are you telling us this?" Tucker asked.

"Because all fairytales come from a form of truth…and this one's no different." Carolina raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin had a grim look on his face.

"This story is true. The maidens are real life people with incredible powers." Ozpin explained, much to the surprise of the RvB-ers. Ozpin stood up and began walking towards the elevator.

"Follow me. Don't worry, this elevator should fit all of us."

 _ **One elevator trip down later...**_

The six soldiers and two teachers arrived in some sort of vault underneath the school. It was vast, dimly-lit but had an odd green glow. The eight started to walk through the vault, as they walked deeper in, the darker, and lighter it seemed to get at the same time.

"I'm sure you have questions." Ozpin said.

"What is this place…?" Washington questioned.

"This is a secret chamber underneath the school." Glynda answered.

"Why is this here?" Carolina asked.

"For the first time in history, a Maiden was assaulted, and half of their power was taken." Glynda answered.

"One of the maidens was attacked? Their power was stolen? Someone out there can create giant firestorms and make it snow?" Washington asked.

"Ooh! I love snow! One time, we disguised ourselves as snowmen!" Caboose said, causing some of them to giggle. Glynda ignored him and continued.

"The maidens continue to live their lives in peace, when one dies however, it's power goes to another individual." Glynda explained.

"How does the power choose who to go to?" Doc asked.

" **Yes, I want to use it to destroy everyone and everything!"** O'Malley said, causing Glynda to sigh.

"The power has several rules. Among those rules, there are two we currently know. The maiden must be a female, and the current maiden's last thoughts determines the future maiden. Unless their last thoughts are of a male, in which case, the power goes at random." Glynda explained.

" **Aw…."**

"It wouldn't be uncommon, however, for this particular maiden's last thoughts to be of her assailant." Ozpin chimed in. They finally arrived at their destination, a large machine, on one side it held a female with brown hair.

"So, that's the Maiden." Carolina observed. Ozpin nodded.

"This is the Fall Maiden, Amber. She is severely injured, we are using Atlas' best technologies to keep her alive."

"What does this machine do? Does it make snow cones?!" Caboose asked. Ozpin sighed.

"All of you have an understanding of aura, correct?" They all nodded, except Caboose, who was imagining giant scoops of ice cream.

"This machine, in theory, transfers the aura of a person to another, effectively merging their souls into one being. The person receives all of the powers of the aura's previous holder. Semblance, the aura itself…" He glanced towards the maiden.

"…and the Fall Maiden's power." Ozpin finishes.

"Who exactly is the one pulling the strings? Who is her assailant? Who is the assailant's boss if there is one? Who would want to take their power?" Washington asked the headmaster. He turned around and face the six soldiers.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of history and religion. I ask you keep this a secret." They nodded.

"The Queen has pawns. That will be all I say."

.

.

.

.

Sarge pulled out a magnum pistol and aimed it at the Fall Maiden.

"What are you doing?!" Glynda used her semblance to remove the pistol from his hands.

"Sarge!" Tucker yelled out.

"I'm fixing your problem."

"How does killing the one person who we NEED to be alive fix it?!" Washington questioned. Sarge turned towards everyone.

"Look, from what I could tell, the assailants know where her general location is, this means they're nearby. If we kill her, we would know who her assailant is, and then, no matter how strong she is, she'd have an entire school of hunters and huntresses, and teachers, to deal with her. The assailant wouldn't be able to defeat all of them and BAM! We get her, and everything goes to normal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Even I, the narrator, don't know how to react to that.

"No." Ozpin simply replied.

"No?" Sarge asked.

"In theory, that would solve the maiden problem…though there is a reason it is kept secret. It would cause chaos. More people would search for the maidens more than ever, just to get a slice of the power she has. Not to mention, it would also endanger all of the other maidens."

"But technically, that would save the hassle. Besides, we don't need to make it known. The teachers combined should be strong enough to take her down, right?" Washington asked

"The full power of a maiden is unpredictable-"

"Yet the current Fall Maiden was assaulted and sent into a coma. Who's to say that we can't beat them on our own?"

"The students would know. We can't risk the secret being out."

"So you're just going to keep them in the dark about all of this?" Carolina questioned, with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Yes."

"You're just using them as pawns!" Carolina yells out to the headmaster.

"It's for the best. If they knew what was happening, it would cause panic, it wouldn't be long before the word goes out to Vale, causing even more panic, which would inevitably bring Grimm."

"And keeping them in the dark about all of this makes it all better?!" Washington yelled.

" **You know I fail to see the logic in that."**

"Well, both ways, it would cause panic, but at least you would have one problem down." Doc tried to rationalize.

"We can't take that risk." Glynda chimed in.

"You're treating them like the Director treat us! Keeping all these secrets will just cause more havoc once they get out!" Carolina yelled. Ozpin tapped his cane onto the ground.

"That panic will only serve to release more Grimm. If we let ourselves go through with this, what happens next is beyond anybody's guess."

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay." Caboose said.

"Caboose! You seriously can't let all of this happen!" Tucker yelled out.

"Hey…Sometimes…you just have to have faith….ain't that a biach." Caboose said, bringing the eight into another eerie silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Washington and the rest turned back towards Ozpin. He sighed.

"Alright…we'll keep this a secret. I just hope you're prepared to take the consequences when the students find out." Ozpin and Glynda nodded.

"I appreciate your understanding. I believe it is time for use to go back up." The seven others walked with Ozpin to the elevator, taking it back to the ground floor. Once all of them were out, Ozpin and Glynda stayed inside…though not before Sarge said-

"Remember this. It won't be long before someone asks a certain question." Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?"

"Are we heroes of peace? Or are we just weapons so someone else can claim victory?" With that, Sarge walked away, elevator closing behind him.

Ozpin and Glynda thought about everything they said. It was true that more could be done to make sure the Fall Maiden's power is safe, but that would be too risky…

Or maybe it would be risky enough that the Queen would never expect it.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The RvB-ers were just walking around the school, trying to process what they learned.

There was a "Queen" who had pawns…

The Fall Maiden is right below their feet…

They have to keep this a secret.

Washington sighed and looked back towards everyone.

"Alright everyone, guess what we're doing for a week?"

"Saving a planet from war again?"

"Yup. You guys can do your own thing for now. Go back to our dorm room when you want to sleep." The others nodded and went to do their own thing. Carolina went to the library, Sarge went to RWBY's dorm to check up on his shotgun, Tucker decided to eat something in the cafeteria, O'Malley went on another Grimm killing spree, as for the idiot and freelancer…

"Caboose."

"Yes Washingtub?"

"Let's go find Ironwood. There's something very important I need to ask him."

"Okay!"

The two walked the halls of the school, searching for the Atlas headmaster.

"Good afternoon teachers!" They turned around to see WBY and JNPR.

"Hello. Why're you guys here?"

"Where Roony?" Caboose asked.

"She's back at our dorm with Sarge." Yang answered.

"We're just here to check up on you guys." Jaune said.

"Well, thanks. Have either of you seen General Ironwood?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"We just need to ask him a question." Blake pointed towards the hall behind them.

"They went into the amphitheater, I think."

Washington nodded. "Thanks."

"Goodbye!" Caboose said, waving to them.

Once the two were gone, Nora spoke up.

"I like those two." Nora said with a smile.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The two went inside the amphitheater to see Ironwood and Penny talking about something.

"Hello!" Caboose yelled out, causing the two to turn their head towards the blue armored soldier. Ironwood had a neutral look on his face while Penny was smiling.

"Salutations!" Penny said as she saluted the two soldiers as they walked closer.

"Ironwood."

"Washington."

Penny and Caboose continued to talk about…whatever it is they do, while Washington and Ironwood just continued to stare each other down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I need to ask you something." Ironwood raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?" Washington sighed.

"Felix was someone from our dimension. There was something he had that he shouldn't though."

"And that thing is…?"

"Aura." Ironwood widened his eyes but said nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're the headmaster and leader of the most technologically advanced kingdom…what I want to know if there's any way to create artificial aura." Ironwood stayed silent for a minute, but responded.

"I have no reason to tell you." Washington pointed towards the happy Caboose and Penny chatting.

"You. Made. That. Cry. You owe me and him this much."

.

"…Yes. There is a way."

"How?" Ironwood merely pointed towards the girl with orange hair. It took a moment for Washington to realize what he meant.

"Caboose! Mind coming here for a second?" Caboose and Penny turned and walked towards the two.

"Salutations!" They said in unison, both of them saluting them. Washington chuckled at their antics.

"Look we need to talk about Penny…"

"Is it that she's a robot?"

"She's a-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Penny, you told him?" Ironwood questioned.

"Actually, it was Freckles that discovered I was a robot." Penny responded, with the same smile on her face.

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_ Washington turned back towards the General _._

"Look, what I'm about to say is probably a little odd of a request but…" Washington took a deep breath.

"I want aura."

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you for this. Creating an android capable of producing aura is one thing, but giving a human aura is another."

"From what I can tell when I fought Felix, his aura was acting like an armor on his armor. I want you to surgically implant me with an Aura implant as well."

"It's too risky. You could potentially go mentally insane." Washington snapped his fingers and pointed his finger like a gun towards the general.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm already mentally insane."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ironwood sighed.

"Fine."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Well, there's chapter 12. There's a good chance after this will be the Vytal Festival, A.K.A, the canon parts of the story.**

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **Rocketmce: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Monkeyman10526: Thanks, and sure! Caboose?**

 **Caboose: Yay!**

 ***Sounds of Bones cracking***

 **Caboose: …Tucker did it.**

… **Was it worth it?**

 **PhoenixClaw2128: Thanks! Also, Caboose hates mean thingies. Especially things that hurt his friends.**

 **SonicXben: Thanks! I don't think I'll be adding those guys anytime soon, not until everything gets resolved here, and that the season 15 arc gets explained completely.**

 **Anyways, here's an Omake!**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Omake: Dating School

Several of the boys had sought a way to gain the chicks they want…

Yet all had failed….

And so they went to the one source they thought would get them that perfect girl…

Lavernius Tucker.

Oh how fucking wrong they are.

"Attention class!" Tucker held up a large wooden stick. He tapped it against a wooden desk. They were inside the lecture hall, with a handful of boys there…and a few girls disguised as guys sent to spy with their scroll cameras. Tucker was out of his armor. He had dark skin, blue eyes, and black hair that reached to his chin. He was wearing a black jacket with a light blue undershirt and black pants. Tucker and Washington were standing beside him.

"My name is Lavernius Tucker, these are my assistants, Michael J. Caboose and Washington."

"Hello!"

"I had nothing better to do."

"Anyways. Who here has yet to experience "it"?" Everyone in the lecture hall raised their hands.

"Alright let's-"

"What makes you qualified to teach us this stuff?" A random student asked.

"Dude, do you have any idea who you're talking to? I'm Tucker, I've probably got a few kids out there. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow."

"Are you sure about this?" Blake whisper asked, disguised as a boy. All of Team RWBY were there, disguised.

"If I'm going to get a lot more flirts on me, I want to know what I'll be dealing with." Yang whisper answered.

"Alright, first things you guys need to know, girls like a rebel, someone who does things their own way. Alright let's do some roleplaying, anybody here volunteer to be the girl?" Nobody raised their hands.

"Okay, who here wants to be the guy?" A handful of hands were raised. If that was a pun, it was unintentional.

"Alright you there. Come down here." Tucker pointed towards…Jaune?

"Of course he would be here." Weiss whisper said.

"Alright. Since no one here wants to be a girl Wash will-"

"Don't even think about it because if you do I'll make you run a hundred laps around the school."

"-Caboose will play the girl." Tucker just randomly pushed Caboose towards Jaune.

"Um, Er. What should I say?" Caboose asked the teacher.

"Just say whatever a girl would say." Tucker responded.

"Now, what do you want in a man?"

"Uh, okay. Um, I uh just really want to meet someone nice. Um you know, someone who appreciates me for who I am. Not so much because I'm pretty but because they really want to get to know me because they want to find out what my interests are. Then we can spend time exploring the world and sharing all the wonderful things in life that make it wonderful."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh. That was surprisingly profound." Washington said.

"I think I'm going to like-" Yang started, only to be cut off.

"Caboose, you were supposed to say something about reality TV, and rebels! We rehearsed this!"

"We did?" Tucker just groaned in annoyance and grabbed a random student from the seats.

"You can go now Caboose, this guy will take care of it."

"Oh, um, okay."

"And I stand corrected. At least I got it on my scroll." Yang corrected herself.

"You know you're terrible at dating when Caboose gives better advice than you." Ruby said, causing them to giggle softly.

Once the class was done, they tried out their new skills…only to get a punch to the balls and a kick to the head. Apparently Jaune was the only one not to try it out.

Meanwhile, Caboose was confused on why some of the girls were blinking only one eye at him.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Well, guess that's that. Hope you enjoyed that Omake.**

 **Anyways, again:**

 **What are your thoughts on romance in this story? Leave a review.**

 **If you have tips, criticism, ideas, suggestions or thoughts on the story, feel free to leave it in the reviews.**

 _ **Quick announcement: Updates are going to be much slower now that school has started for me, so please be patient, thank you.**_

 **Thanks for reading, and have a great day.**


	13. The Aura

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant.**

" _Fine."_

 _A few hours later…._

.

.

.

Half of Washington said that this was something that would benefit him…

The other half was screaming at the familiarity of the situation.

But both halves agreed they'd have to do this.

"Are you sure about this?" Ironwood asked. The two were currently in a special surgery lab they had settled in Vale. Ironwood was standing behind a glass wall, and Washington was on the other side, lying down with his armor on, minus the helmet. There were a handful of surgical experts with them, though Ironwood didn't reply on as why this man didn't have aura, and had merely suggested it to be a secret that the public shouldn't know about. Caboose and Penny were there too.

"It's okay Washingtub, you're going to be okay!" He turned towards the android.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Caboose asked hopefully.

"There is a 47% chance of him losing some sanity and or gain a mental illness, and a 12% chance of him being induced to a coma, but otherwise he will be fine!" Penny said with a smile.

"Is that good?"

" _AFFIRMATIVE, CABOOSE."_

"Yay!" Caboose cheered. Washington was in a completely different situation…

' _OH MY GOD GET ME OUT OF HERE!'_ Half of him said.

' _It is for the best.'_ His brains logical half said.

' _HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! I'M GOING TO GO INSANE AGAIN! IT'S ALREADY STARTING! I'M TALKING TO MY SELF AGAIN!'_

' _Calm down…'_

' _HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?!'_

' _How would screaming internally help?'_

' _IT WON'T! IT JUST FEELS RIGHT!'_

Washington felt like a first grader frightened to hell about getting a shot….though this seemed to be a PERFECT time to PANIC internally. He started to take deep breaths to try and calm himself…

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing…" he said to himself, trying to change the subject in his mind right now.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Tucker was with Doc/O'Malley. Tucker had failed in getting laid, so they were competing on who could kill the most Grimm in under a minute. Tucker had gotten better at his sword, and the Brute/Grif/Doc/O'MalleyShot was annihilating everything in it's path.

"Seven out of eleven!" Tucker yelled out. He was good with his sword, but it was hard to beat someone with a grenade launcher.

" **Somebody is going to lose VERY badly. Muwawhaha."** O'Malley laughed shorter than his normal laughs.

"And then, we can all go buy food! I'm starving!" Doc said, with a slightly grumbling tummy.

" **Ugh, for once the wet nurse has a point. Where do we get some money?"** O'Malley asked, placing his weapon behind his back.

"I don't know, let's just ask Wash. He's been here for a week so he's bound to have some money somewhere." Tucker said, walking out of the forest…

"Wait, which way is back to the school?"

Doc/O'Malley face palmed…or helmet palmed.

" **I've been exploring this forest for a while now. Just head over that way, I'll catch up."** He pointed towards the direction behind the soldier.

"Cool." He said as he stared walking, while the purple medic just stood there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You know you pointed him towards the Beringel nest right?"

" **Maaaaaaaaayyyyyyybe….MUWAHAHAHAHA!"** He laughed manically.

"You're a very mean person."

" **Shut up."**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Sarge and Ruby were in the latter's dorm. Sarge was having second thoughts.

"I…I just don't know! My shotgun baby has been with me for so long. I don't think I want her to change…but damn, that rocket launcher!" Sarge yelled out dramatically, while Ruby just patted him, trying to console the red team leader, who had his hands on his helmet face.

"There there Sarge, there there."

The three other girls in the room just stared at the duo.

"Looks like Ruby finally met someone who likes their weapons as much as she does." Blake said, her eyes glued on a book she was reading.

"Even if he is an old man." Yang said with a grin, though Sarge heard and stood up, cocking his shotgun.

"Hey! I heard that you whippersnapper!" He said, pointing his shotgun towards the blonde.

"H-Hey!" Yang said, raising her hands up. Ruby giggled at the scene in from of her, while Weiss just sighed.

"I can't believe this guy is part of the military…" To which Sarge just pointed his shotgun towards the heiress.

"Wha-"

"Say that again." Sarge said with an odd mix of harsh and cold. Weiss just flinched.

"Say that again, I am Colonel Sarge and I will not stand by that!" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you're a colonel?"

"That's right."

"And your name is Sarge…?" Yang asked.

"My old pops told me to dress for the job I want, I just took it one step further." Sarge chuckled. The girls just looked at him in disbelief. Ruby changed the subject after a moment of silence.

"Back to the shotgun!"

If Weiss had looked out the window, she'd notice a certain airship arriving a day early….

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Carolina was in the library, reading more and more about this world. She was sitting down alone on one of the chairs with a large table. Carolina was trying to focus on what she was reading, though what Locus said to her was something she couldn't forget.

" _Redemption."_

That one word was something Carolina never did understand. Someone trying to redeem themselves for what they've done in the past…it reminded Carolina that she was seeking redemption…a long time ago. She remembered something she told Epsilon before they temporarily left the Reds and Blues…

" _Epsilon, what you and I were involved with - the things we helped do - I'll be honest, I don't know if we can ever get all the way back to good. But I think that we have a chance to do better. And if we wake up every day and try to make things better? Eventually we might find that better is good enough."_

' _But is it really?'_ She thought to herself. Back then, all she saw was her father and a leaderboard. Now though, she saw that she once had friends, and now, she essentially had something she never thought she'd have again….

A Family.

Carolina smiled beneath her helmet and stood up from her chair.

"The Great War, huh?" Carolina said, picking a random book from the shelf and sitting back down.

"Hello." Carolina looked up from her book to see Pyrrha looking at her.

"Oh, um. Hi." Carolina said. It was still weird knowing that someone looked and sounded like her, but tried to ignore it.

"Reading about The Great War?" Pyrrha asked, sitting beside the female teal/aqua soldier.

"Yeah. Its interesting to see how far people go for their own safety, even at the expense of others. Mistral and Atlas' way of treating their citizens as slaves is cruel." Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"Those two had a strong alliance back then, Mistral provided food and Atlas provided technological advances. It seemed like a fair trade to them, though they didn't treat their citizens the same way."

"And Vale was the one who changed it all huh?" Carolina asked.

"Vale at the time, was the most friendly kingdom back then, a majority of people agree that it still is. They despised how they treated their own citizens as slave labor. Though what started the war, was territory." Carolina began reading through the book, and took notice of several things.

"Mistral had decided to set to Vale continent? Do they have the right to do that?"

"Vale was only starting to settle there. Mistral saw the opportunity and took it."

The two red-heads and green-eyed females talked about The Great War more and more. The more they talked, the more questions Carolina had than answers.

Who attacked first?

Who was the old king of Vale?

What was the Grimm attack that had caused Atlas to start this chaotic chain to events?

How did the King predict they would attack Vacuo?

Is someone in the war the "Queen"?

Carolina closed the book she had been reading and turned towards Pyrrha.

"Thanks for talking with me, means a lot." Pyrrha just bowed her head.

"My pleasure." She said as she stood up and walked away. Carolina just stared at the book in her hands.

"Might be an interesting read later on."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Locus was actually in the surgical lab with Ironwood, Caboose and Penny, leaning against the wall.

"Just so you know, this likely won't give you a semblance, Aura is the soul's manifestation, the implant itself is experimental, but there's the smallest chance of gaining a semblance. The one you get, if you do, is unknown. The Aura will just act like a force field, if you will." Ironwood explained from behind the glass wall. Washington would've nodded but he was silently terrified. The General turned towards Penny.

"Penny, please go outside along with your friend." Penny smiled and turned towards the blue soldier.

"Let's go!" She said grabbing his arm and "Forcefully" moving him.

"Okay!" Caboose said, going along with Penny. Once the two were out of the room, Locus turned towards the General.

"You are absolutely sure this won't cause death?" Locus asked, still leaned against the wall.

"At worst, he'll just be in a coma." Ironwood responded. Locus didn't say anything in response and just stared at the freelancer in front of him, who looked like he was frightened to hell.

" _You truly are an interesting person, Agent Washington."_ Locus thought to himself.

" _I may not know what a true soldier truly is, but I know that what I was back then was not a true soldier."_

 _Back with Agent Washington…_

.

.

.

' _I AM GOING TO FUCKING DIE AREN'T I?!'_

' _Deep breaths..'_

"The surgery is about to begin, please remain calm." The surgeon in front of his face said, with some sort of metal tool in his hands. The bed he was laying on suddenly moved, making it so that he was now facing the ground instead of the ceiling. Washington managed to stay calm…

"Now then…"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Penny and Caboose walked outside of the surgical lab for a while. They crossed a few halls but eventually arrived in what seemed like a small arena. There were a few seats, and it was empty except for the two that just arrived. Caboose got an idea and turned towards the android.

"Do you want to play hide and don't seek?" Caboose asked the android.

"Sensational!" Penny agreed, though Freckles thought of something.

" _MISS PENNY, ARE YOU CAPABLE OF COMBAT?"_ To which Penny responded by opening her backpack and revealing a single sword, which then split into numerous swords, all of them had the same design, and were hovering around the orange-haired girl, who was saluting the soldier and weapon.

"I'm combat ready!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _I BELIVE IT WOULD BE APPROPRIATE TO SPAR, CABOOSE HAS YET TO TRAIN TODAY."_ Freckles suggested though Caboose "whispered" to his weapon.

"Freckles! I don't want to hurt my friend." Penny heard this and continued smiling.

"Do not worry friend! I am fully capable of combat! The surgical lab is also soundproof, so we will not be interrupting the surgery in any way!"

" _THIS WILL BE JUST LIKE A GAME, CABOOSE."_ Caboose stayed silent for a moment, before turning back towards the android.

"Okay!"

"Sensational!"

The two stood on opposite sides of the arena. Penny moved her swords to surround her, and Caboose got into a fighting stance, Freckles at the ready.

" _3….2….1…Begin."_

Caboose charged at the android, launching a barrage of bullets along the way. Penny turned her swords into some sort of guns, and thrusted herself to the side, making her move at immense speed. Caboose seemed confused but didn't have time to react as Penny thrusted towards him from the side, slashing him. Caboose was knocked down to the floor. Penny, still smiling, threw her swords towards the soldier lying on the floor, but Caboose rolled forwards and stood up, evading the swords. With a grin, Penny pulled back her swords, causing the soldier to be entangled to the strings.

"Weeee!" Caboose yelled out as he was pulled by the strings. Once he was close enough, Penny released the strings from Caboose, causing him to stumble a bit. Penny tried to slash at the soldier, though he had uppercutted the android while shooting, causing Penny to wince. She stumbled back, but didn't get a chance to recover as she was bullet-punched in the gut, though she countered with a point blank laser shot, causing him to stumble backwards. Penny threw a few swords at the blue soldier, colliding with the soldier's armor, causing a few scratches, and a good bit of pain, sending him to the floor. Penny saw an opportunity and pulled back all her swords into a circular formation in gun mode. There was an electrical green energy in the middle that was beginning to form. Caboose, stumbling, got back up on his feet.

" _INCOMING LA-"_ Freckles didn't get to finish as they were engulfed in a large green laser, sending them into the wall, creating a crater and a large puff of smoke. Penny smiled no formed her swords into one again, then placing them in her backpack. She bowed slightly towards the crater.

"Thank you for a wonderful time!" Penny said, smiling, though she stopped smiling once she heard Caboose groaning. She ran towards the crater, and waited for the dust to clear, to reveal a Caboose in the crater, hands and legs slightly spread out. He was able to move his helmet and look at the android in front of him, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay friend?" Penny asked. Caboose just continued to stare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Caboose yelled out. Penny sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thank you!"

" _THAT WAS MOST IMPRESSIVE, MISS PENNY."_

"Thank you too Freckles!" Penny thanked, with a wide grin on her face.

" _I BELIEVE WE MAY REQUIRE SOME ASSISTANCE, HOWEVER."_ Caboose tried to move.

"Yeah, I can't move my arms…my legs…..or my body…and it hurts…" Caboose said slowly.

"Okay!" Penny said.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Cinder and her two subjects were in their dorm room, discussing their next move.

"The Vytal Festival is tomorrow, the day we strike is nigh, Emerald, hone your semblance, Mercury, screw yourself, literally." Cinder said sinisterly. She was standing up and leaning against a desk, Emerald was standing in front of her, and Mercury was sitting on a bed, using a screwdriver on his legs.

"You got it." Mercury said while Emerald just nodded.

"What about Felix's?" Emerald asked.

"With all of Ozpin's new pawns, I have tasked him to make sure they stay out of our way. For now, I've instructed him to not kill the Reds and Blues."

"You think he'll hold up to that?"

"He said he agreed, and he seems to be one that does not lie." Mercury rose an eyebrow and pointed at her.

"That right there is a lie." Cinder smiled.

"He only twists his words, lying is one thing, manipulating is another." Cinder grabbed her scroll and pressed "CCT".

"It is almost time to make our move. I want you two to observe them for now, see if they're doing anything worth noting." The two nodded and walked out of the dorm room.

"It's time to take what power you have left, Ozpin."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington had just finished his surgery. His head felt like….it had a new part. It was as if there was something new inside him…

He held out his palm and tried to control that…a small spark appears. Locus was leaning against the wall, staring the freelancer's palm.

"It seems as though it is a success." Ironwood commented. The three were outside of the lab, in the halls. They were searching for the idiot and android, whatever they might be doing.

"It feels…strange. As if it's something that's always been there…but entirely new at the same time." Washington said, still amazed by the feeling.

"It's like that with most people. I shall send one of my best soldiers to help you with Aura manipulation."

"Who?" Washington asked.

"She is a highly skilled fighter, and is one of the most adept soldiers I've seen with aura. She is, as what most would call it, bitchy at times. You shall find out when you see her." Locus explained.

"You shouldn't speak of your other soldiers like that, Locus."

"Humph." Before the two could go further, they heard something as they passed by the door to the arena… grunting sounds?

"Is that Penny?" Ironwood pressed his ear towards the door, the other two pressed their helmets against the door.

"This is harder than I thought!" They heard Penny say from inside the arena.

"What is?" Locus asked the other two, who didn't respond.

"I shall try to go lower!" Ironwood felt a part of him go angry, but ignored it for now.

"What is she doing…?" Washington asked.

"You're too heavy!"

"Oh! It's probably because I am so big." They heard Caboose say.

"Indeed!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ironwood didn't waste a second thought as he burst through the door and pointed his pistol.

"WHAT ON REMNANT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Ironwood shouted, with the other two silently standing behind him. They saw Penny holding Caboose by the stomach, who was in some sort of crater. Penny seemed to be struggling to pull him out. The two stopped and just stared at the three, Ironwood now having an…. "Um…." Face on him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello!"

"Salutations!"

Caboose and Penny said respectively, the latter saluting the three who entered.

"Hi…what is Caboose doing in the wall?" Washington asked, still a little dumbfounded.

"Oh! She we played a sparring game! She used a giant green laser beam. It. Was. AWESOME!" Caboose yelled out.

"Right Freckles?"

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_

"You two sparred?" Ironwood questioned with an eyebrow raised, to which Penny nodded.

"Ooh! These are my friends. The black one is Mr. Washingtub, and the green one is Mr. Ghost Flower." Caboose "introduced". Penny turned towards the two soldiers.

"Washington."

"Locus."

"Salutations! I am Penny Polendina." She said with a wide grin. She turned back to Caboose and continued to try to lift the blue soldier, struggling.

"Need help getting him out of there?" Washington asked.

"That would be much appreciated." Penny appreciated. Washington suddenly brought out his assault rifle and a grenade.

"What are yo-" Before Ironwood could finish, Washington threw the grenade and began shooting. The result was a large puff of smoke on where Caboose was. The three others just stared at either the idiot or freelancer in shock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once the dust cleared, it reveals Caboose standing up, out of the wall, as if nothing happened.

"Yay! I'm free!" Caboose cheered, while the other three's jaws just dropped.

"I…you…what?" Ironwood started.

"This isn't the first time I've seen something like this, let's leave it at that. How it works, I dunno." Washington responded to his "question". Ironwood sighed.

"I'm still undecided on how I think of you and your group. Your story is completely insane, yet everything fits well." Ironwood said, with a hint of coldness.

"Well, if you helped me with Aura, I like to think I'm in the right direction." Washington responded. Ironwood didn't respond to him. Locus noticed a ship outside of the window.

"She is here, General." Locus said.

"All right. Locus, Washington, Penny, follow me."

"Can I come too?" Caboose asked. Washington smiled underneath his helmet.

"Of course you can Caboose."

"Yay!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The five arrived to some sort of landing area, a large white bullhead. The hatch opened to reveal several Atlesian knights coming out, rifles in hand. In the middle, there was a single person. She had white hair tied to a bun, blue eyes and fair skin. Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch. Her pants were plain white with gray garners. She had a strict and militaristic look on her face. Penny had a nervous look on her face when she appeared.

"General Ironwood, Sir!" The woman saluted, unlike Penny, hers was more…serious.

"Good evening Winter. This is Washington and Caboose." Ironwood gestured towards them. It was around dusk.

"Good evening." Washington said, it wasn't the first time he encountered someone as militaristic as her, so the basic was to always speak in a monotone voice and degrade everyone you meet…but since Washington can't do that, he just tried to be polite.

"Hello!" Unlike Caboose, who was still Caboose. Winter walked in front of the freelancer.

"So, this is who I will be tutoring?"

"Indeed. He has only recently been given his aura, so do not expect much from the beginning." Ironwood said. Washington knew that this was going to be a long training.

"Hm. Very well. I wish to know why he should be tutored. I've read what you have given me about them. They all seem to be insane." Washington held back the urge to pull out his gun.

"Do not question me, Winter." Ironwood said as he walked off. Winter turned back to the freelancer, then towards Locus.

"Locus."

"Winter."

.

.

.

.

"I shall be tutoring Washington. I request that you watch over these two in the mean time." Winter gestured towards the chatting Caboose and Penny.

"Fine." Locus said, still emotionless. Winter turned back to the freelancer.

"Very well. Let us begin. Follow me." Winter began walking off. Washington took one last glance at the three before following her.

"I'll see you later Caboose."

"Bye!" Caboose waved as the freelancer walked off.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington found himself in some sort of garden pavilion. There were a few chairs and a small table. It had a color scheme of bright colors, mostly yellow or gold. Winter took a seat on one of the chairs.

"I suppose the best way to begin is to learn what Aura is in the first place." Winter said. Washington nodded and sat down on the opposite chair. Winter held out her palm and made a small sphere of Aura in her hand.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Everyone creature on Remnant has one, from a simple bird, to a shopkeeper, and to a noble knight…not you or your friends, however. Whether or not I believe that story is irrelevant at this time. Correct?" Washington nodded hesitatingly. He knew that it would be best not to spark an argument with her.

"Aura protects the user in several different situations. It is used to heal faster, or to survive what should be a fatal blow."

"A force field, like Ironwood said." Winter grabbed her rapier and stood up.

"You shall address him as General Ironwood." She pointed her weapon towards the freelancer who just held his hands up.

"Okay! Okay! I get it." Washington pleaded. Winter eventually calmed down and sat back down. She breathed deeply and formed a small glyph in her hand.

"There is another way people can use Aura, their semblance. Semblance smart unique abilities to the user. It is a tangible form of Aura, several researches show that semblance a may be based around what personality people have, but nothing has been confirmed." The glyph in her hand vanished and she placed her hand on the table, with a slightly less strict look on her face.

"Since it is unconfirmed whether or not you have a semblance, we will skip it for now and come back to it later, if any signs of one appear." Washington nodded. He knew to stay mostly silent ever since she used her sword against him. She formed another Aura sphere in her hand.

"Aura is like a muscle. The more you practice it, the stronger it grows. It is not unlimited, however. Should a user take too much damage, their aura will deplete, and it will also tire them out. Your turn. Try to manifest your aura into a sphere." Washington held out his hand and tried to focus his aura. There were a few sparks of aura, and a sphere, though it never lasted more than half a millisecond. Winter sighed.

"I suppose this is to be expected. Try again."

This was going to be a loooong training session.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"…I don't know."

Was Ironwood's response when he was questioned on his opinion on the red, blues, freelancers and medic.

"I suppose we can talk about that another time. I believe you know the matter of importance, however." Ozpin asked. They were currently in his office, discussing what they had discussed with them, due to his absence.

"What we're doing is a necessary evil, I don't like it either, but we either give it to one of your students or the assailant becomes the new Fall Maiden. If we gave it to a student, it would minimize all panic and fear caused." Ironwood rationalized.

"What we are doing is a necessary evil, I agree with you there, James. However, the assailant will not watch the Vytal Festival without causing havoc. This is the perfect time for them to strike, your army is bringing the people into a state of fear and panic, even if the themselves don't know it. Perhaps we should let it a few new people into the secret behind the four maidens." Ozpin tried his rationalization. Ironwood sighed and looked out a window.

"….Say we tell the secret to someone else, who would you suggest?"

"Team RWBY."

.

.

.

.

.

"What about them makes you favors them?"

"They have been involved in things more than any other team…and I believe you know the other reason." Ironwood turned back to the Beacon headmaster.

"Qrow's nieces."

"As well as former White Fang member Blake, and Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss. If we do decided to tell someone else other than our guardian, they would be appropriate."

"I still don't think we should tell anyone about this. All of this is something risky, Ozpin. Should we tell one group, it would only be a matter of time before another discovers it." Ironwood explained.

"…Very well." Ironwood had a small smile on him, but it disappeared immediately.

"Who exactly is our guardian, Ozpin?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _A few hours later…_

 _._

 _._

Washington was trying to manipulate his aura, it seemed like it was new yet natural to him. He had somewhat improved in the last few hours, though he was still nowhere near Winter's level.

"I suppose that's enough for now. We will continue this another time, unless you have any more questions." Winter asked the freelancer. He was debating with himself on the next question, whether to ask it or not.

"Why do you idolize Ir- General Ironwood so much?" Washington asked. Winter had a surprised look on her face but showed no further reaction.

"He is my superior, as a soldier of Atlas, I must follow and respect his decisions." Washington decided that he had to press further if he was going to get anywhere with this.

"So you blindly follow him?" Winter unsheathed her rapier and pointed it towards his neck.

"He has led Atlas for this long, and he has made it what it is today."

"Experience does not equal skill, it helps, but no one is going to be perfect in their decision making all the time." Washington explained. If there was one thing he noticed about their military, it was that they see me to be nothing more than robots, with no ability to decipher right from wrong. Minus Penny, of course.

Winter sheathed her rapier and walked away, not saying a word to him. Washington sighed and decided to go check on Caboose, Penny and Locus.

"I wonder what they're up to." He said to himself.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

They were in their dorm room, watching some sort of movie. The rest of them were there as well. Tucker was reading a magazine, Carolina was reading the book from the library, Sarge decided to stick with the shotgun that helped him for so long, but with a few modifications of course, Doc was eating popcorn and watching the movie with the three. Washington walked into the dorm room.

"Hey guys." They all turned towards the newly arrived freelancer.

"Hello Washingtub!"

"Wash, where the hell have you been?" Tucker asked.

"I'll explain it to you all in the morning, for now I just want a nap." Washington said, dropping himself on a bed, exhausted from today's events.

"Wait, there's only four beds!" Doc pointed out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuck."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Aaaaaaannnnnnd that's chapter 13!**

 **I'm REALLY SORRY about the week late update, but school is draining both my time and energy, and I have a small case of Writer's Block. A cliché excuse, but damn if it ain't the most truthful one.**

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **Memento Mori - The Truth: Ha ha, guess so, anyways, I'm still debating with myself on if I should give Washington a semblance, but please feel free to give me some ideas that may or may not influence me, thank you.**

 **Guest: Once I finish them, I upload them. Before it was pretty much daily, but with school, one chapter per week. Two if I don't have Writer's block.**

 **Rebounder1904: I PMed you about this, but thanks again for taking the time to write the long review.**

 **Rocketmce: Interesting, the first two are already essentially canon, but a ship with the RvB-ers and Remnant-ers would be interesting. I'm not sure about CarWash though.**

 **A fan: Thank you taking the time to write down your reviews, now:**

 **1.) Huh, good point, though I'm pretty sure their helmet radios only work when they're in a close enough vicinity, and they didn't know if the door would take them to an entirely new planet or something, but thanks for pointing that out.**

 **2.) I guess so, thank you for pointing that out. I forgot Carolina doesn't know about the metal arm, so I just did that. Thank you again for pointing it out, and I'll try to be better in the future.**

 **Isabelle: Another anonymous user already pointed this out, so I'll say the same thing: Kudos to you for your eyes, and sorry for the mis-description. I think it would be inconvenient to others if I suddenly changed that, but thank you for pointing that out.**

 **Dracohalo117: Thank you for taking the time to write down your reviews, now:**

 **1.) Ironwood has shown he believes his way to always be right, he would keep people safe, even if it made them miserable in the process. That's how the Great War began.**

 **2.) Thank you!**

 **Minestity: That would be an interesting conversation, though Neptune is still 17…I think anyways, and I don't think he has the same hormonal interest Tucker has.**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride: I'll finish for you: Bitch.**

 **Guest JP: I'm not aiming for a sad Caboose fanfic, though that would be interesting. Thanks.**

 **R98: As far as Caboose was concerned, Sheila "Died" when the ship was up functional. He even tried to use the ships part to make an Epsilon body thing.**

 **Guest: If I find it needed, yes. Though if I do, it will DEFINITELY be a villain.**

 **Anyways:** _ **I have a poll on my profile on romance in this story.**_

 **Why am I making this poll? Because I don't really know what you guys what in terms of that, and I'm a complete new guy in making fan fiction, so I want to make sure I get you guy's opinion on this. For now, it's just**

" **Should there be romance in The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant?"**

 **If the reaction is mostly positive, I'll either choose the ships myself or hold ANOTHER poll for them, since I'm kinda self-conscious in these things…**

 **Is that good or bad?**

 **Anyways…**

 **100 FOLLOWERS AND 13,000 VIEWS! YAY!**

 **Whether or not that's actually impressive, thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this story this far, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **If you have criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions or just thoughts on the story so far, feel free to leave it in the reviews.**

 **Again, updates are going to be around weekly, unless I have more Writer's block.**

 **Thank you SO much for reading, and have a great day.**


	14. Not a Chapter Sorry

**Not a chapter**

 **Hello to everyone reading this story.**

 **I'm REALLLYYYYY Sorry for this inconvenience, but I decided to just close the poll all together.**

 **I'M SORRY.**

 **My reasons are because I can't think of an actual romance story in this story, and everything I DO think of can be summed up to just some random filler. I'll still do the canon ships like Arkos, Rennora, maybe CarWash. Also because I'm new to fan fiction. and have no idea how to do romance. I may make some Omakes, but that's about it.**

 **I made the poll to see if anyone would actually want romance, and so far three people have voted. That's not what's stopping me, but SORRY to the three who voted wanting romance in the story.**

 **I'M SORRY!**

 **In short, I'm just gonna do canon ships, and it will probably be very little, because this is my first fan fiction and I have ZERO idea on romance….also I'M SORRY!**

 **.**

 **To make this not seem like a waste, here are some reviews.**

 **Rebounder1904: Like I said to Guest, if I do, I'm going to make it a villain.**

 **Vixenlovesninjago: I'M SORRY FOR CANCELING THE POLL. Anyways, I may or may not use "Drawl", though I think I'll stick to the words that everyone knows the meaning of.**

 **nopeite nopeite nope: My answer is your name.**

 **sonicXben: I can see Temple going there for revenge, but until we know who he REALLY is, I'm not going to add him. If I do, I at least want to see how well his skills are first.**

 **Memento Mori - The Truth: Thank you for taking the time to write down that long review, as hilarious as that is, Wash's semblance is something I want to be actually combat useful, or something like Qrow's bad luck. I'm thinking something that makes him change, considering most semblance shave something to do with the person. Like how Wash was socially awkward to insane to family with the Reds, Blues and Carolina.**

 **The last review gave me an idea.**

 **What should Washington's semblance be? Should he even have one?**

 **Leave your thoughts and ideas in the reviews.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, have a great day and I'M SORRY!**

 **I know I say that a lot, but like I said, this is my first fanfic, so I'm kind of self conscious...Godo or Bad thing? I don't know.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.S. Sorry for not being a chapter!**


	15. The Vytal Festival First Day pt1

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

After much bickering between them, the six soldiers ended up playing rock-player-scissors for the beds. It went something like this;

"Rock

Paper

Scissors!"

"Freckles!"

.

.

.

.

.

Caboose, Washington, Carolina and Sarge got the beds, Doc/O'Malley got the couch, and Tucker grumbled as he slept on the floor. They slept as soundly as they could that night, though the freelancers in the room had nightmares…

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Washington woke up early in the morning, 8:00 AM, normally Freckles would have woken them up, but class was cancelled due to some sort of tournament happening. He took a look around the room. Sarge was cleaning something, he saw Carolina was reading something, O'Malley was sharpening his WhoeverOwnsItShot, Tucker was still sleeping on the floor, and Caboose was eating some leftover cookies.

"Good morning Washingtub!" Caboose greeted as he bit into another cookie.

"Good morning…Sarge what is that?" Washington asked. Sarge turned around and was carrying his shotgun in both arms, though it looked larger and had some sort of red glow on it.

"I modified it so now, it shoots explosive rounds! Perfect for crowd control. Want a live demon-"

"NononononononononononononononooNO!" Washington interrupted while frantically moving his arms.

"Paul, Pauline and in between, all you had to do was say no." Sarge said, keeping his shotgun.

" **It got the point across though."** O'Malley commented, eyes still on the…just call it BruteShot for now.

"Ozpin told us to come up to his office after breakfast." Carolina said, closing her book. It confused Washington on what he could possibly want this time, but decided to ask the questions after breakfast.

"Alright, someone wake Tucker up." Doc walked up beside the head of the sleeping soldier.

"There's a group of cheerleaders practicing outside."

" **And they are F-I-N-E."** O'Malley added, which instantly made Tucker move at inhuman speeds to the window, shaking his head frantically in search of the cheerleaders.

"Where?! WHERE?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" He yelled out as he continued to shake his head, causing the others in the dorm room to laugh. Once he realized what was going on, he slowly turned towards the others in the dorm room.

"…I hate you guys, SO MUCH." Tucker exclaimed.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The six soldiers ended up in the cafeteria, having breakfast. They noticed that there were a lot of teams preparing themselves for something. They sat down on one of the benches and ate their breakfast.

"Gooooooood morning teachers!" Ruby said out of nowhere, shocking the hell out of everyone…except Caboose.

"Gah! Ruby! A warning would help next time." Washington exclaimed.

"Sorry!" The six noticed WBY and JNPR walking behind them.

"Good morning everyone." Carolina greeted.

"Hey!"

"Hello!"

"Good morning!"

" **Greetings."**

Tucker, Caboose, Doc and O'Malley greeted respectively.

"Hey/Good morning./Sup'/" The last one came from another team that Washington noticed. He recognized two people; Sun Wukong and Sage Ayana.

"These are our friends." Blake gestured towards them. Caboose instantly recognized Sage.

"Hey! You were that one guy in that one thing!" Caboose pointed out. He took of his helmet, and Sage's eyes widened.

"Eye! You were in that tournament right?" Sage said, raising his fist towards the idiot, who didn't really know what to do so he just punched the fist.

"Caboose was in a tournament?" Tucker asked.

"I'll explain later. I think introductions are in an order." Washington said, causing Sun to "Oh"

"I'm Sun, Neptune's the nerd,"

"Intellectual!"

"Scarlet's the one who looks like he could work out more,

"Hey!"

"And you've already met Sage."

"Sup'" They all raised their fists up.

"Team SSSN FOR THE WIN!" They all yelled out, resulting in an awkward silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Washington. Most call me Wash."

"I'm Caboose."

"Tucker's my name, chicks are my game." To which Neptune high-fived the soldier.

"Carolina."

"Colonel Sarge." He grabbed his shotgun behind him and cocked it.

"Doc! Pleased to meet you!"

" **O'Malley. Very pleased...Muwawhaha."**

The last one received confused looks from SSSN, but decided to ask about it another time.

"What are you guys up to?" Washington asked.

"We're just having a full course meal to prepare for the Vytal Festival in a bit." Yang answered.

"The Vytal Festival?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah! It's Remnant's biggest tournament ever basically. Everyone from everywhere is competing in it!" Ruby answered them with a wide smile. The 18 talked for a while as they had their breakfast. After a while of eating, they said their goodbyes and the six soldiers made their way to the office.

"Bye-Bye!" Nora waved to them as they walked away. Caboose waved back too.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington and the rest arrived in the all-too familiar office. Ozpin was sitting down sipping on his coffee cup, Glynda was reading something floating in mid-air, nobody questioned it and Ironwood stood up stoically.

"Good morning, Reds, Blues and Freelancers. Please take your seats." Ozpin gestured to the chairs in front of him, for what seems like the 100th time since they arrived in this world.

"How are all of you adjusting so far?" Ozpin asked, trying to make friendly conversation before asking them of what it is.

"It's been great! Freckles got a new body, I ate cookies, and now I can punch people better!"

"The whole other dimension thing aside, it's been good."

"My shotgun now explodes people!"

"The history of this world is interesting to say the least."

"I learned a lot more medical training from your infirmary!"

" **I learned that when an Alpha Grimm is killed, all the others swarm away like weak, pathetic creatures. I LOVE IT! MUWAHAHAHAHAH,"**

"All the women here have Zero taste in men."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tucker was met with an office table to face, sending him down to the floor along with his chair. Ironwood grumbled something beneath his breath, while Ozpin just sighed and gestured for Glynda to fix the office table, who did just that, though Tucker ended up sitting upside-down. Ozpin sipped on his coffee cup and gave a soft smile.

"I'm glad most of you are adjusting well to the new environment, because I have something to ask of you." To which Washington just tilted his head.

"Which is…?" Ozpin sighed.

"I believe all of you are at least somewhat aware of the Vytal Festival today?" Caboose raised his hand.

"Yes! It is a giant thing where people punch each other in the dick!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Of…course, Caboose." Washington replied. Ozpin then said.

"I would like all of you to act as security in the arena." Carolina titled her head this time.

"I thought your army was enough to protect the kingdom." Carolina turned towards the Atlas General, who looked away in response.

"I…only wish to be sure of things. I feel that your presence won't cause fear as much as an entire army in the arena would. The alternative would be to have no army at all, which I fear would cause too much risk." Ozpin explained.

"So we basically just walk around the arena and keep an eye out for anything suspicious?" Tucker summarized, to which Ironwood nodded.

"You will all come and go as you please, as long as you make sure the fights are uninterrupted and have no chance of causing havoc." Ironwood explained as he walked towards the elevator.

"I believe you all know where the arena is, I shall see you there shortly." Ironwood said as the doors closed in front of him. Washington sighed and began walking back…

Until he realized he actually DOESN'T know where it is…

"Hey um, we actually don't know where it is…?" Washington sheepishly asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Ozpin just smiled and pressed a button on his desk.

"Would Team RWBY please come to my office? Thank you." He said as he let go of the button.

"You really like that team don't you?" Doc asked the Beacon Headmaster.

"They are the ones most familiar to you. I only feel that you would be most comfortable with them." Ozpin reasoned.

" **Even so, anyone can see it in the air. Are you hiding something about them we should know of?"** O'Malley reasoned back. Ozpin said nothing as he sipped his coffee cup once more. Carolina was about to push further, but they heard the "ding" of the elevator behind them, revealing the four familiar girls.

"Good morning Professor Ozpin." Weiss said, slightly bowing as they all got out of the elevator, and then they noticed the Reds and Blues and Freelancers.

"Good morning to you as well, Team RWBY. I would like to request you to bring these people to the Vytal Festival arena. I assume this won't be too much of a hassle?" Ozpin asked.

"Not a trouble at all." Weiss responded politely.

"Let'sssss GOOOO!" Ruby said, randomly pointing at the air. The six soldiers were about to go but Ozpin tapped his cane on the floor, which got their attention.

"Actually, I believe Mr. Washington has another training session with one Winter Schnee?" To which Weiss gasped.

"Winter is here?!" She yelled out, causing Ruby to cover her ears.

"Indeed. She requested Mr. Washington's presence at the amphitheater for whatever reason. It seems as though the General has requested training for you." Glynda answered. Weiss turned towards the black-armored freelancer.

"I'm coming with you."

"Alright, thanks?" The ten got into the elevator and took it down to the floor, leaving Glynda and Ozpin in a relative silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure involving those people in all of this isn't a mistake?" Glynda questioned. It wasn't that she didn't believe their story, it's just that she questions why they have to be a part of everything Ozpin has planned.

"We need all the new weapons we can for whatever the Queen has planned. I believe that they are more than capable of defending our kingdom if needed." Glynda raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're starting to sound like our General Head of Security, Ozpin."

"Maybe, but what Ironwood is doing is what he believes is best for the kingdom. He is doing things in his own right, and in a way, he is right. An army may bring chaos, but it also stops it. Whether or not he is completely right however, remains to be seen." Ozpin tried to explain his point of view on the situation. Ironwood wasn't doing the wrong thing, but it also isn't entirely the right one.

"I suppose. I just hope it's enough." Ozpin sipped on his coffee cup.

"You and me both Glynda."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The ten were walking down the hallway towards the Vytal Festival Arena, though in Washington and Weiss' case, they were headed towards the amphitheater. Ruby and Sarge continued to talk about weapons, Caboose was cleaning Freckles while walking, Doc was chatting with Yang about something, the others ended up walking in relative silence.

"I think the explosive bullets REALLLLLLLLYY spices it up just enough. A battle axe would be nice to carry into battle though." Sarge said while inspecting his shotgun.

"With your shotgun's design a single sided axe with dust capabilities would be best suited for it." Ruby theorized, grabbing the shotgun and inspecting it for herself.

Meanwhile, Blake was debating whether or not to reveal her Faunus heritage to them, and Weiss was questioning Washington on what Winter wanted with him.

"Well…I kinda have aura now." Washington opened his palm to reveal a small purple sphere of aura, leaving RWBY surprised.

"Woah! You have aura now?" Yang commented.

"Yeah…I got it from a little…experiment." Washington said, making small flashes of aura in his palm.

"How'd you get artificial aura?" Blake questioned. The rest of the soldier was already in on the whole "Washington has aura" thing from last night.

"Er…Atlas has its ways." Ruby had an idea what he meant by that so she tried to change the subject.

"Anyways! Why did Ozpin tell you guys to go to the Festival? Are you guys a team there?" Ruby asked, to which Tucker answered.

"Nah, it's just that he told us to be part of security there." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't the Atlas soldiers roaming everywhere enough already?" She questioned. There were pretty much Atlesian Knights everywhere, so it wasn't hard to feel safe…right?

"Beats me. All we know is that something big-"

"Is going to be shoved up your ass if you don't shut up numb nuts." Sarge said, cocking his shotgun, causing Tucker to back away a bit, much to the confusion of RWBY. The ten walked in relative silence for a while, until they came across the path split towards the amphitheater and the arena.

"Well guess I'll see you guys later." Washington said, walking towards the auditorium, with Weiss following him.

"Bye Weiss!"

"Bye Washingtub!"

Ruby and Caboose said respectively. The eight continued walking in relative silence, minus the Ruby and Sarge talk about weapons.

"Hey." Blake slightly pulled on Carolina's armor.

"Yes?" The secret Faunus looked hesitant on whatever she was about to do, but did it anyways.

"What did it feel like…to regret the things you did?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It felt terrible." Carolina answered bluntly, surprising Blake.

"To know that what you did caused the deaths of many….to know that you could have saved a friend…to know that you could have actually saved them…the feeling was terrible." Blake understood that feeling very well. She knew they had somethings in common…

"But…" Carolina started, causing Blake to turn back towards her.

"I stopped. And that's what mattered. Your past doesn't define who you are. It just gives you the starting point of who you're going to be." Carolina said to the secret Faunus. Blake didn't know how to react so she just thanked her.

"Thanks." The eight walked in silence once more.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you regret your past?" Carolina suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you. Regret. Your past?" Carolina asked slower, as if to help Blake get the message, who didn't know how to respond…

.

.

.

"Not all of it." She answered. Carolina nodded and they all went back to relative silence.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington and Weiss arrived inside the amphitheater, where they saw Winter meditating in the middle of a Glyph she made. Weiss had a wide smile on her face.

"Winter!" she yelled out, only to cover her mouth with both hands, remembering how she doesn't like being interrupted during her meditations. Winter opened one eye and saw the freelancer and heiress walking towards her. She stood up straight and stared at the two.

"Hello sister. It has been a while." Winter said with a warm smile, which confused Washington on if this is still the same Winter yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked, still a little giddy.

"Classified. But I can tell you the General has asked me to train this person in the art of aura manipulation." Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"You're training Mr. Washington?" Winter turned towards the freelancer, who had remained silent.

"It seems you are well aquatinted with my sister, may I ask why?" Winter questioned, slightly leaning into Washington, causing him to be fearful and uncomfortable.

"Er…Ozpin's asked me to teach the school a hand-to-hand combat class here." Washington replied, slightly leaning back.

"I see…" She turned back towards Weiss.

"I believe you have a team to go to? The First round is going to start soon, and scoping out the competition seems like something you would do." Winter said, smiling, which caused Weiss to fume in place.

"Winter! I wouldn't maybe not do that!" Weiss tried to counter, but failed miserably, which got a chuckle out of Winter and Washington.

"I'm sure you wouldn't dear sister, though I believe that your team does need you for the tournament, yes?" Winter said, causing Weiss' expression to change into one of realization.

"Oh! Of course. Goodbye Winter." Weiss bowed, and Winter bowed back as Weiss made her way out of the amphitheater. Winter turned back towards Washington, though he was wearing a helmet, she could practically feel the awkward stare coming from him.

"What?"

"You…are you the same Winter?" Winter responded by us sheathing her rapier and pointing in directly in front of Washington's visor.

"Woah!"

"How about we just continue on with your training?" To. Which Washington furiously nodded. Winter smiled, but didn't sheath her rapier. She took a few steps back and got into a battle stance.

"I want you to, at the very least, block my blows using your aura. This will be a spar, but the test will be your defense." Winter suddenly dashed towards the freelancer.

"WHAT?!" Washington managed to roll out of the way at the last second, evading the strike.

"Yes. Spar. Block my strikes using your aura." Winter dashed at the freelancer once more. Washington knew he couldn't evade this one, so he tried using his aura like Winter said. He calmed himself and breathed, it was as if time moved slower. He placed an open palm towards the Schnee Sepcialist.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And the rapier made contact…

Only for Washington to not seem effected at all. The area behind him erupted into a shockwave, though there seemed to be no visible effects on Washington…

.

.

.

.

.

For about five seconds, then he was thrown into the air by the rapier.

"OW!" He yelped as he crashed into the wall, creating a small crater. Winter seemed somewhat surprised and sheathed her rapier. She walked towards the dusty crater, and used her glyphs to clear the area of dust, revealing Washington in the wall…

And then he fell flat on the floor.

He groaned and slowly stood back up to be met by Winter. The two stared at each other for a while..

.

.

.

"You did better than I expected." Winter commented.

"If getting blown to a crater was better than you expected, then you must have pretty low standards for me." Washington said, causing a slight chuckle from Winter.

"You were able to block my rapier, be it though as it may only five seconds. Now then." She got back into her fighting stance.

"Oh son of a-"

Washington didn't finish as he was sent back into the crater again.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Felix was in a secret storage room inside the Vytal Festival Arena. He noted it looked like a giant top, but decided to note the important details. The security system was laughable once the virus did its thing. He was tasked to hack and access the tournament fighters, then give Cinder's scroll permission to change said fights. He was assigned to make sure certain teams make it to the finals, namely, RWBY, JNPR, the one with the android on it, and Cinder's team. Felix didn't question it, as long as he got his payback and paycheck.

He checked his scroll, and made the adjustments. RWBY was going to fight ABRN and JNPR was set to fight BRNZ. He checked his watch.

10:00 AM

Felix smiled sinisterly underneath his helmet.

"The show is about to start."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The five soldiers made it to the Vytal Festival seats and marveled at its size. It was floating in the air and they had to take an airship to it.

"Dang, this is huge! Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Tucker exclaimed, looking around. The seats were full with citizens and students. They all suddenly heard someone speaking on the mic.

"Goooooooood Morning People of Remnant! Are you ready, to see the most action-packed fights you've ever seen in your life!" A gruff voice yelled out.

"It's time for us to see who would win, a battle." The screen above them suddenly lit up to show Wiz, Boomstick, Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck.

"Hey! It's those people! Jizz! Broomstick!" Caboose yelled out as he waved his arms.

" _WIZ AND BOOMSTICK, CABOOSE."_ Freckles corrected. He heard about them from his stories, though Washington corrected him.

"You know these people Caboose?" Blake asked.

"Yes!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you gonna tell us or-" Yang was cut off by Ruby screaming.

"Weiss! You're back!" Ruby yelled out. The other seven turned their heads to see the Weiss being hugged by Ruby.

"Ruby…Can't….breath!" Weiss managed to get out, to which a Ruby let go.

"Oops! Sorry bestie!" Weiss just blankly stared at her.

"…No. Come on, we have to go to the rooms reserved for the fighters." Ruby had a look of realization on her face.

"Oh! Right." She turned back to her teammates, then at the soldiers.

"Bye guys!" Ruby said as they walked away from them.

"Bye!" Caboose waved. Once RWBY was gone, Sarge spoke up.

"Let's just look for the General." The five soldiers began walking in a random direction, searching for the Head of Security.

"Hey, Tucker?" Caboose said.

"What is it now Caboose?"

"Do you think we can also have aura?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, I haven't really thought about that." Tucker rubbed his helmet chin in thought.

"Well, I can see aura, and or a semblance, being useful in battle. Let's just talk to the General about that, though I don't really see that happening." Carolina said, much to Tucker's confusion.

"What? Why not? They gave it to Wash, I don't see why we can't have it too."

"Well." Doc started.

"Washington DID say that the aura implant was experimental in on itself. They might not let others do the same, due to the whole prototype thing. I think that's part of why Winter is training him, to keep an eye on him for any side effects." Doc summarized.

" **Yes. Although I wouldn't mind using aura to annihilate my foes…MuwahahahaHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"** O'Malley imagined the chaos he could cause with aura.

"I guess so." Tucker said.

"But hey. We've already got a swell team right here, even without aura." Sarge commented. The others nodded and continued to search for the Atlesian General.

"I want maximum security." They heard someone say. They all turned and saw the familiar General speaking to a random Atlesian soldier.

"Of course sir." The soldier saluted and walked away.

"Hello Mr. Irongood!" Caboose yelled out, catching the attention of the General.

"You're here. It seems as though nothing of interest is happening so far. I assume you all are here without too much trouble?" Ironwood questioned.

"Yup!" Caboose responded. Ironwood nodded and glanced at the arena.

"I want all of you to walk around. Patrol the area for any possible suspicious activities. Understand?" They nodded and began walking towards another random direction.

"General. I have something to ask you first." Carolina started, making the other four stop in their tracks.

"What is it?" Ironwood replied.

"Can me or any of us be allowed to gain aura like Wash?" Ironwood rubbed his chin in thought.

"…Washington is experimental. We are still checking him for any possible side effects. If I allow it, I may or may not give you all aura." And with that, he walked away. Carolina sighed and walked back to her friends.

"No luck? No worries. We'll still bamboozle any nasty bozo in our way." Sarge said, cocking his shotgun.

"Yes. What he said." Caboose followed up. Carolina nodded and they continued to patrol the arena. They heard the screen light up again and saw the same announcers as before.

"Now, let's see what the randomizer has to offer for our students." Port said as the screen was switched into two bars, spinning and showing different teams. The bars eventually stopped on Team RWBY and ABRN.

"And we have the first match of the day! Team RWBY of Beacon Academy." Wiz started.

"And Team ABRN of Haven Academy." Boomstick finished.

"Would you like to brief us on the rules of this tournament, Professor Oobleck?" Port said, much to Oobleck's frustration.

"I have spoken to you about this a hundred times. I am DOCTOR Oobleck….but yes." Oobleck adjusted his glasses.

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill." He said somewhat dramatically.

"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" Port raised his fist into the air as he said the last part.

The arena suddenly had small screens show up and showing different symbols.

"Ah! The randomizer arena. Let's see what the field is today!" Port announced. The audience look one with anticipation as the field was selected to be a Fire and Ice themed set.

"It looks like we're going with the old fire and ice field. Those two have bigger differences than me and my ex-wife." Boomstick announced, much to the annoyance of some people in the audience.

"Well they do say that opposites attract. Now, would the two said teams please come up towards the arena?" Wiz requested. The two hallways revealed the two teams. Ruby was look everywhere in curiosity, Weiss was being prim and proper in her walking, Blake had no reaction, and Yang winked at the audience, causing a rather large uproar. They eventually got on the field, opposite to Team ABRN, who were also doing their own thing.

"Fighters ready?" The two teams brought out their weapons, and got into their battle stances.

"In 3….2….1…"

"FIGHT!" All four announcers announced, along with the crowd.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington was still in the amphitheater, being trained by Winter in the ways of aura. Washington managed to do better and better each time Winter charged at him, though he still wasn't able to successfully block an attack without suffering some sort of damage.

"You are doing much better than yesterday, but you still have much to learn." Winter sheathed her rapier and walked towards the freelancer, who was getting up from a recent crater crash.

"We shall continue your training another time. Class dismissed." Winter walked away and exited the amphitheater. Washington sighed and grabbed his scroll. He dialed the on,y number he knew.

"Hello Mr. Washington." Ozpin said from the other side.

"Hey Ozpin, I need another escort. I just finished the whole training thing for today and I still don't know where the arena is..?" He heard Ozpin lightly chuckle.

"I believe that I can take you there personally. You are in the amphitheater, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I shall see you in a bit." Ozpin hung up, and Washington sat down on one of the seats. He took this moment as a practice. He held out his palm and it sparked purple, like before. He idly stared at his palm for a while, before sighing.

"I wonder if I'll get a semblance?" He said to himself. Ironwood said there was only a small chance due to it being artificial, but it wasn't impossible. This brought a horrifying thought to Washington.

What if Felix had a semblance?

That sent a shudder down Washington's spine. Felix having something like super strength or telekinesis made him fear him even more than before…

Wait he feared Felix?

He slapped himself out of his thoughts. He was able to go even with him. There's no reason for him to fear the mercenary turned into an assassin…right?

"Hello."

"Gah!"

He flinched back when he saw the Beacon Headmaster staring him down.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ozpin chuckled slightly.

"Apologies, but even I need some fun once in a while." He said as he sipped on his signature coffee cup.

"Come along, the ship will be leaving soon."

"Right." Washington nodded and followed the Beacon headmaster out of the amphitheater. The two walked in silence for a while, but Ozpin broke it with a question.

"Tell me, Mr. Washington."

"You can just call me Wash, what is it?"

"…What would you do?" Washington tilted his head in confusion.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes, right now?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is this about what Sarge said?" Ozpin sighed.

"More of what Ironwood is doing. I understand his intentions are genuine, but would an army truly bring peace to this world? Should I be more assertive? What would the Queen not expect? These are all questions I ask myself everyday, Wash." He turned towards the freelancer.

"What would you do?"

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know. I…being a leader is something I never was. The closest thing I guess you could compare me to in terms of being a leader is a military adviser. But a leader…I know that's something I'm not. I trust your decisions, and I'm pretty sure the others do too. They just want to make sure that you're not making a mistake."

"Well, am I making a mistake? I want my kingdom to survive.p what's about to come." They arrived at the airships outside Beacon.

"We're here. Take the airship towards the Vytal Festival arena, your friends should be in the seats."

"I see, thanks." Ozpin smiled and headed back inside the academy.

"Oh and Wash? Please think about my question." He said as he walked away. Washington sighed. Why did he want to get involved again? Oh yeah, basically because he's a nice guy. He boarded the airship towards the arena…

"What WOULD I do?" He asked himself.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Back at the arena, the fight was already mid-way through.

Reese steers her board through the ice. She twirls herself until the board gets launched at Blake, who knocked it away, the two pass the board for a while, until Reese retrieves it, but is assaulted by a series of slashes. Reese deflects each attack and spins her weapon around until she can flips way and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking Blake. She collides with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake uses his opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual pistols. Reese manages to fire off a few rounds before her butt collides painfully on the cold ground. Blake winces with sympathy.

Meanwhile, Yang lands mere feet away from Arslan, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivers her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact. Yang and Arslan are both thrown back, but Yang reaches her and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground. While Yang tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushes forward and knocks her back even further.

Nearby, Nadir Shiko tries aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of frosty blue explodes behind him and leaves the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs.

"Got your back!" Ruby yelled out. A man suddenly appeared wielding a bo staff behind her.

"But who's got yours?"

Ruby looks up behind her as Bolin twirls his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appears to his left and Weiss kicks him through it into a rock.

"My BFF!" Ruby responds with a wide grin.

"…No" Weiss deadpans.

"Yes!" Ruby whisper screamed to herself while pumping her fist.

Bolin crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who manages to block the curved blade. Ruby grimaces and blasts herself away to Weiss' side, and Bolin rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running.

"Whaaat?!" Ruby exclaims.

Bolin manages to reach an orange crystal deposit and slice off a shard, which he throws to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, Reese fuses it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winks at Blake, then uses the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.

She comes back to Blake and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under an arch. Reese grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon Blake is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated.

O"oh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level!" Port commented as the aura gauge was sent to almost zero.

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!" Oobleck announced.

"Hah! Nice one." Boomstick high fives the doctor.

Back in the fight, Arslan uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir comes into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at him. The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field, and when Arslan sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.

"Yang!" Weiss yells out.

"NOW!"

Knowing what to do, Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look horrified as Blake whips a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination.

.

.

.

.

.

"That. Was. Fucking. AWESOME!" Tucker yelled out from the stands.

"That was the best mix of explosions and weaponry I have ever seen." Sarge…cried out?

"That…was something I didn't expect." Carolina said.

"I did! These guys pretty much fight those Grimm things everyday! It'd be hard NOT to do stuff like that." Doc reasoned.

" **The wet nurse is right again."**

"It was still fucking awesome." Tucker said.

"Yeah I liked the parts where things exploded." Caboose said, not sounding too surprised.

 _Back with the team…_

"WE DID IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT….!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **I pretty much copy and pasted this fight from the wiki with a few adjustments. I know it seems ridiculously lazy, but this chapter is already SO late, and I don't think I can describe a RWBY fight quick enough, so yeah. I also know some people don't read the canon fight scenes, since they can just do a quick YouTube search, so yeah. Sorry for being lazy, and I'll try not to do so in the future.**

 **Anyways, reasons!**

 **SUPER SORRY FOR THIS!**

 **I ended up in the hospital last week, so that's basically why I didn't have a chapter last week. Also because I've missed two weeks of school and the stress and worry is KILLING ME. I've kinda lost motivation to write it too.**

 **Sorry for the lack of chapter last week.**

 **Anyways, Reviews!**

 **lordofthenight97: I'm not saying the Red and Blues and Freelancers hate Atlas Military, and I'm not saying I do either. I pretty much just write these down without really thinking too much. I just go with, "How would they respond?" In my mind and go from there basically. I didn't want to come off as saying I hate Ironwood, but I'm just doing this for the character's responses. I'm sorry if I came of like that to you.**

 **Guest: Okay.**

 **1.) Washington's semblance…I'll get to that later.**

 **2.) This story isn't dying my friend, just getting delayed.**

 **3.) Neat, I don't really know why you told me that, but probably because of something that happened in the chapter, I don't really have time to check, because for me it's really late right now.**

 **Tristin: I'll get to that later.**

 **Shadow Editor:**

 **1.) That sounds pretty interesting, but no. We pretty much have no knowledge on the average Grimm's knowledge, so I wouldn't really know how to place a conversation like that.**

 **2.) Thanks!**

 **Louisa: Noted.**

 **A fan: Thank you for respecting my decision, and thank you for leaving your reviews. I don't see ships as a bad thing, I just see it as something this story, at the moment, can't do very well…also I like CarWash because it sounds better than Washinglina…that's it.**

 **Baron Bolt:**

 **1.) Noted.**

 **2.) That would be interesting, though I can see that as more of an Omake thing.**

 **Guest JP: Yeah, I can see that kinda happening here, but with the direction it's going, I'm only going to include canon pairings. Also, not all of the Reds and Blues will get aura. Some of them might, but probably not all of them because it would further complicate things because the implant is still experimental. If I find it right to give them all aura, I'll do it.**

 **Agent Storyteller: Interesting, I might choose that one, but I'll get to that later.**

 **Dr. Christopher22:**

 **1.) Thank you!**

 **2.) I already decided to only include canon pairings, sorry.**

 **3.) Probably next chapter or next next chapter.**

 **4.) If I say things now, it'll kinda spoil the story.**

 **5.) See number 2.**

 **Vixenlovesninjago: That sounds like a really cool semblance, though I'm pretty sure I've read an RVB RWBY fanfic using that EXACT same semblance. I don't want to seem like a copycat, so I'm sorry.**

 **Memento Mori - The Truth: Those are all pretty good ideas for a semblance for Washington, but I'll get to that later.**

 **NuggetMuncher: Thank you, and yeah. It was a pretty good episode, curious to see what happens next.**

 **Anyways, Washington and Felix's semblance. I say that because he also has Aura.**

 **I want you guys to leave all ideas for this in the reviews, there are already some pretty good ones, so I might just choose one of those. If I can't choose, I'll probably just set up a poll or something for it.**

 **Also, should ALL of the Reds and Blues and Freelancer in Remnant have aura?**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions, or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews!**

 **Also for any of you wondering, this will NOT be a "these guys are just along for the ride and won't really change anything fanfic" no. The appearance of the Reds and Blues and Freelancers will make a change on the story, not just tag along and not make a difference at all like some other fics.**

 **Anways, my iPad's running out of battery, so thank you for reading and have a great day.**

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed lackluster.**


	16. The Vytal Festival First Day pt2

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant.**

Ozpin was currently in his office, signing some random paperwork. Glynda was there as well, helping him with things.

"The library is need need of new stock, and Professor Peach is requesting new vials of Dust." Glynda finished of her explanation.

"I see, thank you Glynda." Ozpin continued to sign several different papers. The two worked in relative silence for while.

.

.

.

.

"Ozpin…" Glynda started.

"What is it Glynda?"

"Are you sure that we should keep the students in the dark about all of this?" Ozpin sighed.

"…For now Glynda. For now, however, is the Vytal Festival, a time of peace between kingdoms, and to remember the tragedy that happened nearly eighty years ago. Why ask now of all times?" Ozpin asked, sipping on his coffee cup.

"What James, the Reds and Blues have said have me concerned, that's all." Glynda responded, turning back to her work.

"I assure you Glynda. Everything will turn out fine…"

"I will trust your decision, Ozpin." He suddenly got a message on his scroll.

" _Heard the Ice Queen's back for a visit, and I got some new things for you. Tomorrow, meeting. Bring Jimmy with you. Along with those…Reds and Blues."_

Ozpin sighed.

At least they know he isn't dead now.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"WE DID IIIIIITTTT-

 _Some time later…_

"Is anyone else starving?" Ruby whined. The team was currently back on the festival grounds, coming down after their big fight. Ruby was currently slouched over with a starving look on her face.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Blake comments nonchalantly, though her stomach said otherwise, much to her embarrassment. Weiss face palmed in annoyance.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here." The team look around and notice the many, many stalls selling food and other things.

"Oh, wait." Weiss comments sarcastically. Ruby places her arm on the heiress' shoulder

"It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too." She "consoles" her partner, who just pushes her arm away.

"I was being facetious?"

"Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

"Come on! I know just the place." Yang said as she walked away from them. The rest of the team began to follow the blonde brawler…

But Weiss' scroll rang. She took out her scroll and widened her eyes at the caller.

"Father"

.

.

.

Weiss says nothing as she keeps her scroll and follows her teammates.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this."

Team RWBY turn around to see Emerald, holding out a wallet with some lien sticking out. Ruby frantically began searching her pockets.

"No, no, no, no!" Emerald laughs.

"Good to see you, Ruby." Ruby walks over to the thief and takes back her wallet.

"Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!" Ruby complains. Her teammates soon catch up to her.

"What's up, Em?" Yang greeted.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!" Emerald replied, to which Ruby **(adorably)** blushed and started gushing silently.

"Oh, shut your stupid little face..." Ruby whispered, still gushing and blushing.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too." Blake comments, ignoring her leader's current state.

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Weiss realizes.

"How'd they do in the fight?"

Emerald looks towards the sky in thought…

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Emerald is seen in the arena, shooting at something with her revolvers. Mercury is then shown shooting at something with her gun-boots, then jumps out of sight. A man with dark skin and black armor then tries to jump-attack…

Only to get kicked in the dick by Cinder.

 **(I can't be the only one who saw it like that right?)**

The man is knocked back and is seen laying down on the floor. Light footsteps can be heard, and a woman with two long black ponytails is seen. She is wearing some sort of black attire, she has fair skin and green eyes. She closes up to the man laying down on the floor…

Only for her eyes to go pink and brown.

She says nothing as she stomps the fighter, knocking him out.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Really well." Emerald comments simply.

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Ruby suggested, out of her gushing state. Emerald slightly widens her eyes.

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of..." Emerald looks behind her. RWBY follows her gaze to see Mercury…sniffing a boot.

"Introverted." He has a confused look on his face after he smells the boot.

"Really socially awkward." The five lean back and look away from him.

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that." Yang replies, nodding.

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald asks.

"Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision." Ruby said with a proud look on her face…

"We put it to a vote." Only for Weiss, with the straightest face possible, to remind her leader of what actually happened.

"Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby tries to backtrack.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake gestures towards the said duo.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Weiss curtsied.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Yang said, pounding her fists together. Emerald just laughs.

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya." She says with a confident smirk. Weiss and Yang smirk back.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang replies.

"Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights." Emerald says, turning back from the group.

"Have fun!" Ruby waves her arm towards her.

"See you later!" Emerald responds cheerfully, waving her arm back. Once their out of sight, her face immediately becomes one of disgust.

"So, how are the new "friends"?" Mercury makes "quotation marks" with his fingers.

"I hate them." Emerald scowls. Mercury casually shrugs.

"Orders are orders."

"I just... how can they be so happy all the time?!" She mashes her fingers together angrily.

"Did you at least get what we want?"

"It's the heiress and the bimbo."

"At least we know who we're working with." Mercury comments.

"At least we can say that about SOME people. We don't know Felix. His story is completely insane, yet Cinder seems to have believed every word of it!" Emerald expresses, spreading her fingers for effect.

"I don't know. I actually kind of like the guy so far."

"That's only because you're both assholes." Mercury smiles pridefully.

"Hey, at least I know who I'm working with." He says nonchalantly.

"Whatever. Just make sure he doesn't screw us over."

"I doubt that. Looks like he and Cinder have a mutual understanding of each other." He said as the two walked away.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team RWBY arrived to a noodle stall…run by the same old guy with literally every single other stall…they didn't question it, maybe it was a cloning semblance?

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang asks, a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her.

"Oohhh... I'll take the same." Ruby says politely. She gets another large bowl of noodles, much to her delight.

"Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?" Unlike Weiss, who also got the same large bowl.

"Um... okay..." Blake just nods to the shopkeeper, who then moves at Ruby-level speeds and gives Blake a large bowl of tuna. Blake looks at the bowl like it was the greatest thing that Remnant has ever created and will create for the next eternity of existence…so really friggin good. Weiss stares at the Faunus, but ignores her and gives her credit card to the shopkeeper.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asks the heiress.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." She says with an odd mix of boasting and gratefulness. Though her happy demeanor was ruined when her credit card was thrown back at her, the machine declining it.

"What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" Weiss slumped in her seat.

Meanwhile, Blake was panicking in her seat.

' _I can't lose all this fish! It looks so good…'_

' _Steal it! You know you want to!'_

' _No, I won't!'_

' _Wait, who are you?'_

' _I'm your conscious known as Noire. NOW TAKE THAT FISH!'_

Blake slowly grabbed the large bowl in front of her and slowly slid it towards her. It was so close…

But the shopkeeper took it before she could taste the fish-ery goodness.

"Nooo!" Blake cries out.

' _Well, that was fast, meow-chi-'_

' _SHUT UP!'_

"Maybe I could help?" The four turn towards the source of the voice, which was Pyrrha, walking along with her teammates.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby raises her arms in delight.

"Aw, you don't have to..." Yang tries to be humble.

"But she could!" While Blake wanted the fish back. Pyrrha places a hand on her hip and smiles.

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battle."

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune requests.

 _A few minutes of eating later…_

The two teams had satisfied looks on their faces, with Blake having a face of ' _I could die right now with no regrets'_ Kind of face. Weiss seemed like she regret eating everything.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asks his teammates.

"Of course! It will give us energy!" Pyrrha responds as the shopkeeper rapidly grabs all the bowls. Nora releases a loud burp. Jaune sprawls himself over the counter.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you." He says with a…disgusted with himself literally tone? **(Idk what to call this.)**

"Ooh! Aim at the enemy!" Nora grins evilly.

"Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel the urge..." Ren said. Jaune gave the ninja a thumbs up.

"Got it."

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha says as she stands from her seat.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asks the team.

"Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!" Nora exclaims, gesturing to each member of the team.

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asks his fearless leader.

"She's not wrong." He admits.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!"

Nora says quickly, all while somehow going into a black and white world, while laughing and sobbing at the same time now, then slamming her head on the counter.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Ren says, completely unaffected by Nora's…Noraness.

"I'm pretty sure you'd feel better if you guys were on time for your fights."

The two teams turn their heads to see Carolina, Caboose and Doc making their way towards the group.

"Hello everyone!" Caboose greeted loudly.

"Hey Caboose!" Ruby greeted with a happy expression on her face.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Jaunts asks, worried.

"I'm just saying that a certain team, is around 20 minutes late to their fight, and that team is going to be disqualified in the next 10 minutes." Carolina says, staring at JNPR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"She means you guys." Caboose says bluntly.

"I think they know that Caboose." Doc replies.

"Oh."

"W-w-we're gonna be disqualified!" Jaune yelps, standing from his seat and running towards the arena, with the rest of his team following.

"Bye guys!" Ruby waved towards the other team. RWBY turned their attention back towards the new arrivals.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Yang asks the soldiers.

"Oh!" Caboose started.

"We're here to secure the perimeter and assure the citizens of Vale shall have no worry and the fights presented for the Vytal Festival shall be secured and 100% guaranteed to not cause any possible panic that would attract the creatures of darkness, our sub-routine is to make sure the teams of the upcoming fights are not late, and that you all eat a healthy and nutritional meal." He says quickly.

"Caboose don't say- oh." Carolina says, expecting Caboose to screw the details.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm surprised Caboose can say 100." Weiss mumbles.

" _EXCELLENT SUMMARY CABOOSE."_

"Thank you."

"Yeah, that." Carolina said.

"It seems kind of odd though. Why were they late by a third of an hour?" Weiss commented.

"I suppose. A few minutes maybe, but that seemed to be a bit early for their match." Blake agreed with the heiress.

"Maybe you guys are just overthinking it?" Yang says, causing the two to shrug.

"Well, it never hurts to be safe, I'll radio Tucker and Sarge later and ask about that stuff." Doc said.

" **Yes, right after we see those two teams annihilate each other…MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAA...!"** O'Malley laughs out maniacally. The team of four girls stood up from their seats.

"Well, we're going to watch Team JNPR's match, wanna come with?" Ruby offers.

"Sorry girls, we have to stay here and guard the place." Doc kindly declines.

" **As much as I hate having to watch those matches on a small screen."** O'Malley pulled out a larger scroll, a tablet scroll one.

"Well, we have to go now, bye!" Ruby waves to the soldiers as she and her team walk away.

"Goodbye Roony!" Caboose waves back. Carolina turns to the two soldiers.

"I'm going to go look around the festival and check for anything odd. Doc, look around with Caboose and make sure he doesn't get lost." She said.

"Got it." Doc replies.

"O'Malley, don't cause any damage while you're alone with Caboose and Doc."

" **Ghrfhgrffhrfgh…..Fine."** O'Malley reluctantly obeyed.

"Alright guys, stay safe." She begins to walk away.

"You too Carolina!" Caboose waves, but he said it as "Ca-ro-lee-na"

"Alright Caboose, let's go." Doc turns to the blue idiot.

"Okay!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Yeah!"

"Another one bites the dust!"

"What!"

"Oh! Another one gone,"

"Uh!"

"another one gone!"

"Word!"

"Another one bites the dust! Oh yeah!"

Tucker and Sarge we're currently doing whatever they could to try and entertain the audience, and they did so without hesitation. They were moving everywhere in the seats, singing-

"And another one gone and another one gone."

"What?!"

Surprisingly, people actually found it mildly entertaining, or at least completely irrelevant to the point that it's funny.

"We. Are. The. Best. Biiiiii-" Tucker didn't get to finish as he was hit over the head by the back of Sarge's shotgun.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" Tucker yelled out.

"You idiot! There are kids watching here you know!" Tucker looked around and noticed several young kids staring at them, along with everyone else in the audience.

"Who takes their kids to watch hormonal teenagers beat the crap out of each other?" Tucker questioned, causing many parents to think their decisions over.

"The same parents who have future hunters and huntresses as kids! The next generation is going to be great. Isn't that right?!" Sarge's yelled out to the audience.

"YEAH!" The kids in the audience cheered. The rest of the audience either chuckled or awwww'ed at the kids.

"Now where was I…" Tucker didn't get to finish as the screen finally lit up.

"Ah. Finally, it seems as though Team JNPR has finally entered the arena." Wiz comments. The audience turns back to the arena to see the Team BRNZ and JNPR finally on the arena, the latter team panting heavily. Jaune raised a finger for the team to catch their breath.

.

.

.

.

.

He lowered his finger.

"Team JNPR reporting!" The team got into a fighting stance, and BRNZ did the same.

"Heh, they look like they were just running away from my ex-wife. Can't blame them though. If you knew of the things I went through you'd be-"

"Well, it's time to meet our fighters!" Port yelled out, cutting Boomstick's tale short, and the crowd cheered along with him.

"Representing Shade Academy from the desert of Vacuo, is Team BRNZ!" The crowd cheered loudly as the team waved to them.

"And coming from Beacon Academy from the lush green field of Vale, we have Team JNPR!" The crowd cheered once more.

"A member worth noting the invincible girl of Mistral, she graduated the top of her academy, she's won the Mistral Regional tournament for four years, and best of all…" Boomstick paused for dramatic effect, the crowd leaned in on whatever Boomstick was about to say…

.

.

.

"She's the cover of the super-famous Pumpkin Pete Marshmallow Flakes cereal!"

The crowd literally went upside down after his comment.

"Introducing, Pyrrha Nikos!" The crowd cheered louder while Pyrrha just looked embarrassed.

"Oh man, she must be pretty good to do all of that shit." Tucker commented from the seats.

"Yeah! They only put war heroes and celebrities on cereals." Sarge said.

"And cartoons."

"Those too." The two turn around when they heard the sound of someone's footsteps walking towards them.

"Oh hey Wash! Where've you been?" Tucker asked the freelancer.

"Let's just say Winter has very…hard training methods."

"Oh man! I wouldn't mind getting to know her more! Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" He yelled out his signature catch phrase.

"What did I miss?"

"Other than some of the greatest fights I've ever seen, JNPR over has just arrived from being 29 minutes late. A minute later and they would've been disqualified." Sarge answered. Washington tilted his head to the side.

"That seems a bit odd. Any reason why?"

"Who know? Maybe they just came from the aftermath, Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Washington sighed in frustration.

"Where are the others?"

"They went down to guard the festival grounds. They have their own scrolls, and our helmet radios SHOULD work, we had to tune them up a bit due to the whole, different signals kind of thing. They pretty much still work on their own though." Tucker answered.

"Oh, I haven't tuned mine yet. Mind helping a bit?"

"As long as you don't make it weird or something." Tucker walked over to Washington and began adjusting his helmet.

Back at the arena, the field was decided to be a forest and a mountain rocky terrain.

"It seems as though our randomizer has decided on a classic for this terrain." Wiz announced.

"Indeed Mr. Wiz. This terrain will be one both teams will have to adapt to if they want to win." Oobleck agreed.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Caboose and Doc we're currently walking around the festival grounds, checking for anything that might be suspicious.

"See anything Caboose?" Doc asked the blue armored soldier.

"I see a lot of things. I see the sun. I see the sky. And I see…" He continues to look around but accidentally bumps into someone.

"Oops! Sorry!" The girl apologizes.

"Hey…aren't you Vefel?" Caboose looks at the bunny-Faunus.

" _INDEED, CABOOSE."_ Velvet widens her eyes once she gets a good look of Caboose.

"Oh! Hello!" She says with a smile.

"Hi!"

"Friend of yours Caboose?" Doc said, catching up to the blue soldier.

"Oh! Yes! This is Vefel…"

" _IT VELVET SCARLATINA, CABOOSE."_ Freckles corrected. Velvet was giggling on how Caboose butchered her name.

"Oh right. Velfet, meet Doc. Doc, meet Velfet." Caboose "introduced" the two to each other.

"Hello." Velvet greets with a smile.

"Hey!"

" **My name is O'Malley."** Velvet walked back a bit at the sudden change of tone in his voice. She looked towards Caboose for an answer.

"Oh he just has another person in his head…Uh…Spl-…Spl…Split Perinagmic Disodes?"

.

.

.

.

"He means split personality disorder." Doc corrected. Velvet "Oh'd"

"Anyways, what are you two doing here?" Velvet asks the two soldiers.

"Oh, we were just patrolling the area to make sure no one is doing anything wrong." Doc answered, and Velvet nodded.

"Hey! Velvet!"

The three turned towards a new arrival. Well, three.

The first one had a confident look on her. She had light skin and short brown wore Blake shades, so you couldn't see her eye color. She wore a long sleeved cocoa-colored shirt, with a black scarf around her neck. She had plain black pants with a golden belt buckle on it. Her outfit screamed "fashionista".

The second one had dark skin, orange hair and white, empty eyes. He wore a sleeveless orange vest with black outlining, along with black fingerless gloves. His plants were also plain black.

The last was the tallest of them all. He had fair skin, black eyes and black hair. He wore a short sleeved light green robe, over a black muscle shirt. He also has a belt with two pouches on it which secures the robe in place. He had a 5-layer shoulder pad on his left shoulder.

"Making some new friends in Atlas?" The fashion girl asked somewhat playfully.

"Yeah. This is Mr. Caboose and Mr. Doc." Velvet gestured towards the two.

"Hello!"

"Hey, and Caboose and Doc is fine." The fashion girl smiled.

"Well, it's nice to see you making some other friends Velvet. Name's Coco Adel. Leader of the best team in second year Beacon." She says confidently.

"I am Yatsuhashi Daichi. Pleasure to meet you two." He says, bowing slightly.

"Fox Alistair. Nice to meet you." Fox stretches his hand out...in the wrong direction.

"Their over there Fox." Coco says, pointing at a direction that Fox somehow sees.

"Ah, apologies. It seems as though something is stopping me from sensing your aura." Fox apologizes politely.

"Oh, that's because we don't-"

"Our armor is probably making some sort of interference with your aura sensing." Doc….well, bull crapped a reasonable excuse, while trying to get the blue soldier to stop talking, which was hard due to his helmet.

"Oh. I see. You two are Atlas soldiers I presume?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, um. We were just told to patrol the area."

"Sounds like being a soldier is kinda boring." Coco comments, Velvet lightly punched her leader's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, just make sure to tell us if anything happens, okay?" The four nodded and began walking away.

"Goodbye Velfet!" Caboose waved. Velvet just smiled sheepishly and waved back.

"You have some nice friends Velvet." Coco commented with a smile.

"You have some nice friends Caboose." Doc commented.

" **Yes, now, I think the fight is about to start. I say we find somewhere right to view the masterpiece we're going to see next."** O'Malley said, taking out his tablet scroll Washington gave him and the others the night before.

"Okay!" Caboose agreed as they eventually found one of those outdoor cafeteria tables. Doc pressed a button on the tablet scroll, effectively making it like a small holographic TV.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Doc asks the soldier.

"I think the Jupiter team is going to win." Caboose says, saying the planet instead of the team.

" **I don't care, as long as I get to see some carnage!"** O'Malley yells out, causing some of the surround people to slowly back away.

"Ooh! It's starting!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Carolina was walking around the Vytal Festival. It was nice to have some peace and quiet, but she couldn't help but admit she missed the sound of bickering Red and Blue soldiers. She chuckled a bit, and continued to patrol the area.

"Huh?"

She checked her helmet HUD and noticed a new compatible signal with her radio. She called it and opened up a connection.

"Who is this?" She heard a certain gray/black freelancer say.

"It's me, Carolina. Wanted to make sure whoever this was wasn't some sort of radio jammer."

"Oh. Tucker just helped me tune in my radio, so we should be good."

"Right."

"Notice anything down there?"

"No. It looks like everyone down here is just smiling and…well, smiling." Carolina responded, glancing at the people around her.

"Well, remember what Florida always said?" Washington said, causing Carolina to flashback a bit.

"…Every smile is not the same,"

"And every heart's not filled with love for mankind." Washington finished for her.

"Yeah. Florida always was a bit mental." She heard Washington chuckle.

"Yeah. Remember that time he decided to use REAL dead bodies to decorate for Halloween?" The two freelancers shared a small laugh.

"Yeah. Good times." Washington said.

"I'm going to hang up now." Carolina said as she hung up.

"Bye."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Come on guys!"

Ruby yelled out to her teammates. They were currently making their way towards the seats in the Vytal a Festival arena.

"Ah relax, the fight is still a few minutes away." Yang reassured.

"But I want to get front row seats!" Ruby said back. Weiss crossed her arms at her leader's behavior, and Blake…

"You okay Blake?" Yang asks her partner, who looked slightly sore.

"Hey…you guys can just go on without me for a while. I need to check on something real quick."

Her three other teammates looked at her, then at each other, then shrugged.

"Okay. We'll save you a seat Blake!" Yang yells out as the three walk away.

.

.

.

.

Once Blake knew she was alone…

She took of her bow.

Her cat ears felt a little strained after listening so much to everyone, and the Reds and Blues just added fuel to that fire. She smiles softly, letting her ears do what they want…

Until…

"Hey."

Blake, with panic inside of her, turns around to find the familiar leader of red team there, shotgun in hand.

.

.

.

"Well, this is awkward, isn't it?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"In 3….2….."

"Come on guys!" Jaune cheered.

"1…BEGIN!"

And they began.

The two teams charged at each other, although May, the sniper, fell back and went for the trees.

Brawnz and Pyrrha clashed their weapon briefly, blocking each other's blows. Ren prepares his weapon at Nolan, as Nora swings at him, though he manages to dodge and duck. Suddenly, a rock was destroyed behind Ren. Jaune suddenly noticed a bullet fly past him, and noticed a sparkle in the trees.

"R-Retreat!" Jaune yells out with worry.

"God damnit! I hate campers!" Boomstick yells out.

"But you can't deny that it's a very effective strategy for this kind of terrain." Wiz counters. May rolls her eyes and continues to try to shoot Ren.

JNPR fall back and hide behind several rocks in the mountain terrain.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asks her leader. Jaune takes a look and sees the remaining members of Team BRNZ charging at them.

"Spread out. Try to keep moving." Jains orders. His teammates nod and spread out, and Jaune blocks a hit from Brawnz's weapon.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

.

.

.

"Well, this is awkward, isn't it?" Sarge repeated.

"What are you doing here?" Blake questions.

"I'm here because I needed to patrol the area. Don't worry about anyone else seeing you, they're all distracted by Team JNPR's match. Something normally I would go to, but here I am, talking to you."

"I..need to go cheer for them." Blake tries to walk away…

"I don't think so kitty cat." She turns back to face the Colonel.

"A lot of people don't keep this kind of secret "Just Cause". There more to it, isn't there?" Blake sighed and decided to just tell the truth.

.

.

.

"I…was a part of the White Fang." Sarge cocked his shotgun.

"You mean those terrorist group guys?"

"I said WAS. And they're more than that, they're just misguided. Very very misguided!" Blake assured.

"Blake." Sarge started.

"I can understand your feelings towards them. I can understand that they have the right to be angry with the human race…BUT, what I can't understand is why you're still blind to what they are."

"Excuse me?!" Blake yells out.

"Their feelings are justified. Their actions are not. Blake, as much as I know you don't want to see it, you've been living a lie there. They don't want equality. They want-"

"WHAT?! THEY JUST WANT MONEY?! JUSTICE?! A NORMAL LIFE?!" Blake yelled out with tears in her eyes.

"…No. They want a world where they only exist. Faunus. A world where humanity isn't there anymore. Could you imagine a world like that?"

.

.

.

"Like you would know." Blake muttered beneath her breath.

"I DO know." Sarge said, surprising Blake.

"Blake, in the short time I've seen you, you've been doing nothing but essentially brood. I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't when I found out my life was a lie."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _Back at the arena…_

Pyrrha used her shield to block a blow from Brawnz.

Meanwhile, Nolan prepares his weapon against Ren, who gets into a battle stance. He looked behind him with a smile and nods. May understood and shot Ren's footing, though he dodged a bullet, Nolan manages to get several hits on the ninja, ending with an electric shock.

"Ren!" Nora yells out with concern. She charges at the prod-wielded and swings her hammer, only to be shocked…with a smile?

"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Port announces to the audience.

"What?" Nolan says with slight panic.

"Care to elaborate Doctor?" Wiz asks the Good Doctor.

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Oobleck explains, causing Nolan to turn back and have a very panicked look on his face.

"What?!"

Nora charges the electricity in her arms.

"My God. She IS Thor." Boomstick announced to the audience, despite not knowing who Thor is.

Nora charges her hammer at Nolan, who gets thrown into a large Boulder, breaking it. Jaune took notice of Nora's semblance and saw the clouds forming in the mountains.

"Nora! Get to the mountains!" Nora salutes.

"You got it!"

"Ren! Try and distract the sniper!" As Jaune says that, a sniper round shoots past Ren.

"Sure, why not?" He sarcastically replies.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked.

"How do you think I reacted when I find out my entire life in the military has been nothing more than a lie? How do you think I felt when I realized everything I've been doing in my entire life was nothing more than a lie? How can you bounce back when you realize your passion turns out to be nothing more than garbage for the garbage collectors to pick up?" Blake widened her eyes.

"It felt terrible….I was used…but I bounced back. Do you know why Blake?"

"No." She shook her head.

"It's because I was still there. Me and the others were the only ones left to expose the truth, and the only ones who can stop covering it up. We had a responsibility. We had to make the change before they could make theirs." Blake lowered her head.

"I…I did nothing more than run away-"

"No. You did more than that." Blake raised her head back at the Colonel.

"When you ran away, you told the White Fang that what they're doing is wrong. That they could and should be doing something else. You told them, that you didn't become blind like some of them were. Why else do you think the White Fang attacks have become less and less? They're losing men." Sarge explained.

"Really…?" Sarge nods.

"And I know you're thinking of running away to keep them safe to right?" Blake widened her eyes.

"How did you know that…?"

"Well, according to your teammates, you're even more broody than usual. You're afraid that because they're your teammates the enemy will go after them right?"

Blake nodded slightly hesitantly.

"Well. Don't."

"What..?"

"Sure you got your cool weapons and your fancy semblances. But in the end, what does that have you? Without a team you can count on, without friends you can trust, everything you've worked for all amounts to squat."

"…I just don't want them to be in pain…" Blake says silently. Sarge places a hand on her shoulder.

"Blake. True pain isn't when you take hits. It's when your friends aren't there to take them with you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blake smiles.

"Thanks Sarge." He cocks his shotgun.

"Heh heh, no problem Blake. You may not be red, but a friend of Ruby is a friend of mine. Come on, maybe there's still a chance to catch the finale." Blake nods and walks to the arena with the Red Leader.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Yeah! Go get'em Jaune!" Ruby cheered from the seats. Despite being late, they were still able to find front row seats…somehow.

"Well he's certainly improved." Weiss notices.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Yang yells out.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." The three other members turn to see Blake with her bow sitting down on a free chair they saved.

"Hey Blake. What was the hold up?" Yang asks her partner.

"It's nothing." She says with a small smile.

 _Back at the arena_ …

Pyrrha dodges Roy's Buzzards and counters them, while dodging several strikes from Brawnz behind her, ending with a double footed kick to the face.

Meanwhile, Ren rushes to the forest in an attempt to distract the sniper. May shoots her sniper rifle and aims at the ninja, but he successfully dodges every shot.

"Is it me, or is that girl a worse shot than Church?" Tucker asked from the seats.

"No one is worse than Church." Washington said, remembering a certain full clip of pistol ammo wasted.

"What in Sam Hill did I miss?"

The two turn to see the ever familiar red leader approaching them.

"Sarge, where the hell have you been?" He laughs.

"Oh nothing. Now, where were we?"

Ren eventually finds and shoot at Nolan. The two share a brief collision of kicks and slashes, ending in Nolan in a headlock with Ren's and his own weapon at his neck. May notices this and searches for another target.

"Nora!" He yells out to her partner, who was still in the process of climbing the mountain. Jaune noticed and understood his yell and glanced at the female Thor.

"Pyrrha! Up!" Jaune yelled out. Pyrrha jumped over and slid under Roy, and jumped of off on Jaune's shield.

May took aim and fired, but Pyrrha managed to use her shield to block the incoming bullet.

Meanwhile, Nora reaches the top and raises her hammer in the air, causing it to act like a metal rod.

"Oh hoh hoh hoh! Shit is about to get real folks! That blast is going to be strong enough to knock even the naggiest of the ex-wives down."

Nora shifts her weapon into a grenade launcher and aims at the forest, and fires. The grenades come together to from a pink, but very deadly, heart. May just let her mouth fall to the floor. A part of the forest exploded, causing a large smoke cloud. May started coughing, while her teammates just looked at her.

"It's time for the ULTRA SMAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHH!"

They heard Boomstick announce, causing the three to look behind them and see Nora's aura charging into a devastating blow. She smashed her hammer right into the ground, sending the three members down on the floor, and the last one coughing loudly, forced to jump back down on the arena.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks! Ren! Nora! Flower Power!" Jaune yells out as he raises his sword into the air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, what?" Nora breaks the silence.

"F-Flower Power." Jaune repeats as he lowers his sword. His teammates shrug in confusion.

"That's your team attack name!"

"Since when?" Ren asks.

"Guys, we've been over this! Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings a flower, Nora brings the power!" Jaune exclaims, not noticing the opposing team getting back up.

"How do I bring a flower?" Ren asks again.

"No, silly, not a flower! Flour, like in baking!" Nora "corrects".

"Why would I bring that?"

"I- Uh- No, it's your symbol!" Jaune's clarifies his teammates.

"Sooo, what are we?" Pyrrha asks out of curiosity and other reasons.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune's yells out, annoyed.

"Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined."

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's that thing, when we take our shields? Remember?"

"Arkos"?

"Yeah! It's our names put together!

"Right, no, I get it..."

"What, do you not like it?" Jaune's asks.

"No, no! It's... good?" Pyrrha reassures, worried her leader's confidence may drop.

"Mmm, I sense hesitation." Nora notices

"Hey!"

"Huh?" The team exclaims, finally noticing BRNZ back up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Brawnz yells out

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Jaune's replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora points to her own ears. Browns looks back at his teammates who just shrug.

"Why does this situation seem so familiar?" Tucker says sarcastically.

"Soldiers having a discussion in the middle of a fight? Heh heh, good times." Sarge reminisces.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!"

"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?" Jaune yells back.

"Um, Jaune?"

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"I think that he means that we're all in the middle of a fight." Jaune's looks around him and hears the sounds of the crowd as he remembers where he is.

"NORA, JUST BRING OUT YOUR INNER THOR AND SMASH'EM! I MIGHT NEED YOUR HELP LATER WITH MY EX-WIFE TOO!" Boomstick yells out.

"You make too many ex-wife comments." Port comments.

"You'll get used to it." Wiz said.

Jaune face palms and nods to Nora.

Nora grins evilly.

"Got it."

"Wait, what?!" Brawnz exclaims.

Nora instantly jumps in front of them and hits them all at once, knocking them out of the arena, and placing their arms and legs in very different positions than what they should be in.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Port announces.

"Well I guess you could say that was a _shocking_ experience." Which caused the audience to groan, Yang to chuckle, and Oobleck to high-five Boomstick.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Team JNPR!"

Team RWBY cheers out loudly along with the crowd.

"Well, guess that's another kickass fight over. What made you miss most of it Sarge?" Tucker asked the Red Leader.

"Oh! Just found out Blake's a cat Faunus that's all. Oh! And a previous member of the White a Fang. Best to keep that a secret though."

.

.

.

.

.

"Works for me."

"Huh. Neat."

Washington and Tucker reply respectively, not really making a difference at all.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Well, I guess that's it for Chapter 16…or 15 if you don't count 14.**

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **Ts879: No promises they'll all live, no promises someone will die, that would just ruin the story if I told you guys right now….also….you just set of a chain of thoughts in my mind.**

 **Zowiaki: Thanks for reading! And yes, this is actually my first fanfic, which is part of why I ask a lot of your guys' opinions. Also, I'm still thinking about Washington's semblance. Your English is actually pretty good.**

 **Herozero5: Washington vs Felix, the fight of artificial aura.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the consolation. Anyways, like I said in chapter 14 I'm only going to do canon pairings…but damn I can actually picture that idea being really good in my head…**

 **I hate going back and forth when it comes to romance in this story because it is so FUCKING CONFUSING. I can picture a perfect scene like that, and I can see that being a thing, but I can't imagine any significant impact that'll have on the story. Like I said before, I pretty much make up my story as I go along. I just happen to have a few ideas I place in here and there, and a few ideas from you guys too.**

 **Anyways, as for Caboose's "non-artificial aura"…Dude, different dimension. Unless I'm going to go and say Caboose had a parent in Remnant..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My brain says don't do it but every other part of my being is saying to.**

 **Anyways, as for your idea, I might include it, but it might just be a friendship scene, to show Ruby's more than a weapon nut in this story. She's a person.**

 **TL;DR: My thoughts on Romance is Fucking Confusing in this story.**

 **Freelancer Missouri: Thanks for liking and reading my story! Washington's aura is still a prototype, so I kinda agree that he should be the only one to have it, for now at least. Washington AND Felix's semblance I'm still thinking of, so yeah.**

 **SonicXben: Thank you for writing your reviews. I don't know if this technically counts as a story spoiler? So if it does I guess I'm bad at answering at reviews, but I'm doing it anyways.**

 **1.)As much as I hate to say it, I honestly can't think of any reason to add Temple to the story, OR any scene or thing I can think of that may include him. Even if I made him a decent shot, the freelancers still beat him in terms of skill, and I think he kinda respects the Reds and Blues considering they ended Project Freelancer. That would potentially piss Felix off.**

 **I can see how adding Temple would fix the problem, as in Season 15 occurring, if I decide to extend this story to Volume 4, but I honestly can't think of any way he would be good in the story. He's not particularly smart, since he gambled it when he met Carolina and Washington and hope she wouldn't recognize him. I can't think of any way he would be good for the story, but you're free to PM me some ideas or something, since I would actually be more than glad to add him to the story.**

 **TL;DR: My brain can't think of a good way to put Temple in the story. In Remnant, yes. The story, no.**

 **2.)Good ideas, thank you. It's kind of hard to incorporate Boomstick's character in this story, considering its kind of difficult to think the way he does.**

 **FlashDevil: Lol, that would be funny, though I'm still in my early teens so I haven't watched that yet…**

 **Was it bad for me to vaguely reveal my age? Idk.**

 **Anyways…Washington!**

 **The main reason I'm kind of holding off the semblance thing is because I kind of fear I'm going to make a plot hole or something.**

 **For example, if I give him, let's say, the ability to become an A.I., I don't think I would be able to emphasize on him that much, considering his semblance would be useless in battle unless he was in another soldier, to which I don't think I would be able to develop him enough. DON'T GET ME WRONG, Epsilon was awesome, but he didn't really have any combat experience, so it was better to be an A.I. In combat.**

 **In this story, I'm trying to somewhat mainly focus on, Caboose and Washington, hence the title. I'm not saying that semblance is bad, in fact it's one of the few I'm considering.**

 **Anyways, here are a few random ideas that I somewhat consider, I guess.**

 **Possession: Memento Mori – The Truth was the one who suggested this, and it's basically what's above. It's pretty cool, and it won't be OP against Felix because I don't think his armor has an A.I. Slot.**

 **1.)When he saw Epsilon, he seemed surprised, "What is that?" Meaning he doesn't know what it's like to have an A.I.**

 **2.)When he saw Santa, he implied he was going to SELL him, not USE him himself. This might be because Santa can't go into armor slots, but eh.**

 **Idk if it's true or not but I don't know.**

 **Time Manipulation: This one may seem overpowered, but hear me out.**

 **1.)This semblance gives him an odd parallel with Ozpin, as they're kind of the main point plot people in this story.**

 **2.)I could easily limit his aura so he can't use it 24/7, maybe every _ Minutes/Hours/Days or something.**

 **3.)Mostly I'm thinking of either making it Time freeze or Time Slow Down, both lasting for only 2 seconds or something.**

 **4.)I get to put in a Caboose TimeCircle comment…lol**

 **Anyways, I know this one will still create a few plot holes, so I honestly don't know.**

 **I have a few more in my head, but this Author's note has gone WAYYYYYYYYYYY to long.**

 **Anyways, feel free to leave criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions, Omake ideas, or just your thoughts on the story so far.**

 **Oh right! Random idea came to mind. I know this will make this way too long but WHO CARES?!**

 **Omake: The Greatest Food Fight Ever…Of all Time.**

"I'm just saying, that Lunch is a lot more important than breakfast!" Sarge argued. He, Washington, Carolina, Caboose and Tucker walking towards the cafeteria. Doc had to go to the infirmary, because of the agreement, he now works as a part time medic. They had to leave their weapons in their room.

They entered the cafeteria…

Only to see a stack of tables made into…a castle?

"Hahaha! I'm queen of the Castle!" Nora yelled out. The cafeteria was empty other than Team RWBY and JNPR with…Food weapons?

"Come on Wash! Let's go!" Sarge said, grabbing his arm, but he immediately grabs it back.

"What?"

"You heard me. This is War! Food war! Tucker and Carolina are blue, I'm red, Caboose is too stupid to fight with food-"

"Hello!"

"and since you're neither, I need you to even up the teams!"

"We came for food, not a food fight. Besides, the professors might get mad-" Carolina tried to rationalize but didn't get to finish as she was interrupted by-

"FOOD FIGHT!" Tucker began running over to JNPR's side, since Juniper berries are blue, dragging Carolina with him.

"Wha- Of fuck it." Carolina just went along with it.

"Carolina-"

"Come on Wash!" Sarge yelled as he dragged him over to Team RWBY. Caboose just grabbed a random plate of cookies, and sat on the sidelines eating.

"Hey girls, mind if we join you?" Ruby saluted the Colonel.

"It would be an honor Sir!"

 _A few second later…_

 _ **RWWBYS (RUBIES) ARE RED…**_

 _ **JNPRCT-S (JUNIPERCTS) BLUE…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Exterminate! Annihilate!" Nora yelled out. Ren slammed his foot on a see-saw thing, causing watermelons to fly, and kicked them. Jaune rolled and threw a single one. Carolina and Pyrrha threw two. Tucker threw a bread spear. Nora threw an entire table at RWWBYS.

"Shields up!" Sarge commanded. Yang and Washington grabbed random tables and placed them in front of them, blocking the barrage of melons.

"Blake Now!"

Blake suddenly jumped over the tables, with a….sausage chain? She grabbed a melon midair with it and smashed it towards Jaune on the ground, sending him back.

"Chaaaarge!" Ruby and Sarge yelled in unison. RWWYS got out of their table cover and charged at the opposing team. Ruby slid on the remaining cafeteria tables with a tray, and jumped on Pyrrha with her tray, who just bounced it back.

"WOOOOO HOOOO!"

Blake looked upwards to see Tucker holding two bananas together, with both ends attached with….airship shaped bread sticks…?

Blake didn't have time to question it as she back flipped, dodging the soldier's slash.

"Come at me!"

Blake used her sausage chain to try and grab the soldier, who smiled and grabbed it. Blake widened her eyes as Tucker pulled on it, and slashed at the secret Faunus.

"Hell yea-" He didn't get to finish as Yang punched him in the helmet with Turkey gauntlets. He was sent flying into Jaune, who only recently got back up. Washington decided to fuck it and play along.

He grabbed a pair of celery sticks and advanced into Ren, who had the same weapon. The two traded blows, each blocking the others. Ren kicked Washington in the helmet, only for him to grab his leg, he took the opportunity to kicked him into a set of tables. Ren used the last of his strength to throw his weapon towards the freelancer, who successfully evade both strikes.

"Looking for someone Wash?"

Said person turned around to see Carolina with literal Turkey feet. She got into a combat stance and Wash replaced his Celeries.

Meanwhile, Weiss was sparring with Pyrrha. She had a swordfish while Pyrrha held a breadstick. The two clashed blows, each not going full force. Pyrrha eventually used her breadstick to sweep Weiss' feet, and slashed, sending her into the blonde brawler.

"Well, guess it really is Red Vs. Red." Pyrrha turned around to see Sarge with…a metal pipe?

"Let's go!" He swung his weapon at Pyrrha, who countered it with her breadstick. The two pushed their weapons for a while, until Blake grabbed Pyrrha's leg with her sausage chain, causing her to trip. Sarge took this moment to use his weapon.

"Four!" And he sent Pyrrha right back into Jaune…again.

Meanwhile, the two freelancers were circling each other. Waiting for the other to make a move.

"Hah!" Tucker randomly jumped out of midair, causing Washington to move back a bit. Carolina jumped over Tucker and kicked Washington right in the head with her Turkey feet.

"2 vs 1?!" Washington exclaimed. Tucker continued to slash and Carolina continued to kick Washington, with both strikes eventually sending him into several tables.

"Aww yeah!" Tucker didn't get to say more as a metal pipe was swung to his chest.

"Four!" Sarge yelled out, causing Tucker to crash into Carolina sending them into Jaune….again. Pyrrha eventually got back up, and noticed the soda cans on the floor. She smirked, and activated her semblance, causing the cans to circle around her.

"What is Sam Hill is going on?!" Sarge said, noticing the many soda cans. Pyrrha directed every single one at Ruby, who was unaware at the time, as she was gathering as many food as she could.

"Ruby! Look out!" Sarge pushed Ruby out of the way, causing Sarge to take the hit.

"Sarge!" Ruby yelled out, kinda faking concern.

"Ruby…can I have ten bucks? I need it to go to heaven…" Sarge passed out…well, he kinda did but did it for the sake of the food fight.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled out. She saw Pyrrha gathering more cans. She grit her teeth and charged at the Mistral Champion with her Semblance.

"Hrrghhh!" She used her semblance as fast as she could, and rammed the Mistral Champion straight into the wall, causing a large crack.

"Ouch." Ruby smirked triumphantly. Jaune, finally, getting back up, looks around.

"Wait!"

Everyone stops and stares at Jaune.

"Where's Nora?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

They all realize the absence of the female Thor…

"Hey! Reds!"

Nora suddenly appeared out of nowhere…holding a gigantic ball made of every food imaginable.

"Oh no…" Washington said, realizing what was about to happen. Nora threw the ball at the Reds.

"Carolina!"

"Got it!" Carolina jumped on top of the giant ball, still with her Turkey feet, and kicked it into the RWWBYS, causing the ball to explode to everything.

Once the food cleared, it revealed RWWBYS all laying down on there backs, breathing heavily.

.

.

.

.

.

"UP FOR ROUND TWO?!" Washington playfully yelled out, at that point he was having the time of his life.

"Ah, Wash-San. You seek to learn from the masters?" Carolina replied equally playfully, feeling the same way.

"It's time for War!" Sarge yelled out, with the rest cheering on.

"Yeah!" Nora yelled as threw a watermelon…

At.

Caboose's.

Cookies.

The idiot silently stared at the once sugary goodness.

.

.

.

.

.

"RUN!" Washington yelled for his life.

But it was too late. Caboose stood up and pounded his fists.

"MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE."

 _Some time later…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Glynda walked in to the cafeteria to check on this food fight students have been reporting. She opened the doors and saw…

Caboose in the middle of the cafeteria. With everyone and everywhere covered in blood….

Well, ketchup.

Nora, Yang, Sarge and Ruby were lying down on the floor, Blake, Weiss and Washington somehow were hanging on their bellies on the metal pipes, Jaune was knocked out, Carolina and Pyrrha were in the wall, Ren was stuck in some tables, and Tucker was being held by Caboose.

"That was the best food fight ever. Of. All. Time." Washington says from his position.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **That was a longer Omake than usual…in fact this chapter is longer than usual.**

 **Do you guys enjoy these long chapters?**

 **Also, if you have any tips on how to write fight scenes better and tell me how I do right now that would be great.**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a great day.**

 **P.S. Place you Semblance ideas in the reviews, or PM me.**

 **P.P.S. Virtual cookies to whoever knows where Noire came from.**

 **P.P.S.S I love that story.**


	17. The Vytal Festival First Day pt3

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

 **Meanwhile, back with the remaining Reds…**

"Hey Grif."

"Yeah?"

Grif and Simmons were currently inside the base, sitting down on some chairs.

"What do you think those others are doing right now?"

"Meh. Who cares?"

"Yeah but, I can't help but feel we're missing some big adventure right now." Grif turns towards Simmons.

"Look. I know that you miss kissing Sarge's shiny metal ass. But we're retired Simmons. I think it's time we just go do our own thing." Simmons turns to him.

"Do? You don't DO anything! All we do nowadays is stand around and talk! And you barely even stand up!"

"Exactly! I don't think you know this, but I really don't like any of you." Simmons sighed.

"Whatever. I'm going to go check on Lopez's teleporter. Maybe I can speed up the recharge time." He said.

"Whatever." Before Simmons could walk away, the two heard a radio noise.

"This is Blueberry sunrise, do you read?" Grif instantly ran towards the noise.

"Where?! WHERE?!" He frantically looked around, suddenly moving at non-Grif speeds. Simmons sighed and saw the radio transmitting the voice. He suddenly remembered who it was.

"Oh! Hey Kimball!" Grif stopped looking and sighed.

"Oh yeah…I really hate you guys for that." They heard the leader of the New Republic chuckle.

"Just wanted to check up on you guys. Anything of note?"

"Well, wherever they ended up in, our radios can't reach, any luck with you?" Simmons asked. Kimball sighed.

"No. Nothing. Every planet I've asked hasn't seen any of them, so we have no idea where they could have ended up in." She responded. Grif just kept on looking between the radio and Simmons, completely confused.

"Wait, what the hell did I miss?" Simmons turned to Grif.

"I radioed Kimball yesterday to ask if anyone's seen Sarge and the rest. They must have ended up SOMEWHERE after all."

"Why can't she just fly over here again?" Grif questioned.

"Because if I did, it risks several people following me to your location. Because the leader of a planet doesn't go somewhere unless she's absolutely needed to. The radio up there is rigged so it can't be jammed or traced back to, and vice versa." Kimball replied.

"Oh. Is Matthews still alive?" Grif asked unenthusiastically. They suddenly heard someone running, their footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Hello Captain Grif!" They heard Matthews say. Grif didn't need to see him to know he was saluting him. He suddenly pressed the mute button a dozen times.

"Yeah! Oh no! Losing signal. Going through a tunnel! Bye." Grif said as he ended the call. Simmons looked at him disapprovingly.

"You know, maybe you should treat him better. After all, he just wants to get to know you better…"

"Oh shut up. He's a kiss-ass. I couldn't listen to another word he was about to say."

"Cocksucker." Simmons muttered.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next one will have them on the edge of their seats!" Oobleck announced to the audience.

"Indeed Doctor Oobleck, I believe it's time to meet our contestants. Professor Port, if you will?" Wiz said.

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far!" Port and Boomstick flex their muscles for emphasis.

"Of course Porty, it's time for us to meet….Team SSSN!" Boomstick yelled out, causing a loud roar from the audience. Team SSSN waved towards the audience, who in turn, had posters of the team's faces…and abs. Boomstick noticed a certain thing seemed out of place in the audience.

"Wait a second, why is a guy holding the Scar-"

"Aaaanywho, Team SSSN is from the Kingdom of Mistral, and Haven Academy. Sun has originated from Vacuo, so despite the difference of the kingdoms, I'm sure Sun's family and friends are rooting for him. Wouldn't you three agree?" Wiz asked the other three.

"Of course!" Oobleck exclaimed.

"Indeed."

"Meh. If I had a kid, I would want him to represent my country." Boomstick finished, causing odd looks from the others. "What?"

"Nothing…it's time for these two teams to commence battle." Wiz announced, causing another roar in the audience.

"Huh. Guys vs Girls. As much as I like the Ladies, I'm going to go with Team SSSN on this one." Tucker stated from the seats.

"Well, don't get too attached. We should go patrol the area, see if anything's amiss." Washington suggested.

"Well, I'm off." Sarge walked away from the two.

"I'm going to just stay here and relax…" Tucker said, stretching his arms out.

"Fine. Watch the fight, make sure nothing looks odd." Tucker gave a thumbs up and placed his hands behind his head. Washington sighed and began walking along with Sarge.

"Hey Wash."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could stay here?"

.

.

.

.

.

"What…?"

"Remnant." Sarge clarified.

"What do you mean by that Sarge?" Washington tilted his head towards the red leader.

"After Chorus, we all retired. I mean, a life of everything you want and no enemies to fight? Sounded too good to be true to most people. Then again though, we're not most people." Sarge explained his Point of View.

"Well, you can't say it hasn't been a nice change of pace."

"Maybe, but I really don't know. Am I getting too old for this? Is there an enemy left to fight? Am I just going to rest for the rest of my life? I'm a soldier Wash, or am I?" Washington felt like he was giving a therapy, so he tried to change the subject a bit.

"How old are you again?"

"Uh….I'm not really sure now that I think about it, time travel is confusing stuff."

"…Well, can you explain how he's your kid?" Washington muttered, referring to the shotgun announcer.

"…Let's not talk about that stuff right now…or ever…or ever never….or ever never forever never." Sarge would've continued, but Washington stopped him.

"Right…well, let's just focus on the task at hand for now. See anything?"

"Nothing. It's just a bunch of smiley people. Ozpin said the assailant is a girl right?" Washington nodded.

"That might be a problem. I would never hit a girl."

"Would you hit a bitch?" Sarge chuckled.

"Yeah…I would."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Caboose, Doc and O'Malley just finished watching the fight between BRNZ and JNPR.

" **Although I expected more carnage, the Hammerer is a worthy foe."** O'Malley said with an evil grin.

"Yeah! They're all pretty flexible! What do you think Caboose?" Doc turned to the blue idiot.

"Oh! Yes! I like all the parts when things exploded, and people learned how to fly." Doc chuckled.

"Well, good for you. The next fight is coming up soon!" Doc exclaimed, opening the scroll once more.

" **I sincerely hope we get to see more face breaking."**

The two…or three? Waited in relative silence for a while.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Caboose?" Doc turned to the idiot.

"Yes Doctor?"

"I just wanna say that, it means a lot you're dealing with me right now. And it means a lot that you didn't leave me behind…again."

" **Yes. Crying. Boo hoo."**

"We're all friends here! Freckles is my friend-"

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_

"You saved Mr. Muffin Man from dying, and he is my friend, then Sarge is my friend, and then Mr. Spanish, and then Simmons, and then Grif, and then Tucker, and then Caroleena, and then Washingtub, and then Andersmith, and then Pamolo, and then Jensen, and then Bitters, and then Matthews, and then Ms. Blueberry sunrise, and then Grif again, and then Locus, and then O'Malley-"

" **Heh heh."**

"And then you!" Caboose finished.

.

.

.

.

.

Doc sniffled.

"Most people wouldn't even put me on there friend lists…Thanks Caboose."

"I am everyone's friend!" Caboose replied cheerfully.

" **Yes. Boo hoo. Crying. So much crying right now."**

"Do you need a tissue?" Caboose asked.

" **Let's just get to the fight already…"**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Good luck, Neptune!" Weiss cheers. Neptune waves, but then notices his opponents. He cracks a confident smile.

"Ladies.~"

With a single word, Weiss changed her allegiance

"Break his stupid face, NDGO!" Weiss yelled out.

"Alright, girls, try and remember: hands above the waist." Neptune…well, curtsied perversely?

"Boo!" Tucker yelled from the seats.

"Be a man Neptune!" Boomstick announced, resulting in a light punch from Wiz. Sun places a hand on his teammate's shoulder.

"Ignore him, for he...Yeah, he's dumb." Neptune winks to Team NDGO, causing them to have disgusted looks on their faces. Half of the field randomizer decided on a rocky desert-like mountain. A bright yellow ball, much like the sun, appears over the terrain, causing several members of the audience to put on sunglasses.

"Alright! Home field advantage!" Nebula, the leader and the one with the crossbow blade, exclaimed.

"Don't get too cocky! That's my turf, too!" Sun exclaims, pointing at the other team.

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes." Scarlet mutters, glancing at his attire.

"Be cool, man." Neptune replies.

"Hey! The ocean!"

"Huh?" Neptune turns around to see a beach-like field being simulated onto the battle field. There was also an additional Pirate Ship. Neptune's reaction was one of absolute silent fear, his eye was twitching, his pupils were shrinking, and he was frozen in place.

"Uhh, what's wrong with Neptune?" Ruby asked her teammates. Blake lightly facepalmed in response.

"Oh, no." She said. The field arena opens up more, adding island trees and some more pirate ship parts

"Neptune's...afraid of the water." Blake said to her partner, much to her surprise.

"3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" Oobleck announced.

The millisecond "Begin" was uttered, Neptune dashed across the arena, to the top of the rocky terrain, seemingly moving without moving his legs.

"NEPTUNE! What are you doing?!" Sage yelled out.

"Oh uh, you know, just uhh, gaining a higher ground!" He yelled in response.

"On the enemy's side?!" Sun said as Scarlet removed his jacket on his shoulder.

"They would never expect it!"

.

.

.

"He's not wrong you know." Wiz announced.

"Open fire!" Nebula ordered, running towards the rocky and desert terrain, with team SSS following. Scarlet brought out his cutlass and briefly collided with Octavia, who slid right by him.

Sage readies his weapon and swings his sword at Dew with all his might. Dew spun her spear and parried the blow, moving them both back. Dew smiles and activates her Dust spear, causing small tornadoes to circle around the Haven Student. Sage eventually got caught in the twister and was sent flying, knocking him out of the arena.

"And Team NDGO gains the advantage!" Oobleck announced. Sage groaned and slammed his fist against the ground.

"You know, in a world where everything's a gun, I expected that to be some sort of kickass rocket launcher shotgun weapon thing." Boomstick commented.

"Not all weapons need to be as flashy or destructive as a rocket shotgun Boomstick." Wiz told his partner.

"You can't deny it would be fucking awesome though!"

"True."

Sun and Scarlet look at the aura meters, but turns back towards Octavia, the three of them readying their weapons. Octavia sends a wave of fire towards the ground, causing a large dust cloud. Sun jumped out and turned towards his blue haired friend on top of the mountain.

"Neptune!"

Neptune jumps down from his position. Octavia sends another dust cloud towards him, but he smiles and puts his goggles on, and fires his weapon. Octavia blocks the incoming projectile with her blade, but Sun jumps in and sends a neck snapping kick to the face.

"H **AHA** AHA **AHA** AHAAHA **AHH** H **HHHAAAAA**! **!**!" Boomstick laughed loudly. As well as a certain Purple Armored Alter-Ego on the festival grounds.

Octavia, with an annoyed look on her face, slashes at the Monkey Faunus, who activated his staff and blocked the incoming blow. Sun strikes Octavia several times, before ending it with a jab to the face.

"And we're down to 3-on-3!" Port announced.

Neptune was clashing with Gwen, and Scarlet was fighting Dew. She summoned another twister, sending Scarlet flying into the air. He panicked slightly, but managed to grabbed the pole of a Pirate Ship and not get knocked out. Nebula and Gwen run towards the beach area of the arena. Nebula fires a crossbow arrow at the Pirate Ship pole, and jumps on it, successfully brining her to where Scarlet is. She presses a button on her crossbow, transforming it into a blade, Scarlet prepares his own sword.

"Ahh. The classic walk the plank fights. I love it when that happens." Boomstick commented.

Scarlet and Nebula began trading blows, twirling and spinning, trying to not fall of. Nebula eventually went around the pole and was caught in a sword struggle with Scarlet's blade. Before Nebula could finish it, Scarlet slashed at her feet and hit her with his sword's handle, causing her to fall off.

"Walk the plank!" Boomstick gave his best pirate impression.

"How do you deal with this guy?" Oobleck whispered to Wiz.

"Patience, time and a brain transplant." He whispered back.

"What?"

Scarlet notices Sun fighting off both Gwen and Dew, while Neptune was facing the rocky terrain. Scarlet grabbed his pistol and shooting a grappling hook towards Gwen, causing her to hang upside down as Scarlet slowly descended onto the field, though he came face-to-face with Gwen's knives and daggers. Out of pure luck, he manages to dodge every falling knife and dagger, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Sun was on the beach islands, fighting off Dew. He looked up and saw a coconut tree with two ripe coconuts. He smiles and punches the tree, causing the two coconuts to fall into his hands. He throws both at them at Dew with full fore, but she twirled her spear and sent them back, on fire. Sun narrowly evades both, but Scarlet gets hit in the face, and the place where the sun don't shine.

"H **AHA** AHA **AHA** AHAAHA **AHH** H **HHHAAAAA!"** Two certain individuals laughed out loud once more.

"Nuts…" Sun notices another blue tornado coming his way. He evaded it and yelled out to his remaining teammate.

"Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!"

"Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!" Neptune replied somewhat nervously.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to lock down!" Sun exclaims, infuriated.

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!" Neptune ignores his comment and continues to face the sandy terrain.

"Your name is NEPTUNE! For God's sake!" Wiz exclaimed, much to the confusion on who Neptune is.

"Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-"

Sun didn't get to finish as a blue projectile stopped Dew from landing a blow on him.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now!?" Neptune yelled out, and paused for a second.

"Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you are talking about!" He points at Sun. Sun turns around to see the three female fighters ready with their weapons…

In the water.

Sun got an idea and yelled out as "Strictly" as he could.

"NEPTUNE!"

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Sun jumped out of the water and Neptune landed on shore. He shifts his weapon to an electric trident. He animatedly tiptoes closer to the water and submerges his weapon, causing the water to be electrocuted. The remaining NDGO members spaz and shake as they were shocked, ending with them burned out and kneeling.

"And it looks like Team SSSN advance to the next round!" Port announced, causing a large roar from the audience.

"You know what I call that victory?" He asks, turning towards the other three.

" _Shocking?_ " Boomstick, Oobleck and even Wiz said in unison. Though the last one was more sarcastic than funny.

"No. Well-earned. What you three said is stupid."

.

.

.

.

.

Port ended up running away from a Gatling gun and flamethrower for the rest of the day. Wiz facepalmed.

"Please exit the arena in a calm and-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU BAD PUNS!" The audience overheard Boomstick, causing some of them to flinch.

"-Orderly fashion. Thank you." Wiz left the announcer's seat and tried to save the Professor from being killed.

Ruby leaned back on her seat. "Aw, that was close!"

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!" Yang exclaimed.

Sun and Neptune do a victory dance, or spazzing out, in Neptune's case. Sun spots Blake in the audience and gave a double gun gesture. Blake blushes, but smiles.

"Emphasis on dork."

"Come on,cleats go congratulate them." Yang suggests.

"I'm going to find my sister." Weiss said, walking away from the team.

"And I'M coming with you!" Ruby said with a large smile, following the heiress. The two remaining team members went to Team SSSN.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Wow! That was a good one!" Doc said, with the fight finished.

" **Yes. I love the part where the red one got hit in the balls. HAHAHA!"** O'Malley laughs briefly.

"Yeah. That was pretty neat." Caboose said.

"Hey."

"G **A** H **!"** The two personalities said in unison. Caboose and Doc turned around to see Carolina.

"Hello Caroleena!" Caboose greeted.

" _GREETINGS."_

"What are you doing here?" Doc asked.

"The fights for the day are over, so our work for today is done." Carolina said to the two.

"Huh. I guess we should just do our own thing for now?"

"Nope."

The three turned around to see a man with dark gray spiky hair. He had Crimson eyes and fair skin. He wore a gray dress shirt, plain black pants, and some sort of cross pendant. He wore a tattered red cloak. He had a large sword sheathed behind him.

"Who are you?" Carolina questioned.

"Name's Qrow. I came here because all of us need to get to Ozpin's office, this includes your friends in the same armor. Your turn." He answered.

"Agent Carolina."

"My name is Doc!"

" **I am O'Malley! Muwawhaha…."** Qrow didn't have any reaction to the two personalities, much to Carolina's confusion.

"I'm Caboose!" Qrow nodded and turned back.

"Come on, Oz isn't getting any younger."

" **Is it me, or is this going to Ozpin's office getting old?"** O'Malley complained, causing Qrow to chuckle.

"Well, it actually isn't supposed to be until tomorrow but, I figured, why not give him a surprise." He said with a smile.

"Yeah! And then, we can have cake and eat it!" Caboose replied. Qrow began walking towards the office with the other three following. Carolina pressed a finger against her helmet and contacted Washington.

"This is Carolina. Washington do you read me." After a brief radio noise, Washington's voice is heard.

"Oh hey Carolina."

"The fights for the day are over. We need to meet up at Ozpin's office again."

"Did he actually tell you why this time?"

"No. We're going there now." Washington sighed in frustration.

"We'll meet you there."

"Carolina out." Carolina removed the finger on her helmet and continued walking. Qrow brought out his flask and drank some alcohol. Doc leaned in closer to Carolina.

"Is alcohol legal on the fair grounds?" Carolina just shrugged.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Ruby and Weiss were currently looking for the latter's sister. They asked several guards and eventually found her in the courtyard, checking the supplies of a certain ship.

"Winter!"

Said person turns around to see the heiress and leader running towards her. She smiles softly and faces the two.

"Good afternoon sister. How are you doing?" Winter questioned.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-" Winter uses her hand and slaps Weiss on the head, leaving a small red lump on her head.

"Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" She asks strictly, yet sisterly.

"Well, there's Ruby." Weiss gestures to her team leader. Said leader pokes the lump on Weiss' head.

"Heh, boob."

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter sneered, though it seemed like it was only for a moment

"Uh... Thank you!" Ruby said, misunderstanding what she said. Winter smiles softly at the rose.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course! The honor is in my... court!" Ruby tries to fancy talk, but fails, almost falling over.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as it's early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter requested.

"Really?"

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Two Atlesian Knights appeared beside her and Winter and her sister began walking.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk beds?"

Ruby stayed back at the ship, waving to the two.

"I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later..." Ruby tries to think of a "fancy" word.

"Juncture! At a juncture. Yeah." Ruby awkwardly walks off.

The two sisters walk down the courtyard, with any civilian or bystander moving out of their way.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Sarge! Tucker!"

Washington yelled out. They had only recently exited the ship and arrived at the Vytal Festival Grounds. It was somewhat empty, since the fights for the day were over.

"Yeah yeah we're coming. Man. Why does Ozpin always have to be so cryptic?" Tucker complained.

"Kinda like Wash!" Sarge exclaims. Tucker laughs.

"Nice." Tucker and Sarge high-five while Washington just sighed in frustration.

"Come on. Let's just go see whatever Ozpin wants." He said as the three walked away.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, just a few feet behind the two Schnee siblings, a certain drunk huntsman and three soldiers were walking right behind the two sisters. Qrow spots the Schnee Specialist and smiles, then he turns towards the three.

"You three wait here." He walked ahead, a little faster. The three soldiers stood there, while Carolina brought out her dual SMGs.

"Get ready, I have a feeling this guy might do something." O'Malley nods and brings out the BruteShot, and Freckles locked on to the drunk uncle.

" _ACQUIRING TARGET."_

"I see...so I believe everything is in order?" Winter asked her sister.

"Of course." Weiss responded with full confidence. Suddenly, the two heard a slash behind them. The Schnee siblings turn around to see Qrow, holding the body of a beheaded Atlesian Knight.

"Hey!" Winter grit her teeth.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen." Qrow throws the body behind him.

"Qrow!" The two turn to see the three soldiers pointing their weapons towards him, as well as the other two Atlesian Knights behind them.

"Halt!" Winter ordered. No one shot, but no one lowered their weapons. Qrow turns to the three and gives a quick thumbs up. The two reluctantly lower their weapons, and Caboose didn't have them up in the first place. He turns back to the two, only to see the younger sibling marching towards him.

"Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?" Weiss angrily yells out in front of him.

"Sssshhh. Not you." Qrow pushes her out of the way.

"Hey!" Qrow looks at the older Schnee sibling with an irritated look on her face.

"You."

A raven suddenly caws and flies around a lamp post nearby the two.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

"I'm standing right before you." Winter replies.

"…So it would seem." Qrow squints his eyes.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property." Qrow looks around him and acts sorry.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." He sarcastically replies.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Winter said, much to the surprise of her sister and the three soldiers.

"They know each other?" Doc asked the two.

"So it would seem. Keep your weapons close, I have a feeling somethings about to happen." Carolina ordered.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked her sibling.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow rhetorically asks.

"It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

And with that, Winter felt her blood boiling a thousand degrees.

"Ozpin?" Weiss questioned, but is shoved by Winter.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go."

"What-"

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow interrupts, directing his statement towards the bystanders around him.

"I don't know how to feel about this guy." Carolina said to herself.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter draws her blade.

"Alright then..." Qrow slicks his hair back.

"Come take it."

.

.

.

.

.

Winter charged at the Drunk Uncle, causing a small recoil on Weiss.

Winter thrusts her sword several times at Qrow, who masterfully evades each blow with ease. Eventually, her sword hit the blade of Qrow's weapon. With a smile, he threw it in the air and grabbed it, getting into his own battle stance. He had a cocky grin on his face.

The two silently parry their swords for a few seconds.

.

.

.

Then Qrow spins.

He slashes his blade, spinning as he does it, while Winter back flips, evading his blows. Winter eventually clashes her sword with his. The two went on to clash swords and evade blows, compared to the Vytal Festival Fights, it was…amazing x10.

"What's going on?!" Ruby said, catching up to the Schnee Heiress.

"Some crazy old guy suddenly started attacking my sister!" Weiss exclaimed, gesturing towards the fighting duo.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th- That is my uncle!" Ruby yelled out excitedly.

"What?!" Weiss exclaims.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled out with a large smile on her face.

"Uh... Teach him respect, Winter!" The two girls cheered for their respective hunters.

"What do you think we should do Carolina?" Doc asked. Carolina thought for a moment. Without Aura, they couldn't compete in terms of healing, abilites or str-

Carolina got an idea and turned towards the blue idiot.

"Caboose?"

"Yes?"

"Go over there and help your friends."

Mercury was walking by said fight, but notices the two fighters. He watches the collision of swords for a few seconds.

"Huh…?" He recognizes one of the combatants and runs away to report to Cinder.

Meanwhile, back to the fight.

Qrow continues to send a barrage of slashes towards Winter, with Winter evading and blocking each blow. Qrow slashes at Winter, who dodges and manages to hit him with her sword's hilt. Qrow faces back a bit, before he smiles and has a crimson glow in his eyes. Winter saw what was coming and prepared a Glyph. Qrow swung his sword as hard as he could towards her, leaving a crater in its wake.

.

.

.

.

.

Or it would have, instead, Caboose showed up and blocked the blade with his hands, causing a small shock wave beneath him.

"Hello!"

Qrow stood there, surprised as hell he did that, he didn't have time to stay surprised as he was hit over the head by something.

" **As much as I hate to say it. No violence in the courtyard."** O'Malley said, knocking down the drunk uncle with his weapon.

"Sorry about that!" Doc yelled out.

" **Shut up."**

Winter saw what happened and jumped down to the courtyard. Still being agitated by Qrow, she charged at him, only to be hit on the head by something.

"What was that?!" Winter frantically looked around for her attacker, only to see a familiar black and green soldier materializing in front of her, sniper barrel in hand.

"That was reckless, Winter." Locus said in his monotone voice.

"What?!" Winter yelled out, enraged.

"Your actions could not have only destroyed Beacon Academy, but also hurt any innocent bystanders around." Locus raised his hand and gestured towards the bystanders, most of them were students of the huntsmen academies. Winter's expression dropped and looked down in shame.

"If I was able to find this out, it won't be long until the General does, so covering this incident up wont work for you." He turns towards Qrow, who got back up. "And to you as well." Qrow ppffffed.

"Whatever. I like you for hitting her though." Qrow said with a smile. Locus said nothing but kept his sniper rifle. He glanced at Carolina, who was talking with someone on the radio.

"Carolina. It is time for you three to go." She nodded and began walking towards Ozpin's office, with the other three males following, but Qrow got stopped by a certain silver-eyed girl.

"Uncle Qrooooooooooooooooow!" Ruby yelled out, latching onto his arm.

"Hi."

"Hello!" Caboose said.

"This guy's your uncle Ruby?" Doc asked, though was ignored.

"Ahh it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!" Ruby asked with a large smile. Qrow smiles back.

"Nope." He ruffles Ruby's hair.

"What are you doing here?!" Ruby asked, still excited and happy from seeing her uncle.

"Got an old meeting with Oz. We go way back. Come on you two, let's go." Qrow walks away, following Carolina.

"Goodbye Roony!" Caboose waves. He turns back to see Qrow facing him.

"You're one of the few people I know able to block my sword with just your hands. I like you." He said with a smile.

"That was a compliment right?"

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_

"Thank you." Qrow turned to the purple soldier.

"And you're one of the few people with enough Moxie to hit behind me. I like you too."

"Oh, um, thanks?"

With Locus and Winter, the latter was still looking down in shame. Locus suddenly got a radio transmission on his helmet, and answered it.

"This is Locus. Identify yourself."

"This is Private Jimmy Sir! The General has requested you to continue to temporarily watch over Winter Schnee until further notice!"

"Very well. Report back for any signs of activity." He turns off his helmet radio, and faces the Schnee Specialist. Locus sighed.

"Farewell." Locus turns invisible, though unbeknownst to Winter, he wasn't going to be too far away. Winter turns back to Weiss and sighs.

"Please take me to you quarters now." Winter said in the friendliest tone she could muster with the feeling she currently had.

"Of course." Weiss said, leading her inside the academy.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

A smirking Qrow and the other three soldiers entered the ever familiar office, with the other three soldiers already inside, just standing around. Ironwood, Ozpin and Glynda were also there.

"Hey guys." Washington greeted.

"Hello!" Caboose greeted back. Ironwood turned towards the uncle in the room.

"What were you thinking?! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood exclaimed.

"I'm not one of your special operatives Jimmy." Qrow said, pulling out his flask again.

"If you were, I'd have you shot." Qrow chuckled.

"If I was one of your men I'd shoot myself."

"OooooooHhhh!" Tucker yelled out.

"Shots fired!" Sarge followed up, only to be backhanded by Washington.

"Focus!" Sarge grumbled something. Qrow smirked. Those two just got some points in his book.

"I believe introductions are in an order." Ozpin said, not wanting to start a fight between the two. Qrow turned towards the other three soldiers in the room.

"Name's Qrow."

"Sarge."

"Tucker."

"Washington."

"Weird names, but I guess I'm not one to talk." Qrow took a drink from his flask, much to Glynda's annoyance.

"Qrow is essentially a scout for us, we share intelligence with each other. He is also part of our group, and also, the one who called us here." Glynda explained, pushing her glasses up a bit. "But he said it himself, tomorrow." Qrow raised his hands in defense.

"Now look here. Communication is a two way street. If you want my intel tomorrow I'd be more than happy to oblige." Washington sighed and faced towards him.

"Alright. What's the intelligence?" Qrow's look suddenly got grim.

"Look. As much as I like you guys so far, I'm not entirely sure I trust you, but I suppose that ol' Oz here knows what he's doing." He turned to the Beacon Headmaster, who sighed.

"What do you know about our enemy?"

"You sent me to get intel on our enemies, and our enemy, is here."

.

.

.

"We know." Ironwood said bluntly.

"Oh. Well thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow exclaimed, with a bit of hostility.

"Qrow-"

"Enough." Carolina spoke.

"What else do you know about our enemy Qrow?" Qrow smiles and drinks his flask.

"I like you." He turns back to the group, and his expression turns grim.

"Our infiltrators aren't just some pawn. They're our assailants, the one responsible for Amber's condition." Sarge cocked his shotgun, while Glynda just looked surprised.

"What?!" She yelled out.

"Called it." Sarge called. Qrow glances at everyone in the room.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, headmasters…" He glances at the soldiers in the room. "…Or inter-dimensional soldiers. Oz told me all about you guys already." Qrow explained, seeing as Washington was about to retort. Qrow walks up in front of Ironwood.

"The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a _damn_!?" Qrow yelled out, visibly pissed off.

.

.

.

.

.

"Discreet wasn't working." Ironwood places his scroll on the desk, making a holographic image of Vale surrounded by the Atlas fleet.

"Oh my God! A tiny city!" Caboose exclaimed.

"Caboose? Shut up." Tucker said. Ironwood ignored the outbursts and continued.

"I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Qrow said, visibly getting angry.

"And I am grateful."

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

As soon as Ironwood finished, Qrow started chuckling darkly.

"Yes. Ha. Ha. Ha." Caboose laughed along.

"Not now Caboose." Doc said.

"Oh."

"You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm."

.

.

.

"Well? Go on Oz." Qrow gestured for him to continue.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Wash said that." Tucker said.

"Ozpin was the one to say it, so let him continue." Ironwood said, getting slightly annoyed.

"James, it was clearly Washington." Glynda said, much to the General's surprise.

"I agree with Glynda on this one." Carolina said.

"Nope. It was definitely Ozpin." Sarge argued.

"It **was** Washington **/Ozpin!"** The two personalities said.

"I like them both too." Caboose said cheerfully. The entire group ended up arguing who said it for the next…

 _ **Two Hours Later…**_

.

.

.

"Okay, so we all agree that it doesn't matter which one of them said it, it only matter on what they are going to say next, and how they use it in context." Qrow clarified, causing everyone else in the group to nod.

"You know we could have saved them two hours if we said both of us said it right?" Washington whispered to Ozpin.

"I know. Though you have to agree it was highly amusing." Ozpin whispered back, sipping his coffee.

"True."

"Now then. What were you two saying?" Qrow gestures for one of them to continue.

"A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army…" Ozpin starts.

"…is a symbol of conflict. There a tension in the atmosphere, that leaves a question in the back of everyone's minds..." Washington continued for the Beacon Headmaster, who was gesturing towards the holographic display.

"If this is the size of our defenses," Ozpin started.

"then what is it we're expecting to fight?" and Washington finished.

Ironwood stared at the both of them, speechless. He grabs his scroll, causing the holographic city to disappear.

"So. What do suggest we do?" Ironwood asked the two.

"I suggest we find our guardian." Ozpin answered.

.

.

.

.

.

"And who do exactly have running for this little operation?"

The group inside the office turned towards Carolina, the voice that spoke.

"Pardon me?" Ozpin asked.

"This, guardian. Who do you have in mind?" Ozpin rubbed his chin in though, and Qrow drank from his flask again.

"Someone who can control the maidens power. Someone who's lived the life of a warrior. Someone with exceptional skill. Someone…who's ready." Ozpin lightly taps his cane on the ground.

"Anyone in particular you have in mind?" Washington questioned. Ozpin spun his chair to face the clock window behind him.

"The transferal of Aura is a…unique, experience. Should someone absorb the aura of another, it would be as if they are two people, in one mind. Somewhat similar to your purple medic." Glynda gestures towards him.

"How exactly did you learn to live with O'Malley Doc?" Tucker asked.

.

.

"Well, let me tell you. At first, it was ridiculous! He would make me do things, he'd hurt people, and I pretty much had no control over him. But overtime…"

"… **I learned to live with the wet nurse. We eventually managed to get along despite each other's completely and utterly contradictory personalities…"**

"…And then, **we pretty much complemented** each **other's personalities. I was the fighter inside, and he was the medic."**

" **And honestly,** I've kinda grown attached, **without** each other, I would be just a useless side character."

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow. That was…pretty profound Doc." Washington said, slightly surprised.

"And that is why you are my friend!" Caboose exclaimed. Doc sniffled a bit again.

"Thanks Caboose."

" **Okay feeling time is over. Let's get back to the topic at hand."** Glynda nodded and resumed her explanation.

"In theory, that would be the feeling you'd have if you were transfer aura, but nothing is confirmed." The others nodded and turned back to Ozpin.

"Tell me, Ozpin. Are you thinking of using your students as your "Guardian"?" Carolina questioned.

"…If I feel that one of them is ready, then yes." Carolina grit her teeth, but manages to stay calm.

"Ozpin. Your students have nothing to do with any of this, and _this,_ is a very large scale thing, from what you've told me, to the point of war." He looks towards the General. "I don't want any of them to experience war like this. A lot of them are still young." Qrow turned towards him.

"Look. As much as I don't like the idea myself, Ozpin knows what he's doing. I've known him for a long time to know that you can trust what he does." He glances at the General. "And making him look like a fool in the eyes of the public doesn't help." Ironwood said nothing, but looked out the window. Ozpin sighed and glances at the sunset behind him.

"We can discuss this at a later time. The night is nigh. I believe all of you are deserving of some rest."

"Yes! It is almost nap time! But first, is food time! And then, it will be food-nap time with friends! That is my favorite time of all the times of all the days." Caboose said, causing several people in the office to chuckle. Carolina continued to stare at Ozpin.

"This isn't over."

The six soldiers began walking back into the elevator, about to have some Dinner. Sarge made on last glance at them.

"The question isn't whether or not your students can win a war. The question is, would you be willing to put them through the pain of war?"

The six entered the elevator and made it to the mess hall.

Once the four were alone, Qrow smiled.

"I really like those guys."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The six soldiers arrived at the mess hall, and sat down. There were a lot of students there who were in the tournament, so a lot of them were eating a lot, so it wasn't a very appetizing environment.

 _ ***BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPP***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _EXCUSE YOU CABOOSE."_

"Thank you." The table had a light chuckle, and finished their dinner. The team walked down the halls and made their way towards the dorm room.

"Hey guys!"

The six soldiers see team RWBY approaching them. Caboose waves to them, and Sarge gives Blake a thumbs up.

"Hello!"

"Hey guys." Ruby greeted. She began looking around in search of a certain shotgun-sword-scythe wielder.

"Soo…..where's Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sorry Ruby. He's still talking to Ozpin." Doc said, causing Ruby to slump in place.

"Awww…." Yang wrapped an arm around her little sister.

"Don't worry Ruby. We'll get to talk to them later." She comforted Ruby.

"What were you guys doing in Ozpin's office?" Washington seemed a little nervous, but Carolina answered for him, much to his relief.

"We were just talking about some patrolling and security measures. Ozpin wants to make sure nothing ruins the Vytal Festival." She looks at her helmet HUD. "It's time for us to go to sleep. We'll be off then."

"Bye!" Ruby waved to them, and Caboose waved back.

The soldiers walked across the halls and eventually arrived to their dorm room. The second they got in, Caboose, Tucker, Doc and Carolina yelled out-

"Shotgun on the beds!"

"Shotgun on the couch!" Sarge yelled out before he could sleep on the floor.

"Wha…God I fucking hat you guys…" Washington drawled, causing a laugh in the dorm room.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **A little bit later…**_

.

.

.

.

Ruby and her team arrived at their dorm and began doing some small arrangements and dorm cleaning.

"Alright team! Looking good!" Ruby said, seeing the sparkling room.

"Well, ready to go to sleep Ruby?" Yang asked her sister, who yawns cutely.

"I'm going to go drink some milk first. See you guys later!" Ruby walked out of her dorm room, still in her regular attire. It was somewhere in the night time, and she walked across the halls, until she heard some…

Music?

She began walking towards the noise, and traces it to the balcony. She peeks her head to see Caboose with some sort of music box with him.

"Okay. Let's try this again." Caboose said, much to Ruby's confusion.

"Do what?" Caboose presses a button on his scroll and music begins to play, something simple, something you could make on Garage Band. He faces the moon and take deep breath.

 _Remember that time that I saved your life?_

 _You were happy, I could tell._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _You said something about how I was smart,_

 _And I make your life a living heaven._

Ruby was beyond confused what was happening, but for some reason, couldn't help but listen to the idiot's music.

 _We do everything together_

 _Like hide-and-don't-seek_

 _Your favorite game_

 _And I'm so glad that we found each other_

 _And I know you feel the identical way as me_

Ruby chuckles, imagining Weiss playing a game of hide-and-don't seek. Remembering how Weiss was before.

 _Church, I'm your best friend, that's what I am to you_

 _And we'll be together 'till the part when it's over_

 _Because we are brothers and not Red_

 _Brothers and not Red_

Ruby didn't know why, but she suddenly felt sad. She remembered something she heard from their story.

" _Caboose pretty much loved Church to death! He'd literally call him his best friend, no matter how many times he acted like a dick to us, Caboose somehow manages to see him as his best friend!_ "

" _Caboose…needs to cope sometimes. He still misses him. He sometimes does some things in his honor."_

" _Well, Caboose was-"_

"Hello."

"Gah!"

Ruby yelled out, startled. She saw Caboose in the same spot, but facing her.

"Oh…um..hey Caboose?" Ruby said awkwardly. She began walking towards him until she was right beside him.

"So…what are you doing?"

"Oh. I'm just singing to Church a song I made for him. Do you think he likes it?" Caboose turns his head towards the sky. Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder for consolation.

"I'm sure he does Caboose." Ruby said with a smile.

"…You really think so?"

Ruby nods.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why are you singing to him out here anyways?" Ruby questioned blue soldier.

"When I think of Church…" He faced the sky again.

"His name's in the sky. Ninety feet high."

"So this is how you make Contact?" Ruby said with a slight giggle.

"Yes. I remember the time we rode shiny metal horses. Or warthogs or whatever." Caboose said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's glad you're singing the writer's song. You being the writer of course, right?" Ruby asked, still somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah…" He sat down on one of the benches.

.

.

.

"I miss Church." Caboose said, the atmosphere suddenly getting sadder. Ruby frowned and sat next to him, petting his head.

"I'm sure Church misses you too Caboose." He turns towards her.

"Roony…did you ever lose a friend?" Ruby looked down, tiny tears forming in her eyes.

"I lost my mom…"

.

.

.

Caboose suddenly hugged her out of nowhere.

"Wha-"

"Don't worry Ruby. Hugs make everything feel better!" Caboose exclaimed, tightening his grip on her. Ruby just smiled and hugged back, despite the feeling that her bones are slightly breaking.

The two hug for a few minutes, then they broke the hug and stood back up.

"Well, thank you Roony." Ruby chuckled and saluted the blue soldier.

"Of course Captain Caboose!" Caboose let out a "Caboosey" laugh and went back to his dorm room, and Ruby did the same.

Ah yes. Two innocent beings, full of hope, yet full of loss.

Who would want to break them even more?

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Cinder smiles as she sees her scroll was given access to what she needed.

"Very good Felix. I will provide you with some more equipment soon. For now, however. I believe you have something to give me?" Felix, in his normal clothes, brought out a scroll with a Black Queen on it.

"That scroll should hack into the arena speakers. It's a one time only thing though. So make sure you don't fuck up my hard work." Felix said, slightly increasing his voice.

"Don't worry Felix. You'll get your end of the bargain soon." She opened the phone scroll and opened a tablet sized one.

"For now, let's continue with phase two." She sets tomorrow's doubles fights as Emerald and Mercury vs. Coco and Yatsuhashi.

"You do realize you're pitting your first years against second years right? These guys are trained in dighting." Cinder smiles.

"I have complete confidence in them, Felix. Return to me tomorrow for further instruction."

Felix reluctantly nodded and exited the dorm room.

Once he left the room, he had four words to say;

"What a cryptic Bitch."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Well, that's chapter…just don't count 14, 16!**

 **I'm not going to remove 14 because I replied to some reviews there.**

 **Speaking of which, the following reviews gets a plate of virtual cookies!**

 _ **Congratulations on receiving metaphorical cookies!**_

 **Le Mao XXIII: Thanks for the answer. I miss that story. I'm hoping someone revives it or something, but I fear it won't capture the insanity and awesomeness of it.**

 **EzioIsPirate: Correct! And to be honest, it's somewhat confusing if you don't read everything, so read it and go insane.**

 **Howk: Yeah. I wish it would be brought back, or another RWBY watches RvB or something.**

 **MC Gaming369: Too bad it stopped updating.**

 **FlashDevil: I regret nothing.**

 **Ultimatum Blade: Yeah. It's an awesome story.**

 **Lord hellfire913: It was just a cameo, since I don't think I can capture the awesome insanity of it.**

 **Anyways, other reviews!**

 **Breakmyback: …No joke, I literally stared at that review for ten minutes, both laughing, and utterly confused on why you said that, so Kudos to you.**

 **Rocketmce: Thanks for the feedback. I'll do my best.**

 **Dr. Christopher22: Yeah. I thought it was you. Just so you know, that wasn't sarcastic, in case I accidentally gave off that vibe. I did your idea in the story, so yeah. Sorry that it wasn't romantic. Thanks for the idea though!**

 **Hellbreaker: I had to give Sarge some development with RWBY, and Blake's secret needed to be known, so two Grifs with one shotgun. I can see it happening though, so I figured, why not make it a Sarge moment? Also, Blake only said they were misguided BEFORE Sarge told his view.**

 **Delayedmovie: Thank you! I know I don't say this but these small comments still mean a lot.**

 **Guest:**

 **1.)I'm still up for debate on what to do with then, but you guys are free to tell me what you want.**

 **2.)Ello.**

 **Charizardag: Thank you very much!**

 **Biter87: Guess so.**

 **Imdelayed: Thank you for the ideas! Also thank you for the feedback. Those are pretty good, and I took some into consideration, so thanks again!**

 **TheFishKing: Maybe next time.**

 **ODSTFRymann: I'll do it when it feels right. I'm not going to force it into the story, since it's already a canon pairing, but thanks for reviewing!**

 **PokePony5501: Nice! I actually saved this for last.**

 **A good bit of this fanfiction is comprised of the songs from RvB and RWBY. There's even two in this chapter, and it isn't I'm your Best Friend.**

 **Virtual cookies to whoever guesses it! It's the same song twice. Quick hint:**

 **Doc Numbers.**

 **Ruby and Caboose.**

 **Also, still up for ideas for Washington's semblance, but it could be very soon revealed.**

 **Anyways, Omake!**

 **Omake: A.I. Afterlife.**

"Hugs make everything feel better!" Ruby hugged back.

.

.

.

Epsilon just continued to stare at what he saw, with the other A.I.s behind him.

"Did Caboose just get a girlfriend?" Tex asked.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Gamma replied.

"Huh…" Epsilon said, still surprised.

"Statistically speaking, it was more of an act of friendship than romance." Delta said.

"Well. Their minds are somewhat similar so they would be pretty comfortable around each other. I should know." Omega said, slightly shivering from memories.

"They'd make a cute couple." Tex said.

"Well, Caboose is Caboose and Ruby is Ruby. I like them." Theta said, still staring at the hugging duo.

"Isn't Ruby like, seven years younger than her?" Epsilon asked the others.

"Love makes mysterious things happen." Sigma replied, causing several to turn towards him.

"What about Tucker? Think he's going to find love?" Epsilon asked.

"Well, statistically speaking, Caboose has a higher chance of getting a girlfriend than Tucker." Delta replied.

"BURN!" Omega yelled out, unintentional referencing a certain blonde brawler in another universe.

"Wait, how are we even in another dimension?" Tex questioned.

"This is an Omake Tex, anything can happen." Epsilon replied.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" Epsilon looks at you. Yes you, the reader.

"That scene was only friendship, not romance by the way."

"Who are you talking to?!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Sorry if that Omake was too short for you guys.**

 **Anyways, Thank you for reading and have a great day!**

 **P.S. RvB and RWBY and their music are owned by Roosterteeth.**


	18. Another Day

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

Locus stood on top of the Beacon Academy dorm building balcony. It was currently early morning, and he was scouting for any suspicious activity. Ever since he arrived in Vale, he can't help but feel watched. He sighed, knowing that there wasn't much he could do. All he knew was that Remnant has a large enemy.

"Hm. Nothing happening right now." He remembered everything that had happened before in his life. He sighed, when he remembered when he and Felix were still…good guys. He didn't know what happened. All he knew right now was that he was not Felix. He sighed.

"I think about that idiot too much."

Though he hated Felix, he couldn't deny that he was a highly trained fighter. The thought of an aura powered mercenary with a semblance made him…cautious. Felix always relied on him, but with aura, that could make him invincible. He shook his head and continued to scout the area. He eventually spotted the Schnee Specialist enter the academy, assumably to train Washington. Locus thought about that for a moment. Washington was willing to risk mental pain for a chance to defeat Felix.

Should he do the same?

.

.

.

.

.

He shook his head.

"No. I need to do this, for me."

He glanced at his weapon, inspecting it from all sides.

"I may require an upgrade though."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington and the rest got up and had breakfast, and were currently in the halls of Beacon, making their way towards the ships for the arena.

"Alright. We're splitting up again. Any one have a preference?" Washington asked, glancing at the other five.

"I want to stay on the fair grounds. There are already a few medics inside the arena anyways." Doc reasoned.

" **But I want to see the destruction!"** O'Malley complained. The two personalities bickered against each other for a while. The others ignored them.

"I'm going on the fair grounds. Might be able to show chicks my "sword"! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Tucker exclaimed, pulling out his sword.

"I'm going off to the fair grounds. Might as well I suppose." Sarge said.

"Fine. We'll go to the arena." Doc finally caved in reluctantly, much to O'Malley's delight.

" **Now let's see some carnage! Live, Brutal Carnage!"** O'Malley said. Carolina turned to Caboose and Washington.

"Caboose, stay on the fair grounds for now. That alright with you?"

"Okay! I like seeing all the pretty lights." Carolina turned to Washington and Doc.

"Let's get going."

"No."

The six turn to see the Schnee Specialist walking towards the group.

"Washington has another training session today. He will be joining you two later on." Washington sighed and glanced at the others.

"I'll se you in a bit guys. Winter is a little…hard on me in training." Tucker did a double gun gesture at him.

"Yeah! Just make sure she's ready for more later! Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!"

.

.

.

.

.

Winter responded with a kick to the balls.

Using a speed glyph.

With heels.

Very hard.

Angrily.

Tucker held his balls, with his life depending on it.

"I'm going to make a quick stop to the infirmary…" Tucker drawled, holding his balls and limping towards the infirma-

"The infirmary is that way?" Doc said, pointing at the opposite direction. Tucker turned around and continued to limp to his destination.

The seven split up and began walking towards their respective places, Sarge and Caboose on the fair grounds, Carolina and Doc on the arena. Tucker limped towards the infirmary, and Washington headed to the amphitheater with Winter.

The two on their way to the fair grounds walked the halls of Beacon. It was relatively silent, until Caboose turned to Sarge.

"Hey." Caboose said.

"Yeah?" Sarge responded. Caboose paused for a while.

.

.

.

"You ever wonder-"

"Hi!"

"GEEZERS!"

"IS THAT CHURCH?!"

Caboose pointed his glove guns at the noise, only to shoot…confetti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey guys…?" Ruby said weakly.

"Okay. One: Never jump on us like that again. Two: Why the sasslefrassle did Caboose shoot confetti? Didn't that get removed or something?" Ruby smiled and raised a finger.

"One: Noted. Two: …Freckles wanted a button for Caboose do that?" She said with a nervous smile.

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_

"Yay! We are going to have so many parties!" Caboose cheered. The rest of Ruby's teammates caught up to her.

"Ruby! Don't just run off like that!" Weiss scolded, with Ruby nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry about that Weiss!" Yang turned to the two.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Caboose looked upwards.

"Well…I see the ceiling…some windows…and oh look! A pretty bird!" He observed, seeing a crow pass by. Ruby and Yang chuckled.

"Bye Birdie!"

"We were going over to the fair grounds to patrol the area. Make sure nothing's amiss." Sarge answered, cocking his shotgun.

"What's up with you four?" Sarge asked.

"We're off to the arena to watch some more of the fights." Blake responded.

"Huh. Well, call us if you need anything. Come on Ca….boose…?" Sarge turned to see him running towards the crow.

"Come back birdie! I only want to be your friend!" He yelled as he ran across the hall. Sarge sighed in frustration and turned back to the team.

"Guess I'll see you all later. Caboose!" He said, running after the blue idiot.

"Bye!" Ruby waved.

"I still find it hard to believe their military." Weiss said.

"Hey, come on! They're pretty funny." Yang responded, grinning widely.

"They are a source of bad luck though." Blake said, recalling their mis-adventurous story.

Caboose continued to chase the crow across the halls, Sarge following closely behind.

"Caboose! It's just a bird!"

"But I want to be its friend!"

Caboose ran a little faster, and closed in on the bird.

"And…"

He jumped, somehow managing to grab the crow in mid-air. The crow struggled and tried to get out of Caboose's hold.

"Aww…you're so cute, and feathery…" He said, petting the crow. Sarge managed to catch up and breathed heavily.

"Caboose. Let that little fella go, it looks like it's choking!" Sarge said, trying to grab the bird.

"Is it okay if I name it Griff?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Keep on going Caboose." Sarge chuckled.

"Hey!"

The three turn to see Winter and Washington, the latter in some sort of meditation stance on the ground. They looked around and saw they ended up in the amphitheater. The crow found its chance to escape and flew out of Caboose's arms.

"Hey! Come back here bird-"

Caboose didn't finish as the crow puffed into black smoke, morphing into…

Qrow?

He smiles, and drinks from his flask.

"Hey."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Carolina and Doc were inside the arena, patrolling the area.

"Hey Carolina."

"Yeah?"

"You remember how JNPR was late, right?" Doc asked.

" **You know. The one with the mighty Thor."**

"Yeah. I know it's odd. I'm going to check on why soon enough." Carolina answered.

"Yeah. I mean, a few minutes sure, but 29 seems like a lot." Carolina nodded and looked around her.

"Doc. Go around and see if anything's amiss."

"Got it." Doc began walking a random direction, BruteShot in hand. Carolina sighed an brought out her own weapon, walking in another random direction.

"Hey."

Carolina turned to see Emerald and Mercury walking towards her.

"Hello. Who are you two?" Carolina greeted.

"Oh. We were just a little lost. Mind showing us where this is?" Emerald held a picture in front of Carolina's visor. She leaned in to take a closer look…

Until her motions trackers kicked in.

She grabbed the arm of a certain thief, reaching in her pocket. She widened her eyes, and Mercury did the same. He may not like her, but he couldn't deny Emerald was a master in what she does. She pulled back her hand, along with the one holding the picture.

"Don't do that again. Or the next time you do. You'll regret it." Carolina said, walking away. Emerald stood there, shocked someone was able to see through her illusions.

"Well well. It looks like our little master thief got caught." Mercury taunted, placing his hands behind his head.

"Shut up."

"He's right though."

The two turn to see Felix, out of his armor.

"The master thief. Brought down to her knees by nothing more than pure, hard cold technology. Just goes to show that magic still sucks compared to something that actually makes sense." He mocked. Emerald grit her teeth, but stopped when he brought out a hidden pistol inside his coat, silencer attached.

"You know how easy it would be to just kill her right now?" He pointed the gun towards the soldier walking away. Emerald grabbed the silencer and pointed the gun away from the soldier walking away.

"Cinder said that you agreed to not kill them until the time is right." Emerald whisper screamed with gritted teeth, still pointing the barrel away from Carolina.

"No. I agreed that I would make sure they wouldn't get in your way." He kept his pistol.

"But alright, pretty little thief. Let's play the pawn game. You do something that isn't for almighty Ra, and then we'll talk." Felix said, walking away. Emerald sighed.

"Come on. The fights about to start soon."

Mercury said nothing, but smirked.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow o wow o wo w ow ow bow ow ow chicka ow ow wo ow ow wo bow wow."

Was what Lavernius Tucker said as he limped away from infirmary. He had gotten some pain medication, but it wouldn't kick in until later on, due to his lack of aura.

The pain medication eventually kicked in, and Tucker sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god…Now to get to the others." He began walking normally towards the fair grounds. He suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Apologies."

He turned towards the voice and saw it was Locus who he bumped into.

"Oh. Hey Locus." Tucker said casually.

"In case you are in search of Sarge and Caboose, they currently entered inside the training area, where Winter and Washington are training." Locus said.

"Shouldn't they be on the fair grounds now?"

"Caboose."

.

.

.

.

.

"Fair point. You going over there too?"

"Indeed."

"Alright then, let's go."

The two walked towards the amphitheater, walking in relative silence until Tucker spoke up.

"Hey Locus."

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?" Locus turned towards the ground.

"Redemption. I believe that's enough. I already told Washington, Caboose and Carolina, and it doesn't take a genius to find out what I mean by that." Locus said, not wanting to go any further.

"Oh."

.

.

.

"So…" He turned to Locus.

"Ever gotten laid?"

.

.

.

"…Why…Just…Why?" Locus deadpanned.

"I don't know! You're an intergalactic mercenary who nearly killed a planet because he was told to, I don't know what you want!"

"Every conversation I've had with your friends was something along the lines of "Forgiveness and Explanations." Mostly Agents Carolina and Washington, if that wasn't obvious already."

"Dude. That's pretty fucking lame." Tucker said.

.

.

.

"So…" Tucker started.

"Ever played Borderlines 2?"

.

.

.

"…The Assassin is the best class." Locus said bluntly.

"Oh that's bullshit! Everyone knows the Gunzerkers where it's at!"

"Melee 0ne for the win." Locus said with a smirk under his helmet.

"But dual-wielding assault rifles! Rocket Launchers!"

"Only to be back-stabbed by the assassin."

"Man dude, you suck."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Winter, Washington, Caboose, and Sarge just witnessed a crow turning into Qrow. Caboose gasped.

"Oh my God! Qrow is a crow!" Qrow chuckled and took another drink.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Washington asked. Sarge began to explain the story dramatically.

"Well, we were walking down the hall, weapons raised, eyes narrowed, fingers itchy, when suddenly-!"

"Caboose found me and chased me here." Qrow finished with a smirk.

"Dangnabbit! When will I ever get to use my supreme storytelling skills?!" Sarge complained. Qrow chuckled.

"Back to training." Winter said strictly towards Washington. She turned towards the two soldiers.

"And you two should be doing your job." Sarge grumbled something beneath his breath.

"Come on Caboose."

"Okay!"

The two began walking toward the door…only to have it open right in front of them.

"The Assassin will rule all other classes in Borderlines 3!" Locus said, raising his voice a bit…with a hint of…Casual? Joy? Amusement?

"Bullshit! The Gunzerker is going to DESTROY the Assassin!" The two turn towards the five in the room.

"Oh hey guys." Tucker said casually.

"Hello." Locus greeted.

"Hello!" Caboose yelled out

"Um…what were you two talking about?" Washington asked.

"We were talking about how the Gunzerker is the best class in Borderlines 2."

"You mean the Assassin."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

"Why are you two here?" Sarge questioned.

"I could ask you guys the same thing! Weren't you guys supposed to go to the fair grounds?" Tucker retorted. Caboose raised his hand.

"Oh! That's because Qrow became a crow and crow flew like a crow then went back to Qrow and then became Qrow crow Qrow again when we arrived inside the crow theater."

.

.

.

"Crow." Caboose added for good measure. Sarge sighed and grabbed Tucker by his neck clothing

"Come on, numb nuts. It's time to get to work!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

" _LET'S GO, CABOOSE."_ Freckles said.

"Goodbye Mr. Washington!" Caboose said, walking behind Sarge. Locus turned towards the three in the room.

"So-"

"Enough!"

Winter yelled out, causing the three others to flinch.

"Time for your training, Washington." Winter said with a glare. Washington nervously nodded, and went back to his meditating stance. Qrow chuckled and took another drink from his flask.

"You shouldn't be hard on him, Ice Queen. After all, artificial aura isn't exactly easy to come by." Winter turned to the drunk uncle.

"Hmph. He is merely a novice. He will learn in ti-."

.

.

.

.

"You…know?" Locus asked in realization of what Qrow just said.

"It doesn't take a genius. Inter-Dimensional warriors, yet you have aura? You and Ironwood disappeared for a few hours two days ago, from what I've heard. And I guess I'm right when I say there's a completely artificial warrior in the tournament, am I right, or am I right?" Qrow said nonchalantly.

"…Do what you will with that information." Winter said, glaring at the drunk uncle.

"Why? So Ironwood can show off "The Next Generation" of fighters? To make Ozpin look like an even bigger joke?" Qrow said, causing Winter to grab her sword. Locus grabbed his sniper rifle and pointed at the Schnee Specialist.

"Winter. Down."

.

.

.

.

.

Winter removed her hand from her blade and Locus put down his sniper rifle. Washington was still in the middle of meditating, hearing and oblivious to the situation at the same time.

"Washington." Winter said, still glaring at Qrow. Washington stood back up and faced her.

"Training is cancelled. I need to go." Winter began to walk away, as she passed by Qrow, she gave the strictest glare she could muster, but Qrow only responded with a wink.

"I suggest you act less cold, should you hope to make people your allies." Locus suggested.

"As if you, are doing any better?" Winter retorted, exiting the amphitheater.

.

.

.

"She's really cold. You guys know that?" Washington asked.

"You have no idea." Both Locus and Qrow said at the same time. Qrow took another drink from his flask. Qrow felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Qrow."

Said person turned towards Locus, who held up his sniper rifle.

"I require an upgrade to my weapon." Qrow widened the grin on his face.

"You came to the right huntsman…" He slowly turned his head towards Washington, who was walking towards them.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked. Qrow's smile became even wider.

"…And I don't think it's just you who needs an upgrade in his arsenal."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Cinder stood inside her room, alone with…a Seer Grimm.

"I see…"

Cinder had told her Queen about the appearance of the new pawns in Ozpin's game. As well as everything Felix was willing her to tell her about them. She seemed somewhat reluctant to at first.

"Their technology has surpassed even those of Remnant's. Their armor could potentially function the same way as normal aura would." Cinder explained. Salem nodded, and rubbed her chin in thought.

"I see…I shall send one of us to aid you in the upcoming event."

"That will not be necessary…My Queen. I will be fully capable of doing this without the help of my other associates." Cinder said, with a tone that said "Let me prove myself.".

"Hm…" Salem thought for a moment.

.

.

.

"I shall do what I feel is most appropriate." Salem said, inside her hall of…Grimm.

"Of course."

"Dismissed."

The image on the Seer faded. She suddenly raised a finger, opening the doors to reveal a man with brown hair tied to a ponytail, resembling an actual tail. He had yellow eyes, and a cynical grin on his face. He suddenly bowed down to one knee.

"What is it my Goddess?" He said, laughing somewhat.

"Tyrian, I want you to keep watch over Vale. I believe Cinder may require assistance. However, do not interfere if it seems as though she can do it alone. Do I make myself clear?" Tyrian nodded and grinned maniacally.

"Of course, my mistress." Tyrian walked out of the hall, laughing like a maniac. Salem raised her hand, letting the Seer Grimm show the Vale arena, with thousands of people cheering.

"So many innocent souls…" Salem clenched her fist, causing the Seer Grimm to shake.

"Just waiting to be burned. But what is burning, if you don't leave a mark?" She said sinisterly, glancing at the fighters inside the arena.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Carolina stood inside the main control room inside the Vytal Festival Arena, with Ironwood's permission. She continued to search the files to see if anything was edited, the arena randomization, the fighters, but most importantly, the time. It didn't feel right for JNPR to be so late, but maybe it was just paranoia.

She sighed, not finding a trace of anything. It was times like these she really missed Epsilon.

"Has anyone altered the data here in any way?" Carolina asked a random Atlesian guard.

"These files require a certain code, which most of our Atlas computers are programmed with, meaning if anything was altered, it was done on an Atlas, or a part of it, computer. But no. No signs Ma'am." He answered. Carolina nodded and walked out of the room.

.

.

.

"Dude! Did you see that?!" The random guard said to another random guard.

"Yeah! You were all professional! You were like "These files require a certain code."! They're definitely going to promote you soon enough!"

"You really think so?"

Carolina went back to patrolling the halls, searching for any trace of…well, anything. The past few days in Remnant had been peaceful. There wasn't really much going on. She sighed, and stared back at the arena, where the first match of the day was due to begin soon. She exited the arena and entered the outdoor ship area, to see if Washington arrived already.

"Hey Carolina."

"Oh. Hey Wash." Carolina greeted.

"Anything I miss?" Washington asked.

"No. It looks like everything's been normal around here."

"Oh."

.

.

.

.

.

"So…" Washington sighed.

"Carolina. You've been having nightmares, huh?" Carolina turned to Washington.

"I'm guessing you too?"

"Yeah…"

.

.

.

"What did you see?"Carolina asked.

"I saw Felix…then, our…old friends."

"Oh."

"What about you?" Washington asked Carolina, who sighed, trying to think of an answer.

"I…my past demons." She responded, barely in a whisper.

"What?" Washington said, confused.

"My past, Wash. I've killed people, just for the sake of reaching the top of some meaningless board. Just to get closer to my near-death experience." Carolina responded, some fear in her voice. Washington rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. You said it yourself. Your past doesn't define who you are. It just gives you the starting point of who you're going to be."

.

.

"Well, I've gone from a dishonorable killing machine, to an honorable killing machine. It gives me the feeling that I can't change what's been set in motion. That I can't be…strong." Carolina responded.

"Well, it's never too late to start over again. Just look at Locus."

"…You really think a person can change if they tried, David?"

"Well, I don't think rock singer is going to be your future, but yeah." Carolina chuckled.

"It was fun watching them squirm though, wasn't it?"

"I change my mind. You are Evil Personified." She and Washington shared a laugh. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a lighter.

"Well, a shame that it took so long to rescue me from that. The guilt that tied me to my family tree…" She held it in her hand, gently closing her fist.

"Well. Other than my armor, this is all that I have left from Project Freelancer." She readied her hand to throw it into the open sky, until Washington grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to do that, Carolina." Carolina turned her head towards him.

"What about starting over?" Washington's hand worked it's way into Carolina's.

"You don't have to destroy the past, to have a future Carolina." Carolina accepts and the two lowered their hands, still grasping each other.

.

.

.

"So…" Washington started.

"Are w-"

"Hey guys!"

"GAH!" Both Carolina and Washington said in unison. They turn to see Doc, BruteShot in hand.

"Are you guys like a couple now?" Doc asked.

"What?! No no no no no."

"It's not like that!"

The two freelancers ended up talking too fast and too mixed for anyone to understand, but they both tried denying what Doc said. After a few minutes of blabbering, O'Malley chuckled.

" **Denial is the first step."**

Carolina grumbled something, and Washington sighed.

"Come on. The first fight is bound to start soon." The three went inside the arena, weapons in hand.

"Oh yeah. Why are you back so early?" Doc asked the gray freelancer.

"Winter cancelled training, so she can see her sister, I'm assuming anyways."

"Oh."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Sarge, Tucker and Caboose continued to walk the halls of Beacon, making their way towards the fair grounds.

"Hm…" Sarge began inspecting his weapon, looking at it from all sides.

"What are you doing Sarge? Tucker asked. Sarge turned his head towards him.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, we don't exactly stand too much of a chance with our skills, compared to these teenage fighters."

"Oh come on dude, what's so hard to understand about swish swish stab?" Tucker asked, pulling out his energy sword for emphasis.

" _THERE IS MUCH MORE THAN THAT IN USING AN ENERGY SWORD, TUCKER."_ Freckles said.

"Yeah…Stupid Tucker." Caboose said.

"Oh come on! Not you two too!"

"Well. If we wanna stand a chance against these huntsman and huntresses, we're going to need to do some of our training. Well, Caboose is already a step ahead of us in that category."

"Hello!"

"What, you think Wash is going to train us?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe. If not, we find the biggest, baddest Grimm out there and take it down! Then our enemies will know our strength! I am Colonel Sarge, and I am not to be trifled with!" Sarge announced to no one in particular, cocking his shotgun. "Either that or we make our weapons kill everything in sight. Explosions! Bullets! Confetti!"

"You know, you guys don't have to make such a big ruckus out of it."

The three turn to see Team CFVY walking towards them, weapons with them.

"Hello Coco! Hello Yatutashi! Hello Fox! Hello Velfet!" Caboose greeted.

"Hello Caboose." Velvet greeted with a smile. Yatsuhashi leaned closer to her.

"Why did he get our names wrong?" He whispered, to which Velvet just shrugged.

"Ooh! Nice friends Caboose. Mind introducing me to them?" Tucker said, glancing at Velvet and Coco.

"Oh! Well…CocoTuckerTuckerCocoYatutahiTuckerTuckerYasutatshiFoxTuckerTuckerFoxVelfetTuckerTuckerVelfet." Caboose said, to quick for anyone to hear and or understand.

.

.

.

"My name's Coco." Coco said, lowering her sunglasses a bit.

"Fox. A pleasure." He bowed slightly.

"I'm Velvet." She said kindly.

"Yatsuhashi." He said, smiling.

"Colonel Sarge."

"Lavernius Tucker. Ladies~." Velvet did nothing in response, but Coco walked closer towards Tucker.

"Oh, well a ladies man. You think you can handle me?" Coco said playfully. Tucker just leaned in closer.

"Baby, I'm like a fire fighter. I find them hot and leave them wet. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" He replied. Velvet looked to the ground, red, while Coco just lowered her sunglasses again.

"Well. You're a lot more confident than 80% of the other guys I've seen." Coco said, walking away…and slapping Tucker's ass. The rest of her teammates facepalmed.

"Finally! A girl with some taste!" Tucker yelled out. The remaining members turn back towards them. Sarge spoke up.

"Well. If you boys and girls need anything, you can go look for us. Come on men! Front and Center." Sarge began to run towards the fair grounds, Caboose and Tucker followed.

"Hey! Don't run!" Tucker yelled out.

"Goodbye Velfet! Goodbye Fox! Goodbye Mr. Tall Person!" Caboose said, following the two. Velvet giggled and Yatsuhashi facepalmed again.

"Why do people get my name wrong…"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Locus and Qrow were in the Beacon Academy workshop, where people clean their weapons, upgrade their weapons, or create new ones. It was relatively simple, some workbenches, a few tools, but it had a lot of materials to work with. Qrow cracked his knuckles together, standing in front of a work bench. He laid down a piece of paper and held a pencil in his hand.

"Alright. Guess we should start with your fighting preference. Anything?"

"I prefer something with power rather than rapid fire." Locus responded. Qrow nodded and began to draw.

"Something swift, yet deadly." Qrow now had a wide grin on his face.

"Long-range, accurate." Qrow began drawing more detailed things.

"A weapon that would be strong enough to slash through anything." Qrow dropped his pencil.

"You and me are going to get along juuuuuuuuuuust fine." Qrow said, placing an arm around Locus.

"I suppose so."

Qrow showed Locus what he came up with, though it was still incomplete.

"Hm…not bad." Qrow chuckled.

"Yeah. After this I'm giving the other one a turn. Washington, or Wash or whatever." Qrow responded, taking another drink from his flask.

"Now. Let's get to work."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Ah. It looks like it's finally time for the doubles round!" Port announced.

"Indeed Professor. The doubles round comprises of half the students, but double the fields." Wiz announced.

"And now, let's see who our randomizer decides to go first." Oobleck said.

"You know, every time I hear the word "Random", I can't help but think it's not, and that someone sabotaged the system for their own nefarious purposes." Boomstick announced, causing the announcers to go into silence.

.

.

.

"He's not wrong." Wiz said. The randomizer finished, deciding on Coco and Yatutashi against Emerald and Mercury.

"Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai of Haven Academy, against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi of Beacon Academy!" Port announced causing a large roar from the crowd. Cinder, in particular, clapped he hands, grinning sinisterly, sitting behind Velvet, Fox and Ruby.

"Now. Let's get on with the fights!" Port announced.

"Yeah!" The other announcers agreed.

The two pairs of fighters entered the arena, and stared down their opponents. Yatsuhashi got into a meditating stance, sitting down on the floor.

"Huh. Aren't they second years?" Wiz asked.

"Yes, but in the Vytal Festival Tournament, anything goes. It looks like Coco and Yatsuhashi have the experience advantage." Oobleck said, pushing his glasses back up.

"Well, you'd be surprise how much experience people really have." Boomstick said, with Wiz nodding in agreement.

"Huh. It's that girl." Carolina said from the seats.

"You know her?" Washington asked.

"Kinda. She tried to steal something from my pocket, she seemed confident and skilled enough to do it too, but my motion trackers kicked in." Washington nodded.

" **Something doesn't seem right about her. I don't trust the gray haired one either."** Washington nodded again.

"We met Mercury in a tournament Caboose was fighting in. Thing was though, I could tell he was holding back. Yet…he forfeited." He said. Carolina turned towards him.

"Let's check their file later on. They might be…who knows." Doc and Washington nodded, and continued to watch the arena.

"Good luck you two!" Velvet cheered.

Back at the arena, Coco was checking out Emerald's outfit.

"Hey. Love the outfit, kid!" Coco compliments, lowering her sunglasses a bit.

"I'll try not to get blood on it." Emerald responds. Yatsuhashi stands up and grabs the sword behind his back.

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch."

"I won't be the one bleeding." Emerald said, stretching her shoulder a bit.

"Oh I like her." Coco said.

The field randomizer finished, settling on a savannah, a forest, a rocket terrain with geysers, and one with an abandoned gas station terrain, each area being split evenly.

"Three. Two. One. Begin!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Three. Two. One. Begin!"

Felix was inside a hidden room inside the arena, monitoring the fight. He sighed. The plan was ridiculously simple, yet ingeniously…something. Whatever the word for that was.

-He sets the terrain to ones they could use to their advantage.

-He gathers information of Cinder's chosen fighters.

Coco and Yatutashi relied too much on each other. Coco couldn't work CQB, while Yatutashi didn't even have a gun in his weapon. In a more literal term, the fight would go on like this:

-Mercury distracts the two fighters, to ignore Emerald's disappearance.

-Emerald separates the two.

-They kick ass and shoot bullets.

"It's amazing how one little program gives me access to all the information I need…" He opened a file in his scroll, showing some of Cinder's access points. "Hm…Might come in handy."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Begin!"

Emerald and Mercury slowly walk backwards, into the tall grass of the savannah. Coco and Yatsuhashi glance at each other, then the latter activated her gatling gun, and started shooting the grass, mowing them all down. When the bullets almost hit the crowd, the barrier activated, saving their lives.

"Huh. Think we could add those to our armor again, Carolina?" Washington asked from the seats.

"I doubt they have that thing in the size of a chip, Wash."

"Oh. Right."

Once all the grass was gone, Yatsuhashi raised his blade, searching for the duo in question. Once they realized they were no longer there, the two looked at each other in confusion.

"Huh?" Coco said in confusion.

"Look out!" Blake yelled from her seat.

Mercury was about to double-foot kick Coco though she was pushed away, and Yatsuhashi blocked the blow with his sword. Mercury jumped of the sword, as Coco started shooting bullets, which he evades, running around the arena.

"Woah! He's good!" Sun said from his seat, sitting with his teammates.

"Yeah, but where's the girl?" Scarlet asked, causing the three others to turn towards him.

Mercury jumped in between the two, dodging Yatsuhashi's strikes. Coco shoots, but Mercury jumps, easily evading the incoming bullets. He jumped to block a blow from Yatsuhashi, who punched him midair. Only for Mercury to grab onto Coco and point her gun towards him.

"Huh?" Yatsuhashi said.

"Friendly fire! And it's not Caboose!" Washington said, causing a chuckle from the two others.

Coco glare and collapsed her gatling gun back to a hand bag, spinning in an attempt to hit Mercury, who jumps of and shoots two shotgun blasts from his shoes. Coco and Yatsuhashi deflect the shots, the former turned back to her opponent, to see him creating a whirlwind…

Of bullets.

By breakdancing.

"Mercury's got some moves!" Boomstick announced, doing his own little dance.

Mercury launched his assault towards the two.

" _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap"_ Was the last thing they thought before getting engulfed in the barrage of bullets. Once the dust cleared, Mercury appeared behind them, quickly.

Coco turned around, but was too late. Mercury grabbed both of their arms, and sent an alternate flurry of kicks towards both of them, sending Yatsuhashi back, and Coco down on the floor.

A thin chain suddenly wrapped around Coco's waist, and pulled her into the forest section of the field.

"Coco!" Yatsuhashi reached his hand out in vain.

Mercury roundhoused him, but Yatsuhashi grabbed him by the throat, and threw him towards the geysers. He jumped, swinging his sword with all his might, but was blocked by Mercury, using nothing but his shoes. The swing caused the field to erupt, the geysers.

"Even without aura, that must have hurt a lot!" Doc noted.

" **Yet he still seems fine…"** O'Malley said.

"We really need to see these guys profiles. Not only are they doing well, they're destroying second years, when according to them, they're firsts." Carolina said. The other two nodded in agreement.

Mercury and Yatsuhashi trade and evade blows. Yatsuhashi surprisingly being able to swing his sword quickly, but is no match for Mercury's agility. Eventually, Yatsuhashi got knocked down on the floor…head in front of an erupting geyser.

"Gaaaahhh!" Yatsuhashi yelled out as the hot steaming water engulfed his head. He stood back up, and composed himself, only to be knocked out by Mercury.

Meanwhile, Coco was pulled into the forest, and stopped by being knocked into a tree, causing her to land on all fours, like a puma. She raised her hands to her face, only to discover she was touching her face. She turned beside her to see her Perfect Sunglasses broken. She stood up.

"Okay. I take it back, I don't like her."

Coco hears a bullet, and backflips, narrowly dodging the rain of bullets. She activated her gatling gun, and started shooting at the thief in the trees, who continued to jump from tree to tree, evading every bullet, until she passed a larger tree, and never came out.

"Damn."

"Coco!"

She turned around to Yatsuhashi, hand on his sword's hilt.

"Watch out, she's in the trees!" Coco warned, turning back towards the forest. She heard a ding and look upwards.

"Ooh! And with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is elminated!" Coco's jaw dropped.

"What?!" She turned around, to see nobody there. Her hands started trembling.

" _Okay Coco. You're perfectly sane. There's nothing wrong with you. Just find the girl and then-"_

 _*SHINK*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Oh son of a b-"_

Coco was thrown back into the center of the arena, landing beside Yatsuhashi.

"And with an amazing upset, Mercury and Emerald are victorious!" Oobleck announced, Wiz looked like he was deep in thought.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Wiz?" Oobleck asked.

"Something doesn't feel right…" He said, rubbing his chin in though.

"Well, they seem like they won fair-and-square." Port chimed in.

"When they were inside the forest, why weren't there any cameras there?" Wiz asked.

"Well…I don't know. Is that really important?" Port asked.

"The most important things are the things we don't see with out naked eyes. Let's just be careful here." Wiz said, with Boomstick nodding.

"I'm with Wiz on this one."

 _Back on the seats…_

"Coco?" Velvet said, barely whispering. Fox placed a hand on his teammate's shoulder. Ruby glances at her conscious "friends" on the arena. Cinder stood up, and began walking away. A sinister grin on her face.

"That was…odd." Washington said.

"There's going to be a small break. Let's all check out the files." Carolina suggested.

"Sounds good." Doc agreed.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"You're staying?!" Weiss yelled out with a mix of excitement and surprise. Once she realized who she was talking too, she composed herself back in her seat.

"Right sorry. You're staying?" Weiss asked with a smile. The Schnee Sisters were inside a pavillion area, sitting down on fancy chairs and a table, the same area Washington and Winter were in their first training session.

"I shall be staying here for some time. The General wishes for me to stay until Washington is properly trained. Which, at this rate. Will be around another week or two." Winter replied, smiling and sipping on a tea cup. Weiss' smile widened at the fact Winter was going to be there for another week or so.

"Weiss…you've done well in your time in Vale. I'll admit, it was quite amusing to see Father's reaction when you headed for Beacon Academy." Winter said, sounding like she was holding back a laugh. Weiss crossed her arms and smiled.

"I can't wait to show him what I've learned!" She said confidently.

"Then what do you think you've learned?" Winter asked.

"What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs! I've even started Time Dilation!" She said, trying not making eye contact.

"And what of your Summoning?" Weiss sighed.

"I…You know I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations."

"I've tried! It's just... it's the one thing I've been having trouble with!" Weiss exclaimed.

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." Winter lifted her hand up, creating a small glyph. Weiss looks with curiosity.

"Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it...If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible…" The glyph expands, flashing. Weiss turned away, attempting to not be blinded. When she looked back, she saw a white Beowulf.

"Then you'll never truly grow." The Beowulf rested his head on Winter's arm. Weiss looks on, then smiles.

"Now. How about a little training?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Locus was still inside the workshop with Qrow, making a new weapon for the former.

"Alright. Hand me the rotary corkscrew spinner MK-0001 device." Qrow asked, reaching out his hand.

"Use the word drill please." Locus said, handing him said tool.

"Yeah well, I wanted you to know how kickass I am." Locus chuckled.

Their weapon was far from finished, but they managed to get a rough idea of what Locu/' weapon should be. Suddenly, Qrow's scroll began ringing. He picked it up from his pocket.

"Uncle Qroooooooooooooooooooooow!"

.

.

.

.

.

"I gotta go see my nieces. Think you can work on this on your own?" Qrow asked, hanging up. Locus nodded.

"Heh. You know what I like you. You're as serious as Ice Queen, but you can lighten up a bit sometimes too." Qrow said, drinking from his flask.

"Er…Thanks?"

"Well, I'm offf. Good luck. I know you'll need me to be gone for that."

"What…?"

"Nothing."

Qrow walked out of the workshop, and Locus cracked his knuckles.

"Time to get to work."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Sarge, Tucker and Caboose were in the fair grounds…doing pretty much nothing. They couldn't watch the fight since Caboose forgot his own password, Tucker used it last night to look at…things. And Sarge left it because…

"I left it there because I needed it for my secret project!" Sarge answered.

"What kind of secret project could you possibly have?!" Tucker said.

"A high-tech military machine designed to do things. Also known as a plot device, requested by 'A fan'!"

.

.

.

"What?"

"Nothing." Tucker sighed. Normally he'd try to pick up chicks, but he couldn't risk another kick to the balls. He looked around, and noticed a small tug on armor. He looked down to see a boy, holding a small cup. He wore some ragged clothes and short hair. Tucker took another look and saw some others, older, wearing the same thing. A poor family, all of them being Faunus.

"Aww…you're so cute…" Caboose crouched down, but the boy ran back to his small family.

"What's going on over here?" Sarge asked.

"Oh. Since the Vytal Festival is this year, I guess some people are trying to ask for some money, since a lot of people come around here." Tucker summarized. He took another glance. He saw a pair of soldiers near by them, not facing the family.

"Hey! Are you guys going to do something?"

The soldiers ignored him, but Tucker could hear a whisper.

"Don't look, it will only make you feel more guilty." Tucker groaned.

"Dude. That's fucked up." He turned back to Caboose and Sarge.

"Any of you got any money?"

"Nope."

" _NEGATIVE"_

"My money's with Wash."

Caboose, Freckles and Sarge responded. Tucker sighed.

"Well, since we don't really have anything better to do, let's play charity."

"Ooh! I like that game." Caboose agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Sarge too. Tucker looked around, and saw…two people with a drum set and a guitar. Oddly enough, they looked like weapons, Tucker assumed they were.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled out, running towards them. The two turn to see the three soldiers running towards them.

"Ey. What up dog?" The man asked.

"I need to borrow your stuff for a bit. Can they be de-weaponized?"

"Uh…sure. Why?" Now all he needs is a singer. He would've sang, but realized the only song he knew completely was "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow" and he was not getting kicked in the balls again. Tucker turned to Sarge.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"You'll never beat me old man!" Ruby cried out,

"You're nothing but talk, kid!" Qrow countered.

"You can do it Ruby!" Yang cheered, raising her fist up.

" _SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHLATION!"_ The screen in front of the three. They were currently playing "Ninja Slicey Slice Slice Xtreme.".

"Ouch." Yang whispered as Ruby hung her head in defeat.

"And by the way, don't ever call me old." Qrow said, smiling. Ruby was suddenly tumbelweeded by Yang, scroll spinning in midair and a wide grin on her face.

"My turn!" She catches the scroll. Qrow chuckled.

"Now, where was I?" Ruby popped up from behind the two, in between.

"You were telling us about your last mission!" She said excitedly.

"Right, right... " Qrow began his tale.

"I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Ruby curiously asked.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs…And that's when it happened.

Qrow's face suddenly grew horrified.

"What happened?" Yang asked with a bit of concern.

"I was defeated..." The two girls gasped.

"by the mere sight...of the innkeeper's skirt length!" Qrow exclaimed.

.

.

.

.

.

In the midst of silence, Qrow takes the opportunity to decapitate Yang's ninja. The former gets a doggy pillow thrown at him.

"You are the worst!" Yang exclaimed, visibly angry. Qrow and Ruby glance at each other, before laughing.

"Best two out of three?" Qrow suggested as Ruby sat on Weiss' bed.

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Ruby asked, remembering the Reds and Blues taking him there.

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool." Qrow waved the question.

"Cool for an old guy." Yang scoffed. Qrow suddenly grew visibly angry, or irrtated.

"Not funny."

"So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... ever." Ruby asked.

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible." Qrow answered.

"I get that. We're pretty much pros, too." Ruby laughed, boasting a bit.

"Oh, really?"

"Psch, yeah! Read the news sometime. We totally saved Vale while you were gone." Yang said.

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train."

" _SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"_ The game announced as Yang frowned in frustration.

"But they don't give out medals for almost." Qrow leaned in on Yang, rubbing in his victory.

"They do, and they're called silver!" Ruby retorted.

"Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!" Yang said, placing her scroll down.

"Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a Kingdom?" Ruby began to tap her fingers together.

"I mean, I did until you said that..." Qrow suddenly got more serious.

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his."

"You... know the General?" Yang asked.

Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon! Hah, Team STRQ..." Qrow brought out a team picture, consciously covering Raven's face with his thumb, though Yang's eyes still widened in surprise.

"That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

"Well known for crummy fashion sense!" Ruby said, oblivious to her sister.

"Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up!" He wiggled his eyebrows but then notices Yang's interest in the picture, and kept it away.

"But, I'll save those for when you're older." Yang shook her head and turned back to Qrow.

"Oh, gross!" Ruby recoiled in disgust.

"Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style." Qrow began walking towards the door, but stopped.

"Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go... And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place." Qrow said, turning around and pointing his finger out. "You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning;"

" _If you never stop moving forward."_

And with that, Qrow walked away.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Winter and Weiss were standing up, the latter attempting to perform a summoning glyph on the ground.

"Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now." The glyph begins to flicker, and continues to spin.

"Think of them, and watch as they come to your side." Weiss closes her eyes and tries to concentrate, but gives up and releases the glyph.

"I can't!"

Winter immediately slapped Weiss on the back of her head.

"Stop doubting yourself!"

"I'm trying!" Weiss tuened around.

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress! Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a receptionist!" Winter said, smiling.

"I don't need his charity!" Weiss looks away. Winter leans in and says,

"But you do need his money, don't you?"

"What!? How did you know about that!?"

"Lucky guess. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?" Winter said, beginning to circle around her sister.

"Well, that's the thing: I'm really not sure! I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work!"

"How embarrassing." Winter sarcastically replied.

"I know!" Winter shook her head to display the sarcasm. "Well, it was! Why would he cut me off like that?"

"Perhaps so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home."

Weiss stayed silent, but gritted her teeth and tried to make another summoning glyph.

"Emotions can grant you strength. But you must never let them overpower you." Winter places her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you would want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself." Winter said, giving a sisterly look. Weiss said nothing, but sighed.

"I believe that's enough for today. I will see you tomorrow, sister." Winter said with a smile. Weiss smiled back and hugged her sister, who happily hugged back.

"It's great to see you here Winter."

"Likewise."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

A large crowd was rounded around the family, or more specifically, the people in front of them. Caboose was on drums, Tucker had a guitar, and Sarge…

 _Hop in the jeep_

 _Put the pedal to the metal!_

 _And we'll tear across the canyon_

 _While I'm yelling like a rebel!_

 _We may not have a tank_

 _But you can take it to the bank!_

 _That I'm the soldier of this boulder_

 _I've got the highest rank!_

Tucker played a small solo on his guitar

"And I intend to use it, I hereby order you to boogie!" The crowd began to randomly dance, throwing some money their way, bringing a smile to the Faunus family.

 _I got the Blues!_

 _Right where I want them._

 _I got the Blues!_

 _But I got Tuck-er too._

 _Teal, Aqua guy._

 _I got the Blues!_

 _Stuck in this, canyon so long!_

 _That sometimes I don't know just what to do!_

"Oh wait, yes I do,"

"Shoot them!"

Sarge began shooting at the sky with his shotgun, causing small fireworks in the sky.

"Heh heh. Blues. You just got Sarge'd!" Tucker and Caboose ended with a quick duo.

.

.

.

The crowd cheered, and threw some money towards them. Tucker turned towards the Faunus family.

"You can keep all that money. We're good." The kids began to greedily grab some, but it was for good reason.

"Thank you so much…" The parent thanked.

"No problem." Tucker gave his guitar to the guy he borrowed it from.

"Thanks by the way."

"Ey, no problem. My leader would be proud of what you guys did. His name's Flynt Coal. Catch ya guys laters." The man said, with the other having already grabbed the drum set, walking away with him.

"Yes! Thank you everyone!" Caboose said, to the still cheering crowd. The Atlas soldiers from before suddenly cleared the roadblock the audience was causing.

"Man. I'm starting to really like this world." Tucker said.

"What do you mean starting to? And Caboose, where the heck did you learn to play like that?" The red soldier turned towards him.

"Oh. Caboose has always been able to. Why do you think we added him to the band?" Tucker asked.

"I just thought that he'd be too stupid and that he'd give the audience a good laugh." Sarge replied.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Alriiiiiiiiiiiight. That's chapter 17. Sorry that this seemed like some sort of filler chapter. Volume 3 Episode 4 didn't have much, so yeah. I want to try and make every chapter count…**

 **And yes partially because I have writer's block. Sue me.**

 **Like I said, I make this story up as I go, so what you guys leave in the reviews has a big impact on this story.**

 **Anyways, Washington's semblance is still up in the air. Some may think I'm stalling, but Jaune, in Volume 4, after 6 months, STILL doesn't have a semblance. Obviously I'm not going to make it that long, since Washington has actual combat experience.**

 **You guys can leave your suggestions in the reviews.**

 **Anyways, Red Team!**

 **Yeah…I honestly don't know what to do with them. I don't want to add TOO many characters to this, otherwise it'd just be hard and confusing to keep track off. But since I don't know what you guys want…I'm making it a poll.**

 **And no, it's not a "I'll take it down after one day poll".**

 **I'm genuinely curious what you guys think I should do with them. Go to my profile and leave your vote there.**

 **Also, is this some what accurate in terms of skill?**

 **~ means somewhat weaker than this guy.**

 **Sarge = Tucker = Caboose = Doc ~ RWBY = JNPR ~ Washington = Carolina = Locus ~ Felix (Aura and Semblance) = Washington (Aura and Semblance) is weaker than Ironwood = Qrow = Tyrian = Glynda ~ Ozpin.**

 **Tell me if I missed anyone and/or if this is inaccurate.**

 **Anyways, Omake!**

 **Omake:** Chibi-fied.

"WHAT THE F***?!"

Washington, Caboose, Tucker, Carolina, Sarge, Doc and RWBY were currently in the larger than usual hallway…

In Chibi form.

Caboose was currently hugging as many of the Chibi-s as he could. Including, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Aww…You're all so cute…." He said, rubbing his helmet against Ruby's face.

"Hrgh….Can't breath!" Ruby managed to get out.

"Let go of us!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ok!" Caboose dropped them, causing them to fall into a pile of bodies, all of them having swirling eyes.

"Caboose…Do it gently next time." Yang said, raising a finger.

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Tucker said put of instinct.

"Well. Whatever happened to us, must be some work of some Omake Magic." Sarge said.

"Omake magic?" Carolina asked disbelievingly.

"Yes! It means that the non-canon us are going to be sometimes in chibi form! It's a way to introduce people to new ideas! New ways to make people actually read the Author's note!" Sarge said, cocking his chibi shotgun. All the RvB-ers, minus Caboose in the hall helmet palmed.

"Sarge. Go get some sleep." Washington said, pointing towards their dorm room door. Sarge grumbled something and went inside, to collapse on the floor.

"Right…" He looked around him.

"So…I guess this us…sometimes I guess." Doc said.

" **Eh. Too colorful for my eyes."**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Reviews!**

 **Blue050645TL: I…I haven't watched Star Wars yet, though I'm assuming that's where it's from.**

 **Dr. Christopher22: I appreciate the ideas you guys give me, and yes, I know you people aren't taking over the story, but you guys do play a big part in the story.**

 **Rocketmce: I'm guessing a good bit of people do after last chapter. I'm not going to make it canon here unless enough people ask for it though. Sorry.**

 **Kookie1234: The masterpiece is "Your Best Friend" in the RvB soundtrack. Same goes for Sarge's Blues, in theRvB soundtrack.**

 **EzioisPIRATE: …Kudos to you, for being the second person to make me stare at the screen and laugh and be confused at the same time for ten minutes.**

 **ODSTFRymann: Glad to see you're enjoying it!**

 **Zowiaki: Well, if you couldn't picture the characters actually doing it, then that would just be an OOC thing, so yeah. Thanks!**

 **Vanwild13: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.**

 _ **Virtual Cookies to these two!**_

 **The song was Contact, from RvB. O'Malley and Doc's lines wer 10 words each, go back and take a look. And Caboose and Ruby pretty much paraphrase the lyrics. It's subtle, but I liked adding it in.**

 **A fan: Nice! Also, you said Red, and Blue, and Band in one sentence, so I kinda made it in this chapter.**

 **Rebounder1904: Well, you'll just have to find out. :)**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews.**

 **Also, forgot to say this last chapter**

 **YAY! 100 REVIEWS!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **P.S. Updates may or may not be a bit slower. Sorry.**

 **P.S.S. Newest episode literally showed up seconds ago. I hate cliffhangers.**

 **P.P.S.S. That Weiss short was badass.**


	19. Just a Small Break

**Hey guys!**

 **So…yeah…not a chapter again.**

 **And no, it's not I'm taking down the poll.**

 **If you haven't read the title of this chapter yet, I'm taking a quick break…well, forced break? Idk. I'm basically going to be going over to my family in a few days because my mom told me to come with them. As a young teenager…I didn't really have a choice. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that feeling.**

 **So yeah. This story will probably continue next next week. Yeah, if you guys didn't notice yet, these chapters are weekly.**

 **I don't really know why I'm typing this out for you guys, but I felt that this was better than letting you guys think this story was dead…not that a lot of people would care, but since you guys have read this far, why not make this chapter.**

 **If you guys are asking for an excuse why there's no chapter this week…I'm going to be honest, I got lazy. The next chapter is mostly up to my imagination, since V3 C5 didn't have anything much, and I want to make each chapter worth it. So…basically Another Day 2. Since you guys also enjoy longer chapters, yeah. Sorry if it seemed like filler, but hey, the first five episodes were basically filler if you think of it like that.**

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **A fan:**

 **1.)Yes, really. Sorry if it didn't appeal to you.**

 **2.)It's a fun game, so why not?**

 **3.)To be honest, I kind of forgot about that, I just remembered Sarge from Red vs Blue vs Roosterteeth thing.**

 **4.)Sure. Why not.**

 **R98: Huh, that's neat. I didn't make him sing because I couldn't think of a scenario where "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow" would result in not getting his balls kicked.**

 **Christopherprime22: Ha ha! Yeah…#AssassinFTW. I don't have the DLC yet, but I've seen enough Krieg to know it's a friggin beast.**

 **Guest:**

 **1.)As of now, I don't have any intention of bringing the blues and reds to Remnant.**

 **2.)It's built like a cat, it drives on all fou-u-u-urs~**

 **3.)Thank you for taking the time to writing down your long review. You also have pretty good ideas, and I might put them into the story. I won't put in the last one, since Cinder needs all the Grimm if she hopes to conquer Vale, especially since the droids won't become under her control until, like, half way through the invasion.**

 **Also, thanks! Have a great day. :)**

 **Blue050645TL: I haven't heard of OzpinCaboose, sounds interesting though. Thanks for the Tip, I'll watch Star Wars eventually.**

 **IronMan1337(Guest): Thank you for that. In Chapter 10, I put in "Something on his belt however, caught his eye." And with the whole ramming thing, I thought that was already implied. I'll edit the chapter once I have time. Thank you for that. :)**

 **Bismark Alexander: Yeah. I didn't really know where to put Locus, but I decided to somewhat add him to the Reds and Blues, or at least, more screen time. Also, maybe, maybe not.**

 **IronMan1337: I see your point, though Locus has shown to be skilled in all types of weapons. Shotguns, rail guns, SAW, and the sniper. Locus isn't exactly the richest person on Remnant, so he likes to make his shots count. Although with your review, I might just change the weapon idea I had in mind…who knows? Only time will tell.**

 **Scotius:Yay! I decided to include it cause why not.**

 **Anyways, other stuff.**

 **Since either nobody cares enough to vote, or nobody reads the authors note, I'm just going to put this here…**

 **POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL**

 **Why did I do that?...I don't know.**

 **Anyways, what the remaining Reds on their isolated moon is up to you guys. Go over to my profile and check it out if you're interested. It's likely that that poll will end when next chapter's out, which is next next week, so yeah.**

 **Also, side note.**

 **Washington's semblance will likely be revealed next chapter or next next, so if you still have a suggestion, go for it.**

 **Anyways, to try and not waste your time by reading this, here are a few random Omakes I did…before the actual chapter…God what is wrong with me…**

 **Omake: Chibis!**

The words:

 **RWBY**

 **RvB**

 **Chibi**

Appeared in the middle of a white background, with a cheery tune playing. Ten people jump out from behind the title.

Tucker in the lower left activates his energy sword. Carolina stood on the dot of i of Chibi, arms crossed. Sarge waved towards the audience with his shotgun, standing on the R of RWBY. Doc was on the lower right, and waved to the audience, though he slapped himself afterwards. Caboose was in the lower middle…looking behind him and waving. Washington was with Caboose, and turned him around, then waved.

Ruby had a large smile and waved beside Sarge. Weiss beside the R of RvB standing on a glyph, smiling. Blake hugged the wall beside the B of RvB. Yang laid down on the WBY and waved.

"RWBY RvB Chibi!"

.

.

.

"Wait, what?" Tucker said.

"That's not very catchy." Ruby said.

"We need something more fearsome, something that strikes fear into the hearts of out enemies!" Sarge exclaimed, cocking his shotgun.

"What about TIFR? The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant, after all." Washington suggested.

"What are they going to say? Tifer? I saw we call it Tucker Chibi." Tucker suggested, which Doc responding by aiming the BruteShot at him and shot, sending him off screen.

"OW!"

"What about RT Chibi? Roosterteeth are our original makers after all." Carolina suggested.

"Well, they also made other things like Camp Camp, but maybe." Weiss said.

"How about we just use our train of thought and think." Blake said.

"Well, I know what this is on…the _Caboos-_ "

Yang didn't finish her sentence as Sarge shot his shotgun at her, sending her offscreen with Tucker.

"Puns are my thing."

"What about…Something Chibi?!" Caboose suggested.

"We can't even use that since his name is SOMETHING, that's a stupid name." Weiss said…

A random ceiling fan dropped on her head. Completely by accident.

.

.

.

"RT Chibi?"

"RT Chibi."

 **TRANSITION**

 **Caboose shows up and waves…then walks away.**

"Hrgghhhhh…!"

Yang grunted, trying to push the idiot's arm down. The two were currently in the cafeteria, arm wrestling. There was a small crowd gathered beside them, and Tucker was taking bets. Yang was struggling, but Caboose looked like he wasn't doing anything.

"Caboose! It's started!" Washington said, standing beside him.

"Oh. Okay!" Caboose pushed his fist down.

"Oof!"

Yang groaned as her fist slammed the table. Caboose looked upwards.

"Did I win?"

.

.

The group of students cheered, though most groaned as they lost their money to Tucker.

"Who here wants to take on Caboose?!" Tucker exclaimed, overjoyed at the money.

"How about me?"

The group turns to see Yatsuhashi, sitting down on the chair Yang was sitting on before. He held out his hand.

"Let's play." He said with a smirk.

"Ooh! I like to play games." Caboose and Yatsuhashi readied their hands.

"Welllllll ladies and gentlemen, cast your bets now!" Tucker announced, a moment later, his hand was full of cash.

"In 3, 2, 1, begin!"

Yatsuhashi uses his strength and easily overpowers Caboose…

Is what most students hoped for, instead, the result was the same as Yang's. Defeated. The students whimper as they lose more money by the second. Yang walks up beside Caboose, as Yatsuhashi stares in shock by his defeat.

"How strong ARE you Caboose?" Yang asked, smiling.

"Well, there was that one time he lifted something Tex couldn't." Tucker said.

"That one time he rampaged through numerous Tex drones." Washington followed up.

" _AND THAT ONE TIME HE FELT NOTHING IN TEN TIMES GRAVITY."_ Freckles finished. He occasionally talked with Santa before leaving Chorus, including Caboose's "Test".

Yatsuhashi slumped in his seat.

 **TRANSITION**

 **Carolina jumps down the screen, and jumps forward, kicking downward.**

Carolina walked down the Beacon Halls, enjoying the peace and-

"Ms. Carolina!"

Ruby suddenly appeared in front of her, holding a book. She noticed a heavily breathing Blake behind her.

"Wait…Ruby…" Blake said, panting.

"I would like this to be confiscated please." Ruby said, placing the book into Carolina's hands.

"Um…Okay."

"Please don't…" Blake pleaded. Carolina ignored her and entered her own dorm room.

 **SEMI-TRANSITION**

 **Carolina's helmet rotates across the screen.**

Carolina flips through the pages, getting more and more into it.

"Huh. I don't see what's so bad about this. The plot is actually really good so f-"

And then Carolina read something….she couldn't stop herself from reading and eventually reached a folded up page.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm…just going to return this…" She said, closing the book.

" _After getting my own."_ She mentally added.

 **TRANSITION**

 **Washington walks across the screen, but when he reaches the middle, a random Warthog/Puma/Chupathingy crashes him to the screen.**

Washington is inside the cafeteria, eating, without his helmet on.

"Huh. Maybe I should eat more without my helmet on-"

He was suddenly grabbed by Qrow, appearing out of nowhere. He got dragged through the cafeteria, and arrived in his own dorm room.

"Qrow?! What the heck are you doing?" Washington exclaimed. Qrow said nothing but threw a jar that said "Canon" on it right on Washington's face, which broke into dust…normal dust. He coughed loudly through it. Once the dust cleared, it showed that he was blonde…

And back in the cafeteria.

Washington took a moment to understand things.

.

.

.

.

.

He wisely put his helmet on and decided to never take it off again.

 **TRANSITION**

 **Tucker activates his energy sword, and dashes off screen.**

" **Stab!"**

"Alright, now. Ruby and Caboose."

Tucker was currently sitting on a chair beside a circular table. Winter, Locus, Sarge, Carolina and Washington were also there.

"Who's saying they're going to be a thing?" Tucker was currently taking bets on who would and wouldn't get shipped.

"I say 50 Lien they do." Washington said, placing down his money.

"How did you convince me here again?" Winter asked.

"Omake Magic." Locus replied. Winter sighed.

"I say 60 they do." He said, much to the annoyance of his partner.

"Why not?" She said nothing, but sighed again.

"Okay. Carolina, Wash, go get us some more snacks." Tucker instructed. The two rolled their eyes, but did as they were told and left the table.

"Alright. Carolina and Wash." Winter sighed and decided why not.

"60 Lien they will be a thing."

"40 Lien they won't." Sarge betted. Tucker nodded and took the money. Carolina and Washington came back with the snacks.

"Alright then. Locus, Winter. You two are free to go do whatever Atlas military thing you're supposed to do." Winter sighed in relief, and Locus just walked away, Winter following soon after.

"Okay. "True Soldiers." Pairing. Winter and Locus. Any bets?" Sarge placed his money down.

"60 they will. Soldiers need to stay together after all."

"40 they won't." Washington retorted.

"I'm with Sarge here. 50." Carolina said.

"Wait, why are we doing this again?" Washington asked. All he got was a shrug.

"Alright. If that's all, let's get going. I don't wanna see Caboose drowning in the toilet before I win my money." Tucker exclaimed. The remaining four left the table.

.

.

.

.

Then the three came back, minus Tucker. Locus materialized in the same spot.

"Any bets on Coco and Tucker?" Sarge asked.

"50."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Huh. A good number of possible ships. Damn, Romance if confusing in this story. Oh well. Tell me your thoughts I guess.**

 **Anyways…yeah.**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews.**

 **Also, I have a random Borderlands 2 Zer0 in Remnant idea in my head, so this story may or may or may not be delayed even more, but it's not dead. This story will never die…until it's all over…**

 **Because the only time a story can die is when it's all over…**

 **And yes, I acknowledge Washington as blonde, and made it so people would actually read it...so yeah. Washington is now blonde in this story because apprently that's canon.**

 **Leave any Omake ideas in your reviews.**

 **Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this, and have a great day. :)**


	20. Chats and Conversations

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, boooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeddd."

Is what Tucker said for the next few hours.

"Look, I know that we're supposed to be patrolling the area and all, but there's literally nothing to do!"

"Shut it numb nuts. We need to stay alert! Who knows what kind of diabolical scheme our enemies could be planning!" Sarge responded, cocking his shotgun. The three soldiers were currently walking around the Vytal Festival Grounds, they unfortunately couldn't find any weapon-instruments again, so right now, they were just bored.

"Hey, I got an idea, what about we go over to our dorm room? We might as well, it looks like the Atlesian guards are already doing their job juuuuuuuust fine." Tucker said, glancing at the several androids walking around.

" _BOTH OZPIN AND GENERAL IRONWOOD WOULD BE UNHAPPY TO HEAR THAT YOU ABANDONED YOUR POST."_ Freckles said.

"Yeah!...Stupid Tucker." Caboose followed up.

"Come on! There's literally nothing to do around here." Tucker replied.

"How about we go over to one of those free sample stalls?" Sarge suggested.

"Now you're speaking my language!"

"Yay!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"This just doesn't make any sense…"

Carolina, Washington and Doc stood inside a small room inside the arena. They were looking for something about Mercury and Emerald, and their teammates too. The room contained many different archives for each fighter, along with a computer that stored the digital copies on each one. Washington sighed.

"Looks like everything checks out. They're students of Haven Academy, completely legitimate ones too."

"I can't help but feel we're missing something. For all we know these are fake." Carolina responded.

"Well, if they are fake, everything about them is very well done, even their teammates seem clean, and they have the skills to back up their profiles." Doc commented, closing a file in his hand.

"Does anything about her records involve trickery?" Carolina asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Washington replied.

"When she tried to pickpocket me, she…I don't know. If my motion trackers didn't kick in, I would've been blind as a bat to what she was doing. Doc?" She turned to the purple medic.

"Well, according to this, her semblance is just enhanced sight."

" **Sounds underwhelming compared to everything we've seen thus far, speed, magic, shadow clone jutsu, Super Saiyan, and even almighty electric Thor Powers! Sight is meh compared to everything else."** O'Malley exclaimed.

"Well, maybe we can go check on the other students of Haven Academy? Maybe something won't add up." Doc suggested.

"Good deal idea Doc. Let's get going." Washington said, closing a file.

" **We still have some more fights ahead, Wash."** O'Malley stated, surprisingly calm.

"Right…let's keep going." Carolina said, the other two nodded and walked out of the small room.

The three walked out and entered the arena, still roaring with excitement.

"Looks like the break's over. Let's get back to work."

"Right."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Locus continued to work on his weapon, building it and making sure everything was right. Weapon using, he was great at. Weapon making, he was meh at. He grabbed a few more materials before glancing at the time.

"Hmm. Almost sundown. Might as well finish this tomorrow." He said to himself. He finalized it for the day and walked out of the workshop, bringing the draft Qrow made. He walked the halls of Beacon silently…

Then he came face-to-helmet with Winter. A moment of silence passed by.

.

.

.

The two said nothing, but walked in silence for a few minutes. Winter sighed.

"Good evening, Locus."

"…Good evening, Winter."

.

.

.

"I suppose this is the part where one of us tries to make a casual conversation?" Locus asked. Winter chuckled slightly.

"I suppose so. Have you made any "allies", like you said?" Locus Hmph-ed.

"At least I'm trying, Winter. These people may not have lived your militaristic life, but they are still human, or Faunus, who understand pain and feelings." Winter sighed.

"These allies, these "Reds and Blues". What about them makes you…respect them so much? From what I've seen, they seem to be nothing more than soldier misfits."

"Their undying faith." She raised an eyebrow.

"Faith?"

"They've lived together for so long. They've had many different adventures, and learned much more about each other. They're not a group of soldiers…they're family. Family who were willing to risk their lives for something that they had no part in…they had a choice. To fight, or to run. And they chose to fight…I admire that decision. I respect that more than anything else, Winter." He turned towards her.

"What do you admire, Winter?"

.

.

.

"I…admire someone who's strong enough to not let anyone hold them down." Locus titled his head.

"What does that mean?" Winter mentally debated whether or not to tell him, but caved in to the idea.

"…Weiss. I admire her in a way. She's fighting our father stronger than I am."

"…What do you mean by that?"

"When I joined Atlas Military, I was still in his reach, and he was free to do as he pleased with my freedom. Weiss took it one step further, and left the kingdom, free from her father's grip. I admire her, Locus. She's trying to break free off of the chains that are still one myself. I'm proud of her…but I…I don't know. Weiss looks up to me, we're each others remains of our family. I don't want to lose her, but I don't want her to think she needs me, I want her to be able to find her own path, discover more about herself."

.

.

.

"You two are very close I take it."

"Indeed. We are essentially the remains of the Schnee family that are still a "family"."

"…I admire your relationship with your sister, Winter. Not many people understand that their younger sibling is sometimes stronger than the older sibling." She chuckled.

"…You truly are an interesting one, Locus." He chuckled back.

"Comes from experience."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **Some "pretty fucking boring" hours later…**_

Once the Vytal Festival was done for the day, they all met up at the cafeteria to have dinner. They still ate with their helmets on, excluding Carolina, who still had her red hair and green eyes.

"You know you can take off your helmet right?" Carolina said, being the only one eating with their helmet off.

"Nah, we're good. We used to eat like this all the time back in Blood Gulch." Tucker replied. She turned to the other freelancer on the table.

"Why don't you take of you helmet Wash?" Carolina asked.

"Hey! This food disposal unit was placed in my helmet for a reason! And I intend to make full use of it!" Washington responded, taking a bite of a banana. Carolina rolled her eyes and grabbed his helmet, pulling it off.

"Hey! What are you-...do…ing…" He stopped when he saw everyone was giving him a strange look, even under their helmets he could see it. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

.

.

.

"What?!"

Carolina pointed at something on his chin.

"You have…a beeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaard." She drawled. He placed his hand on his chin and felt it, the beard was a much like Qrow's, but a bit hairier, it was somewhat spikey. He scratched it.

"It's kinda…itchy." He responded, continuing scratching it. The others continued to just stare at him oddly.

"Okay, you guys can stop looking now." Washington said. The other snapped out of their trance and went back to eating their food. Once they were done, Carolina and Washington put their helmets back on.

"Alright guys. Now, we have some more time to kill. Do whatever you want, just try not to blow anything up." Washington instructed. The others nodded and went off to do their own thing. Sarge went to his dorm room, Tucker came with to charge his scroll, and Doc decided to go to the infirmary and double check their supplies. Washington turned towards to the two remaining blue soldiers.

"Alright. Caboose, let's get back to training. We didn't have any yesterday, so let's try and catch up. Wanna come along Caorlina?"

"Caboose? Fighting? This I have to see." Carolina said with curiosity and disbelief. The three soldiers exited the cafeteria and made their way towards the amphitheater. They entered, but didn't expect to see…

Weiss.

She was dashing across the room very quickly. She stopped and thrusted her blade to the ground, creating a small glyph with a Roman Numeral Clock on it. She continued to dash quickly across the amphitheater, a determined look in her eyes…yet an obsessed one too. Carolina stared at the display in front of her, seeing Weiss' look in her eyes…she flash backed to-

"Hello!"

Her thoughts were cut off as Caboose greeted Weiss. The heiress turned towards the three soldiers walking towards the arena.

"Oh. Good evening. What are you all doing here?" Weiss asked, eyebrow raised. Carolina continued to stare at her, Weiss still unaware.

"We're just here to help Caboose out with some training. You're doing the same thing here too?" Washington replied. Weiss nodded. Carolina stared for another moment, before turning to the Idiot and Freelancer.

"Hey, Wash. Go with Caboose to get some cookies. He's going to need the sugar rush in training tonight." Washington titled his head in confusion, but shrugged.

"Alright I guess. Come one Caboose, let's go get some leftover cookies."

"Yay!"

The duo left the room, leaving Carolina and Weiss alone.

.

.

.

After a moment of silence, Carolina spoke.

"What's up with you, Weiss?" Said person titled her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Carolina sighed.

"I can see it in your eyes…there's something different about you. It's like you're obsessed with something. What's gotten into you?" Carolina asked. Weiss crossed her arms.

"How would you know what it's like to be determined?"

"…Because, a long time ago, being determined, being obsessed was the only thing on my mind."

.

.

.

Carolina sighed.

"When…I was back in Project Freelancer, you already know about my Number One spot…but…it was…something more to me. It was getting the approval of my…father, the Director. I didn't care what was happening around me, my mind was set on that one goal…and that's part of the reason Project Freelancer failed in the first place. Why over half my team is dead." She turned back to Weiss.

"I was blind, Weiss. And now I see that same look in your eyes. What's up with you?" Weiss said nothing for a moment, but sighed and had a somewhat sad look on her face.

"…Winter. She's why. She's expecting a lot from me, her sister. I want to prove to her that I can do this. My father isn't exactly the nicest, and he's barely even a father anymore! He's just a cold, corrupt old man who does anything to get his way. Winter's the only real family I have left, I don't want to disappoint her." Weiss said.

"…What exactly is your father like?"

"Like a man who doesn't deserve to be called one." She said, glancing down.

.

.

.

Carolina raised Weiss' chin up to face her helmet.

"Well, you don't have to prove yourself." Weiss tilted her head in confusion.

"You don't have to prove to Winter anything, because she knows you Weiss, she knows that you admire her, she knows that you two are the remains of your family…She knows the struggle you go through, because she likely experienced something like this a long time ago. I may not know you well Weiss, or your sister, but I know what it's like to feel like you have to prove yourself in every god damn step you take." Carolina said, gritting her teeth a bit. Weiss flinched back a bit.

"Weiss. It's important to have a goal, it's important to have family by your side, but you should never let it control you. Your father can't hold you down. Winter is already proud of you. Don't just be Winter's sister. Be Weiss."

Weiss smiled, but before she could respond, her scroll rang. She picked it up…

" **Father"**

.

.

.

.

.

Weiss smiled and closed her scroll. She turned back to Carolina.

"Thanks. I needed that today."

"Hey. It's nothing. Just make sure you have a good night's sleep." Weiss nodded an began walking towards the exit.

"Oh and Weiss?"

She stopped and turned back to Carolina.

"I hope you remember, that no matter how good you are, there will always be someone stronger than you. Remember that in those times, are usually the times your friends you need the most." She said kindly. Weiss smiled and exited the amphitheater. Carolina sighed, glad she had managed to get that off of her chest.

A few minutes later, Caboose and Washington came back with the cookies.

"Where's Ms. Snow Lady?" Caboose asked, looking around the amphitheater.

"She's taking a break." Carolina replied, a smile under her helmet.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Tucker groaned and entered his dorm room, the same bland thing. He went over to a random electrical socket and plugged in his scroll. Sarge walked in shortly after and began to do something with his scroll. Having nothing better to do, Tucker decided to be curious.

"Sarge, what the hell are you doing?" Sarge turned around.

"I'm trying to make this scroll thing work without that stupid internet thing! It seems inconvenient for Oz to just go and use the speaker every dang time. And the CCT thinga ma watsit is to unreliable." He replied, continuing to work on his scroll.

"The CCT? That's like the internet or something, right? Whatever." Tucker went back to his scroll and used it while it was charging, and Sarge went over with his shotgun. The two did their own thing in silence for a few minutes.

.

.

.

"Hey." Sarge started.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"…What?"

"I said, you ever wonder why we're here? All my life I've been a Soldier standing firm against the enemy. And here, they have an enemy, they have robots, they have guns! It almost sounds too good to be true for me. Why are you here, Tucker?"

"...I'm here, because why the fuck not. Sarge, whether or not you're a soldier is up to you, but all of us, Wash, Carolina, Caboose and hell, even Doc are friends. We protect each other. Like a family that were never actually related. That's why I'm here Sarge. My family needs all the help it can get, and damn if I'm not going to be there!"

.

.

.

Sarge chuckled.

"Heh heh. I guess you're right."

The two continued to talk about stuff for the next half hour or so, doing their own thing.

.

.

.

.

.

Then the White Door suddenly started to shake.

"-O!"

Then the dorm room shook.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Doc walked down the halls of Beacon, heading for the infirmary. He hummed a happy tune, but stopped when he came across a certain second-years team.

"Hey guys!" Doc greeted.

"Hey Doc." Velvet greeted, although she seemed a bit moody.

" **Why does everyone look like someone died? If someone did, I know where to hide a body. Muwahahaha…."** O'Malley stated, causing the team to flinch back a bit. They recomposed themselves after a few moments.

"Okay…" Coco said in a similar mood.

"We're just bummed out about losing the tournament." Yatsuhashi answered.

"And that Coco is hallucinating things." Fox followed up. Coco turned towards the blind hunter in training.

"Hey! I know what I saw! Yatsu' was in the forest, I remember that!" Fox and Coco got into an argument about what she saw, and Doc turned towards the other two members of CFVY.

"Coco saw Yatsuhashi in the forest, although he was already eliminated." Velvet clarified.

"Oh. Are you sure it was a hallucination?" Doc asked.

"No! I know what I saw! Yatsuhashi entered the forest after the battle, I even heard his voice!" Coco basically yelled out. Doc flinched back a bit at the raise in volume.

"Woah! So much aggression. Well, ear hallucination doesn't sound possible, so maybe one of their semblances caused that one." Team CFVY shrugged.

" **Hm…Coco. By any chance did the green one miss her shots?"** Coco tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, the only time she successfully hit me was knocking me out. None of her bullets actually hit me."

"Hm…Well, have a good night!"

"Bye!" Team CFVY walked away, though Coco was still mumbling something. Doc went back to his walk to the infirmary.

"What do you think O'Malley?"

" **I think that some people have to answer some questions, and that some bodies need to be buried. Muwahahahahah!...Yes."** O'Malley responded.

"O'Malley! That's not very nice!"

" **Shut up. It's the appropriate amount of nice."**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Ow!"

Caboose exclaimed, landing on the floor. Washington and Carolina shared a short chuckle. The former walked towards him and extended a hand, which Caboose gladly took and stood back up.

"You did better than last time Caboose." Washington noted.

" _YOU ARE IMPROVING GREATLY, CABOOSE."_ Freckles followed up, on a near by seat.

"Oh my God you were actually serious." Carolina said.

Once Caboose stood up, Washington walked backwards and both got into a fighting stance, two open palms raised in front of them. The two circled each other for a while. Then Caboose charged.

Caboose attempted to punch Washington in the face, to which he dodged. Washington countered with two kicks to the side, to which Caboose blocked. The two continued to block and counter each other for a moment, though neither landed a blow yet. Washington slid behind a punch and swept Caboose on his feet, tripping him. Caboose winced in his helmet.

Washington punched Caboose on the ground, but he rolled away and evaded it. He jumped back up and the two collided their fists, until Washington punched him in the helmet. Caboose recoiled back, but was met with a flurry of kicks and punches, knocking him back once more, lying down on the floor. Washington sprinted towards him, and attempted to punch him from above. Caboose had a grin as he rolled backwards and Washington landed right in front of him. Washington looked surprised as Caboose kicked him…

In the nuts.

.

.

.

Washington crouched and held his balls while Carolina was laughing loudly in the background.

"HAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHHAAHAHAHHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHAHHAHHHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ow..ow..ow..ow.o..wwww…oo…oo….w." Washington groaned.

"Did I win?" Caboose asked, staring at the groaning freelancer.

"Y-y-yes Cab-b—b-b-b-oo- HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHAAHAHHAH!" Carolina laughed again, struggling to make words.

"Yay!"

" _RATHER IMPRESSIVE, CABOOSE."_ Freckles complemented.

"Thank you."

"Guess that one's on me…" Washington admitted, finally getting back up.

"Wow Wash. Getting beaten by Caboose? You're getting rusty." Carolina said, holding back a laugh.

"Shut up." He replied.

"Alright. Let's-"

"This is Colonel Sarge. Do you read me?" They suddenly all heard on their helmet radios.

"Oh my God! Sergeant is a ghost!" Caboose exclaimed. Washington sighed.

"What is it Sarge?" Doc asked over the radio.

"You guys have got to come over here." Tucker chimed in.

"Why?" Washington asked.

"Just. Go. You won't believe us if you don't see it for yourself." Washington glanced at Carolina, who shrugged.

"O…kay? Let's go I guess." Washington said reluctantly. Carolina shrugged again and walked out of the amphitheater, with the other two soldiers close behind. After a while, they arrived by the doorway and met up with Doc.

"Hey guys! What's up with Sarge and Tucker?" He asked.

"Dunno. We're about to find out." Washington answered. He opened the door, expecting to see the two soldiers doing something stupid and or completely dangerous.

Well, he was a quarter right. Nothing was in flames, and the soldiers were there…

.

.

.

Only it was four soldiers too many.

"'Sup?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Felix was bored.

He was all on board on this Vale Genocide bullshit if it meant revenge. He was willing to do anything to kill those idiots. He was currently sitting down in a couch inside a random warehouse by the Vale docks. He was reading a book, before throwing it towards the metal wall, making a loud "clang" as it hit the wall.

"THIS IS SO BORING!"

He flailed his arms a bit and glanced around the warehouse. There were several grunts moving some crates around, Emerald and Mercury asleep on some sort of makeshift bed, and Cinder probably somewhere being cryptic. He sighed, and pulled out his scroll.

"Let's see…crime…sales…something about racism…" He drawled, scrolling through the random things on the network. He eventually got bored again and kept his scroll.

"For a world where magic and happiness is all the rage, it sure gets pretty fucking boring." He complained like this for the next few minutes, hoping for something exciting to happen.

"Bor-ed, bor-ed, bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. I am really bored!"

Having nothing better to do, he flashbacked himself.

 _ **Years ago in a time not specified…**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Not a bad payday."_

 _Felix said, walking out of a small store, along with Locus and Siris. They had just sold the van and had a decent payday to go along with it. Not as much as they wanted, but they were satisfied. They had gotten a small bit of reputation for taking down both Lozanos, though all that ment was that more people would be wary of them._

" _We still need to cover up the cost we need for our equipment on the mission." Locus reminded._

" _Yeah, well, we have some money to pay them back and put food on the table. What's our next Bounty Siris?" Felix asked, turning towards the purple bounty hunter. Siris opened a small phone-like device and began scrolling._

" _Well, there are a few more we could do right now. Let's just take a quick break first, Okay? I don't want some sort of Lozano assassin to come after us for killing him."_

" _You're the boss." Felix replied._

 _The three went back to their respective homes for a while to take a break, like Siris suggested. Felix entered the small apartment he had. A bed, a TV, it looked like something you would see anywhere else. He lied down on his bed and opened his phone._

" _Let's see…crimes….sales…something about racism…" He went on like this for a while, scrolling through the internet, before receiving a call from Locus._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eyebrow raised, he answered it._

" _Helllooooooooo-"_

" _Stop. I need you to come over to Siris' house NOW!" He flinched at the tone._

" _Why didn't Siris call me himself?"_

" _Because after your phone broke, he doesn't know your new one's number. Now GET GOING!" He flinched again, but got going if something was enough to make Locus yell._

 _He exited his apartment and took a taxi to Siris' place, mentally preparing for whatever was enough to make Locus, LOCUS, yell. He arrived to the house, to see Siris knelt down…_

 _Over two bloody bodies. A woman, and a child._

 _Sadness was present in Siris' eyes, and he began crying, letting the tear drops fall down to their bodies. Felix stood outside, and eventually noticed Locus standing beside him._

" _What happened?" He whispered._

"…" _He said nothing, but walked inside. Felix, confused, entered along with him. In front of the two bodies, was a tape recorder. Locus pressed play, and let Felix and Siris listen._

" _So. You thought that you could get away unscathed? No. I always get the last laugh, even if I am dead. You don't fuck with family. But if you fuck with my family, I fuck with yours. If you're surprised by how I know Mason Wu, don't be. Mason was actually a guard for me once, then he went rouge. He was a close ally, but it seems he has forgotten me. The moment I heard his voice, I knew it was him…"_

 _Siris looked up and stared at the recording, tears rolling down his cheeks._

" _So. How does it feel. The two people you actually give a fuck about in your life is dead. I bet you're whining like a mother-"_

 _Siris, enraged, pulled out his pistol and shot the recording._

" _YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHERFUCKING PRICK!"_

" _Siris!" Locus yelled._

" _Calm down!" Felix followed up. Siris pointed his pistol at the orange bounty hunter._

" _Siris!" Locus yelled out again._

" _Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah! What are you doing?!" He yelled out, grinding his teeth._

" _YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED WE FUCK WITH LOZANO'S KID! YOU'RE WHY THEY'RE DEAD! IT'S TIME FOR PAYBACK YOU SORRY-EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING BOUNTY HUNTER!" Siris shot but Felix rolled away in time. Locus, playing peacemaker, kicked the pistol out of his hand._

" _SIRIS! CALM DOWN!" Locus yelled out, which is the first time either Siris or Felix heard in person. Siris, breathing heavily andstill teary-eyed, knelt down on the floor and began to sob._

"… _All…I…wanted was…to make…them happy…All…I want now...is to die myself." He picked up the pistol and aimed it for his he-_

 _ ***BANG***_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He didn't get to shoot as Felix shot the pistol with his own, disarming Siris._

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Felix exclaimed. Siris, enraged once more, stood up._

" _WHAT THE FU-"_

" _YOU DON'T GET TO KILL YOURSELF SIRIS! WOULD YOUR WIFE WANT THAT?!" He yelled out. Siris' enraged expression slowly grew to one of realization and sadness. Locus placed a hand on his shoulder while Felix sighed._

" _Look. I get that you're family is dead. I get that you're mad at me. I get that you hate everyone and everything now. What I don't get is why you should kill yourself over it. You were the one who brought us together, you were the one who saw potential in us. And, as much as I hate corny bullshit…you're a friend, to both me and Locus. Your wife and son wouldn't want you to die, they'd want you to live…are you about to disappoint them?" Siris breathed heavily, and wiped away a few tears._

" _You're…right, Felix. As ridiculous as that statement sounds." Siris said, sobbing a little._

" _You…are a good friend Siris." Locus commented._

" _Thanks." He glanced between the two, a smile growing on his face._

" _Alright then. We're the best bounty hunters out there. I don't care if you're in it for the money." He glanced at Felix._

" _I don't care if you're here because this is the one place you feel like you belong." He glanced at Locus._

" _And I don't care…if there are some past demons behind either of you." He glanced at the the dead bodies._

"… _what I do care, is that it's time. Time for us all to fucking win. Time for all of this bullshit to end. Three bounty hunters, three friends. It's time to fight, alongside each other, partners, friends, it's time to fight because there isn't any other goddamn thing I want to do right now. I want you two to know, out of all the people I know…alive. I hate you two the le-"_

 _ ***BANG***_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _SIRIS!" Felix and Locus screamed at the same time as his lifeless body fell to the floor. The two glance to see some sort of black armored assa-_

" _YOU BITCH!" They yelled at the same time, pulling out a shotgun and a pistol respectively. Locus shot to the head while Felix shot for the balls. Needless to say, the assassin died painfully. A second later, another recording played._

" _I see that you've managed to kill this one too. Doesn't matter. A swarm of cops have already been called and, if I'm right, one of you is dead…now, it's time to take the blame. And since I can't have this body here, it will self-destruct in five…four…three…two…one…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _MOTHERFUCKER!"_

 _Felix exclaimed, jumping out of the small blast radius. The duo coughed, and glanced at where the corpse once was, which is nowhere due to the explosion. Felix stood up and angrily kicked a random trash can._

" _WELL THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT!"_

" _Felix!"_

" _NO! YOU LISTEN HERE-" Locus slapped him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He sighed._

" _I suppose mental breakdowns can happen another time." Felix admitted._

" _The cops have been called. With the two of us with two dead civilians and a famous bounty hunter who's dead, it won't take long for them to come to the wrong conclusion." He glanced a the three dead bodies._

" _Would they actually care enough to give us chase? I mean, we killed an entire group of guards inside a club."_

" _Well, one of the dead people here is a Justice-seeking bounty hunter. The cops will take note of that, and will take it as an offense."_

" _Siris…" Felix drawled, before sighing._

" _Alright then. So what do we do?"_

"… _What Siris would've wanted. We fight…but not against a swarm of cops." He said._

" _Well, if we're running from the cops, then the only thing we can really do at this point is mercenary business."_

"… _Not on this planet at least."_

 _ **Present.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Why the fuck did his brain flashback to that moment in his life?

He sighed.

"There's a difference between being a bad guy, and being a survivalist…I walk on both paths."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **A few minutes ago on an Isolated moon…**_

"Grif! Grif!"

"What do you want Simmons? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The duo were currently inside the base, where Simmons recently ran inside.

Busy? Busy doing what?"

"You know. Nothing." Simmons deadpanned.

"There's something more important than that! I think I got the teleporter to recharge faster!"

"Doesn't that take, like a week to do or something?"

"Yeah, but due to Sarge's cannon launch, the teleporter reconfigured itself to match that, and now it recharges faster. Due to the obymglax and the doameind the blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Donut blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Lopez blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Sarge blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Tucker blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah. You got all that Grif?"

.

.

.

.

"Can you repeat the part after Due?" Simmons sighed.

"Now is not the time! The point is, I think we got the teleporter running again. Thing is though, if we use it now, we'll have to wait a week and three days, instead of just a week, since it's going to reconfigure itself for when we need to come back."

"Wait, so this is like a rescue mission? In that case, you can count me out. All I wanna do now is enjoy my sweet sweet Oreos." Grif said, eating another cookie. Simmons groaned in annoyance, and just went over to the radio.

"This is Simmons. I repeat this is Dick Simmons. Do you read me Kimball?"

"Kimball, here, I read you loud and clear. Status?"

"We're going through the teleporter to see if we can find Sarge and the rest and bring them back. We'll be gone for a week and three days, or more."

"Roger that. Good luck Red Team." And with that, Kimball hung up.

"You know you can't convince me to go right?" Grif said, biting another Oreo.

"Oh. Well then I hope you have fun starving to death."

"Wait, what?"

"Donut ended up burning some more of our rations…again. So, feel free to die here alone, hungry, and not asleep." Simmons stated.

.

.

.

"On second though, another adventure wouldn't be too bad." Grif replied quickly, walking out of the base.

"Dick Simmons: 1. Dexter Grif: 0"

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

 _ **.**_

The three red soldiers were currently nearby the door, lined up in a single file line, while Donut was inside the canon. Simmons was holding some sort of remote with a long antenna.

"Why is Donut inside the canon?" Grif asked.

"You and Lopez are too heavy, and I don't have enough mass to push us all through." Simmons answered.

"Alright guys! Get ready, because I'm about to unload on all of you!" Donut exclaimed.

"Puedes por favor. Sólo. Detener." **(Can you please. Just. Stop.)** Lopez said.

"Pencils are great Lopez!"

"Can we hurry this up? Already?" Grif complained.

"Alright. Everyone got a weapon?" Simmons asked. Grif pulled out an assault rifle, Donut, with his two free hands, pulled out a grenade and a pistol, Simmons just had a pistol, and Lopez…

He had a missile pod.

"Woah! Where did you get that?" Simmons exclaimed.

"Desde las profundidades de tu alma. Perra" **(From the depths of your soul. Bitch.)**

"Alright…let's go!" Simmons yelled out.

"In 3…2…1…G-"

 _ **Present**_

 _ **.**_

"And here we are!" Simmons finished.

"Simmons, you remembered that wrong." Donut corrected. Simmons turned to him.

"Wa-what?"

"It went more something like this!"

 _ **Minutes ago…**_

 _ **.**_

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na~!"

Donut, Lopez, Grif and Simmons are seen dancing to the rhyth-

 _ **Present**_

 _ **.**_

 _*SLAP*_

 _._

"Donut. Just. No." Sarge deadpanned.

"Awwww, fine."

"No, keep going."

"GAH!" The nine of them all exclaimed, minus Caboose…

"Gah!" He delayed himself.

They all turned to a gray haired headmaster and a blonde assistant, face in palm.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Ironwood said, walking beside the two.

"It seems as though we have some new guests." Ozpin said casually, sipping on his coffee cup.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tucker asked.

"I was coming here to inform you all of something, but I suppose that can wait for now."

"Who are they?" Simmons asked.

"I'll explain, later." Washington replied.

"Now then-" Ozpin started, but was interrupted by Grif punching Doc.

" **Ow the front of my face!"** O'Malley exclaimed quickly. Glynda and Ironwood widened their eyes, and were about to bring out their weapons, but didn't when they saw the gol-, er, orange one crouch and grab something.

"Awww yeah! The GrifShot is back!" Ironwood did nothing, Glynda facepalmed, and Ozpin chuckled.

" _HARMING AN ALLY RESULTS IN INSTANT DEATH, GRIF."_ Freckles warned, though it was obvious it was just a joke.

"Hey!...why are you gauntlets?" Grif asked. Before he got a response, Ozpin interrupted him.

"Seems as though the rest of your family has arrived, Mr. Washington. Care to introduce us?" Ozpin requested. Washington sighed and gestured his hand towards the four.

"The orange one is Grif, the Maroon one is Simmons, the pink-"

"Lightish-red!"

"-one is Donut, and the brown one is Lopez."

"'Sup."

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"Hola."

The three raised their eyebrow at the last one.

"Lopez's speech module is broken and set in Spanish. Another language from where we come from." Washington explained.

"It's spoken in Mexico!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Se habla en más países que solo en México!" **(It's spoken in more countries than just Mexico!)** Lopez exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

"Wait, this thing…Is a robot?" Ironwood questioned.

"Yeah. And before you ask, yes, he does have his own personality…it's just hard to understand him sometimes." Washington answered, turning towards the brown robot.

"…Interesting." Ironwood said, scratching his chin in thought.

"Anyways, here's General Ironwood, Glynda Goowitch, and Ozpin." Washington introduced.

"…"

"Hello, I suppose."

"Greetings."

They said respectively.

.

.

.

.

.

"So…Now what?" Caboose asked.

"…A lot of explaining." Carolina answered.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team RWBY were currently in their dorm room, doing their own thing. Ruby was looking up something on her scroll, Weiss was studying, Blake was reading a book,and Yang was playing a video game.

Then they heard a faint "O!" As the room shook slightly, startling everyone.

"…You all felt that, right?" Yang asked.

"Yes Yang." Blake replied, closing her book. They all slowly exited their dorm room to see Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda walking away. Shortly after, the Reds and Blues walk out of the room…

Ten of them.

Team RWBY blinked.

Still there.

They blinked again.

Yup.

.

.

.

Ruby, seeing as they were getting far away, used her semblance to catch up.

"Hi!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"IS THAT CHURCH?!"

Cue the confetti.

.

.

.

"Um…Hi?" Ruby said weakly, her other teammates catching up to her.

"Ruby, what did I say about doing that?" Sarge said.

"…That I should do it more often?" She replied weakly. Sarge sighed.

"W-" Washington started, but was interrupted.

"Anyways! Who are your other friends?" Ruby asked.p, gesturing towards the new arrivals.

"Why do people always interrupt me?" Washington grumbled.

"Hello Team Roony!"

"Okay, now who are these girls?" Grif asked.

"Yeah! They have such a unique sense of fashion. I love their outfits!" Donut complemented. Weiss smiled.

"Thank you." She curstised.

"Who are you four?" Blake asked.

"Name's Grif."

"Donut!"

"S-Simmons!" His voice cracked.

"López el pesado." **(Lopez the heavy.)** The four girls tilted their head in confusion.

"His speech module is broken, so he speaks another language in our world, called Spanish."

RWBY processed that.

.

.

.

"He's a robot?" Weiss finally asked.

"Si." Lopez replied.

"That means yes!" Donut clarified.

"What makes him different from Atlas droids?" Weiss said, arms crossed.

"Racista!" Lopez yelled out. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"He said racist…I think." Donut said.

"Si."

"How is that racist?" Blake asked.

"Bastardo."

"Lopez is different because he actually has his own personality, he's an A.I. Like Freckles."

"Oh." The team said.

"Er…Sorry?" Weiss apologized. Lopez said nothing in response.

"What are you guys doing?" Yang asked.

"We're going to the library. Basic rundown of everything, different dimension, aura, all that stuff.." Washington answered quickly.

"Oh."

"Why did Professor Ozpin go to your room?" Ruby asked.

"He told us he managed to get another dorm room for us to sleep in, and given the new arrivals, it's very convenient timing."

"Washingtub." Said person sighed.

"Yes Caboose?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." He sighed again. Ruby giggled.

"Come on Caboose, it's this way." Ruby said, walking away.

"Okay!" Caboose followed her down the hallway.

"…I ship it!" Donut happily exclaimed.

"What?" Carolina said.

"Nothing!...nothing…" A moment later, he mumbled something about making a fanfic.

"Right…let's get going. I don't want it to be midnight by the time we're done explaining." Carolina requested. Washington nodded.

"Alright, well, have a good night girls."

"Good night!" The three remaining girls said in unison before walking back to their dorm room. Washington turned towards the remaining soldiers.

"Alright. Let's go to the library and I'll catch you guys up on everything."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **A lot of time later…**_

"-and THAT's everything you need to know about Remnant."

.

.

.

"So…different dimensions." Grif said.

"Man, I'm so interested in the Faunus! How do they control their tails? How do their ears work with their human ones? And Dust, Oh man, the possibilities for this thing is endless!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, Dust only works on Remnant, which is why they haven't achieved space travel yet."

"Oh."

"Wow! I can't wait to see all the majestic views here! The decor is amazing!" Donut complemented.

"Well, that's most of what this world has to do. Our new job is to work as security guards in the Vytal Festival." Carolina said.

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah…Woah! I did not sign up to work. We're retired, do we really have to-"

"The cafeteria gives free good food." Tucker said quickly.

"-Alright let's guard the shit out of this thing!" Grif exclaimed, bringing out the GrifShot.

" **I suppose an ordinary rocket launcher will do for now."** O'Malley said, bringing it out.

"Coño." **(Pussy)** Lopez said, bringing out the missile pod.

"Woah! That's one big weapon!" Doc exclaimed.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Alright guys. It's already late. Let's just take a nap."

"Wait, as in, like a bed? A soft, comfy bed?" Grif asked, sounding excited.

"Yup." He sniffed.

"This is the best dimension ever."

"…Not of all time…maybe..."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"And then Church said: You are my best friend. Forever."

After the quick bathroom break, they decided to go to the rooftop for some fresh air, they were currently talking about Caboose's adventures in Blood Gulch...to his memory.

"I'm sure he did Caboose." Ruby giggled.

"Yeah…and as a sign of our friendship, he shot me in the foot!" Ruby gasped.

"He what?!"

"Yeah…I lost my pinky toe that day." Caboose reminisced in a happy voice. Ruby, deciding to just not question Caboose's mind, continued on with the conversation.

"Soo…You had a talking tank?" Ruby asked, starry eyed.

"Oh, yeah! Her name was Sheila. She was like the maid computer for Project Freelancer. She really liked to make things explode."

The two continued to chat on like this for the next few minutes, not noticing a crow flying nearby.

"Yeah…I had armor, it became black."

"Oh. Like that Tex person?"

"Yes! She was a very mean lady. She liked to punch Grif in the dick." Ruby laughed.

"And then, Church was inside a robot again! And then…he…left…"

.

.

.

"And then he came back again!"

"Wow. Church must be a really important person to you." Ruby observed.

"Yeah…he came…he left…he came…he left…but…now. He's gone." She patted him on the back, a frown on her face.

"Sorry Caboose…"

"But…I know he's not gone…he's just not here right now."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **The Next day…**_

The rest of the day yesterday had mostly comprised of sleeping and snoring, that goes double for Grif. With the new dorm room, the Reds slept in one room, the Blues in another, the Blues being Caboose, Washington, Tucker, Carolina and Doc, the Reds being Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut and Lopez.

Washington woke up with a groan and looked around his room. Doc was double checking their supplies, Carolina was cleaning her armor, she was currently in a small skinsuit people wore beneath their armor…Washington may or may not have stared there for too long, Tucker was looking up something on his scroll, and Caboose…was nowhere to be found inside the room.

"Hey, Carolina. Where's Caboose?" He asked.

"He went out a while ago, not sure where." She responded. Washington was about to get up, but saw a duo, one being piggybacked.

"YAHOOOOO!" Ruby exclaimed, riding Caboose down the hall

.

.

.

"Right. Anyways, let's go wake up the Reds and have breakfast."

"I AM CABOOSE! THE FASTEST VEHICLE!"

"After we stop Caboose."

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

 _._

Once they managed to stop the duo, they went over to the mess hall for breakfast along with the Reds. Not one minute later, Grif ate a LOT of food. Several students who were up early stared at him.

"Wow! This food IS good!" He exclaimed, scarfing some more food down.

"Grif! You heavy bastard! You're going to get us kicked out again!"

"No I won't!" The two began to bicker, while the rest of the Reds and Blues continued on with their own thing.

.

.

.

 _*BUUUUUUURP!*_

" _EXCUSE YOU CABOOSE."_

"Thank you."

.

 _ **A few more minutes later…**_

.

Needless to say, the morning started off somewhat uneventful. The Reds and Blues were currently deciding on who and how they should split up.

"Red and Blue?" Washington asked.

"Red and Blue." Sarge echoed.

"Who goes where is the question." Carolina followed up.

"Ooh! How about we go over to the Arena? We could all climax our screams together!" Donut suggested. Several of them facepalmed.

"As much as I hate to agree, I'm with Donut. There's pretty much nothing happening down on the Vytal Festival grounds." Tucker agreed.

"Alright. I guess we've made our choice. Men, let's move." Sarge said. They all nodded and began walking towards the bullheads.

 _ **Another few more minutes…**_

.

"Man. This is kinda boring. Most of the time we'd encounter one of the teams along the way." Tucker commented.

"Yeah…" Washington said, agreeing.

They eventually arrived to the Beyblade shaped festival, the crowd as rowdy as ever. Washington noticed that today was supposedly the final day for the different academies to fight. The next day would be the academy vs themselves. So it's likely something would happen today. Caboose had a bag of cookies in his hands.

"Hey guys!"

The ten turn to see Team RWBY and Team JNPR walking towards them.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"Greetings."

"'Sup!"

"Hola."

When JNPR showed no reaction to the last one-

"You told them, didn't you?" Carolina said, turning towards Team RWBY. Ruby nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah…" She sighed.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves I guess." Jaune said.

"Jaune."

"Nora!"

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Lie Ren."

"Grif."

"S-Simmons."

"Double O Donut!"

"Lopez."

"It's nice to meet you all." Simmons glanced between Carolina and-

"Yes, we went over this already in the library." Carolina said.

"Anyways…want to come sit down with us?" Ruby offered.

"Hm. Caboose, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Tucker, Lopez. Go sit down with the others. Carolina, me, Sarge and Doc are going to patrol the area. Any rebuttals?"

"No."

"Nah."

"Why is blood red?"

"CABOOSE!" They all shouted, causing a chuckle from the Beacon teams.

"Alright then. Let's go." Yang said. The five soldiers followed the two teams, while the remaining ones walked in a random direction. Suddenly, the screen above the arena lit up to see the four familiar announcers.

"Hey, don't we know those guys?" Grif asked.

"Oh yeah. Neat." Simmons replied.

The five sat down in between the two teams, Caboose eating some leftover cookies he brought along.

"Cookie?" He offered to Ruby, who smiled and happily took one.

"I ship it…" Donut mumbled.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Russel Thrush hid behind a rock. He and Sky Lark were currently in the Vytal Festival Arena, fighting off Penny and…well, Ciel, but it was mostly Penny. She formed a circle of blades and aimed at Thrush, who managed to stay safe behind the large rock. She did the same thing to Sky Lark, but he also managed to evade them behind a rock. The two exchange a scared look over the overpowered (secret) robot.

Penny, smiling, turns to her partner, only to see her tap her watch thrice, signifying it was time to end the battle. She turns back to the two large rocks, and raises her hands, causing the swords to lift the two rocks up, along with the duo taking shelter. Screaming, the two panicked as Penny jumped and crashed the two rocks on the ground, shattering them like glass. She retracted her swords.

"And the victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!" Oobleck announced.

"So is she like a puppet master or something?" Boomstick asked, but was ignored.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." Penny thanked, turning back as a stray rock fell on top of Russel's head.

Ruby and Caboose saw their friend leave the arena, and ran after them.

"Come on Caboose!"

"Okay!"

Penny and Ciel were about the leave the arena, but were interrupted by two yells.

"Penny!" Said person turned to see Caboose and Ruby.

"Caboose! Ruby!" She charged and bear hugged them, Caboose taking it better than Ruby, who was gasping for air.

"Urgh!...Penny! Caboose!" The two let go. Penny turned towards Ciel.

"Ruby. Caboose. This is my teammate."

"Ciel Soleil." She bowed.

"Hi! I'm-"

"Ruby Rose. 15. Hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status:…Questionable." Ciel said quickly, surprising Ruby.

"Woah! You are a psychic! What am I thinking about right now?" Ciel glanced at Caboose, only for her eyes to widen in shock.

"Nothing…I know nothing…" Ciel said, mumbling the last part, a surprised look on her face.

"Oh my God! You are right!" Caboose exclaimed, Penny and Ruby shared a giggle. The latter turning towards the former.

Sooo... Penny! You two were incredible out there. How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so coo-!" Ruby exclaimed, but was interrupted again by Ciel.

"Penny?" Said person turned to her partner. Ciel tapped her watch.

"I believe it is best if we move on to our next location." She glances at Ruby and Caboose

"Could we have just a minute to talk?

In response, Ciel checks the time, then takes a step back and nods, starting the countdown. Caboose and Ruby turn back to their android friend.

"She seems nice." Caboose commented.

"So is she... your friend or..."

"Well, in a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you."

"Oh. So, Weiss."

"Precisely."

"Does she know about... y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute?" Ruby begins to move her arms like a robot, Caboose mimicked her a moment later.

"Beep beep. Boop boop. It is almost nap time." Caboose said, causing the two to chuckle, and Penny to shake her head.

"Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off."

 _ **Some time ago…**_

Ciel and Penny were at the Vytal Festival grounds, the latter wearing a large hat. The wind picks up and lifts the hat from her hair, revealing a magnet as Penny quickly shoves the hat back on before Ciel turns back around.

The two girls laughed while Caboose…"Ha. Ha. Ha." -ed. Penny smiled.

"Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." She glances at her partner.

"I want to stay at Beacon."

"Penny, they'll never let you do that." She said with a frown.

"Yes. Mr. Ironbood is not very nice. Nice, but not very nice." Caboose added.

"I know, but I have a plan." Penny replies. Ciel steps back into the trio.

"Apologies, Penny. It has been one minute and thirty seconds. Apologies for the delay. The new arrivals…interests me.." Ciel said, narrowing her eyes at the blue idiot.

"Yeah. I'm blue." Shaking her head, she turns to Penny.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby, Caboose." The Atlesians walk away and the two in Beacon wave back.

"Goodbye Penny!" Caboose said.

"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes. Please go back to your seats." The two heard Wiz announce. Ruby smiled excitedly and clasped her hands together.

"Oh that's right! It's time for-"

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Well, now it's our turn!" Yang exclaimed.

Yang and Weiss were inside the Vytal Festival Arena, readying themselves for their next fight.

"Just remember to keep proper form." Weiss replied. Yang chuckled.

"Alright. You're from Atlas. What could we expect?" She replied, her tone shifting slightly.

"Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." Weiss deduced, gesturing towards the other side of the field. A literal second later, a rainbow startles the two huntressess, revealing a Cat Faunus and a man with a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand.

"...Or whatever they are." Weiss finished to an open mouthed Yang.

"Hey! You Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress." Flynt said.

"I am." She bowed, smiling.

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then?"

"I do my best." She shrugs.

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own…Till your father's company ran him out of business." His tone changed to hostile, causing Weiss to flinch a bit.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." She said, an ashamed look on her face.

"Sure you are." He replied sarcastically. She slumps, and her partner tries to defend her.

"Hey! Why don't you-" Yang starts, but is interrupted by the Neon Cat.

"Why's Neon Cat a person?" Boomstick whispered to Wiz, who shrugged in response.

"Hey! Why don't you? That's what you sound like!"

"Uh..."

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?"

"This is just my normal hair."

"Ooh, really?" Yang was getting annoyed.

"Yeah! Is that a prob-"

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun! It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, top-heavy." She cut her off again as the field roulette began. Yang looks down at herself.

"Excuse me!?" She yelled out, eyes flaring.

"Oh, here we go." Ruby rolled her eyes from the stands.

"Huh. They don't seem to be taking things to seriously." Doc noted.

"No." Sarge, Carolina and Washington said at the same time.

" **I don't get it."**

"It's a standard military tactic." Washington started.

"Taunting the enemy until they become too rash…" Sarge followed up.

"So they can't think straight and go for an easy win." Carolina finished.

"Wow. They're doing a good job at it." Doc commented.

The field opens around the four combatants, and up rises the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

"Three…two…one…begin!"

Flynt goes to one knee and plays his trumpet, creating a sound wave that blows the two back a bit. Weiss crouches and creates a glyph for her to stay still in. Neon, using the sound to her advantage, tackles Yang into the urban like area, send her down to the floor as she leaves a trail of rainbows behind her.

Meanwhile, Flynt and Weiss smirk and ready their own weapons. Flynt blows his weapon, while Weiss charges, using more glyphs to slowly approach the trumpet player. Flynt stops, and Weiss stumbles at the change, giving Flynt an opportunity to kick her into the fir dust, into the fire-volcano arena. He chuckled, and walks towards her.

"Me gusta este chico." **(I like this guy.)** Lopez commented from the stands.

Meanwhile, Yang is shooting at Neon, who was dashing across the urban area, fluidly dodging each shotgun blast. She turns back to the blonde brawler and blows a raspberry. Yang, enraged, continued to launch a barrage of shotgun bullets at the Faunus, who roller skated across the area, not breaking a single sweat.

"Never miss a beat. Never miss a beat." She repeated.

"Never miss a beat. Never miss a beat."

She speeds up and charges at Yang with her nunchucks, attacking her from all directions. Yang, annoyed, cocks her gauntlets, while Neon shrugs and activates the dust part of her weapon, Ice. She spins it, and charges at Yang again, freezing her right leg. Neon giggled.

"Look! Now you're bottom heavy too!" Neon taunted, slapping her own butt. Yang, even more annoyed and enraged, stomps her foot on the ground, breaking the ice. Though Neon charged at her again, at the side this time, freezing her left arm…good thing that nothing will ever happen to the right one. She dashed back, and smirked, before speeding up and double-kicking Yang into a wall.

"You should cool off. Get it?" Neon said.

"Her puns are worse than Yangs…" Washington exclaimed.

"Because you're angry." She clarified. Yang, pissed off as hell, destroys the wall behind her.

Back with Weiss and Flynt, the two stared each other down. Weiss creates four small glyphs and spun, the glyphs becoming bigger with each spin, eventually launching four icd crystals. Flynt smiled, and backflipped and blowed as a pillar of fire erupted in front of him, melting the ice shards.

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHO-" Tucker and Boomstick said in unison, but were stopped by Blake and Wiz respectively.

Weiss, enraged, cycles her weapon to Wind Dust, creating a cyclone countering Flynt's. Weiss raises her free hand, creating several glyphs around them. She stops and dashes at Flynt, now teleporting rapidly from every glyph, attacking Flynt from all sides. This goes on for a moment, before Flynt stomps his foot down and activates his semblance, creating three more of him, all blowing their weapons. Weiss, startled, gets blown back from her streak.

"Woah!" Jaune exclaimed from the stands.

"What's this?" Port exclaimed.

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!" Oobleck announced as the Flynts flip their hats.

"Sounds broken." Boomstick commented.

"Indeed. However, Flynt's clones use a lot of aura, and only mimic the actions of the real one."

"Still broken."

"True."

He absorbs his three other clones and walks towards the downed heiress. His teammate is still giving trouble to Yang, using a ramp to outrun her now red-eyed opponent.

"Ooh! Flashy eyes! Y'know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry." Neon…complemented? Taunted? Completaunted?"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She exclaimed, getting angrier and angrier.

Weiss is getting back up and sees her blade, reaching out to it only for Flynt to step on the blade. She looks up at him before their attention is drawn to their partners.

"Get back here!"

"I wasn't trying to say that you should go on a diet, I was saying you really need to go on a diet!"

"THAT'S IT!"

"You're fat."

Flynt, smiling, activates his semblance and aimed for the blond brawler. Weiss saw this, and noticed the area in front of him about to erupt.

" _I hope you remember, that no matter how good you are, there will always be someone stronger than you. Remember that in those times, are usually the times your friends you need the most."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Weiss pushed the original into the area in front of Flynt, sending him into a fiery eruption.

"What?" Yang exclaimed, turning towards the eruption.

"Weiss!" Blake and Ruby yell out, panicked.

"Woah…" Grif said at the fighting display in front of him.

"Yeah. Woah." Simmons echoed.

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!" Port announced

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt! Wait a minute. What's this!?"

Flynt is seen, wobbly, but still in the game.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!" Oobleck announced.

"Oh that's just some Bullshit!" Both Wiz and Boomstick yelled out, causing confused looks from the other two.

Flynt begins walking toward Yang, a look of pure anger on his face.

"You did it, Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying." Neon whispered. At that moment, Yang clenched her fists, finally hitting her breaking point.

"Ooh, looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset."

Yang screams, and stomps her foot down, causing six eruptions behind her, eyes red. Wiz pushed his glasses up.

"Welp. Looks like this is over." Wiz said, sipping on some coffee with Boomstick nodding in agreement.

Yang launches several shots at the Faunus, who evades them and skates behind Flynt.

"Yo Neon! Go!" Flynt instructed, blowing his weapon behind her. Yang initially recoils back, but uses her shotgun blasts to ignore the sound waves. Yang and Neon exchange blows, though neither actually hitting the other. She jumps out of the sound wave and launches several explosive blasts, destroying parts of the arena. Neon struggled with the change in environment, stumbling a bit.

Yang, seeing an opportunity, charges at the trumpet player, who activates his semblance. Yang fights against the sounds wave, and eventually clasped her hands around his weapon, blowing him and his three clones back into the original's body, knocking him out.

"Ouch! Sour note for Flynt!" Oobleck announced.

Neon, with Flynt out, has no "beat".

"Never miss a beat. Never miss a beat. Never miss a…" She trips on a rock, and has small tears in her eyes.

"Beat?!" She literally rolled into a geyser like a cartoon, body completely straight. Yang smirks and shoots Neon out of the sky, who screamed. Yang breaths in relief, before remembering-

"Weiss!" She rushes over to her teammate, covered in ashes.

"Weiss! Are you okay?!"

"I may not be singing for a while." She coughed. Yang smiled, relieved.

"You know, I'm not sure that was proper form."

"Oh, ha ha." Weiss went into another coughing fit.

"WHAT!? We lost? We lost?"

The heiress and the brawler turned to their opponents.

"Team FNKI lost? That was... that was..." She suddenly becomes black and white. "... amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee."

.

.

.

"I dig it."

Yang and Weiss smile at the good losers and see the rest of their team coming to the injured heiress's side.

"Good job, you two!"

"Yeah!"

 _ **Back in the stands…**_

"Well, that was a good one!" Doc commented.

"That was some mighty fun shotgun-ing."

"Yeah."

Carolina didn't say anything, but had a smile under her helmet.

"I'm proud of you Weiss." She mumbled.

Suddenly, they all heard Ozpin's familiar voice.

"Hello. Is this thing on?"

"Ozpin? How'd you get into our helmet radios?" Tucker asked from his radio.

"Mr. Sarge had given me his scroll, he had adjusted it so that it can now communicate with your helmets, without the use of CCT. Quite impressive."

"Heh. Heh. Well-"

"You can complement Sarge later. Why'd you call us?" Washington asked.

"I believe we found our guardian."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **And…..done!**

 **That's chapter 18!**

 **Apologies for the delay, so I tried to make this one somewhat longer, even though Life is giving me the middle finger at the moment.**

 **And yes, there are a lot of character to character conversations in this chapter, and I honestly didn't expect it to be that long.**

" **Why include that little Felix bit?"**

 **Because I don't want Felix to be: "Hey! I'm here to balance out the good and evil guys but pretty much have no other impact!" Character.**

 **Also, I have a fanfic crossover of Borderlands 2 and RWBY. If you like those two, check it out!**

 **Epsilon: Sellout.**

 **Shaddap.**

 **Theta: Why're we here again?**

 **Delta: Something321 is a very lonely person.**

 **Epsilon: Hah!**

 **Just shaddap and play the omake.**

 **Omake!**

 **Omake: Chibis!**

The words:

 **RT**

 **Chibi**

Appeared in the middle of a white background, with a cheery tune playing. Ten people jump out from behind the title.

Tucker in the lower left activates his energy sword. Carolina stood on the dot of i of Chibi, arms crossed. Sarge waved towards the audience with his shotgun, standing on the R of RT. Doc was on the lower right, and waved to the audience, though he slapped himself afterwards. Caboose was in the lower middle…looking behind him and waving. Washington was with Caboose, and turned him around, then waved.

Ruby had a large smile and waved beside Sarge. Weiss beside the R of RT standing on a glyph, smiling. Blake hugged the wall beside the T of RT. Yang laid down on top of the T of RT and waved.

" **RT Chibi!"**

Chibi Ozpin is seen in the field, whistling to himself beside Washington.

"Sometimes, I feel a little guilty about sending these 15-21 year olds to a world where they will most likely die in. What do you think Mr. Washington?"

"Nah. They'll be fine. When I was 18 I was doing all those things too. Even without aura!"

"Impressive." He sipped his coffee cup.

"So…" Suddenly, Lie Ren is seen bouncing behind them.

"Ahh. Lie Ren. Have you retrieved the artifacts of entry?" Ren gives him…house keys.

"You mean these house keys?" He said, eyebrow raised, along with Washington.

"They are known by many names…"

"Is one of those names house keys?" Washington asked.

"Not important. Better make a copy of these…" He took the keys while facing the freelancer. A moment later, Ruby is seen with her cloak on fire.

"Miss Rose. Did you recover-"

"Just a second." Ruby lands on her back and extinguishes her cloak.

"Ah! Okay. Here's you scrol- I mean, the "Artifact of Knowledge." She coughed.

"Ozpin that's just low." Washington commented.

"You, um, didn't take a look at the photo gallery, did you?"

"Well mostly I was trying to escape the forest alive." She chuckled as Ozpin had a shocked look on his face.

"What is it?" Washington asked.

"I…still haven't deleted my photos from the faculty costume party. Which turned out not to be a costume party at all. Port!" He grit his teeth.

"Oh yeah. You dressed up as a-" Washington was interrupted by Ozpin.

"Erase. Erase. Oh. Ok. That one looks pretty good. Nice legs Oz. You work that look." Ren gagged and sighed.

"Oh wait, wait."

"Are you just sending us on quests to find stuff you misplaced and calling them artifacts?"

"Ruby Rose. I am shocked shocked and dismayed at these baseless accusations." Ozpin said while Washington crossed his arms.

"Ozpin. That's just low." Caboose suddenly fell out from the sky beside Washington.

"Mr. Washingtub! I have the Artpacts of Sugary goodness." He said, giving him a bag with a cookie symbol on it. Ozpin looked at Washington accusingly.

"I knew it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh, uh look! A distraction!" Ozpin and Washington said at the same time, running away and taking the cookies.

.

.

.

"I copied the photos." Ruby whispered while Caboose got another bag.

"That bag was empty." The three shared a chuckle and took a cookie.

 **TRANSITION**

 **Caboose pets his gauntlets, then shoots at the screen with confetti.**

Blake walked down the halls of Beacon, carrying a lot of books. She stopped when she passed by the open door of Blue team. She peeked in and saw…

Boxes.

So.

Many.

Boxes.

They were kinda arranged like a wall, and Caboose's head suddenly popped up, shooting confetti.

"We demand cookies!"

"Yeah!" Ruby and Doc yelled out, now popping their own heads out.

.

.

.

 **SEMI-TRANSITION**

 **One of Washington's knives were thrown across the screen.**

Washington entered the room, along with Tucker…

To see a literal castle of books and cardboard boxes.

It was literally bigger than the room..somehow.

"Caboose! What are you doing?!" Washington yelled out. A box was suddenly removed and was replaced with Caboose's helmet from the inside.

"What's the password!"

"What?!" Tucker yelled out.

"You cannot get in without the password!" A Chibi Ruby yelled out from the top, with Blake and Doc beside her.

"Psst! The password begins with "I forgot!" Caboose "whispered". Washington facepalmed.

"Alright. What do you want." Caboose's head disappeared and some chattering was heard. His helmet came back, along with the three others.

"WE DEMAND COOKIES!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Guess that's a thing.**

 **Yeah I know this wasn't** **the best one...**

 **Imcheezed2: Couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not, but then you know, so thanks!**

 **Crimson: Sounds interesting. That'll be a long one, so next time perhaps.**

 **Beedo: *Shrugs* maybe, maybe not, idk, I really don't know.**

 **Ironman1337: Yeah…**

 **God's executioner Reborn: I don't want Wash to die. He's one of the last freelancer alive! Also my favorite one too.**

 **ODSTFRymann: That wasn't really a chapter, but thanks. Whether or not Wash dies is something I don't know. It was revealed it was a drill, but I'm not buying it. Since when does a drill need "Trajectory" when Loco referred with the word "Where?"**

 **R98:…**

 ***Breaths in deeply***

 **FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a great day!**


	21. The Finals

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

Washington, Carolina, Sarge and Simmons stood inside the hidden vault below the school, awaiting whoever Ozpin had chosen as his "Guardian", or, a.k.a, the new Fall Maiden.

Washington and Carolina were there because they were…them, Sarge was there because of his understanding of the situation, and Simmons was there to learn about what was going on and to tell the others that only arrived recently.

"Huh. So, the Fall Maiden is someone who's female with the powers of an avatar?"

"If you mean The Last Airbender series, yeah." Washington clarified. He just finished giving Simmons a brief explanation on what and who the Fall Maiden is. Simmons turned towards the elevator.

"Who do you think he's going to bring? Someone with this kind of power must be extremely skilled to use it."

"Who knows? Could be that Specialist that trained Wash." Sarge guessed.

"Oh yeah. You didn't train with her today." Carolina realized.

"She said that I should train by myself, through meditating and other things for today. She seemed kind of excited to see her sister again, or at the very least, less cold and more friendly."

"What, got a thing for her Wash?" Simmons teased. Carolina didn't know why, but that irked her for some reason.

"Nah. Doc told me he and Carolina were datin'." Sarge responded.

"What?! That's not what's happening!"

"No no no no! It's not like that!"

The two freelancers ended up trying to deny it, talking too fast and too mixed for the two Reds to understand, all the while showing "nervous" things like scratching the back of their heads. Sarge chuckled.

"Heh heh. Ain't that kick in the head." The two freelancers had red faces beneath their helmets. Though before anyone could say anything else, the elevator door opened, revealing Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow, Glynda and…

Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha?" Carolina said.

"Ms. Carolina? Mr. Washington? What are you all doing here?" She asked. Her voice with a mix of confusion and nervousness as she glanced at the vault hallway.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why. Is. She. Here." Carolina said, hostility present in her voice.

"…I said we, found our guardian. And here she is." Ozpin replied, gesturing at the redhead with green eyes.

"Why is our "Guardian" a student? Shouldn't she be, like, Winter, or Glynda, or, someone who has more experience being a huntress? Why. Her?!" Washington exclaimed.

"She's ready-"

"But she's also a student! Why does she have to be involved in all of this?!" Carolina yelled out.

"I could ask you all the same thing."

.

.

.

.

.

"Just give her the damn introduction." Washington sneered, turning back and walking, with the other three following. The five that took the elevator exited and followed along them. Pyrrha still with a confused expression present on her face. Glynda sighed, but it was in understanding rather than annoyance, and turned towards the Mistral Champion.

"I'm sure you must have questions."

"Maybe one, or two... I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?"

"You already told her that part?" Sarge asked. Glynda ignored him and answered.

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever." She explained.

"Wait, so if that's the case, where did the power come from in the first place?" Simmons asked.

"Story for another time." Qrow responded.

"So, how does the power choose?" Pyrrha asked.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow answered.

"Qrow." Glynda said.

"Hey, don't get mad 'cause I'm right." She sighed and turned back to Pyrrha.

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate.

"...Intimate?" Pyrrha asked, concerned.

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Glynda clarified.

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Qrow followed up.

The four soldiers just continued to walk and listen to their explanations.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?"

"Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window."

"You're not...talking about a war?"

"Not a war between nations."

"But war nonetheless." Carolina finally chimed in, still facing forwards.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Qrow said.

"Same thing they told us." Washington added.

"Why…why are you four apart of this? Aren't you from another world?" Pyrrha asked, confusion still present in her voice.

"You told them?" Qrow said.

"More specifically, Ruby did." Carolina said. Sarge turned towards the Mistral Champion.

"What's happening may not be our problem. But damn if we're not just going to stand back. War…war never changes. It could be about a flag, it could be about some evil director. It can even be about how two people almost managed to kill an entire planet. But war is war. We're not the type of soldiers to just sit back and watch people die, we're here to fight." He said. Pyrrha said nothing in response.

The group eventually arrived to the machine, housing the original Fall Maiden. Pyrrha hesitantly walked forwards.

"Is that..."

"The current Fall Maiden, Amber." Washington answered. Pyrrha slowly walked closer, but noticed something.

"She's... still alive."

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." Ironwood said.

"What do you mean? Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?"

"Look who's been listening! She is smart." Qrow whispered to Ozpin. Ironwood sighed.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker. And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

"..Her assailant." Pyrrha pieced together.

"And that's not good." Carolina chimed in. Pyrrha lowers her head in thought, then suddenly comes forward and places a hand on the glass of Amber's pod.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?" She said, slightly angry.

"We had the same reaction as yours, Pyrrha." Washington said.

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge." Glynda said.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." Qrow spoke and drank from his flask.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Glynda said.

"Wait, if the Fall Maidens have always existed, then who were the others in the group? Sorry, but four don't exactly sound like a number to combat a literal Goddess." Simmons asked.

"Again, story for another time." Qrow replied, finishing his drink and turned back to Pyrrha." And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power."

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend." Ironwood followed up.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." Glynda added.

"Religion and history shouldn't really matter when it comes to stopping a war, right?" Simmons asked, remembering the aliens.

"Yeah. Religion or not, people could be killed." Sarge agreed.

"…" Ozpin said nothing in response.

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar."

"It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls. Which is why we would like to..."

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" The four soldiers said.

"If you believe that this will help humanity...then I will become your Fall Maiden. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" She glanced at the eight, who only had "Boy there's more to it than that" look.

.

.

.

"There's more to it than that, Pyrrha. You can't forcibly transfer the Fall Maiden's power, so, our dear " _General"_ has some up with a solution." Carolina said, some hostility in her voice. Ozpin sighed while Ironwood stared at Pyrrha.

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it."

Washington remembered the Aura implant crammed inside him, if this really was another soul, then…what was it doing to him? Aura…it's something that no one seems to completely understand. Not even people in this world.

"Capture it and cram it into something else. Or in your case ..." Qrow clarified as Pyrrha stared at Ironwood.

"That's..." Pyrrha started.

"Classified."

"...wrong!" She finished. Glynda glared at the Atlas General.

"The feeling is mutual." She turned back to the Mistral Champion "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to." Ironwood said.

"…Her Aura." Pyrrha said in realization.

"Her life would become intertwined with yours." Ozpin started.

"The question is..." Washington followed up.

"What's that going to do to you?" Both Qrow and Sarge finished at the same time. Ozpin sighed.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer."

"No one will blame you if you don't." Carolina chimed in, causing the other to turn towards her.

"You may be a huntress in training, but getting caught up in this is your choice." She followed up.

"And wording it like that makes you sound like a bit like the Counsellor, Ozpin." Washington said. Ozpin narrowed his eyes at them but said nothing.

"Alright that's enough." Ironwood said, but was ignored by Sarge, who turned towards him.

"This is war. Real war. Not everyone gets a happy ending, and giving these powers to a student doesn't exactly sound like a good idea, especially a first year who hasn't even graduated."

"Also, why don't you just pick Glynda, or Winter, or even Carolina! Then she'd have aura." Simmons followed up to Sarge.

"The Fall Maiden needs to be kept secret. Should Glynda or Ms. Schnee be the one to inherit her power, they'd be in public view, and Ms. Carolina is from another dimension entirely, there's no telling what merging a life with hers could do." Ozpin explained.

"But isn't Pyrrha a Mistral Champion? That'd make her pretty popular." Washington argued.

"Pyrrha's age is also part of this. Although Amber may be experienced, Ms. Schnee and Glynda are too far of an age gap, and we cannot take any risks here."

"You're already taking a risk by covering all of this up and lying to your students. At least have some sort of defenders, the assailant can literally just walk in here and take the power herself! There's no telling who or what they are." Carolina said, gritting her teeth a bit.

"Ms. Carolina-"

"That's enough Oz. I'll take it from here." Qrow interrupted. The four soldiers and Pyrrha turrned towards him, the latter still feeling overall confused about the situation.

"Look. I get that you're from tormented and used, but what makes you all think that Ozpin's as bad as those guys out there trying to turn Vale into a pit?" He drank from his flask.

"Because, he's doing what the Director did to us."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"The Director didn't care whether or not his agents were in danger. If they died, so be it. He only cared about one thing: His late wife, Allison. He would send them all to die in his place, even if he had…somewhat good, intentions, it doesn't change the fact that his actions caused many people to die, because they were just doing their jobs. Now let me ask you something, Ozpin." Washington said, walking towards the Beacon Headmaster.

"What do you see your students as, Heroes keeping peace? Or are they just weapons you use to claim your "victory"?"

.

.

.

.

.

He sighed.

"I understand your concern, _Agent_ Washington. But I want you to understand. This is my kingdom. This is Remnant. What happens here is my responsibility, and the safety of those who reside in it as well. What this is, is a necessary evil. If we did make our intentions known to the students, even if it's just one team, they would spread it like wildfire. That's what Team RWBY did after all to Team JNPR after all, about how they know your origins from the different dimension."

"That was because it wouldn't endanger anyone, this, can! On a large scale!" Carolina yelled out.

"Sometimes to win, you need to sin. Doesn't mean I'm not a believer. My methods are my own. Now, I believe you all have an arena to guard?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Washington yelled out, now in front of the Beacon Headmaster as Qrow held his blade just in case, and everyone else beside Pyrrha, Ozpin and Washington held their weapons just in case.

.

.

.

"…Washington, Carolina. Let's go." Sarge said.

"What the- Sarge?!" Carolina yelled out, confused.

"I don't want this to happen either, but Oz here seems to be dead set on that. Like it or not. We can get all our answers another time. Right now, an arena needs to be guarded." Ozpin smiled. Sarge turned towards him

"But, this doesn't mean I agree with you either. Sending kids to fight a fake war while you fight the real one, is something I know better than others. Better remember that…dirtbag." Ozpin's smile disappeared. The four turn towards Pyrrha.

"And Pyrrha, remember. This is your choice, not an obligation. Take part in this, or not. Whichever choice you make…I'll respect it." Carolina said, walking away with the three others following. A moment of silence falls upon the five remaining in the vault.

.

.

.

.

.

"They're kinda right you know." Qrow broke the silence, Ozpin sighed.

"…I know Qrow." He turned to Pyrrha. "You have a choice to make Ms. Nikos…a choice."

And with that, they walked back to the elevator, Pyrrha still having more questions than answers.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Are we clear?"

Cinder and her two associates were in their dorm room, discussing what SHOULD happen in Mercury's fight.

"Where's Neo?" Emerald asked.

"She should be inside the medical bullhead, preparing her disguise."

"Do I really have to throw in the towel?" Mercury whined.

"In order for us to divide them, we must first divide those who are under them." Cinder replied sinisterly.

"Again, with the Cryptic Bullshit!"

The three turn their heads towards Felix, out of armor.

"It's just not working out for you." He exclaimed again. Emerald resisted the urge to kick this guy in the shin.

"What's your role supposed to be?" She asked, a sneer on her face.

"Felix shall be making sure no Atlesian Guard takes notice of the changes. After all, if people notice that the randomizer isn't actually random…that may cause…problems." Cinder explained. Felix spread his arms out.

"You really should give straightforward answers more often." Cinder rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way. My semblance needs complete concentration for it to work." Emerald said. Felix just rolled his eyes at the jewel thief.

"Remind me again why we need that Beacon girl for this?" He asked.

"In order for the people to fear, they need something TO fear. Ozpin's been failing as Vale's leader, and our dear General seems to be the current hero in everyone's mind. But what if…" She conjured a small fire in her hand.

"What if Atlas, was the Tyrant? What if Vale is the Victim? Questions would linger in their minds, that question in the back of their minds slowly rising…" She snapped her fingers, vaporizing the small fire.

""If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?""

"…So your goal is to make enough negative emotions to attract the Grimm. A Grimm Beacon." Felix concluded. Cinder smiled.

"Precisely."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The ten inside the Vytal Festival Arena were currently going back to their seats. Team NPR had to leave because Pyrrha had to go somewhere, and NR left, while Jaune stayed to record the fights on his scroll for them.

Doc and Grif were currently in their seats again, the latter using two chairs for his gigantic popcorn bucket. He grabbed a handful and scarfed it all down.

"Thgih iz rellzy gof!" He said, chewing some popcorn.

"Grif! Swallow before you speak!" Doc said.

"Ooh! Don't forget to slurp it all up!" Donut said, sitting down on a chair beside the purple medic.

"Hey Donut!" Doc greeted.

"Hey Doc!"

"Hola." Lopez said, sitting one seat beside the orange soldier's popcorn.

"How ya doing Lopez?" Donut asked.

"Nada."

"Sup losers. What's happening?" Tucker asked, sitting beside Donut.

"Lopez said nothing."

Team RWB and Jaune eventually got back and sat down. Ruby looked around in search of someone.

"Where's Caboose?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"He went to the bathroom." Tucker said.

Caboose was currently walking around the arena….searching for the bathroom.

"Bathroom. Bathroom. Bathroooooom…where are you…?" He repeated for a while.

" _PERHAPS ONE OF THE SPECTATORS KNOW WHERE IT IS."_

"Good idea Freckles!"

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

.

The screen above the arena lit up to reveal the four familiar announcers.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for…" Wiz and Oobleck started.

"It's time for the one-on-one finals!" Boomstick and Port finished, the crowd cheering loudly afterwards.

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?" Port requested. Said doctor pushed his glasses up.

"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!"

"Still not sure about that random thing…" Boomstick audibly mumbled.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" Port added.

"This will force our fighters to adapt to their opponent, and for all fairness, there will be no outside help of field changes in the one-on-one matches, to minimize biases and lucky outcomes." Wiz added.

"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!" Oobleck announced.

The roulette began and everyone watching stared at it in anticipation.

.

.

.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" The four said at the same time.

"Break a leg, sis!" Ruby cupped her hands together and cheered for her sister, totally not foreshadowing something. Cinder, who was sitting behind them all, gets up from her place and begins walking out, eyes on the battlefield.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"

The rest of the lineup does so, and Yang starts walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opens once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang smiled.

"You wish." Mercury chuckled.

Both brawlers face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences.

"Three…two…one…Fight!"

Then their hands touch.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Locus was back in the workshop, working on his weapon. His weapon currently was a long-ranged sniper rifle. The barrel was retractable, and once it was, the weapon would extend a one-sided longsword. Simple compared to everything else, but Locus wasn't going for anything overly flashy or mouth dropping. He wanted a practical weapon.

He was looking over the draft Qrow gave him yesterday, and right now, he had a prototype. He started to wonder if he could make his weapon dust compatible, or maybe even the blade dust-ba-

 _*SPLAT*_

His thoughts were interrupted as a crow hit the window beside him inside the workshop. The bird slowly descended and was out of sight. Locus blinked, before shaking his head and going back to his weapo-

 _*SPLAT*_

He turned his head again to see the crow slam into the window, and descend once more. Locus shook his head once more, and went back to his weapon. He enjoyed a moment of silence.

.

.

.

Until the door opened revealing Qrow with a…^O^ face. He rushed inside and opened the window, panting heavily, then rushed back out. Locus just stared at him as he did that.

.

.

.

A second later, he saw a crow flying through the window, then it morphed into a bigger Qrow, still panting heavily.

"Ta-Da!"

.

.

.

"It only works the first time." Locus said, somewhat amusingly. Qrow just slumped and opened his flask.

"You're no fun." Qrow said as he drank some alcohol. "What do you have so far?" Locus raised the weapon prototype. It was currently a green, white and black Anti-Material Rifle with a short retracted blade on top of the barrel. Qrow whistled.

"Not too flashy, but it looks good so far." He drank from his flask again.

"I still need to fix the recoil system. There's too much for my liking."

"Then why not make it a part of your fighting style?" Qrow suggested.

"Hm…"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Fight!"

Yang pulled her arm back and Mercury jumped and spun, the fist and foot colliding, creating a small shockwave. Mercury charges at the blonde brawler and strikes. Yang jumps over and shoots, but is evaded. The two briefly exchange blows, the end result both being knocked back. Yang launches a barrage of bullets at Mercury, who jumps and evades the blasts.

"That guy is fast!" Grif commented.

"It's a completely normal and natural reaction alright?!" Tucker exclaimed quickly.

"What?" Doc asked.

"Nothing!"

With a grin, he boosts himself at Yang delivering a downward kick, which was blocked. Yang tries to retaliate, but is hit by Mercury's somersault. Yang boosts herself and the two briefly collide once more, Mercury with the upper hand, rapidly and strongly using his legs, at one point he even cracked the stadium floor.

"Damn. That guy has some really strong and muscular legs!" Donut commented, receiving odd looks from RWB and Jaune.

The two continue to clash, until Yang finally manages to land a hit on Mercury, sending him back laying down on the floor. Mercury winced. Yang shot at the downed silver-haired fighter, who backflipped, but was blown out of the arena. Mercury retracted his legs and launched himself onto the arena.

"Someone's been playing Smash brothers." Boomstick commented.

The two briefly clashed once more, Mercury not relenting in his barrage of attacks. He eventually jumped behind her and knocked her back as he launched another shot at the blonde brawler, which she dodges.

Mercury smirked, and began shooting in all directions, creating a whirlwind of bullets.

"Woah!" Donut exclaimed.

"Now THAT is broken." Wiz commented.

"How is he rotating?" Boomstick asked, but got no answer.

Yang eventually clashes with him again, but the end result was Yang kicked into the air and slammed back down, the tornado of bullets rained down on her. Ruby stood up from her seat.

"Yang!" She yelled out in concern.

" **YES! PURE SWEET VIOLENCE!"** O'Malley exclaimed, receiving a glare from Blake.

" **What?"**

Mercury stood up and patted his hand on his shoulder, walking away. And then…the volcano erupted.

"Okay, at this point, who didn't see this coming?" Wiz announced.

Yang, eyes red, pounded her fists together and punched Mercury, who blocked it, but was still knocked back. Yang paused a bit, before moving forward, crouching to dodge Mercury's onslaught of kicks. Once she saw the right moment, she unleashed a barrage of punches, eventually punching him in the stomach, eliminating his aura.

"What a way to kick off the finals!" Port announced.

"…" Boomstick and Wiz said nothing.

"Wow. They are good!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I'm just sad Sarge had to miss this." Ruby added, remembering the Red Leader's fondness for shotguns.

 _ **Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena seats…**_

 _ **.**_

Emerald narrowed her eyes.

It was time to use her hallucinations.

She stared at the Blonde Brawler, who was currently cheering for her victory.

Emerald smirked, and focused her aura on the blonde brawler.

Mercury would fake pain.

Then she would act concerned.

Then the blonde girl takes the blame.

Then the festival gets delayed.

Then everything will begin to fall apart…

Innocents will be killed…

Lives will be lost…

All because of her actions.

.

.

.

She hesitated.

She didn't know why…Cinder had always been there for her….right? Why should she question her orders from the person who pretty much gave her everything? The one who saved her when no one else would?

.

.

.

She shook her head.

"No. I have to do this."

She stared at the blond brawler, and focused he aura on her.

.

.

.

"Hello!"

"Gah!"

She was interrupted by a certain blue soldier, who popped right in front of her.

"Ah yes, do you know where the bathroom is?" Caboose asked. Emerald just shakily pointed a finger behind her, still shocked as hell by him.

"Thank you." And with that, he walked that way.

Emerald, after a while, eventually recovered and returned her gaze towards the stadi-

And Yang was already out of the arena.

Mercury looked around and eventually turned towards Emerald on the seats and gave a "What the Fuck?!" gesture.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinder was going to be PISSED.

 _ **Back with the crew…**_

"Alright. There's going to be a long break before the next fight." Doc said.

"Huh. Don't know why, but it seems kinda rushed for the finals." Tucker noted.

"Well, the Vytal Festival is still interrupting school work." Weiss said. Ruby groaned.

"But Professor Port's lectures are so boooooring…!" She exclaimed. Weiss lightly slapped her leader on her arm. Jaune stood up and closed his scroll, then turned towards the group.

"Hey guys, my scroll is full so I'm just going to fix some of this stuff in our dorm. Anyone care to join me?"

"Sure. I was running out of popcorn!" Grif said, gesturing towards his empty bucket.

"How did you eat that fast…?" Blake asked.

"It's a gift."

"Yeah! Like how I'm so good at tossing!" Donut exclaimed, receiving several confused looks from Team RWBY and Jaune. They turn towards the other soldiers for an answer.

"Just ignore him." Tucker advised.

"Alright. Let's go." Jaune and Grif walked away.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Emerald, Cinder, Mercury, Neo and Felix were currently inside a small room inside the Vytal Festival Arena…

 _ ***SLAP***_

Cinder loudly slapped Emerald.

.

.

.

"Ooh that has GOT to hurt." Felix commented. Emerald didn't move her head and just continued to look at the side, fear in her eyes. Cinder had a scowl on her face, Neo and Mercury's was just neutral.

"You've disappointed me, Emerald." Mercury SWORE he saw small tears in Emerald's eyes. He didn't know whether to mock her, or just feel sorry for her. His mind was more on the latter right now.

"But I suppose now is not the time to discuss your incompetence." She turned back and raised a finger on her chin.

"Right. We need to create some sort of delay right?" Mercury asked, but Cinder was inside her own thoughts.

Her goal was to "Divide" the people, for them to lose trust in their supposed "Leaders". The White Fang still weren't completely prepared in their assault to Vale, and the Grimm weren't primed today. Right now, she had four options.

Option 1: Rush the plan. This one would be both the most risky and the least impactful. The White Fang had yet to fully prepare themselves, and the Grimm were still all the way back in Mount Glenn. The event was supposed to draw the Grimm near the walls early so that the Atlesian Guards would stay preoccupied, and all hell would break lose once the Grimm had enough negative emotions.

Option 2: Ignore it and move on as intended. Also risky, With the Grimm far away, the Guards and students could easily just wipe them out, and it would be nothing more than an insignificant "accident" to the world.

Option 3: Consider the Fall of Vale as a failure and search for the Fall Maiden. The power of the Fall Maiden was the main objective and its power was needed for the Queen's plans. This would, however, cause the group of "Guardians" to be prepared, and without their trust divided, Mistral and Vacuo could possibly get into the mix.

Option 4: Cause a different commotion. Atlas was the current "Shady" one in Vale's eyes, but if the event was too small, say, a human guard murdering a student, the people would overlook that as the guard's decision. A machine, on the other hand, would cast doubt. The problem was, she had no control over the robots without being on the main ship. Another possibility was for a Beacon student to assault a student from a different kingdom, much like she originally intended, but that was already wasted.

Cinder, out of ideas, turned towards her subordinates.

"Due to Emerald's recent failure, the best option we have at the moment is to create a commotion, preferably with Atlas technology. Any ideas?" She asked, still scowling.

"If you need a commotion with Atlesian Robots…" Felix started, tossing a scroll in the air.

"I think I can do that."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"I can't believe this…"

Carolina said as she and the others walked through the Vytal Festival grounds to the ship. She was still irritated at Ozpin's decision, but couldn't do anything about it to change his mind. Washington placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You still thinking about it?" Washington asked.

"How can I not? They're sending out teenagers to fight a war! And to those that aren't, they're being lied to. Deceived by what they fight for!" She exclaimed, then slumped a bit.

"It's just too familiar for me to just stand around and watch."

"Well, look on the bright side." Sarge started.

.

.

.

"Sir, I think you're supposed to follow that up with, "the bright side."" Simmons said.

"That's because there is none." Sarge replied.

"Oh."

"Hey!"

The four turned to see Nora, Pyrrha and Ren walking towards them, the first one with cotton candy, and the middle one a sad look on her face.

"Hey guys." Washington greeted.

"Why the sad expressions?" Ren asked.

"How can you tell? We're wearing helmets!" Simmons exclaimed.

"I have a skill in sensing emotions through aura. Though that was more of a guess, due to Washington being the only one with aura." Ren explained.

"Oh." Simmons said.

.

.

.

"Wait, how and when did you find out I have aura?" Washington asked.

"Since you entered the Vytal Festival Arena."

"I'm guessing you told them too?" He gestured towards Nora and Pyrrha.

"Yes. But since you haven't said anything, I can only assume that you want this as a secret."

"Yeah."

"Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because the people who gave me it wanted it to be."

"But how did you manage to get aura in the first place?" She asked again.

"Story for another time." Washington answered.

"Hey guys."

The seven turn their heads to Jaune and Grif, the latter with a giant popcorn bucket. Pyrrha smiled.

"Hey Jaune."

"Why are you two here?" Simmons asked.

"Oh. I ran out of popcorn." Grif answered, scarfing some more down.

"How do you eat that fast…?" Jaune asked, bewildered by how fast the orange soldier was able to eat.

"It's a gift."

"Grif, you fatass!" Simmons said. The other chuckled, though Carolina caught something in her eyesight.

"Wash."

"Yeah Carolina?"

"What is that?"

The group slowly turn their heads towards an Atlesian Guard…spazzing out, small electrical shocks being emitted from their bodies. They looked around and saw that the other ones were doing the same thing, spazzing out.

"Are they…supposed to do that?" Simmons asked to nobody in particular, nervousness present in his voice.

"…No." Washington answered.

The group just stared at the robots around them, uneasiness in the air.

After a few seconds, the droids suddenly had a red glow on their vizors, and raised their guns at the group, the civilians around suddenly started screaming like maniacs and panicking, although the droids only had their attention on the soldiers. They eventually surrounded the nine.

"What the hell is going on?!" Carolina yelled out, pulling out a pistol. Washington and Simmons brought out assault rifles, the latter getting it from Grif, Grif with his GrifShot, and Sarge with his shotgun. Team JNPR activated their scrolls. A moment later, their lockers appeared, revealing their weapons. The nine turn back to the group of Knights, then Sarge stepped forward, cocking his shotgun.

"So…Who's first."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Doc, Caboose, Tucker, Lopez, Donut, Ruby, Weiss and Blake met up with Yang and congratulated her on her victory.

"Yaaaaaaaaang!" Was what Ruby cheered as she bear hugged her sister.

"Ruby!" Yang replied, returning the hug.

"Congratulations Yang." Blake said.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Tucker complimented.

"Yeah! You guys were unloading everywhere!" Donut added. Yang stared at him weirdly, but shrugged it off.

"Nice to see you kept proper form, Yang." Weiss said, a smirk on her lips. Yang chuckled.

"Well, it would've been a _cat-astrophe_ if I didn't." She punned. Everyone but Lopez, Donut, Doc and Caboose groaned, the last one "Ha. Ha."-ing.

"Glad to hear someone likes it." She shrugged.

"I don't get it." Doc said.

"Oh. That's because Blake's a cat Faunus." Tucker said.

.

.

.

"You guys know?" Blake asked, head tilted.

"Sarge told us."

"He didn't tell me!" Caboose exclaimed.

"Oh. Well now you know."

"Ooh! Kinky." Donut said. Blake just blushed.

"Anyways, let's go. The front row seats are about to be taken!" Ruby said. The nine walked back to the arena seats in relative silence. When they got there, they were greeted by…

Atlesian droids spazzing the hell out. All around them.

"Uh…is that supposed to happen?" Donut asked.

"Patético. Son malas excusas para los robots." **(Pathetic. They are poor excuses for robots.)** Lopez commented.

A few seconds later, the robots stopped and had a red glow on their vizors. Everyone around them was screaming and running out of the arena, though it seemed like the robots had their attention focused on the soldiers. Again, there were a LOT.

"What in the Sam Hell is going on down there?!" Boomstick asked from his announcers seat.

"Cut the cameras!" Port ordered.

"Woah! Easy there!" Tucker exclaimed, bringing out his sword. Lopez brought out his missile pod, Caboose activated Freckles, Doc brought out his rocket launcher, and Donut got dual pistols from Simmons. Team RWBY activated their rocket-powered lockers and got their weapons.

"You think the General will be pissed that we broke his robots?" Tucker asked.

"Probably." Weiss answered.

"Llévalo, coños." **(Bring it on, Pussies.)** Lopez taunted.

" **Time for you to taste Oblivion!"** O'Malley yelled out.

And all hell broke lose.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"What the hell is going on?!" Ironwood exclaimed. He was inside the main ship of Atlas.

"Sir! Someone has somehow managed to gain control of the Atlesian Knights!" A guard reported.

"How is that even possible?!" Ironwood demanded to know, gritting his teeth.

"Sir! There seems to be some sort of Virus! We're doing our best to delete it now!" The guard replied, furiously tapping the keyboard.

"James! What are your Knights doing?!" Ozpin exclaimed.

"Someone has done the impossible and-"

"Not now, James! Do what you can to stop it." Ironwood nodded and hung up.

"Private, contact Locus and tell him to head for the Festival Grounds. Without a ship, it will take too long to get to the arena."

"Understood!" Ironwood stared outside a window.

"…What the hell is going on…?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Cinder stood in her dorm room, checking something on her scroll.

"How were you able to control the robots?" Emerald asked, eyebrow raised.

"Remember that virus you asked me to implant you asked me to install into the computer nine months ago? It turns out that both the security HQ and the main ship have transferred data. Take a guess on what just happened to get transferred along with it." Felix answered.

"Yeah, but controlling all of that from one scroll uses a lot of power. Where are you getting it from?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

"That's because it's not complete. The virus you installed is only half of what it is. It's a forced control procedure, which is why they spazzed out the way they did. It only lasts for around five minutes before their protocol comes back online. Also, it only works in a specific range. Those droids inside Vale City are normal. The ones in the arena and the green grounds…not so much." He answered again.

"Won't that, you know, cause the decline of Atlesian Robots? Isn't that kind of part of the plan?" Mercury asked. Felix chuckled.

"Unlike you, I actually think things through. I aimed the Atlesian Knights ONLY at those fucktards. Their "Don't kill civilians" protocol is still online, so, the only one they would attack are those guys, meaning that general would STILL be willing to put them in the front lines."

"He is a very stubborn man." Cinder added, a sinister smirk on her face. "He would rather than his army be the one to defend Vale, despite the current events. He still believes himself to be invincible."

"Exactly." Emerald narrowed her eyes.

"I don't trust you."

"You are in no position to claim that, Emerald, after your most recent failure." Cinder reminded. Emerald just lowered her head and got a pat in the back by Neo.

"Besides, those guys are STILL posing as Atlas soldiers, so its not like the people will hate him enough for him to do that." Felix finished. Cinder smiled.

"Don't you think that was a little bit of an overreaction?" Mercury asked.

"No. With today being the finals, and the Grimm still unprepared, we cannot take that risk." Cinder responded.

"Couldn't you have just created a small thing? Like a guard murdering a student?" He asked again.

"That wouldn't be enough to delay the festival. Were it to be a student vs student injury, like the original plan…" Cinder glared at Emerald, who just looked away in shame. "It would be much more effective. However, we will need to take the risk of the General allowing the Atlas droids to stay."

"Wouldn't he create some sort of AVG against that?" Felix asked.

"That is why I'm assigning you, to hack into their main ship when the time comes." She replied.

"Just make sure I get my payback on them. Now that the whole crew is here, my trigger finger is getting itchy."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **.**_

 _ **ROSES ARE RED…**_

Caboose, Tucker, Doc, Donut, Lopez, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are lined up and they ready their weapons in the stadium seats.

 _ **AND VIOLETS ARE BLUE…**_

Washington, Carolina, Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren are lined up and they ready their weapons on the festival.

Both groups in different places stared down a group of Atlesian Knights, Guns raised.

 _ **In the Stadium…**_

"Hey Caboose."

"Yes Tucker?"

"Mind getting angry for us?"

"I don't remember how to do that." The soldiers all took a deep breath in.

"They like Red Bull!"

"They have pictures of spikey kittens!"

"They like Taxes!"

"Pecas es sólo una máquina!" **(Freckles is just a machine!)**

Caboose started to twitch uncontrollably, until-

"GGGAHHAHHHRHRHA!" He yelled out, ramming through the robots, sending them flying. He rolled and raised his fists up, bullets at the ready.

"MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE." He turned towards a droid charging at him.

"AND I." He punched the droid beside him.

"HATE."

Caboose let out a flurry of punches, sending a majority of the robots flying. He grabbed a random droid and smashed it into several others, then uppercutting more.

"ATLUS!"

"It's Atlas you idiot!" Tucker corrected.

"THAT TOO." He began shooting in a random direction.

"Come on Team!" Ruby yelled out, the rest charging after her.

 _ **On the Festival…**_

"For our ancestors' ancestors, attack!" Sarge cried out.

Carolina charged and lead off with a kick, before shooting with her pistol. Washington followed soon and crouched down and let out a barrage of bullets from hiss assault rifle.

Sarge charged forward and blasted the head off of a Knight, before knocking it down. Simmons followed up and shot some Knights behind Sarge. Grif steadily moved forward and fired his weapon.

JNPR was doing their own thing. Jaune was shielding some projectiles, Nora was bashing a random bot's head off, Ren shot close-ranged, and Pyrrha threw her shield and decapitated another one.

Carolina jumped upwards and-

 _ **In the stadium…**_

Crushed an Atlesian Knight under Caboose's fist. Caboose charged again and launched a barrage of bullets as he did, Tucker stabbed one and swished him towards another Knight, and charged as well.

Doc and Lopez just steadily moved forward and released a barrage of missiles and rockets. Donut shot at several Knights, before tossing a sticky grenade, latching onto a group of knights.

RWBY was doing their own thing. Ruby used her semblance to slice several more in half, Weiss used a speed glyph to repeatedly stab multiple droids, Blake sliced several Knights, using her blade and sheath, and Yang launched a barrage of shotgun blasts at them.

Tucker jumped down in front of a knight and-

 _ **On the Festival…**_

Sliced an Atlesian Knight in half. Jaune breathed deeply at what he just did, but recovered after.

"Grif! Nine'o clock!" Sagre yelled out.

"What?!" Grif then got…shot in the balls. He kneeled down on the floor as Sarge continued to shoot behind him.

"WHAT IS IT WITH ROBOTS AND MY BALLS?!" He exclaimed, getting back up.

"Grif look out!" Sarge warned again. Grif glanced and saw a Knight aimed for his balls….then he was obliterated by a sniper shot.

"Locus!" Grif exclaimed.

"Talk later. Defend now!"

 _ **In both places…**_

The group then eventually found themselves in a circle, shooting and slashing down Atlesian Knights, each wither their weapon at the ready. It was as if the group was rotating with the other group, attacking all as one.

"Déjà vu huh?" Grif asked, a smirk beneath his helmet.

"Yup." Simmons replied, shooting down some more robots.

The two groups rampaged like this for a while, obliterating any and all Atlesian Knights that dared to stand in their way.

"Keep fighting!" Locus/Tucker exclaimed in their respective areas.

.

.

.

.

.

Then they stopped.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"What?" Washington said. The Atlesian Knights suddenly stopped moving.

"What happened, did they overheat or something?" Simmons asked.

"No. Look!" Carolina pointed out. The Atlesian Knights were moving again, but the red glows were gone, and their guns were lowered. Then they just started to walk as if nothing happened. JNPR and the others kept their weapons.

"Locus, what the hell happened to them?!" Washington asked.

"They were implanted with some sort of virus. The good news is, it was a weak one. It had limited range and only effected the ones in the Vytal Festival." Locus excplained.

"How did someone manage to implant a virus into the most defended area in their ships?!" Simmons asked.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, they all got something on their radio.

"This is Ozpin. Please meet me in my office. Thank you."

 _ **One office trip later…**_

"What the fuck was that?!"

Tucker slammed his fist down onto Ozpin's table. He and the rest of the soldiers, along with the two Beacon teams were in their office. Glynda, Qrow, Ironwood and Ozpin were there as well. Washington placed a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Come on Tucker. We're all pissed off, but let's hear some explanations first." Tucker grunted but calmed down.

"Now then…What the fuck was that?!" Washington exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Ironwood responded.

"It looked like your fucking droids were trying to kill us!" Simmons added.

"I know!" Ironwood, with gritted teeth, responded again, smashing his fist into the wall, then breathing heavily. Qrow whistled.

"Never seen him that pissed off before." He commented, drinking from his flask.

"Someone was able to take control of the robots, albeit for a short time. It's likely that the virus was transferred during the data transferal of the Ship and HQ." Locus explained.

"That doesn't explain how it got there in the first place. Isn't Atlas like, the ultimate defense base or something?" Sarge asked.

"It is. It's heavily fortified with guards everywhere. There was no instance where they were no guards." Ironwood answered, still gritting his teeth. Ozpin casually sipped his coffee cup.

"First of all, thank you all for defending the citizens in the attack."

"Actually, we didn't." Ren said. Glynda raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were fighting, the knights only had their attention set on the Reds and Blues. Every time we attacked them, we were ignored, and they continued to shoot at them." Pyrrha explained her observations.

"It seems as though they have a grudge against them." Ozpin commented.

"Felix…" All of the soldiers chorused through gritted teeth. Ozpin sighed and turned towards the Beacon teams.

"Thank you both for protecting the Vytal Festival. You are free to go now."

"Can we not stay?" Weiss asked.

"We'll handle this." Carolina assured. The two teams somewhat reluctantly walked into the elevator, going back to the ground floor.

"Bye!" Ruby waved.

"Bye!" Caboose waved back.

"Now then…"

"What about Locus?" Tucker asked, gesturing towards the black and green soldier.

"…Locus. Go to the ship and make sure that the virus is not effecting anymore Atlesian Knights."

"…Understood." And with that, Locus walked into the elevator as well.

"So. What's going to happen to the Festival?" Washington asked.

"…It will continue." Ironwood responded.

"What?!" All of the soldiers chorused.

"Those robots NEARLY KILLED US!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yes, but the civilians escaped, and there were no injuries. As of now, the Vytal Festival will continue on, as it should."

"But who knows what could happen next?! For all we know, they might be able to control one of those giant mantis things!" Simmons exclaimed, referring to the paladins.

"Our Atlas computers and tech team are doing their best to eradicate the virus. I suggest you have faith. That is what you all said, after all." Ironwood replied, a small smirk on his face. Carolina grit her teeth, and for a while, nothing happened.

.

.

.

Glynda sighed.

"There's a reporting going on right now." She said, pressing something on Ozpin's desk.

" _Today, Atlesian Knights have been reported to attacking, however, their main focus seemed to be on the Red and Blue soldiers."_ The screen shows Lisa Lavender, with a video of the fight before.

"How'd they get the video?" Simmons asked, but was ignored.

"How'd they get that on so fast?" Grif asked, but was also ignored.

" _However, this conflict seemed to have been brief, as five minutes later, the Atlesian Knights seemed to have stood down, and act as if nothing had ever happened. What could this mean for us folks? The Red and Blue soldiers had defended the citizens of Vale, but what does that mean for the rest of Atlas? We will now-"_ The screen closed, and Ironwood sighed.

"The citizens of Vale are only going to be even more scared with those droids running around. If you're going to continue the festival, at least have some huntsman or human guards around!" Washington suggested.

"All of the available huntsman are dealing with Grimm outside the kingdoms. This time of year, they are much more vicious, and the Human guards of Atlas are doing their best." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee cup.

For a while, nobody knew what to do or say.

.

.

.

Ozpin sighed.

"I suggest we delay the Vytal Festival until James can completely assure us that his Knights will not go rouge. Until then, classes and etc. shall go on as per usual. Does anyone have anything to add?"

"Our enemies are making a move. If we delay the Vytal Festival now, it will only give our enemies exactly what they want." Ironwood countered.

"And we can't just continue it, that would bring out a lot more negative emotions than delaying it." Washington countered, staring down the general.

"Ustedes no tienen la mejor relación con este tipo." **(You guys don't have the best relationship with this guy.)** Lopez noted.

"Yeah Lopez! Their acting like best buds on a hot afternoon!" Donut exclaimed. Lopez helmet palmed.

The two staring each other down ignored the outburst, and continued to do so.

.

.

.

Ironwood sighed.

"Fine. I'll allow the festival to be delayed." Ozpin nodded.

"Make sure your robots don't go batshit insane." Grif added.

"Men. Let's move." Sarge instructed.

"Yes Sir!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Reader: "This chapter sucks."**

 **Yeah…I know this chapter SUUUUUUCKED. I literally debated whether to post this chapter, or to rewrite it and port it next week.** **I'm pretty sure this is the feeling people have that make their story die.**

 **Feel free to hate it, cause I sure as hell do. Probabla- no, DEFINITELY going to rewrite this chapter at some point.** **Yeah, this was supposed to come out yesterday, but now with the actual plot-related stuff going on, my mind is just kinda in a jumble right now.**

 ** _Epsilon: Yeah dude, why the hell did you make that Caboose interrupts Emerald thing?_**

 **Well, I could've gone the "Hey guys we're just here but not going to make a difference" route, but** **I honestly don't know. It just kinda felt right. And don't deny Caboose wouldn't do it.**

 _ **Epsilon: Toućhe.**_

 _ **Theta: Why are we still here?**_

 **Because I'm lonely.**

 _ **Epsilon: Hah!**_

 **Shaddap. Anyways, like I said, the actual plot related stuff is happening, and exams and life and etc etc, which is why this chapter is pretty shitty, either that, or I'm undermining myself, or I'm just a pity person.**

 _ **Sigma: You have a very low self-esteem, don't you.**_

 **Yup. Kinda forcing myself to write this stuff at this point, so no Omake this chapter, sorry guys.**

 **Also, 50,000 Views and 200 Followers, THANK YOU!**

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **Monna1923: Thank you! Glad to see you enjoy it.**

 **Zowiaki: Thank you to you too! Also sorry that this chapter is short than the last one.**

 **A fan: I'll try my best not too. Good luck with your current endeavors. Glad to see you enjoyed the omake.**

 **FreelancerMissouri:**

 **POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLLL POLL POLL** **POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLLL POLL POLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeah… I have Zero confidence in myself, and I am afraid I'm just going to disappoint you all, so, might as well make it your guys decision. I'm the type of guy who likes to please everybody, but I already know that's not possible, so majority it is.**

 **So. What should Wash's semblance be? Vote for it, I probably should have had this sooner, but eh.**

 _ **Epsilon: You do too many Polls, you know that?**_

 **Yeah. But considering that having a power that could potentially change whether or not a character dies is important, I'm not taking any chances.**

 _ **Epsilon: Wait, someone could die?**_

… **No…Maybe…**

 **Bismark Alexander: Hey! The Reds are cool characters! So shaddap…anyways, didn't really have any idea what they would react to, so I decided to just eh it for now.**

 **EzioisPIRATE:…NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE.**

 **Beedo and Guest: I'm assuming you two are the same guy. I don't really remember the username of the guy who spoiled me, but I'm assuming that's you, since the whole mentioned in that deleted chapter thing.**

 **If you aren't apologies for what I'm about to say next.**

 **.**

 **I fucking hate you. I really fucking do. What does saying a FUCKING spoiler in the reviews do?! If your goal was to piss me off, WHY?! Why do you want to piss off someone you don't know, WHY?!**

 **If you goal was to get noticed, then leave a MotherFucking review that isn't a spoiler! Seriously! Your spoiler was literally one of the reasons why I fucking didn't wanna write this chapter, but I literally fucking forced myself to. So Fuck off, and don't spoil me….please.**

 **Just don't spoil me. Thanks for reading my story, but please. Just don't spoil me. Please. What do you even get out of it?!**

 **.**

 **Sorry, just feeling pissed off atm.**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions, or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews!...but please don't spoil me.**

 **I know that I probably got something plot-related wrong in this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a great day.**

 **P.S. Still a noob at fight scenes. Any criticism you guys can give me? Or just criticism in general?**


	22. The Delay pt1

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

"Men, let's move."

"Yes sir!" Simmons saluted.

The ten soldiers began to walk back to the elevato-

"Now hold on just a moment."

The ten stop in their tracks and turn towards the Beacon Headmaster.

"What is it this time?" Carolina seethed, though it was mostly for the General, who sighed.

"With the recent…incident, as you know, there will very large increase in Grimm coming from Mt. Glenn. We cannot risk our Atlesian Knights or Paladins malfunctioning in battle, so we request your assistance until the virus is deleted." Ironwood explained.

"What?! We have to do more fighting?! I object! This is madness!" Grif complained, which resulted in a smack from Sarge's shotgun.

"Ow!"

"Shut it, numbnuts." Ironwood actually chuckled at that. Ozpin sipped his coffee cup.

"Due to how the Atlesian Soldiers are nearly in every corner of Vale, there will likely be mass panic, it may not be noticeable, but it will still be panic that will attract Grimm. _James_ requests for you to go to the Border in between Vale and Mt. Glenn in order to defend against the Grimm." Ozpin requested.

"…Your name is James?" Tucker asked, but was ignored.

"Are you going to get Team RWBY and Team JNPR to come along too?" Doc asked. Ozpin shook his head.

"Tomorrow, classes will resume as usual, until the Vytal Festival is properly prepared for any threat that may or may not occur. I don't want to burden them too much."

"Okay…anything else?" Washington asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"One more thing; Thank you for listening, and have a great day." Ozpin finished.

.

.

.

"Huh…that's the first time in a long time someone said that to me." Washington noticed.

"You've been here for two weeks!" Simmons exclaimed, but was ignored.

"Well, you still have some time before you go. I'll contact you once it's time. Best prepare yourselves, we don't know how long you will stay there." Ozpin advised. The ten nod in agreement and begin walking back to the elevator.

.

"You're not invincible." Carolina said, bringing widened eyes to Ironwood.

"I hope you three remember that."

And the door closed.

.

.

.

"Ironwood."

The Atlas headmaster turned towards the Beacon one.

"I'll ask you again. What is your opinion on the Reds and Blues?"

.

.

.

Ironwood sighed.

"That still stands to be a mystery, Ozpin." Ozpin sighed, and turned his head towards Glynda.

"What about you, Glynda?"

"…They are family." She answered simply. Ironwood raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"From death, to betrayal. They've stuck through together. Through the hardest and most unexpected of fights, they've fought through, and won in the end. That's all, really." Glynda explained, pushing her glasses back up.

"…I suppose so."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Cinder stood inside the warehouse…

Raising a fiery palm against Emerald…

Who was floating slightly above the ground.

Who was being covered in spiral flames.

Not a big one, just a small one to cover some of the body.

Still hurt though.

It looked kinda like a fire force choke.

Minus the choking.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to be of _**use…"**_ Cinder said, sneering a bit as Emerald just continued to stay still and groan in pain a little.

"Isn't this a bit too far?" Mercury asked, head tilted, slight concern in his voice. Cinder turned her head towards him. Mercury was standing behind Cinder, and Neo was sitting on a crate.

"No. Emerald had failed her duty and nearly jeopardized the entire operation. She needs to learn that mere distractions should not affect her. Whether it be annoyance…" She turned back at Emerald.

"Or _pain_." Emerald grunted in pain some more, still remaining perfectly still as Cinder circled her, heels clicking the ground. Mercury and Neo just continued to stare at the thief.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant sight?"

The group turned towards Felix, walking in with a knife twirling in his hands.

"'Sup?" He greeted.

"Felix. Good of you to join us." Cinder greeted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What's our next move? Are we just going to lie on our asses until the Vytal Festival comes back online? That could take a few days you know." Felix said as he lied down on a random couch. Cinder clenched her fist, and the fires spiraling Emerald disappeared, dropping her.

"Oof!" Emerald groaned, but was ignored.

"As much as I hate un-productivity, any action too rash would cause the plan to rush. A _minor_ incident would be preferable…" Cinder glanced at the Jewel thief, who just looked at the ground in shame.

"However, the attack using Atlesian Knights has caused more panic than intended, meaning Grimm are much more likely to come to the border and risk rushing the plan, we can't risk the plain failing once more." She explained.

"So we do nothing but lay on our butts all day until the Festival comes back?" Mercury asked.

"Yes." Cinder answered.

.

.

.

Felix sighed.

"Well. What are we going to do about the assholes? One of them nearly tore your plan apart with a single question, a very very _very VERY,_ stupid question at that." Felix asked. Cinder turned her head and glared at Emerald, who just continued looking down in shame. Cinder turned back to the assassin.

"…Due to their profession as "Heroes", at the moment in the eyes of Vale, a single one of their deaths would cause…unwanted panic. Be patient, Felix. Your time will come soon." Felix groaned in annoyance.

"Fiiiinnee…Whatever you say Ms. Overlord fire lady." He waved his hands around for emphasis. He suddenly got an idea and raised a finger at the air.

"Mind letting me do something else?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Locus piloted his ship through the skies of Remnant. His ship wasn't too much. It was essentially a bullhead, but with a sleeker design, similar to Winter's ship, except with a light black and dark green. It had four wings going diagonally. He landed onto Atlas' ship's main deck, and headed towards the control room.

He entered and looked around. There were several holographic screens, several Atlas Crew members, and the Schnee Specialist in front of him, professional as usual.

"Locus."

"Winter."

.

.

.

"How's the virus delation?" Locus asked.

"Right now, it's currently at 13.24110%. It will still be a long time before it is completely deleted." She explained.

"What of the Grimm nearing the kingdom's border?" Winter pressed a button on a holographic screen, showing a grass field being overrun by Grimm, several Atlas Guards nearby, rifles in hand.

"They are currently small in number, but the number will rise in a few hours or so. The Atlas Guards are holding them back, but it won't be long until they're overwhelmed." She explained. Locus grunted, and watched the video.

"How many more troops can we send in?"

"Not enough. Many of them were sent into Vale due to the Atlesian Knights causing panic." Winter replied.

"I'll go. I might as well. Stay here and make sure nothing get by you."

"You're implying that something does." Winter replied with a small smirk.

"Hmph."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The ten soldiers walked out of the elevator, unsure of what to do next.

"So…what do we do now?" Simmons asked. Washington sighed.

"Well, we still have some time until we're needed. We should use this time to prepare our weapons, and get some quick rest."

"Alright guys! Let's go and unload ourselves together!" Donut exclaimed. The others groaned.

"¿Por qué no te detienes? _ **"**_ **(Why don't you just stop?!)** Lopez exclaimed.

"You're right Lopez! I AM on fire!" The robot helmetpalmed.

"I'm going to go catch some food in the cafeteria." Grif said. His maroon partner turned towards him.

"Grif! You literally ate an entire bucket of popcorn! Even the bucket part!"

"I eat a lot under stress okay?!"

"How much do you normally eat?" Doc asked.

"…I plead the fifth." Sarge cocked his shotgun.

"Grif! Get over here so I can reprimand you about being conservative!"

"You'd take any excuse to reprimand me!" He complained, then was nearly hit by the shotgun blast.

"Ahhhhhh!" He yelled as he started running away, Sarge giving chase.

"Come on Simmons!"

"Yes sir!" He saluted and started to follow. Donut sighed happily.

"Reminds me of the good ol' days. Mix a little orange, a bit of red, add some special flavors, to create something great!"

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Tucker yelled out of instinct. Carolina groaned, and glanced at Washington.

"Want to go get some training in?"

"Oh. Uh, sure. Caboose?"

"Yes Washingtub?"

"You wanna do some training today?" Caboose turned his head towards his weapon.

"Freckles?"

" _HIGHLY RECOMMENDED CABOOSE."_

"Okay!" Washington turned towards the remaining, Doc, Donut, Tucker, and Lopez.

"Any of you want to come?" Tucker activated his energy sword.

"Fuck yeah! I'm not staying here doing nothing!" Doc shook his head.

"I'm just going to go over and double-check our medical supplies for the horde."

" **Yes, let them come to us, so we can kill them all! MUWAHAHAHAAHAH!"** O'Malley laughed, walking away.

"Alright. Donut, Lopez, where are you two going?" Washington asked, only to notice the absence of the brown robot.

"Where's Lopez?"

"Oh! He walked away a while ago. He said something about pencils and hot days. I'm going to go over and check out their magazines, I wanna explore the insides!" Donut responded, walking away. Washington turned towards the trio of blues left.

"Alright, let's go train a bit."

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team RWBY stood inside their dorm. Ruby was eating some performing maintenance on Crescent Rose, Blake and Yang were talking about something, and Weiss was doing something on her scroll.

"Hmm?" Weiss rose an eyebrow. The three turn towards her.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked, eyebrow raised as well.

"There's a news report about the Vytal Festival." The others huddled around Weiss' scroll, and began playing the video.

" _This is Lisa Lavender, reporting in with a special announcement."_ The reporter reported, the video showing said person with a video of the two Beacon Teams and the Reds and Blues fighting. Blake raised an eyebrow.

"How'd they get the footage?" She asked, but didn't get an answer.

" _Recently today, Atlesian Knights designed to guard the Vytal Festival, ended up being its attacker, endangering the lives of civilians. Until this incident is guaranteed to be solved, the Vytal Festival will be put on hold."_

"WHAT?!"

Team RWBY turned their heads towards the window, seeing the familiar blonde monkey, who had his mouth wide open, while crouched on the window. The five inside the room stood in silence for a moment, awkwardness in the air.

.

.

.

"Sun?!" Blake exclaimed. The Monkey Faunus, realizing the awkward situation, grabbed something from outside the window.

"Neptune's here too!" He pulled Neptune from his side by the back of his collar, the blue haired hunter-in-training waving awkwardly.

"Hey." Neptune greeted, smiling and doing a double gun gesture, not making the situation any less awkward. Weiss gently facepalmed as the Mistral duo enter the dorm room.

"What were you two doing there?" Weiss asked/grumbled, face still in palm. The two composed themselves inside the room.

"Wanted to go check out how you're doing! After the whole Atlas Attack thing reported, we decided to check up on you guys." Sun explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Couldn't you have used the door?" Yang tilted her head.

"It was locked." Neptune replied.

"And you're first response to a locked dorm room full of girls, was to go through the window…?" Blake asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yup!" The two chorused, unaware to what Blake was implying.

The Team SWORE they could heard the gears turning in their heads.

.

.

.

And then the ding as the two had bright red faces.

"Wai-wai-wait wait wait wait! We did NOT think that way!" Neptune exclaimed, waving his arms with widened eyes.

"Yeah! I mean we got here last time! And you were all okay with it!" Sun followed up. The Team chuckled.

"Weren't we changing into our other outfits that time?" Yang asked with a playful smirk. Blake smirked back.

"Yeah. We were changing." She confirmed. The duo's faces became even redder.

"T-T-That's not-"

"You can't prove anything!"

Two continued to blabber on like this for the next few minutes, trying to justify their unintended actions, frantically moving their arms and shaking their heads. The girls chuckled at their antics, and the duo sighed.

"Can we just please move on?" Sun requested. The Team rubbed their chin in thought, then shrugged.

"Keep playing it." Ruby said. Weiss nodded and tapped Play on her scroll.

" _When the Vytal Festival shall reconvene is unclear, however, it is speculated that it will only take 2 or 3 days, should all things go smoothly. We thank the Red and Blue soldiers, along with Teams RWBY and JNPR of Beacon Academy Vale for defending the citizens of Vale from harm. Here we have several words from several eye-witnesses, who claimed to have seen their fight."_ Lisa Lavender reported.

The screen switched to a man with blonde hair and a brown jacket. The title below read "Haven Tourist".

" _I'm not sure what General Ironwood is implanting into his robots, but his human soldiers are doing an amazing job!"_ The screen switched to a man with dark skin, and red hair, reading "Vacuo Tourist".

" _Those two Beacon teams from Beacon did a good job. Ozpin is training his students well."_ Yang pointed towards herself and her teammates with a cocky grin on her face. It changed again to a blond woman, reading "Atlas Tourist".

" _As far as, and everyone else knows, General Ironwood doesn't do this to his Atlesian Knights in Atlas. It makes me…scared."_ Weiss frowned, for both concern and sympathy to the people who are visiting from Atlas. The screen changed back to Lisa Lavender.

" _What moves shall the General Head of Security, General Ironwood, take? That still remains unknown. Up coming next is-"_ Weiss cut off the reporter and closed her scroll, then kept it in her dress pocket.

"Dang. That sucks." Sun commented.

"Yeah. I was really looking forward to fighting Pyrrha, you Sun, or maybe even Penny in the finals! I wanna see if she's as good as you say she is Ruby." Yang said, smirking a bit. Ruby laughed nervously and tried to change the subject.

"Where are you teammates?" She asked the male duo.

"They're off relaxing in our dorm room." Sun answered.

"Shouldn't you guys be doing that too?" Blake asked, eyebrow raised. Sun and Neptune glanced at each other, and smiled.

"No. Because we're…" Neptune started as the two reached into their pocket, pulling out-

"Junior Detectives!" The two chorused, stretching out police badges.

.

.

.

"Right…" Weiss drawled.

"It's true!" Sun exclaimed.

"Whatever you say." Weiss replied, rolling her eyes a bit.

"So do we just go to class tomorrow like a normal school day?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Blake responded, resulting in Yang slumping.

"Aw man! Professor Port is the first class tomorrow…" She complained. Sun threw his hands into the air.

"Why do nothing? We've done this stuff before, why stop now?" He asked the group.

"Well, we have no idea what to do, AND where to start." Weiss answered.

"And this isn't a White Fang activity as far as I know. And, I don't know about you guys, but something is going on behind the scenes." Blake followed up.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, head tilted.

"I don't know. It's just, the White Fang, or any other criminal organization in Vale would have next to no reason to hack into Atlas technology for such a short time. There's someone out there who wants to do see Vale fall, but why?" Blake responded.

"Blake has a point. Nobody would gain out of the situation, so why?" Weiss followed up.

"Or who for that matter." Blake added.

"What about the Red and Blue guys? They seem to know a lot about what's going on." Sun responded. Blake opened her mouth in response, but found no words to respond with. She widened her eyes in realization.

He was right.

The Reds and Blues might have the answers they needed.

.

"Guys?" Blake asked.

"Yeah?" Ruby replied.

"Where are the Reds and Blues?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Oh this is fucking bullshit!"

"Priva-Grmghhggmgh, Captain Grif! I demand you to stop this instant!" Sarge commanded, chasing the orange soldier through the halls of Beacon, shotgun in hand, and Simmons trailing behind him.

"WHHHHHYYY?!" Grif yelled out.

"You got this sir!" Simmons supported.

The three continued their chase, until Grif was finally blasted by the shotgun, exploding him.

"Owwwwww!" He exclaimed as he was essentially thrown down onto the floor, Sarge and Simmons standing beside it.

"Good shot sir!" Simmons complimented/kiss-assed.

"Thank you Simmons." Sarge cocked his shotgun as Grif groaned and stood back up.

"Why do you do this to me…?" He whined.

"Shut up, dirtbag."

"Umm, sir?" Simmons said, gesturing towards the area they were in. The cafeteria, where everyone inside was staring at the three.

.

.

.

"This is just some military practice! People react quicker when their lives are in danger!" Sarge explained to the group of people inside. A certain orange haired Thor jumped in excitement.

"Oooh! That sounds interesting! Wanna try it out guys?!" She asked her teammates, pulling out Magnhild. Jaune gulped in fear.

"U-u-uhm…Shouldn't that be in your locker…?" He muttered.

"Locker Shmocker, let's go!" Nora responded, raising her weapon as Jaune started to flee.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nora gave chase.

"THIS IS FOR TRAINING JAUNE!" The two remaining members of team sweat dropped, and walked towards the three soldiers.

"Good afternoon Mr. Sarge, Mr. Grif, Mr. Simmons." Pyrrha greeted, bowing a little.

"Fine afternoon to you, Red." Sarge greeted.

"What happened between you guys and Ozpin?" Ren asked.

"Oh. Just some saving the w-" Grif was interrupted as Sarge's shotgun smacked him on the head.

"Oww!"

"Ozpin just gave us some thanks and congratulations! That's all. Right Simmons?"

"Oh-um, yeah, right. Congratulations, yeah, woohoo…"

.

.

.

"Right…" Ren drawled.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"I DON'T THINK THIS IS WORKING!"

The cat (Nora) and mouse (Jaune) duo in the background yelled out. Ren sighed in annoyance.

"I'm going to make sure Nora doesn't kill our Team Leader." He said, walking towards the duo. Pyrrha just sighed, but had a smile on her face.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" Simmons asked.

"You have no idea."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Oh this is fucking bullshit!"

"Keep going Tucker!"

Washington was currently inside the amphitheater, training Tucker. Caboose was sitting on the seats, and Carolina…was beating the crap out of the other Teal/Aqua/Aqua-Marine/Cyan/Nobodygivesafuckaboutthecolor soldier.

"Why did you make me do this?!" Tucker exclaimed. He wasn't allowed to use the plasma energy sword, due to the off chance that he accidently chops off a limb, so they decided on hand-to-hand combat.

And Carolina was an expert at that.

Carolina threw a punch at Tucker, who stumbled back. He threw a punch, which was easily sidestepped. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder to the ground.

"Ow son of a bitch!"

Carolina wasn't done, she grabbed the soldier's leg and began to smack him on the ground, creating small cracks in the arena. She smacked down Tucker onto the floor once more.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

You get the idea.

"Look Freckles! Caroleena and Tucker are playing ragdoll!" Caboose pointed out.

A crow suddenly flew in and perched onto Caboose's helmet, who was oblivious to the bird.

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_

"Ow my back!"

"Ow my head!"

"Ow my spine!"

"Ow my di-"

You get the idea.

"You got this Tucker!" Washington 'supported', stifling a laugh.

"I'm going to- Ow! Spit in your next- Ow! Meal!"

"Tucker is very good at that game." Caboose noted. Carolina eventually stopped smacking down Tucker, and threw him into the air, and then kicking him as he descended…in the balls, landing him towards the wall.

"Sonuvabitch!"

Washington couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing, which didn't go unnoticed from Tucker.

"HAHAHHAHAHAAH!"

"Fuck spitting! I'm pissing on your next meal!"

"Not bad. Could be better." Carolina said as the two freelancers shared a chuckle, Tucker eventually walking back to them.

"You guys are assholes."

"Hello!"

The four turn to see Team RWBY, along with Sun and Neptune.

"Hello!" Caboose greeted.

" _GREETINGS."_

"What are you guys doing here?" Carolina asked. The group didn't have enough time to respond as Neptune sped in front of Carolina, finger pointed accusingly at the female Teal/Aqua/Aqua-Marine/Cyan/Nobodygivesafuckaboutthecolor 's helmet.

"We'll be asking the questions here."

Carolina _politely_ responded by crushing the finger in her hand, and letting go. Neptune whined for a second, and pulled back his finger.

"Don't do that again, or next time, it will be your whole arm." Carolina warned. Neptune nodded and sped back to the group.

"Nerd." Sun commented.

"Come on Carolina, he was just having fun." Washington said.

"He should've known that pointing your finger in front of my face is not the best way to greet someone." Carolina responded, turning her head to Washington.

"I'm sorry…" Neptune whined, holding his finger in pain. His aura quickly healed it, and composed himself, although still a bit fearful of the female soldier.

"Alright, why are you guys here?" Washington asked. Blake took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"What do you know about what's happening? What's going on behind the scenes of Vale?"

.

.

.

"Well this just got quiet real fast." Tucker commented.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Qrow was bored.

He walked through the halls of Beacon, searching for his nieces. They weren't in their dorm room, so he began searching. He took a drink from his flask, and glanced around.

"Wonder where those rascals are now."

He morphed into a crow and began flying through the halls of Beacon, eventually making it to the amphitheater, and found the Blues, Team RWBY, and two other guys. He stayed in crow form and sat perched on Caboose's helmet, who was unaware of his pressence.

He mostly ignored the conversation a few seconds in, then he heard something that interested him.

"What do you know about what's happening? What's going on behind the scenes in Vale?"

.

.

.

"Well this just got quiet real quick."

At that moment, Qrow flew from Caboose's head.

"Hello birdy-" The crow poofed into black smoke, and morphed into Qrow.

.

"'Sup?"

"Uncle Qroooooooooooooooooooow!"

Ruby yelled out as she clung to said person's arm.

"Hi."

Another awkward moment of Ruby smiling widely passes.

.

.

.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled, ruffling Ruby's hair.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked, head tilted. Qrow suddenly had a serious expression on his face, and removed Ruby from his arm…by dropping her on the floor.

"Oof!"

"Look. Everything's alright okay? Ol' Jimmy just has a little malfunction with his robots. Nothing too big." Neptune scratched his chin.

"Hm…My detective senses are telling me something's up with this guy…" he observed, leaning closer and continuing scratching his chin. Qrow took a drink from his flask, completely unfazed by Neptune.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Blake asked this time. Qrow thought about this for a moment, while the Blues just stared at him. Qrow was one of the more…logical? Realistic? Member of Ozpin's group, so they decided to leave it to him for the decision.

.

.

.

"Look-"

"Hello Blues!"

The group turned towards Sarge, Grif and Simmons, walking towards them.

"Hello Qrow, Team RWBY, Monkey, Poseidon." Sarge greeted.

"Sun."

"Neptune."

"Whatever. Anyways, what'd we miss?" Qrow took this opportunity to change the subject, he smirked.

"Nothing much. Tucker over there got thrown into the wall after he was kicked in the balls by Carolina." Qrow responded. Sarge and Grif laughed loudly, while Simmons just stayed silent.

"Hahahahahahahahah! That is hi-larious."

"How does it feel? Not very good I take it!"

"Oh fuck off."

"Hahahaha…. .haaa…."

The two soldiers laughed for a moment, then stopped. Blake took a deep breath, and asked again.

"Okay…what were you-"

"Hellooooooo!"

The group turned towards Donut, with a tray of wine glasses. He walked towards the group.

"I couldn't find any magazines, but I found some orange juice, and made us all cocktails! Now who wants the cock, and who wants the tail?" Qrow smirked at another opportunity, and grabbed a wine glass, gulping it down.

"Hmm. I've tasted better." Qrow noted. Blake sighed in frustration and asked again.

"What-"

"Hey guys!"

"GAH!" The group yelled out, noticing the presence of the purple medic and Spanish robot.

"Hola."

"Jesus! You could at least tell us when you're here!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I was! But you guys just kept on ignoring me!" Doc responded.

"What were you doing Lopez?" Sarge asked.

"Realizar mantenimiento en sus armas." **(Performing maintenance on your weapons.)** Qrow took this OTHER NEW opportunity to change the subject again.

"Well-"

"No." Weiss interrupted. Qrow sighed.

"What are you-" Blake tried to ask for the fifth time, but was again, interrupted by a static noise.

"Hold up, someone's calling our radios." Washington interrupted.

"OH COME ON!" Blake flailed her arms up, which was ignored.

" _Reds and Blues, it is time for you all to go to Gehenna."_ Ozpin's voice was heard from over their helmet radios.

"What's a Gehenna?" Caboose asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's another word for Purgatory." Simmons answered.

" _Gehenna is the border between Vale and Mt. Glenn. One could say it's between Peace and Chaos, Light and Dark, Heaven and Hell."_ Ozpin answered. _"Two Ships shall transfer you shortly, so best be prepared."_

"Thank you for informing us Ozpin, we'll take the ships to our location shortly." Washington said to the headmaster.

" _You're very much welcome. Please do you best, and thank you for helping us in this time of need."_ And the Beacon Headmaster hung up.

"Sorry kids. These guys will have to answer your questions another time." Qrow said, drinking from his flask.

"Aww…" Ruby pouted. Blake just narrowed her eyes at the drunkle, who paid no attention to the cat Faunus.

"Come on, I'll take you to the ship." Sarge cocked his shotgun.

"Looks like shit's about to happen. Buckle up men!"

"Yes sir!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Locus rode his ship through the dusk skies of Remnant. The insides of his ship was just another gray bolted ship, around the size of a wide hallway, or for a more specific example, the bridge to the Purge back in their world. His destination was the border of Mt. Glenn and Vale, which was called Gehenna. Locus turned towards the ship's control panel.

"A'rynasea, how long until we get to Gehenna?" He asked the ship's A.I. Remnant's wasn't as advanced as theirs, but A.I.s still existed in the world, mostly used for robots and secretaries though.

"Around 30 minutes or so." A female robotic voice answered.

He was traveling along with an additional squad of Atlas troops, just in case. He glanced at his weapon that was rested on the control panel beside him. He pressed a button on the panel, and spoke.

"Status report."

No response.

"Status report." He repeated.

No response.

"Status report!"

Still no response.

"It seems as though they have their radios off, and my recording system seems to be malfunctioning at the moment." A'rynasea spoke.

Grunting, Locus activated Auto-Pilot mode, and walked towards the back of his ship. The ship wasn't big, but it was slightly bigger than Winter's ship. He opened the door to the back, intent on getting answers.

Instead, he found them all lying down…

Dead.

Bloody splattered everywhere.

A few limbs here and there.

And some more blood.

And more bodies too.

One guy…was in an extremely disturbing position.

.

Locus widened his eyes and raised his head towards a single guard, still alive and standing.

"What happened here?!" He demanded. The soldier did nothing but smirk…and bring out…

An airship shaped energy sword.

.

.

.

He swore he heard a bass play in the background.

"Felix."

Locus hissed, while Felix laughed, his armor somehow folding back up into his signature orange and black one.

"Hey there. Miss me?"

"What did you do to them?" Locus asked, teeth grinding. He took a quick look of the area around him. There were bodies on the floor, and the space they had was like a wide corridor. He turned back towards his former partner.

"Easy. I gave them a fatal disease called: Plasma-Sword-through-your-body-before-you-can-even-scream-itis. As you can see, it's really effective when it comes to making sure people don't get back up." Locus grunted.

"How did you even sneak on my ship?"

"Oh. You see, nine months ago, I killed a guard, and then, I took their armor, after that, I had a lot of time on my hands, and decided to save myself some trouble for disguises. It was that simple, and they were idiots, just like all the rest." Felix explained, a sinister grin on his face. Locus clenched his fist at his former partner.

"They had families. They had a life outside a soldier."

"Well, that's war, Locus. Not everyone makes it back. Though I'm pretty sure you of all people would know what that already." Locus grit his teeth even more, and placed a hand on his weapon.

"WHY, are you here?".

"Well, considering I can either A. Kill 10 Soldiers in a school full of monster fighting teenagers or B. Get revenge for my partner's Betrayal. I think you can see which one I ended up deciding to do."

Locus grunted and pulled out his weapon, shifting it from a Sniper, to a one-sided green blade. He held it with both of his hands. Felix whistled, then scowled.

"You know Locus? Once I'm done with you, I'm going to take that sword from your **cold,** _ **dead, FUCKING CORPSE!"**_

Felix roared, scowling. He pulled back his energy sword and got into a battle stance, Locus doing the same.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Reds! Let's dance with these monkeys and give us what for!"

"Blues! Let's put the pedal to the metal and the rubber to the road!"

"Reds! Let's get jiggy with it, nut nut nut nut nut."

The Reds and Blues were currently in a…one-liner off. Ozpin and Qrow had come to see them off but were now-

"I bet 50 Lien this goes on for two more minutes."

"I bet 70 Lien it goes on for longer Qrow."

"You're on Oz."

Were now betting on how long this would take.

"Blues!"

"Reds!"

"These guys sure talk a lot. How often does this happen?" Qrow asked.

"The record for this, is two hours." Carolina added. Qrow turned back towards the two groups.

"Good grief, you guys talk a lot." He remarked.

"Blues! Let's kick their asses and find some more!"

"Reds! Let's beat them senseless more than they already are!"

"Blues! Let's cover ourselves with their blood and yell out badass battle cries!"

This went on for the next Two minutes and thirty seconds, until Tucker gave up to the monolging God.

"Blues! Let's-…Ah fuck."

"Ah ha! Reds win!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Suck it blue!" Simmons followed up.

"Ah fuck you guys." Tucker responded. Meanwhile, Qrow was grumling as he gave Ozpin the money, who was smirking.

"Alright, how about we focus on why we actually went here." Washington suggested.

"Alright. Blue team takes one Bullhead, Red teams takes another. Simple." Simmons summarized.

"Alright let's go."

.

.

.

"Huh. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm missing something really important right now." Washington said.

"Oh yeah. I feel like that all the time." Caboose said.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The duo of mercenaries slowly circled one another, blades in hand.

.

.

.

Locus charged at Felix and swung down his sword. Felix rolled to his side, and blocked an incoming slash from Locus.

"And here I thought you were too scared to make the first move." Felix taunted. Locus grunted. Felix rolled back, and stood up, he spun and attempted to slash Locus, which was blocked by his blade.

"I'm surprised that thing isn't melting." Felix noted.

"Heat resistant Dust. I added it in case something like this ever happened."

Locus overpowered Felix, and knocked him and his sword against the wall, and kicking him back. Felix growled and charged again. He stabbed forwards, which Locus sidestepped and countered with a downwards slash. Felix slashed sidewards, causing Locus to duck, and hit him back upwards. The two were in a series of slashes and parries, neither letting up their attacks.

Locus kicked Felix back once more, the latter grunting. He glanced down and saw an Atlesian Rifle and deactivated his sword. He kicked it up and started shooting at his former partner.

"Nobody said this was a sword fight!"

Locus raised his sword, and blocked some of the bullets that came his way, the ones he didn't damaged his armor a bit, due to the technology difference, they didn't pierce through. Locus rushed forwards, sword in front of his face, and knocked the gun out of his hands. Felix groaned and activated his sword again.

Felix cut downwards and diagonally, which Locus easily evaded. He attempted to slash down at Felix, but his sword…was caught in the middle of the two separate parts of the energy blade.

"What?!"

Felix chuckled and thrust his sword sideward, pulling Locus' sword out of his hand, and throwing it out of reach. He tornado kicked Locus, knocking him down on the floor.

"DIE!"

He sliced downwards on the floor, Locus rolled to his side, causing the blade to go through the floor metal tiles. A second later, a robotic female voice spoke over the speakers.

"Alert! Alert! Main power source damaged!"

"Oh…shit." Felix swore, remembering a somewhat similar occurrence in the past.

"Activating Backup energy source." Felix sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God."

Meanwhile, Locus ran over to his weapon, and shifted it into a sniper rifle. Felix took notice of this as Locus pulled the trigger.

 _*BANG*_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Several Atlesian soldiers stood in Gehenna, shooting at a horde of Grimm charging at them.

"Keep fighting men! We need to just buy some time!" The Captain of the group ordered.

"Sir! We're losing men fast! Also, a Beringel is throwing around Jimmy!" A private reported, glancing at another private who was ragdolled by a Beringel.

"Use Heavy explosivs! A Beringel's weakness is exposed once it's armor is broken!" The captain ordered, throwing a grenade at the Beringel, which slightly cracked its skull, but only served to piss it off even more than it already was.

"Oh shit!" The private swore as the Beringel threw the other private away and began charging.

"Oh fuck!" The captain followed up.

At that moment, a red soldier dropped down from the sky and rolled in front of the Beringel, point blank, Explosive shotgun in hand. He cocked his signature shotgun.

"Hey there!"

 _*BANG*_

And the head was blown off. Another moment later, two bullheads landed behind the red soldier.

"Sarge! What the hell were you thinking?!" Washington exclaimed, getting out of the bullhead along with the Blues.

"I was thinking of going into battle with a bang!" Sarge responded, resulting in a facepalm from the gray freelancer.

"Excellent idea sir!" Simmons complimented. Sarge turned back towards the Captain.

"Private-"

"Captain!" He corrected.

"I order you to-"

"What's your rank soldier?!" The Captain ordered.

"Colonel!" The Captain gasped.

"Apologies sir! I-" He was interrupted by Sarge's shotgun smacking him in the head.

"Insubordination! Disrespect to your superiors! Learn some manner's for your superiors, dirtbag!" Sarge turned towards the private.

"Private! Gather as many troops as you can, and tell them to go to us!"

"Yes sir!" The private ran off to gather some troops.

"Nice one Sarge." Tucker said.

"Enough. We need to set up a decent defense, the Grimm aren't stopping at all." Carolina reminded, glancing at the Grimm that were being held off by Doc and Lopez's rockets.

" **YES! YOU WILL ALL TASTE** **OBLIVION!"**

"He visto chips de datos más duraderos que estos bastardos." **(I've seen data chips more durable than these bastards.)** Doc and Lopez remarked respectively, exploding several more Grimm.

"Come on!" Washington ordered.

"Do we have to run?" Grif whined.

"Feel free to be eaten by the Beowolves Grif!" Washington reminded. Grif quickly changed his mind.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" He panicked.

 _ **A few moments later…**_

The ten soldiers were dealing with the Grimm packs.

Carolina jumped on top of a Beowolf's head, and twirled her body, shooting out with her SMGs. Washington used his assault rifle to shoot several Creeps, Caboose was ramming through the Grimm, all the while shooting, Tucker used his sword to cut off an Ursa's head, Doc, or O'Malley specifically, shot an Ursa Major right in the head.

" **Bullseye."**

Sarge was using his shotgun to blow the feet of several Beowolves, then shooting them as they hit the ground, blowing them up. Simmons and Grif stuck together and killed some Creeps, Donut was tossing grenades everywhere, and Lopez was shooting several rockets at once.

"Hasta la vista, baby."

And he blew up a group of Griffons in the sky.

The ten soldiers were slowly approaching the makeshift Atlas defense. When they got there, they were greeted by a squad of Atlas Soldiers, and a few of those fence crouch behind things. The Private stood in front of the squad.

"Sir! I have gathered several of the troops you requested!" He saluted. Sarge nodded.

"Good! Now, I want you all to defend this position, and cover our backs, got that?"

"Yes sir!" The squad saluted, going to their respective places.

"Now this is what I call a military!" Sarge exclaimed, noting the many Soldiers killing the Grimm. Washington and the rest ran up behind him.

"Alright, let's do this. Delta Squad, Sarge, Lopez, Simmons. Go do what you can with the machines."

"Got it."

"Si."

"Yes sir!"

Carolina turned towards the rest.

" Omega Squad, Tucker, Caboose, Wash, we go over to the front lines and start killing some Grimm. Theta Squad, Doc, Donut, Grif, stay back and shoot and toss your grenades from a distance."

"Got it!"

"Okay!"

"Alright."

" **Fiiine…"**

"It's time to start tossing!"

"Sounds good to me."

 _ **With Sarge, Lopez and Simmons…**_

 _ **.**_

"Lopez! Simmons! Gather some mechanical parts around. I'm gonna go make a blueprint for a badass weapon that'll knock your socks off!" Sarge instructed.

"Can you really do that sir?" Simmons asked.

"Simmons! You're talking to Lopez's maker! Lopez Dos' maker! The maker of the blueprints of that holographic chamber thing-a-ma-wats-it! I can think up of something using other dimensional resources and spare parts!"

"…Tiene una razón por una vez." **(He has a point for once.)**

At that moment, a Beowolf behind them pounced, but was stopped by several Atlas bullets.

"Thank you!" Simmons yelled out.

"You're welcome sir!" The soldier shouted, and went back to shooting the horde.

"Men! Get moving!"

"Yes sir!"

The two remaining Red soldiers ran to find some spare parts from anything.

 _ **With Doc, Donut and Grif.**_

 _ **.**_

"Alright, guys, you better stand back, because it's time to start tossing!" Donut exclaimed, causing the nearby Atlas Soldiers to stare at him in confusion.

"Just ignore him, it's what we do." Grif cleared up.

The trio were currently behind one of those fence defenses, and readied their weapons.

" **Let's go already!"** O'Malley exclaimed, exploding several more Beowolves and Ursa's in their way.

"Look out!"

An Atlas soldier pointed at a Griffon in the sky. Donut threw a sticky grenade on its skull, exploding it.

"Oh yeah! You just got, Stuck-On!"

"God Damn it Donut!" Grif exclaimed, shooting some more grenades from his weapon.

 _ **With Carolina, Washington, Caboose and Tucker.**_

 _ **.**_

"Take this motherfucker!"

Tucker stabbed his sword into the skull of a Beowolf, and kicking it off.

"It's good to know these guys don't leave their blood on my sword, they just fade away!...Wait, how would I clean a plasma-"

"Move!"

Tucker's thought process was interrupted as Washington shoved him out of a Boarbatusk's wheel spin.

"Ugh! Thanks Wash."

"Pay more attention!" Washington said, shooting out a rain of bullets at more Grimm.

"Right, sorry." Tucker apologized. He charged at a Beowolf, and sidestepped, slicing off its head.

Carolina, meanwhile, was jumping from head to head of Beowolves, kicking them down and unleashing a blizzard of Plasma SMG bullets. She jumped on the back of an Ursa, and rapid fired its neck, beheading it, and jumped off.

"Carolina, 9'oclock!" Washington exclaimed. Carolina landed on the ground, and started shooting to her left, decimating a Beowolf.

"Oh! Lemme try! Carolina! 6'oclock!" Tucker followed up. Carolina looked behind her, to find nothing.

"Tucker!"

"Sorry!"

"He meant 2!" Washington corrected. Carolina turned, and saw an Ursa Major…who was shortly rammed by Caboose, who was just running around everywhere shooting Freckles.

"Caboose! Watch where you're going!" Tucker said.

"Okay!"

A second later, Caboose 'accidently' shot Tucker.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Sorry!"

" _YES. SORRY."_

"Fuck you Freckles!"

"Hey! Don't be mean to Freckles." Caboose said, shooting some more Creeps from his gauntlets.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _*BANG*_

.

Locus was shocked to say the least when Felix vanished in a flash of orange light.

"What?!" Locus exclaimed. He looked around, and heard laughing. He turned around and saw the black and orange assassin, completely unharmed.

"What the hell was that?" Locus questioned. Felix hummed, as if he was deciding whether or not to answer.

"It's called a semblance, Locus. Mine just so happens to be, teleportation. It isn't any of that illusion bullshit either, it's teleportation, plain and simple." Felix responded, a sinister grin on his face.

"Why so?"

"I don't fucking know. Probably because another orange teleportation light was what saved me, what brought me here, fuck, it's probably what brought you here too. Now, if you can keel over and DIE already, that would be great." Felix sneered, activating his sword once more. Locus shifted his weapon back to a blade.

"Teleportation. Deceiving, reckless, and annoying. How fitting."

"Oh shut the fuck up and **DIE ALREADY!** "

Felix teleported behind Locus, attempting to stab him. Locus sidestepped, and kicked the handle of the sword, deactivating it into the air. Felix growled and punched Locus, and then kicking him, knocking him in to the metal wall of the ship. Felix grabbed the handle again and charged.

Locus composed himself, and saw the assassin charging. He jumped, and grabbed a latch on the ceiling, opening a small door and slamming it on Felix' helmet. He stumbled back in response.

"Ow! Dick move!"

He saw Locus going through the small exit, and he followed after. Felix jumped through and closed the small hatch to avoid any air disruption, and looked around in search of the green and black soldier, but only saw the dusk skies of Remnant.

"Where are you?!"

He was answered by several slashes to his torso.

"OW!"

He jumped back, nearly falling off the ship, and remembered his partner's armor equipment. Remembering his own, he activated his shield, and stayed wary of where he was standing. The top of the ship was somewhat slanted, and was around the same size as the hallway below them.

"Come on out you son of a bitch…" He whispered, slowly walking around the ship's top.

Felix could feel the tension in the air, it was as if he could cut it with a kni-

He suddenly got an idea, and deactivated his sword as he pulled out one of his combat knives, and decided to take a page out of Washington's book. He slit his own wrist, releasing some blood. He grunted in pain, but waved his arm towards the skies, which went flying because they were still flying through the skies after all. He noticed that some blood was in midair.

"Hrg!" Locus growled.

Felix grinned sinisterly and activated his energy sword once more. He teleported in front of the midair bloodstain, and stabbed in front of him. Locus growled, and barely ducked in time to sidestep it, like in the Matrix. Felix growled and stabbed his knife at Locus, which coincidentally disabled his invisibility.

Locus growled in pain again. Felix smirked and tornado kicked him, nearly knocking him off of his own ship. Felix pulled his sword back and rushed towards Locus, for what seems like the third time in that fight. Locus rushed back at him, and slid right under the sword.

Felix, still rushing, slashed at the first thing he could.

Which was…one of the ship's four wings.

The wing that was sliced off fell down to…wherever it landed.

.

.

.

"Oh…shit."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Alright motherfucker!"

Tucker stabbed another Beowolf, and spun around to slice off the limb of an Ursa, before beheading it. They had been fighting for a while now, and the Grimm had somewhat lessened.

"Hell yeah! Swish swish stab motherfucker!" Washington, Caboose and Carolina stood beside him.

"Alright. The Grimm are decreasing, we can do this!" Carolina exclaimed, shooting another rain of bullets.

"Alright let's…" Washington was cut off by…

Spanish music.

.

.

.

"Oh no…"

"What's happening?" Carolina asked, before getting shoved by Washington, while Tucker was already out of the picture.

"RUN!"

A moment later, a familiar vehicle with a gatling gun at the back drove through the Blues, jumping RIGHT over Caboose.

"Wow!" Caboose exclaimed.

"Hell yeah! Riding Shotgun!" Sarge exclaimed, shooting his shotgun at an Ursa, point blank.

"Excellent shot sir!" Simmons complimented.

"Thank you Simmons!"

"¿No puedes ser un beso-culo por una vez?" **(Can you NOT be a kiss-ass for once?)** Lopez asked, driving the vehicle.

"Thank you too Lopez!" Sarge thanked, which Lopez responded by banging his head on the steering wheel. Carolina sighed, although somewhat relieved, and pressed a button on her helmet, activating her helmet radio.

"Theta Squad, move in to Close Quarters Combat."

"Alright! Time to show off my moves!" Donut said over the radio.

"Do we have too?" Grif complained from the other side of the radio.

"O'Malley?" Carolina requested.

" **Certainly."** A second later, you could hear Grif's cry from where Carolina was.

"OOOOOWWWWW…!"

.

"What is it with you guys and my balls…?" Grif whined, and Carolina turned off her radio.

"Alright, now we can REALLY do this!" Washington exclaimed, shooting another barrage of bullets at the horde of Grimm.

"Um, guys?" Simmons whimpered.

"What is it?" Sarge asked. He just pointed at a…

Giant Scorpion.

Or, a Deathstalker as some would put it.

It shrieked, and raised its stinger against the soldiers.

.

.

.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Tucker exclaimed. Washington groaned in frustration, and raised his rifle against it…and then he saw something in the sky.

"What is that…?" He asked. The other soldiers present looked towards the sky…

A moment later…a ship wing fell out of the sky, piercing the Deathstalker on its body.

.

.

.

"Works for me!" Tucker said.

"There's more." Washington said.

"What do you mean?" Carolina asked. The gray freelancer just pointed at the sky to see…a ship crashing towards them.

.

.

.

"HIT THE DECK!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **...**

 **H-Hey guys.**

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

 **I'll give you my reasons on why this one is 2 weeks late.**

 **One: I went to Asia Pop Comicon for two days last last week, so that was fun.**

 **Two: My school made me go somewhere on the weekend, so I didn't have much time to do stuff.**

 **Three: Anytime I had in between, I used to update my other story, because I hadn't updated it in almost a month.**

 **Four: I had a bit of trouble trying to make this chapter work. I was going to make it like a regular day, but the whole Washington's semblance thing POLL POLL POLL didn't work apparently, since not a lot of people voted on my profile.**

 **That's pretty much it.**

 _ **Epsilon: Plus, look on the bright side, he didn't take Two years to update. This story isn't even half a year old.**_

 **True.**

 **Anyways…Apparently the last chapter actually got a lot of good reviews. Hell, it was the most reviews a chapter got so far.**

 **I did not expect that AT ALL.**

 **I thought it was a shitty chapter, so I didn't expect that to turn out well.**

 _ **Gamma: Or maybe it's just out of pity that they did that.**_

… **You know how to ruin a good mood, you know that?**

 _ **Gamma: Yes.**_

 **I kind of have the same feeling that this is a shitty chapter, but I guess that's up to you guys to decide.**

" **That's a stupid semblance for Felix."**

 **Alright, based on the personality theory about semblances, here you go:**

 **Felix's aura color is orange, and his semblance is a flash of orange light with teleportation, which is how he got into the world in the first place.**

 **Teleportation is annoying, due to how someone moves, deceiving, like how Felix was working with the Rebels but 'teleported' towards the Pirates, and reckless, considering the move is instant and usually on instinct.**

 **I have a few more reasons, but that's enough for now.**

 **Anyways, Omake!**

 **Omake: TIFR – Weapon Maintenance PSA | RWBY & Red vs Blue.**

 **.**

A bass tune plays as the screen fades from Black, to Ruby and Sarge inside the Lecture Hall, standing behind the teacher's desk.

"Hello! I'm Ruby Rose from Beacon Academy of Vale." Ruby greeted with a smile towards the camera.

"And I'm Sarge from the popular Web-series, Red Vs Blue."

"Wait what?" Ruby tilted her head at the Colonel.

"Er, sorry. Force of habit. I'm Sarge from the Atlesian Military force." He corrected himself. Ruby shrugged and turned back to the camera. The camera zoomed in on her.

"We're here today to talk about how you should maintain your weapons." Ruby said, pulling out Crescent Rose and cuddling it a bit. The focus switched to Sarge, and two pictures of Qrow and Ironwood show up on screen.

"A hunter and or military soldier is only as skilled as how often he maintains his weapon. A good weapon user knows that every weapon should be maintained every now and then." Sarge followed up. The camera focused on…the GrifShot sitting on the desk.

"In order to give you a demonstration, Grif had offered us his GrifShot to show you how to properly maintain your weapon." Ruby said, now the two reds in focus.

"And now, let's show you the tools you need." Sarge explained. Ruby put on a pair of welding goggles and a blowtorch, a smile on her face, while Sarge pulled out a big mallet.

"Hey!"

The duo turned towards Grif entering the lecture hall.

"I didn't give you permission to use the Grif Shot in your video thing!" He complained.

"I'm your superior! I don't need permission!"

"Screw you- Agghhh!" Grif was blown up by Sarge's shotgun.

"New plan! Let's show them the first signs that your weapon needs maintenance!" Sarge exclaimed to the camera, chasing after the orange soldier, running all around the lecture hall.

"Wwhhhhhyyyyy?!"

"The first sign is that it's bullets per second speed is .000000001 seconds slower than usual! I'm going to need a few shots to confirm that though!"

"Somebody help me!"

Ruby sweat dropped, and coughed. She turned back towards the camera.

"Alright since Sarge is currently unavailable-"

"Oooww!"

"Come back here numbnuts!"

"-We'll have the others to help me out!" Ruby exclaimed, and dashed out of the camera's view in a flurry of rose petals.

.

A moment later, Yang, Tucker, Caboose, Donut and Simmons came into the camera's view.

"Helloooooo people of the CCT!" Yang exclaimed into the camera.

"Hey ladies. I'm Tucker, but that doesn't matter. What matters is if you're available, Bow-Chicka-Bow-OW!" Yang elbowed the Nobodygivesafuckaboutthecolor soldier in the stomach.

"I'm Caboose."

"My name is Double O Donut! But you can call me Donut."

"We're going to be demonstrating how to maintain your weapon." Ruby said into the camera.

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_ Freckles said.

"We're just going to make sure it stays sturdy. So we're going to make sure the screws aren't loose." Ruby said into the camera, pulling out a hand drill.

"You know, I'm pretty sure there are a few more screws I can screw. Ladies~" He did a double gun gesture at the camera.

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Yang punched Tucker in the helmet, knocking him down on the floor.

"OW!"

She then proceeded to kick him while he was down.

"Ow the side of my arm!"

"Ow the front of my head!"

"Ow the back of my back!"

Caboose decided to join in mid-way.

"This is fun!" Caboose commented kicking the soldier on the floor.

"I know right?" Yang agreed, punching Tucker in the helmet.

Ruby face palmed, and turned to Donut, who now had a cooking apron on.

"Let's go make some magic!"

.

.

.

Ruby shrugged and put on an apron.

"Let's do it!" She exclaimed with a wide smile.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Reviews!...Wow there are a lot this time.**

 **Guest: How many chapters will the delay take place. When the tournament does start up again, will pyrrha die, will penny die? Will there be an attempt by felix…**

… **Wow. Thank you. That was…huh. I greatly appreciate that review, and thank you. As for your questions, I can't answer those, because that's spoiler-y. And like I said numerous times before, I make up this story as I go. Thank you again for that review. :)**

 **Amvmaster: Thank you for your recommendation! I PM'ed you about this, and even added it to the Poll! Thank you very much.**

 **R98: Thank you, although you should probably light up on Emerald though, but it's your opinion.**

 **Supergrifford:**

 _ **Caboose: You're welcome Super Griff!**_

 **Caboose says you're welcome.**

 **Guest: Hey dont beat yourself up aboit this chapter, this was awsome and It was cool how you took it to another direction, thanks to Caboose, and if you need help, here goes an idea or 2…**

 **Good ideas, I might use them for another time. As for the latter, I figure I was already bending that part a bit TOO much, so I made another way for the glorious Warthog/Puma/Chupathingy to show up.**

 **DisneyFreak-Lover: Thanks. I know that beating myself up doesn't make it better, but I guess it's kind of a natural thing for me to do. Thanks for the advice.**

 **Zeak106: Yeah. I wrote out Caboose saying Washingtub in chapter 1, but when I realized he didn't say that, I just shrugged and continued doing so. Why? Because it's Washingtub in Caboose land.**

 **dmandog056: Thanks. How did I do with the Felix vs Locus one? Shitty? Terrible? Meh?**

 **Orangexboom: Thank you. The finale for Volume 3 is going to happen in a few chapters, what happens then is up to anyone's guess.**

 **IronMan1337: Glad you enjoyed it. Straying away from "Canon" is why I thought it was so shitty, but I guess people like it.**

 **Suspectedpsycho: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **A fan: Glad you enjoyed it. Also, if you're the same one, I'm trying to do what you requested.**

 **AgentNewMexico: NEVER!**

 **Monkeyman10526: Don't worry. Penny…maybe maybe not who knows may or may not die here.**

 **Michjman: Glad you liked it! It was another reason why I thought the chapter was shitty, since that kinda just came out of nowhere.**

 **Dracohalo117: Glad you like it. I honestly didn't expect many positive reviews on that chapter.**

 **Kookie1234: Glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for waking up early!**

 **whitepaladin0151: Nice.**

 **Beedo:**

 **.**

 **Huh. Well, sorry about that I guess. I have no idea who "HAH! I'm the Beedo person!" I have no fucking clue what that means, and excuse my skepticism due to this being a guest review.**

 **Zowiaki: Thanks. Trying to keep things in character is probably one of my main goals in this story, though I have fucked up at times.**

 **Guest: LOCCUUUUUUUU-**

 ** _Locus: Yes? What do you want?_**

 **Colestate:**

 _ **Sarge: So do I! Mostly because it has the word "Shotgun" in the title. You have good tastes in music my friend.**_

 **Guest: You are not the only talented content creator that I follow whose self-esteem is much too low…**

 **Thank you. Kicking myself is pretty much a natural instinct of mine at this point.**

 **Sabere Commander: I already PM'ed to you about this, but I'm just going to add a bit more I guess. Also, thank you for replying.**

 **Again, thank you for the criticism, but wording it like "Yep. I'm out!" and "And now it's gone the toilet." Is a little harsh. I'll probably add more to this in PM or something, but for now, it's just this.**

 **I know that I'm not going to be able to please everyone, and I know that my story isn't the absolute best, but I really am trying to do my best here. is a website where literally anyone can go in and write a story. Not everyone has to be a professional or has taken a PhD in writing or something.**

 **Hell, I don't have any experience with writing or storytelling at all. I don't even have a Beta Reader for this story!**

 **Again, I don't hate your review, in fact, like I said before, it was somewhat refreshing to receive something like this, but it still stung to be worded like that.**

 **Epic coolniss factor: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: This chapter was great!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Beepboop:**

 **1.) Well, Ozpin may be a wise man who's experience magic first hand, but the door pretty much appeared on its own using Lopez's mechanics, and that Ozpin's cameras are everywhere, but not all of them are perfectly angle to see everything.**

 **2.) It's a non-canon omake.**

 **3.) I'll make the omake chibi next time.**

 **Taemalduzovok: Here you go!**

 **Well, I guess that's that.**

 **Also…**

 **POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL PO-**

 _ **Epsilon: Yeah I think they already know that.**_

 **Oh. Well, Washington's semblance poll is still up, and not a lot of people have voted yet, so if you want to, go vote.**

 **Also, I may or may not be changing my username at some point. Since Something321 was just something I randomly came up with, I didn't think my story was going to get any views at all when I started.**

 **It SHOULD be on my profile. If not, then I'm doing something wrong.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions, or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews!...but please don't spoil me.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and have a great day.**


	23. The Delay pt2

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

"Are you sure about this…?"

"Yes."

Blake replied simply to her team leader. The female Beacon team was currently standing in front of the Blues' door. Blake was crouched down and had a thick wire in her hands, and was trying to lockpick it. Sun and Neptune had already gone to sleep in their room.

"Almost…got it." Blake said, a clicking noise following.

"There!"

"Alright, let's go in." Weiss said. The Beacon team walked inside the room, nothing out of place other than the inter-dimensional white door in the middle of the room. Blake walked over to one side of the room.

"Let's check and see if they have anything." She suggested, digging through their closet. The others went over and searched the room, for anything that might reveal what's happening behind the scenes.

"Let's see…books…medical stuff…tissues...lotion...a few knives…" Ruby dug through their drawers, and eventually found a black circle with three points, emitting an odd feeling of sadness.

"What's this?" The team leader asked. The three others turned towards her, and Ruby pressed the button, projecting a small cobalt colored soldier.

" _Hey guys."_

The team blinked.

" _If you're hearing this…"_

"Didn't we see this in Professor Ozpin's office?" Yang asked as the hologram spoke its message in the background.

"Yeah…Church's final words, if I remember right." Blake replied, scratching her chin in thought.

"Let's keep looking then." Weiss suggested. The three continued to search through their things, ignoring the speech being played. Ruby, however, stared at the hologram, listening to every word.

" _There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after."_

" _But the hero... never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference._

"You find anything Ruby?" Yang asked her sister, who continued to stare at the hologram speech.

"Ruby?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at her partner, also ignored by the leader.

" _They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith."_

Epsilon shattered. Ruby just continued to stare at the circle in thought.

What did it really mean to be a hero?

.

.

.

"Ruby."

.

.

.

"Ruby!"

Yang shook her sister, who finally snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ruby apologized, scratching the back of her head with an embarrassed look on her face.

"How come? We've all seen that message already." Blake asked. Ruby sighed.

"It's just…It's sad. He sacrificed himself without even knowing that it wasn't in vain." She had a sad look on her face. Yang came over and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Well, look on the bright side, he died a hero, and saved his friends."

"Yeah but…" Ruby drawled, trying to think of a response, before sighing, and keeping the circle back in the drawer.

"Let's just keep looking."

Her team made a worried glance at their team leader, before searching once more.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"HIT THE DECK!"

The soldiers took evasive maneuvers as the ship began to inch closer and closer to them. Carolina sped away, Tucker jumped on the Warthog's gatling gun, Washington sped away too, Caboose just stood there, until Washington came back and pulled him, and the Reds rode their Warthog out of the way.

"Get out of here Tucker!" Simmons exclaimed, moving the gatling gun around.

"Fuck that shit!"

All of the soldiers ran off in their own direction as the ship grew closer and closer to the ground. The airship crashed into the ground, the speed it had gathered creating a large quake through Gehenna. It skidded through the grass at tremendous speed, before the side with only one wing imbalanced the ship, causing it to tilt sideways, and started tumbling over the field.

It began to roll horizontally through the field, all the while bending the three remaining wings, and eventually breaking them off. The rough travel didn't stop, and it began to head towards a certain group of unlucky soldiers.

.

.

.

"Oh…shit." Grif said, noting the ship tumbling towards them.

"RUN!" Doc exclaimed to the other two.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Donut yelled out as they began to run the other way.

The ship began to tumble ludicrously through the field, it began bouncing off of the ground, quakes growing with every impact.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Grif started.

" **Shit** shit **shit** shit **shit** shit **shit** shit! **"** Doc and O'Malley followed up.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuunn-" Donut finished out. The three continued to run like hell at the ship dragging right behind them, slowly growing closer.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Grif exclaimed.

"I dunno! But I could really use a piggyback ride right now!" Donut responded.

" **Damn it Pink one!"** O'Malley exclaimed.

"Lightish-Red!" Donut corrected.

The trio continued to run, the ship getting closer and closer to the running trio., dust and dirt flying in the air through the dark skies.

"Can't we just take a left?!" Doc suggested.

"No way! The first one who does that dies!" Grif answered.

" **Is that true?"**

"I don't fucking know!"

O'Malley 'accidently' bumped Donut, causing him to trip and face the ship's wrath.

"Ahhhhhhh-"

"O'Malley!" Doc scolded.

" **I regret nothing!"**

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

The two were about to be squashed, until the other reds drove right by them…with Tucker riding on the hood of the car, sword raised.

"Tucker, now!" Simmons instructed.

"Are you sure my sword's big enough? Bow-Chicka-Bow-"

"Just do it numbnuts!" Sarge ordered.

Tucker crouched his knees and jumped, palm in front of him, and sword raised behind him.

"Aaaaanndddd…" He raised the blade to the ship and-

" _ **SWISH!"**_

…and split the ship right in fucking HALF.

Tucker landed like a badass with his legs stretched, as the two separate ship parts began to tumble through the field, going their separate ways due to the imbalance, and crashed into a rock formation, breaking off anything that was still fixed. The two soldiers running sighed in relief.

"Aw yeah! Tucker is back!" The…fuck it, Teal soldier exclaimed, raising his sword into the air. The rest of the soldiers met up with them.

Carolina took a quick glance around her. There were several Atlas soldiers shooting, a grassy field with a few rocks, and Grimm, mostly Beowolves, Ursai and Griffons, but it seemed several Deathstalkers were approaching.

"Guys! Are you alright?" Washington asked.

"Yeah, apart from Donut." Grif answered. Said pin-, er, lightish red soldier appeared behind Doc.

"Actually, I'm right here!"

.

.

.

"Okay seriously, what the fuck?" Grif exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. The Grimm are decreasing in number, but it looks like the more violent ones are coming in." Carolina observed, noting the increasing number of bigger Grimm.

"Then there's no time to be wastin'! Simmons! Hard to starboard!" Sarge ordered.

"Yes sir!" Simmons saluted.

"Grif, change seats with Lopez!" Sarge exclaimed, cocking his shotgun in his seat. Lopez got out of the driver's seat, pulling out his missile pod.

"Entra, gorda." **(Get in, Fatass.)** He followed up.

"Beats the hell out of running." Grif shrugged and entered the Warthog's driver's seat.

"Let's go men! These Grimm-a-whatsits can only take so many bullets! Let's see how they do against a million of 'em!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Actually sir, the average number of Atlesian bullets a Deathstalker can take is around 1970.241013 until its armor finally cracks. The average number of a Griffon can take is-"

"Just shoot Simmons 2.0!"

"Ugh, yes sir." And the Reds minus Lopez and Donut drove off. Carolina turned towards the Blues, Doc, Donut and Lopez.

"Alright. Wash, Tucker, head over to the right wreckage and see if you can find any survivors. Lopez, Donut, head over to the left. Caboose, Doc, the three of us will stay here and hold off the Grimm."

"On it."

"Let's go!"

"Si."

"Okay!"

"Yay!"

" **Yes!"**

Washington and Tucker ran off to the right wreckage, and Donut and Lopez went over to the left. Caboose and Doc activated their respective weapons.

" _READY."_ Freckles said in his usual robotic voice.

" **Yes! Let's tear their corpses apart!"**

"O'Malley! That's not very nice." Doc scolded again as he raised the rocket launcher towards the sky.

" **Oh shut up."** O'Mally blasted a Griffon out of the sky. He then proceeded to blow up several, laughing maniacally as the Griffons lost their limbs.

A pack of Beowolves charged at him in a straight line. The purple medic smirked, and whacked the first one with his rocket launcher, knocking it into its back friends, before backing away and unleashing a barrage of rockets.

" **Yes, line up you fools! Welcome to your dooooooooooom, HAHAHAHA!"**

Caboose began to shoot with Freckles, standing in the open in the field, walking slowly.

"Aahhhhaaahhhaaahhhh-!" Caboose stuttered from recoil with every bullet Freckles shot, which was annihilating any Grimm. An Ursa charged at Caboose, only to receive an uppercut in the face.

"Washingtub said you were mean, and I, don't, like, mean doggies!" Caboose began an assault of punches, knocking the Ursa's face in every direction, until he punched it back into another Ursa. Caboose raised his arms continued his assault with Freckles.

"Aaahhhhhaahhhhaaa-!"

Carolina was dashing across the field, jumping on Grimm and kicking them off, before decimating them with her Plasma SMGs. She jumped and landed on an Ursa's back, before dual wielding her SMGs, and spun in place, killing any Grimm unfortunate enough to get shot. Then she started hearing…

Spanish music.

"Agggghhhhhhhh!"

Carolina turned her head towards the Reds in their warthog…driving away from a Deathstalker. Groaning in annoyance, she jumped from head to head of Grimm, and got closer to them.

"Grif! Give me your BruteShot!"

"No way-" Before Grif could finish, Sarge threw it over to her.

"Here you go."

"Sarge!"

"Can it dirtbag!"

"FUCK YOU!" Grif drove off.

Carolina jumped off of the head of an Ursa, and grabbed the weapon mid-air, and landed on the hood of the Warthog, before jumping towards the Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker thrusted its tail towards her, which Carolina dodged, she grabbed the tip of the scorpion tail, and began exploding it point blank with the GrifShot. The Deathstalker screeched in pain, and Carolina finished it by using the shot recoil to slice it off, landing the stinger right in the middle of the Deathstalker.

"Sarge!" Carolina yelled out, dropping a grenade on the Deathstalker.

"Grif!" Sarge followed up.

Grif did a U-Turn and headed straight for the Deathstalker. Carolina threw her weapon over to the Red soldiers, which Simmons caught, while Sarge stood up in his seat, and raised his shotgun. He smiled and aimed at the grenade.

"You. Just. Got. SARGE'D!"

And exploded the Deathstalker.

"Excellent one-liner sir!"

"Thank you Simmons!"

 _ **With Donut and Lopez…**_

"Alright, let's get it on!" Donut exclaimed as he and Lopez ran through the field. Lopez decided to stop talking after the 17th innuendo Donut said since they started running.

Donut threw a grenade behind them while Lopez had a pistol to maximize mobility. The robot shot a Beowolf point blank, and proceeded to run-shoot.

They eventually arrived to the left part of the destroyed ship, majority of it broken.

"Alright, let's go check it out! I'll take the left curve, you take the right curve, and we go straight in between!"

Lopez helmet palmed. Donut was about to go, until they heard grunting.

"Ugh…."

"Lopez! There's a survivor here!" Donut exclaimed. The two began to rummage through the debris, until they found…

"Locus!" Donut exclaimed. Lopez backed up and activated his missile pod. They were told he had gone friendly, but Lopez just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to kill them. Locus crawled out of the debris and stood back up.

"Are you alright?" Donut asked.

"What…where am I?" He asked.

"Estás en el infierno, hijo de puta." **(You're in hell, motherfucker.)** Lopez answered.

"Lopez said that we're in heaven!" Donut 'translated'. The robot helmet palmed again. Locus turned towards Lopez.

"En serio, ¿dónde estamos?" **(Seriously, where are we?)**

"¡HOLY CRAP HABLA ESPAÑOL!" **(HOLY CRAP HE SPEAKS SPANISH!)** Lopez exclaimed. Donut gasped.

"Wow! You sure are a man of many talents!"

"Answer my question damn it."

"You're in Gehenna!"

"Gehenna…" Locus looked around him, and saw the Grimm horde, before raising his rifle and shooting a Griffon in the sky that was about to eat Lopez.

"Gracias." Lopez thanked. Locus nodded, but remembered something VERY important.

"Where's the other half of my ship?!"

"Oh. It's on the other side, Wash and Tucker are taking care of i-" Before Donut could finish, Locus ran off.

"¡Espere! Necesito alguien para traducir para mí, aparte de este idiota!" **(Wait! I need someone to translate for me other than this dumbass!)** Lopez exclaimed, chasing after the bilingual soldier, Donut following too.

"Yeah Lopez! He is really fit!"

 _ **With Tucker and Washington…**_

"Hah!"

Tucker rushed and sliced a Beowolf's head off, not stopping. Washington was running along behind him towards their destination. They arrived to the ship debris.

"Alright, let's look around and see if we can find anything." Washington instructed.

"Got it!" The duo began to search around the crashed ship for anything that may or may not give them some sort of info on what happened.

 _*CLANG*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"You heard that too, right Wash?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah…"

 _*CLANG*_

 _*CLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLGANCLANGCLANGCLANG*_

A plasma energy sword pierced through the ship's' metal walls, and began to cut a doorway.

"Should we be running now…?" Tucker asked. He got his answer when the metal square…was launched directly into him.

"Ow son of a bitch!"

"Tucker!" Washington exclaimed. He was about to run after him…until he saw who exactly launched it. This person had orange and black armor, and had a plasma energy sword in his hand. This person also growled once he saw the gray freelancer.

"YOU!"

"Felix!" Washington yelled out.

"Felix?!" Tucker followed up, struggling to get up from the metal plate over him. Felix vanished into an orange light, confusing the hell out of Washington.

"What the-"

He was interrupted by Felix appearing right in front of him.

"DIE!"

"Woah!"

Washington barely backed away in time to dodge a slash from Felix's sword, he walked backwards, and got into a battle stance. Tucker stabbed the metal over him with his sword, and shoved it off of him, joining Washington.

"Hey asshole! Remember me?!" The teal soldier exclaimed. Felix laughed maniacally, raising his palm against his helmet, as if he's gone insane…or more insane than he already was anyways.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart!"

Felix leaned back and literally roared at the sky, before raising his sword, and teleporting in front of the duo. He slashed down, Tucker and Washington dodge jumped in opposite directions. The teal soldier pulled back his sword and cut at the assassin, who parried twice, before kicking him down onto the field. He was about to stab Tucker, but Washington tackled him.

Once Felix recovered, he groaned and cut diagonally at Washington, who dodged to the right, and gave a quick punch at the assassin's helmet. Felix groaned again, and tornado kicked Washington, knocking him back. The freelancer pulled out an assault rifle, and started shooting, which was blocked by Felix's shield. Felix grabbed a grenade, and lobbed it over his shield, landing right next to the freelancer.

"Uh-oh!" Washington kicked the grenade, landing it in the mouth of a Beowolf.

Meanwhile, Tucker got back up, and saw the assassin in front of him.

"Ha!"

Felix thrusted his sword against him, which Tucker evaded with a quick sidestep.

"Woah!"

Felix groaned and slashed horizontally, which Tucker ducked. Felix continued his sword slashes at the Teal Soldier, who was barely dodging them. Tucker eventually pulled out his own sword, and swished it down, Felix teleporting upon contact. Tucker, out of instinct, turned around and was grazed by the assassin's blade.

"Ah son of a bitch!" Felix raised his sword to finish the job, but Washington grabbed his arm, and shoved the energy sword out of his hands, stumbling the assassin.

"Ha!" Washington shouted. Felix recovered and grunted, before teleporting above the freelancer, kicking him from above, causing the freelancer to stumble back. Felix followed up with an uppercut, an overhand punch, before grabbing his helmet and kneeing it. Tucker tried to slash behind him, which Felix raised his arm behind him, activating his shield without even turning back.

Felix kicked Washington in the nuts, causing the latter to drop the sword, and the former picking it up. Tucker went for another slash, but was caught off guard when Felix said-

"Catch." He threw a grenade at Tucker, who had no time to react as it-

"FUCK!"

 _*BOOM*_

-Blew up right in his face, knocking him down onto the ground.

As Washington clutched his balls, Felix grabbed his throat. Felix's hand strangled Washington's throat, and he began to choke, desperately trying to removing the arm with both of his hands. Felix chuckled darkly, and activated his sword.

" **DIE!"**

 _*STAB*_

.

.

.

And it actually hit its mark.

.

.

.

"Ugh…."

Washington was pierced through the stomach, the plasma sword going all the way through. He coughed out some blood onto the inside of his helmet in response. His wound began to become larger, more blood flowing down his armor, and Felix smiling throughout it all.

"WASH!" Tucker yelled out, struggling to get back up due to the explosion. Felix let go of his choking hold on him, and let the freelancer stand.

"How does it feel? To being pierced…" He pulled the blade out of Washington, opening the wound and splattering their armors scarlet… Until Felix stabbed him through the chest again, splattering more blood out of Washington's back.

"To be pierced…To be bested again…" He pulled his sword out and stabbed him again, letting even more blood out.

"And again…" He pulled out and continued to stab him multiple times, their armors getting stained red more and more with every pull, Washington grunting in pain with every one.

"AND AGAIN!"

Pull,

Stab.

Retract,

Thrust.

Forwards,

Backwards.

That was the process Washington felt going through his chest as the several thousand degrees sword was being stabbed through his chest, Felix laughing louder and louder with every thrust. Tucker got back up, and charged at Felix.

" **YOU FUCK!"**

Tucker felt the most rage he'd ever felt…

Which was why an Ursa decided to shove him out of his rushing. Tucker was pinned down, and attempted to wrestle with the Ursa, unable to activate his energy sword as he was pinned down.

Felix was continuously stabbing the gray freelancer, laughing insanely. The gray freelancer was limp and coughing, barely able to stay conscious at all.

He felt helpless…

His mind wandered to a dream he had while he was in Remnant.

" _You are just one pathetic son of a bitch, you know that?"_ Felix.

Words plagued his mind.

" _You always were the worst in our squad."_ York.

" _Looks like you're about to end up like Georgia…"_ North.

" _Tsk tsk…"_ Tex.

" _As long as I'm stronger than you…"_ Felix again.

" _You really want to know what happened to him?"_ North.

" _Wrong answer."_ Tex.

" _As long as I'm better than you..."_ Felix.

" _Yeah. Thanks asshole."_ Now South was in his mind.

" _Ingenuity, and adaptability are admirable traits!"_ Even the Director.

" _Can it Wash."_ Carolina…

" _You shot him! You shot Donut!"_ Fucking Simmons.

" _So that's it huh?!"_ Epsi-…Church.

All of those voices spoke all at once, turning into incomprehensible words, but…Washington understood every word.

Disappointment.

Useless.

Pathetic.

The voices overlapped, and bundled up into one, and for a split second, all he had was silence. Broken by four words from Felix.

" _I can kill you."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuck. That." Washington barely whispered. Felix stabbed Washington one more time, and grabbed a hold of his throat firmly.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear it over your "manly" grunting." Felix taunted. Washington raised his helmet, and scowled. He clenched his fists, and ignored the pain in his stomach out of rage.

"I said…" He...fucking grabbed the plasma sword with his bare hands, which surprisingly didn't melt his hands off.

"What the…?!" Felix let go of his choking hold, and tried to pull his blade out of the Freelancer, only to have it firmly grasped by him.

"FUCK. THAT!"

He…absorbed the energy sword's plasma energy, pulsating it through his palms in an instant, breathing heavily as his wound was oozing out more blood, the sword was now nothing more than a handle. Felix stumbled back at what the fuck the freelancer just did.

Washington continued panted heavily, electricity continuing to course through his hands. He ignored the pain his stomach, and raised both palms in front of him.

"What the fuck?!" Felix exclaimed. He shook the sword a few times, before it finally activated again.

"Ha!"

Felix didn't even turn around as Tucker was rammed with his shield. Tucker stumbled back, and was grabbed in the throat by Felix. Felix pulled back his blade, preparing to stab him, only to have it to be held by Washington with both hands.

"What?!" Felix exclaimed. Washington was still panting heavily, his hands still pulsating electricity. The freelancer raised his helmet at him, before releasing one of his hands' grasp on the blade, and made it into a fist.

He pulled back and punched the assassin right on his helmet. An electric pulse quickly jolted through Felix's armor upon impact, sparking several parts of his armor and made him stumble to the side.

Tucker slashed at the assassin, who attempted to activate his shield, only for it to malfunction and spark out electricity. The sword cut through the assassin's armor, leaving a large cut. Felix groaned in pain.

"Agghhhh…You BITCH!" Felix exclaimed, reeling his arms back a bit. He punched down his own arm roughly, only for it to spark some more electricity. Washington panted heavily, and clutched the wound on his chest, before crouching down, and slipping away into unconsciousness.

"Wash!" Tucker exclaimed.

Felix grinned under his helmet and was about to teleport, only for several missiles to knock his back to the ground. The assassin groaned, and got back up, struggling a bit.

"What the fuck?!"

Tucker and Washington turned their heads towards Lopez, Donut, and Locus. The first one holding his weapon.

"FELIX!" Locus shouted, gripping his sword tightly.

Felix grunted in rage, and glanced around him, before deactivating his sword, and doing some sort of hand symbol with both his hands, and his body started to glow orange. Lopez charged his missiles, and launched several at once.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru!"

And he vanished a second before the impact.

.

.

.

"Did he just do a reference to-" Donut started, but was interrupted by Washington groaning. Locus placed his weapon on his back and picked up the freelancer. Tucker ran over to him and crouched beside him.

"Do something!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I'll take him over to the backlines. You three contact your medic to make his way there." Locus instructed, picking up Washington.

"I'm going with you!" Tucker responded.

"No! You're needed out here in the battlefield, now hurry up and get going!" Locus shouted.

"But-!" Tucker started, only for Locus to turn invisible along with the freelancer. Tucker and activated his helmet radio.

"Doc! Doc! You there?!" Tucker screamed into the radio.

"Ow! Lower your voice!" Doc replied from his location.

"Get over to the backlines, now!" Tucker replied.

" **No way! I'm having too much fun! Muwahahhahah!"** O'Malley said, followed up by several rocket explosions.

"Wash is going to **FUCKING DIE**!" Tucker screamed into the radio again. Doc recoiled back from it, while another voice joined in.

"Wash is about to **what?!** " Carolina yelled into her helmet radio.

"Felix was here, he fucked up Wash, NOW **GET FUCKING GOING DOC!"** Tucker responded, the last part being chorused with Carolina.

"Okay okay! Geez." He complied, and hung up. Tucker turned back towards the horde of Grimm, and activated his sword.

"Come on!"

"Alright! Let's all come together!" Donut exclaimed.

"... Ni siquiera me voy a molestar con esto." **(...I'm not even going to bother with this.)** Lopez deadpanned, sprinting along with the other two.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Yeah suck it black! And white! And black and white!"

Simmons yelled out as he shot down some more Grimm in the sky with the Warthog's gatling gun.

"How much longer do we have to do this shit?! We're being trapped with Grimm!" Grif yelled out, swerving the steering wheel, evading several Grimm pounces. Sarge blew up the head of an Ursa from his seat.

"Shut up Grif! We are not trapped inside a field of Grimm! They are all trapped in here with us! Hyah!" Sarge exclaimed, shooting another round from his shotgun, blowing up another Ursa.

"Come on!" Grif complained, driving through the horde of Grimm.

Out of nowhere, a purple medic showed up and jumped onto Simmons' gatling gun.

"Wahhhhhh!" Doc yelled out. Simmons panicked and started shooting everywhere.

"Aaaahh!"

" **Stay still maroon one!"** O'Malley said as Simmons continued to point the gun everywhere.

"Get out of here!" Grif yelled out.

"Can you guys get me over back to the backlines?" Doc asked nicely. Grif snorted.

"Like hell I wi-"

" **Oh look at that, there's some free rocky road ice scream over there."**

"LET'S GO!"

Grif swerved the steering wheel and began to ram into every Grimm he could see for a shortcut, knocking the Grimm in all directions.

"Stop ramming into all of them fatass!" Simmons shouted as he ducked and avoided a Beowolf being flung to his face.

"It's rocky road Simmons! I don't give a fuck!" Grif answered, continuing to drive through all the Grimm.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

The trio of reds and the purple medic arrived to the backlines, and saw the familiar black and green soldier with the gray freelancer lying down on some sort of tarp.

"Doc! Go!" Sarge ordered.

"Got it!"

"Where's the ice cream?!" Grif shouted.

" **I lied!"** Grif growled.

"You son of a bitch!" He was about to run him over, only for a Beringel to push the Warthog away.

"Move it numbnuts!"

"FINE!" And Grif drove back into the endless horde of Grimm. Doc ran over to the duo. Locus raised his head as Doc brought out his medical kit.

"Ughhh…" The freelancer groaned.

"How long has he been bleeding?" The medic asked as he crouched down with his plasma pi- er, medical scanner.

"A few minutes, will he make it?"

" **He's going to die a bloody death! MUWAHAHHAHA-"** O'Malley got punched in the helmet.

"Focus!"

"Ow! Alright! I'll sedate him for a while, but from what I've read, his aura should keep him alive." Doc said, pulling out a syringe and injecting the freelancer.

"AH!...Woahwoah…woah…woah…Oh hey guys…Why are you all rainbows now…?" Washington drawled, swirling his head a bit. Locus turned towards the medic for an answer.

"It's a normal side effect. It'll wear off eventually, now hold still, you can do that, right?." Doc asked, pulling out some more medical stuff from his kit.

"I don't know officer, I swear, I keep it in the glove box." Washington replied as if he was dehydrated and starving for 2-8 days straight locked inside his armor.

"This might sting a little." Doc warned.

" **Or a lot. Muwahahhaha…"**

"This is gonna suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Ck." Washington drawled.

 ** _Back with everyone else..._**

"FUCK YOU!"

Tucker stabbed a Creep in the head, pulled back, and sliced off the head of an Ursa behind him.

"Débiles." **(Weak.)** Lopez boasted as he walked alongside the teal soldier, launching several rockets from his weapon. Donut appeared beside the Spanish speaking robot.

"Bombs away!" He threw a plethora of grenades through the sky, exploding some more Grimm.

"Ha!"

The trio turned towards Carolina…who was…break dancing her plasma SMGs around her. She spun on her back, and got back up, before decimating a Creep's head at close range, before jumping out of a Beowolve's pounce, leaving a grenade where she once was.

 _*BOOM*_

Carolina landed on an Ursa's head, decimating it with her SMGs, and proceeded back to the trio.

"Status report!" Carolina instructed, firing several more shots.

"Presumir." **(Show off.)** Lopez said.

"Washington and Doc are over at the backlines, Felix stabbed him the stomach." Tucker reported.

"Where's Felix now?!" Carolina demanded to know.

"He…escaped." Tucker responded regretfully.

"Yeah. He came on out of here with his huge sword!" Donut answered.

"Wash is back there, Doc's treating him." Tucker followed up. Carolina groaned, and kicked a small Creep in front of her.

"Anything else?" She asked, irritated.

"Uh-"

"YEEEEEEEEE-HAAW!"

The four turned towards the Reds in their Warthog, mowing down several Grimm.

"Uh-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The four soldiers on foot turned towards Caboose…brutally beating an Ursa while shooting point blank.

"MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE! AND I. HATE. MEAN BEARS!" Caboose grabbed the head of an Ursa with both hands, and threw it towards a pack of Beowolves with great strength, before letting Freckles shoot a blizzard of bullets.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHHA!"

.

.

.

"Caboose sure is getting more into his O'Malley side." Donut noted.

"How much longer do we have to fight these things?!" Simmons asked from the moving Warthog.

"Until those damn robots are free of the virus! Now get moving!" Carolina responded.

"Uhh, guys?" Donut said.

"WHAT IS IT DONUT?!" Carolina yelled out, getting more and more pissed off with what's happening. Donut didn't say anything, but pointed up towards the sky…

It was a giant black bird.

Or a Nevermore, as some would put it.

.

.

.

"Any chance another ship is going to crash into that thing?" Donut asked. Carolina groaned, and turned back towards them.

"Any bright ideas?" Carolina asked.

Tucker glanced around him. There was a large horde of Grimm, a Nevermore in the sky, three reds riding around like maniacs, them, and a large number of Atlas soldiers. The Nevermore was launching a blizzard of feathers, piercing through the Atlas soldiers' bodies.

.

.

.

A light bulb shined above his head.

"I got one."

"…"

"Before you ask, it's either totally going to work, or totally going to kill me."

 _ **A few moments later…**_

"Are you sure about this…?" Doc asked, aiming his rocket launcher onto a certain spot on the ground. He did what he could for Washington, who was now taking a nap.

"Estoy perfectamente bien con esto." **(I'm perfectly fine with this.)** Lopez responded, aiming his missile pod at the same area on the ground.

"Alright! Let's blow them right up together!" Donut said, pulling out several grenades and tossing them onto the ground, inactive.

The trio were in the middle of the Grimm horde, below the nevermore. Carolina and Caboose were controlling the area with their weapons, the Reds and Tucker were…

"YEEEEEE-HAAAAAWWW!"

…Driving in a circle for the past few minutes, while Tucker was standing on the hood of the Warthog.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Grif said out loud.

"We need speed to build up momentum!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Simmons said, nauseous.

"I'll get the mop!" Caboose yelled out from the ground, now less angry, shooting another barrage of bullets. The Nevermore in the sky screeched, and launched a rain of sharp feathers at the soldiers.

"Look out!" Simmons warned, pointing towards the sky.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Grif yelled out, now driving uncontrollably.

"Grif! Stop wussing out!" Tucker scolded.

"This isn't wussing out! This is staying alive!"

Carolina was dashing through the field of Grimm, avoiding the feathers, Doc, Donut and Lopez were exploding them just before impact, the Reds and Tucker were swerving everywhere, and Caboose was conveniently not harmed, the feathers surrounding him but not stabbing him directly.

"What a pretty bird!" Caboose said.

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_ Freckles agreed.

"Are you sure that's enough explosives?!" Carolina asked through the helmet radio, dashing through the field.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Tucker responded.

" **This will either work his way, or blow him up. It's a win-win!"** O'Malley exclaimed.

"O'Malley!"

" **I regret nothing."**

The Nevermore in the sky screeched, and started to charge straight at the ground. The Warthog sped up and got nearby to the trio of explosives. Sarge pulled out the GrifShot and aimed at the same place Donut put all the grenades, and the trio readied their explosives.

"Grif! Press the button NOW!" Tucker ordered.

"Okay!" Grif pressed a button on the panel…

And it launched the hood of the Warthog, removing it from the vehicle, along with the teal soldier, exposing the engine. Tucker was now above the grenades, and grabbed the hood, placing it under him. Tucker turned towards the Reds.

"NOW!"

O'Malley, Lopez, Donut and Sarge launched as their respective explosives below the Alien Ambassador…

Causing him to blow him up towards the sky, using the hood as a shield to stay alive. The teal soldier was now flying through the sky at tremendous speed.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

He stopped once he saw the ginormous black bird charging at him, opening its beak widely.

As the Nevermore was about to eat him, Tucker jumped off of the hood that came along with him, and landed _just_ above the Nevermore. He firmly grabbed its back.

"Ha! Gotcha you son of a- AHHHHHH!"

The Nevermore screeched again, and flew everywhere, trying to shake off the teal soldier, who held on for dear life. The soldier firmly grasped onto the Grimm's feathers, and slowly made his way to the neck. He released one hand, and activated his sword.

"TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

 _*STAB*_

Tucker stabbed the sword through its neck, and swished to the side, chopping its head off, leaving a trail of bloody roses and ashes. He breathed heavily, and raised his sword in triumph and victory.

"I am on FIRE right now!" He yelled out towards the sky…as he was crashing down to the ground.

"Oh…shit."

The Nevermore's body dissipated into nothing, leaving Tucker to freefall down to the ground.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

His swearing was interrupted when a ship with four wings hit him.

"Oof!" He landed on the windshield, and found a familiar Atlas Specialist behind the wheel.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team RWBY searched the Blue's Dorm room, but found nothing that could lead them to anything. Ruby found some leftover cookies though.

They were now attempting to open the Red's dorm room…

For some reason it had twenty locks though.

.

.

.

"WHY WON'T YOU OPEN?!" Yang raged as she punched a hole through the wall opposite of the door. There was a small panel asking for the password for around an hour now.

" _WHAT IS THE PASSWORD?!"_ It asked in Sarge's voice. Blake and Weiss facepalmed, while Ruby munched on her cookies.

"Can't I just punch through this dang thing?!" Yang asked, eyes red.

"Well, you already made a hole in the wall, but we can't let them know we were in their room specifically." Blake said. Ruby swallowed on her cookies and placed a hand on her sis' shoulder.

"Don't worry Yang, like Sarge always says, "The only good kind of giving up is if it's a dirtbag!"." Ruby said enthusiastically. Yang sighed, and calmed down.

"I really wish it would just give us the password though…" She complained. Weiss lifted the palm from her face, and turned towards her blonde teammate.

"It's getting irritating, and we can't just go guessing the password is password." She said. Suddenly, the made a beep noise.

" _-the password is password."_ It repeated in Weiss' voice. All locks were now unlocked by themselves, and the door opened.

" _Come on in, Red!"_ It said in Sarge's voice.

.

.

.

"Are you serious..?" Weiss deadpanned, facepalming. The team rushed through the door, and looked around. It looked relatively the same as the Blues' dorm room, but the team noted that it was a bit messier.

"Let's look around." Ruby instructed. Her teammates nodded and began looking around the room. Ruby looked through the drawers, and found a blueprint.

"Huh..."Acid Shotgun using food on dirtbag"…Must be Sarge's." She said, putting it back in the drawer. Weiss headed for the beds, and found an entire workbook of mathematical equations, with the occasional reference to something called Star Wars.

"These formulas are advanced, even for me." Weiss widened her eyes at the endless number of x and y's. Blake went over to the desk, and raised a book in front of her face, raising an eyebrow.

""Cómo ignorar a los hijos de puta que no pueden entender su idioma porque usted es un robot de habla española con un idiota Sargeant." **(How to ignore the motherfuckers who can't understand your language because you're a Spanish speaking robot with an idiot Sargeant.)** … Escrito por Lopez." **(Written by Lopez.)** The cat Faunus sighed.

"I'd actually be interested in learning another form of communication." She said to herself, putting the book back down. Yang took a look under the beds, and found what seemed to be and endless supply of snacks, with a label saying-

"Grif's food supply in case there's no food on this new Bull**** place, do NOT touch".

Ignoring the label, she picked a chocolate bar, and took a bite.

"Mmm…This is really good." Yang admitted, taking another bite out of the chocolate bar. The team leader sighed in annoyance.

"Didn't find anything, how about you guys?" The checkmate duo shook their heads while Yang continued to eat her chocolate.

"How about you Yang?" Blake asked.

"I learned that their world has great food…" Yang replied. The others sweatdropped, and sighed.

"Well, maybe we ask someone else who might know." Weiss suggested.

"Like who?" Ruby asked. Yang swallowed, and got an idea.

"What about Uncle Qrow?"

"You mean the drunk loudmouth?" Weiss replied.

"He prefers reckless rouge." Ruby chimed in. Blake sighed.

"Well, we don't really have any lead here, let's go look for him."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"A-HA-AH-AHHHA-HHHH!"

Caboose stuttered as Freckles fired a blizzard of bullets around him. Carolina, Donut, Doc, Lopez, and the Reds were taking down the Grimm.

"Where the Hell is Tucker?!" Carolina screamed, decimating more Grimm.

"No idea!" Doc replied, shooting down some Beowolves. Carolina groaned, and activated her radio along with Sarge.

"Blue! Where are you?!"

"Over here!" Caboose yelled out.

"Not you Caboose! The Cyan guy!"

"It's aqua damnit!" Tucker said over the radio.

"Where are you?!" Carolina asked through the radio.

"I'm over at the backlines, I'm staying here to look after Wash." He responded.

"But we need you here now!" Sarge said.

"There's backup coming your way!"

"There is?" Grif asked.

A moment later, several Glyphs were seen around them, which then spawned…White Beowolves. The White Grimm roared, and began attacking the black ones. The soldiers look around in confusion, but eventually found the Schnee Specialist, holding her rapier out.

"Pretty white lady!" Caboose yelled out. Winter rolled her eyes, and grabbed her rapier.

"The virus has been removed, backup shall arrive shortly."

A moment later, an entire armada of Atlesian Knights appeared behind her, guns in hand, along with a handful of Paladins. The Atlesian Knights cocked their guns and began their assault. Winter released her second rapier, and dashed forwards. The Atlesian Knights and Winter were now dealing with the Grimm themselves. Carolina sighed in relief, and Grif stopped driving the Warthog.

"Oh thank God, I was getting tired of driving everywhere." Several Atlesian Paladins came along, and wrestled with the Deathstalkers.

"Grif! Keep going! The war isn't over until we're out of ammo!" Sarge instructed. He pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. The Colonel turned back towards the orange soldier.

"Welp, it's over. Come on men, let's go back to Beacon!"

"Yes sir!" Simmons and Grif said, the latter for once.

"I'll go ahead and see how Wash is doing." Carolina said, sprinting forwards.

"Men, let's move out!" Sarge ordered.

"Finally!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yay!"

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_

 _ **One Grimm field and trip to Beacon academy later…**_

The nine soldiers along with Locus stood inside the Beacon infirmary, staring at the unconscious gray freelancer on the bed. The Reds parked the car nearby Beacon Academy.

"Shouldn't they take his armor of for this?" Doc asked.

"They did the same thing in Project Freelancer. He'll be fine." Carolina assured, not taking her eyes off of the other freelancer in the room. They all just stared at the body in relative silence, Tucker and Carolina seemingly more concerned than others, the former staying completely silent.

.

.

.

Locus broke the silence, and raised his helmet towards the group.

"When I saw you two fighting Felix, Agent Washington somehow managed to pulse electricity through his arms, even grabbing the blade without being melted. How did he do that?"

"He did what?" Carolina asked quickly.

"Yeah! We saw Washington holding Felix's huge sword, it was as if he was milking it for all it was worth!" Donut added. Lopez fac-, helmet palmed.

"Oh my God! Washingtub is an elec tuition!" Caboose exclaimed.

"It's electrician, Caboose." Doc corrected.

"Is that true?" Carolina turned towards Tucker, who only continued to stare at Washington.

"Maybe it's his semblance?" Simmons guessed.

"What, so using electricity?" Grif said.

"Sounds kinda simillar to Nora's." Sarge noted.

"Well, more like electro-magnetism." Simmons responded, pulling a Blackboard on wheels along with some chalk.

"Where'd that come from?" Donut asked.

"They have these things all around the school."

"This place really needs a wine bar." Grif suggested.

"Please, now." Simmons drew out a bunch of "+" and "–" circles, and some terms like protons and electrons.

"Using his semblance, he's able to charge electricity in his hands, and absorb the protons and electrons radiating or conducting off of a surface, although electro-magnetism requires a direct contact with the two objects in order for it to work." Simmons drew out a line circling the two sides of the board. "This causes the ions and anions to blah blah blah, the hyperlink causing the two too blah blah blah, magnetized the blah blah Spy! Blah blah, after that, the electricity should blah blah blah, and there should be the energy transfusion to blah blalh, blah blah, blah."

.

.

The team blinked. They stopped understanding him halfway through, not eve Locus understood it all, only Lopez did. Simmons sighed.

"He can manipulate electricity that he touches, but he's still hurt by it unless he physically focuses on the area it's charged."

The team "Oooooohh"'d in understanding.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Grif asked. Simmons sighed.

"This is all just a theory though, it could he something completely different for all I know." He glanced around the room.

"So…what now?" Tucker, who stayed silent throughout the whole conversation, sighed.

"I'm just going to stay here. I…fucked up back there with Felix anyways." He said regretfully. Carolina made a worried glance at him.

"That reminds me, were any of you able to catch Felix?" Locus asked.

"No. How'd he even get into Gehenna anyways?" Carolina asked.

"He disguised himself as an Atlesian Guard, and…ended up killing everyone aboard. I fought him, and he cut off one of my ship's wings. We took cover inside the ship, and braced ourselves for impact." Locus explained.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Simmons asked.

"…No."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Omae wa mou shindeiru!"

Felix teleported himself towards one of his 'waypoints', a special ability he learned when he practiced his semblance. It allowed him to set-up certain areas as waypoints, allowing easy teleportation, though it takes longer to charge.

He teleported himself to the White Fang main warehouse base, where he was greeted by Emerald, Mercury, Neo and Cinder, sitting down on some crates. Mercury snorted smugly.

"So, how was the-"

Felix teleported in front of him and punched him in the face before he could finish, placing his back facing down.

"NOT IN THE GOD DAMN MOOD ASSHOLE!" Emerald was about to intervene, but shrugged to herself.

"I take it your revenge on your former partner ended in failure?" Cinder asked. Felix turned his head towards her, and kicked a metal crate into the warehouse wall.

"No, I'm pissed off because they ran out of Rocky Road Ice cream- OF COURSE THAT'S WHY I'M FUCKING PISSED!" He exclaimed. Emerald sighed, Neo silently giggled, and Cinder put a finger on her chin.

Felix continued to rampage through the warehouse, kicking crates and slashing White Fang grunts everywhere towards the wall, destroying half of the warehouse's insides.

"RAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

.

.

.

He eventually calms down and turned back towards the fou, deactivating his sword.

"I did learn one thing though." Felix said, calming down a bit. The half Fall maiden tilted her head.

"What is that, exactly?"

"Washington has the ability to do some sort of electro-magnetic bullshit thing. He grabbed my plasma sword without melting his hands off." Cinder continued to scratch her chin in thought.

"Interesting…"

.

.

.

Mercury finally recovered, and got back up.

"Asshole…" He barely whispered. Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like you."

"Hm…" Cinder continued to think deeply.

.

.

.

It became a sinister smirk.

"Emerald."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Add this one to the list." Felix tilted his head.

"What "list"?!" He demanded. Cinder grabbed her scroll and began scrolling through. Before she could respond, Felix pointed a finger at her.

"And don't give me some sort of cryptic bullshit, please." He added. Cinder sighed.

"When someone is…well, a threat to our plans, we know how to prioritize. If we find him, we kill him. Simple as that." Felix activated bis sword in response.

"Don't you fucking dare. He's mine. And if any of you do take my kill, it's not gonna be a fucking fun time for you all." Emerald stood up, and was about to pull out her weapons, though was stopped by Cinder.

"We are partners, Felix. We will need to compromise should things fail to go according to plan. The rest of the soldiers will be dealt with your hands, Agent Washington, however, shall be dealt with when an opportunity presents itself. I suggest you…prepare for that, if you truly want to be the one to eliminate him." Cinder replied, clicking her heels on the ground.

Felix grunted, and walked out of the warehouse…flipping them off.

.

.

.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Emerald asked her mistress.

"I do believe that he'll take my advice and spend his time preparing for what's to come. Revenge is rather powerful motivation after all. And we should do the same." Cinder followed up.

"Gather the White Fang for a meeting, along with Mr. Tauros."

"Ye ma'am."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The nine soldiers exited the infirmary, save for Tucker and Carolina, who stayed beside the gray freelancer.

"So…now what?" Simmons asked again.

"Men, I think it's time we go like Wash and take a nap. It's getting late boys." Sarge glanced at the moon through one of the wall arks.

"I still think that shattered moon is going to be one of those "It was in front of us the whole time!" Things." Grif said.

"Shut it numbnuts. Come on men, let's go get some sleep! The enemy can attack us at any moment, so let's all go in shifts. Grif, you take the 10-hour shift." Sarge instructed.

"Kay." Grif responded, planning to just sleep the second Sarge does.

"Oh! It's almost nap time. Come on Doctor O'Malley!" Caboose said, walking to his dorm room.

"Okay!" Doc said, following the blue soldier while the Reds made their own way to their dorm room.

 _ **Meanwhile, with the three Blues…**_

Carolina and Tucker silently stared at the unconscious gray freelancer lying down on the infirmary bed, neither making a single noise.

.

.

.

Tucker broke it by sighing, which Carolina took notice of.

"You…okay?" She asked.

"No. I'm not okay. I fucked up. I couldn't do anything to Felix before Wash got stabbed. I was useless."

"No you weren't—"

"I was, Carolina. I couldn't do anything to Felix, I killed that big black bird thing, but Wash got stabbed, and that's not a fair trade in my opinion. And now I'm here wondering what the fuck I'm doing wrong."

.

Carolina sighed.

"Look…I'm not the best at doing these kind of things..."

"Best at what? You're the "Number one" after all." Tucker replied, still staring at the gray freelancer in bed. Carolina sighed again.

"…My time in Project Freelancer was what I regret the most. I was arrogant, I was blind, you could even say I was the reason that they all died. I failed them, Tucker. I became obsessed with success, that I forgot how to take failure." Tucker slowly raised his helmet, though still not facing her. He didn't say anything, so Carolina continued.

"…Once I realized that, I guess I didn't learn from my mistake, as you know. I became obsessed with finding the Director, to end it all, but somewhere, I knew that wouldn't put me to ease…Once I finally moved on, Epsilon…we talked." Tucker somewhat hesitantly turned towards her.

"What did you two talk about?"

"He said it'd be nice to be a good guy…but after everything we…after everything I did, I knew that we wouldn't get there anytime soon. But doing what we can every time we wake up…it could be enough to bring us back to good."

"…Was it enough?"

Carolina lowered her head.

.

.

.

"To this day I don't know. It's something that haunts me from my dreams. Even in Remnant, that thought haunts me." She raised her head back up at the Teal soldier.

"I know that you feel like you screwed up, but you're not the only one who has. The important thing, is that we do everything we can to make up for it, to be a good guy again, to try and redeem ourselves."

.

.

.

"…Guess so. Hey, Carolina?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind sparring off again? I want to…train, I guess." She chuckled.

"Only if you're fine with broken bones."

"Only if you're fine with dismembered limbs."

The two shared a light chuckle, and exited the infirmary. As they were about to walk out, Carolina glanced one last time at the gray freelancer.

.

" _Everyone has their families…and these idiots are mine. Nothing will change that, and damn if I won't do everything I can to make sure they stay alive."_ She thought to herself, finally walking out of the room.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Report, Locus."

Ironwood stated to the blake and green armored soldier. The two stood inside the Main Atlesian Ship, monitoring the control panel. Locus tapped a button on the panel, playing footage of Gehenna.

"The Majority of our living forces are falling back, other than Winter, while the Atlesian Knights and Paladins are pressing forwards, and the Grimm continue to relent against our forces." He reported.

"Will this remain until tomorrow morning?" Ironwood asked.

"According to our Grimm biologists, they should lessen in the morning." Locus answered. Ironwood sighed, both for relief and frustration.

"Anything else?"

.

.

.

"I need a new ship." The Atlas general raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your ship?"

"Felix managed to infiltrate by disguising as one of the Atlas Guards using one of their uniforms. He crashed my ship and killed everybody on board other than myself." Locus explained. Ironwood sighed.

"I need a list of those soldiers so we can send their families our condolences."

"Of course." Locus turned off the video playing on the control panel.

"What of the Vytal Festival?" He asked.

"…It will resume the day after tomorrow, or perhaps two, depending on the status of our Droids and the Grimm."

"There is an additional bit I must mention. According to our Grimm biologists, should another incident similar to this magnitude occur, the Grimm may become much more violent, and perhaps stronger if enough negativity is happening." Locus added.

"I see…" Ironwood responded.

A brief moment of silence befalls the two.

.

.

.

"Dismissed." Ironwood said. Locus turned his back.

.

.

.

"…Don't get cocky about your power, General." Locus advised. Ironwood narrowed his eyes.

"I suggest you watch what you say." Ironwood replied. Locus walked towards the exit door of the control room of the ship.

"And _I_ suggest you watch your actions." Locus replied somewhat snarkily, before exiting the room. Ironwood sighed, and held out his revolver, inspecting it.

"…Hm." He hummed, before keeping it again.

 _ **With Locus…**_

The black and green soldier, walked out of the room, a lot of questions on his mind.

"What could Felix be capable of?"

With aura _and_ a semblance, his skill could possibly surpass his in the right environment. He raised a finger to his helmet chin, and began to think of what he could do.

.

.

.

He sighed.

"Preparations must be made."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Qrow was bored.

Again.

He circled above Beacon Academy as a crow, thinking.

" _If ol' Jimmy thinks a few robots are going to make her "fear" him, then he's either dumber than I thought or blind with power."_ He thought to himself.

Qrow noticed the Ironwood had gone much more blunt ever since the incident where "he" was the one who saved Vale when the Grimm infested the city. Ever since then, people looked up to him like the Savior of the Great War, though the recent events have changed that.

Well, mostly. His droids are a bit…low on their reputation.

On the other hand…

" _Wonder what those red and blue guys are doing…"_

He liked them. They were rude, funny, stupid, and most of all, realistic. They weren't the normal group Qrow was used to in Beacon, but that was a good thing. The world needed more people who saw the world as more than a paradise where they all lived happily ever after in the end. Probsbly one of the most important thigns though...

They had experience with war.

" _Wonder if they'll drink with me."_

"Uncle Qrooooooooooooooow!"

The crow stopped, and turned his head towards the noise, revealing it to be Ruby on the Beacon roof, hands cupped around her mouth. Qrow, being the cool uncle that he is, decided to perch first upon the entrance/exit to the rooftop, and waited for things to play out. Ruby eventually stopped calling for him, and slumped a bit. Qrow was about to morph back, but Ruby's teammates came to the rooftop.

"Did you find him?" Weiss asked. Qrow tilted his bird head in confusion. Why was the Schnee looking for him?

"No, any of you guys have any luck?" The team leader asked.

"Nope." Yang replied.

"No trace of him." Blake followed up. Qrow just got even more confused, why were they all searching for him? Ruby sighed.

"Any chance you guys have any other ideas?" She asked, scratching the back of her head.

"We could just do nothing and let the authorities deal with it." Weiss suggested.

"We can't do that! We're team RWBY! We always rise up and defend Vale from evil!" Ruby exclaimed, making the crow chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, well, how else are we supposed to know what's happening? Your uncle seems like our last lead." Blake said. Qrow realized why they were looking for him, and flew off, heading for Ozpin's office. Meanwhile, Ruby and her team continued to talk on the rooftop.

"Well, we could always go into Vale and see if there's anything else up?" Yang suggested, shrugging.

"We have classes tomorrow, we can't go out!" Weiss reminded, causing the blonde brawler to groan. Blake sighed.

"She's right though. We can't really do much at the moment." Ruby slumped a bit.

"It's already late, we should just go to sleep, we'll think up of something in the morning." Weiss followed up.

"Okaay…" Ruby said, disappointed they didn't find anything. Yang wrapped an arm around her.

"Cheer up sis, look on the bright side! The Reds and Blues are going to be our teachers tomorrow!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby smiled.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see what they're going to teach us." She exclaimed. Weiss and Blake sighed, though they smiled.

"Knowing them, it'll probably involve something that makes no sense." Weiss said.

"Well, it's what make them a family after all." Blake followed up. The team chuckled, and headed back to their dorm room.

 _ **With Qrow…**_

"You want to let them in?"

Qrow said in disbelief, before chugging down some alcohol down his throat. Ozpin sighed.

"…Perhaps. Keeping this a secret from every student is understandable, but considering we have already let Ms. Nikos into our group, her teammates and friends are likely going to worry over her, because this is a rather large burden for one person alone, she will show signs of doubt and worry, causing questions, questions, leading to the need for answers." He explained his point of view. Qrow stopped drinking from his flask.

"Look Oz, I get that, but that's exactly why. We've already got one of your students in our group. As cheesy this might sound, I don't want anyone else to come in if they don't have to, especially my nieces."

"You can't deny that they won't eventually find out though." Ozpin responded, somewhat referring to Ruby's silver eyes. Qrow sighed, and walked over to the window, staring out into Beacon's courtyard idly.

"If we are going to do this, wouldn't one of those Fourth Year teams be better equipped for this? Or maybe even an actual huntsman? I know you know that I know that you know more people around here than most people know. I also know you're a good man, who makes decisions." Qrow said, shaking his flask a big. Ozpin sighed.

"…I am in the same boat as you are, Qrow. I don't wish for any of my students to bear this burden we carry, but if we are, it is best to accelerate the inevitable before so. You are already well aware of Team RWBY, and JNPR has a member that we've already talked to."

.

.

.

"So, you're really going to let team RWBY into our group?" Qrow said, still staring out the window.

"…That's still undecided, Qrow. I am merely suggesting that should we think of adding another group into this secret, we would have options." Ozpin responded. Qrow drank from his flask, and wiped some alcohol off of him with his sleeve.

"…You really are a cryptic man Oz."

After a moment of silence, Qrow walked back to the elevator, and headed down to the ground floor, not saying a single word.

.

.

.

Ozpin sighed.

"Become a headmaster at a Magical School they said. It'll be fun they said."

 _ **With the Reds…**_

"Why the hell is there a hole on the opposite side of our door?!" Simmons exclaimed.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

" **Yo Wtf? Why is this Two weeks (or so) late?"**

 **I'M SORRY!**

 _ **Epsilon: You say that a lot, you know that right? Probably even more than that Pyrrha chick.**_

 **Yeah…I know. I really am sorry though. To answer the question…I honestly have nothing. In case you didn't know yet, I'm shit at balancing my life.**

 **Also, I guess part of the reason is just I kinda lost motivation, and my mind keeps drifting into other things I guess. I'm sorry but weekly updates are becoming a foreign concept at this point, though I can promise there will be at the very least Two updates a month.**

" **That's not a lot! (Insert Author's name here) Can do that daily! With longer chapters!"**

 **I KNOW AND I'M SORRY!**

 _ **Theta: You compare yourself to much to other writers. Come on, you're pretty good!**_

 **Thanks, though I still feel like my chapters are kinda shit, sorry about that guys.**

 _ **Epsilon: Jesus Christ can you stop saying that? It's getting irritating.**_

 **Sorry.**

 _ **Epsilon:HHMMMGMH-HGMMG-MMGMHH-MM-MGM-GHGM-MG!**_

 _ **.**_

 **A-Anyways,**

 **Washington's semblance!**

 **I'll go into a more in depth explanation of it soon enough, and it was actually a 3 way tie in the poll, but I ended up picking Electro-Magnetism.**

 **Also, congratulations to Amvmaster for getting his semblance idea in this story!**

" **The heat from the Sword would STILL have cut through his bloody hands!"**

 **Technically, plasma is just electricity, just VERYYYYYYY heated, Washington being able to control electricity, means that manipulating it would be….well, I'll go more in depth next chapter.**

 _ **Delta: Technically so. Although that is not saying much, because I am you. Somewhat, at the very least.**_

 **Again, sorry this chapter's kinda shitty, though I guess I say that for every chapter at this point.**

 ** _Epsilon: Stop._**

 **Thank you. And since I promised a reviewer, this Omake will be a chibi one. Enjoy!**

 **Omake: Chibis!**

The intro plays. Showing the words in the white center;

 **RT**

 **Chibi**

The Blues stood on the bottom left half of the screen, Caboose waved…behind him, Washington sat down, legs stretched in front of him comfortably, Tucker was waving, but turned Caboose around, Carolina had her arms crossed, and Doc was waving too.

The Reds were on the right. Sarge held the barrel of his Shotgun, and planted it onto the ground, saluting, Grif was lying down in front of all of them, snoring, then was kicked in the helmet by Sarge, Simmons was nervously glancing around, Lopez was shaking his head, facing the ground, and Donut was happily waving towards the screen.

Ruby was standing on the **C** of **Chibi** , smiling and waving happily, Weiss properly stood on top of the **R** of **RT** , Blake was peaking her head out of the **T** of **RT** , resting her arms on it, and Yang balanced herself on the **i** of **Chibi** , arms crossed.

" **RT**

 **Chibi!"**

 **.**

Washington walked down the hall, alongside Carolina. They crossed paths with Neptune, Sun, Nora and Pyrrha…wearing mustaches?

"Hello!" Pyrrha greeted.

.

.

.

"Is this the new trend people are talking about?" Carolina asked rhetorically. Sun and Neptune popped up from behind the female duo.

"No, it's just because we're…" They held out (plastic) gold badges.

"Junior detectives!"

.

.

.

"This day just keeps getting weirder…" Washington noted, and turned towards the female duo.

"Why are you two doing this? I can understand why them, but why you two?"

"We want to be Junior detectives too!" Nora answered, grinning widely.

"Hm…." Carolina said.

"It's tru-" Pyrrha started, though was interrupted by Carolina speeding in front of her.

"Huh?!" She grabbed her hand and placed it in front of her, which was twitching slightly.

"Your fingers are twitching as a sign of a lie, there's a a piece of crumpled paper in your pocket and your eyes dilate to the left just for a split-second towards Nora." She then proceeded to open her eye widely, which was shown to be twitching to the left.

"Hey-" Nora didn't get to finish as Washington sped in front of her and grabbed her arm, before placing two finger on her wrist.

"Your pulse is rapidly increasing, your fingers are twitching as if to reach something in your pocket, your head is vibrating the tiniest of movements in frustration towards your partner and your eyes are also vibrating as if out of frustration towards someone else besides her, possibly a close friend." Washington noted. The two freelancers stepped back, and coughed.

"…Nora talked you into doing this-" Carolina started.

"-And Nora wants you to do this so you can just say it to Jaune directly already." Washington finished.

""What?!"" Pyrrha and Nora exclaimed, while Neptune and Sun dropped their jaws down on the floor.

"How did you figure all that out?!" Nora exclaimed. The freelancers pulled out 2 piecesr of paper.

""We got the schedules in your pockets."" They chorused. The two girls immediately patted their pockets, to find nothing there. The two freelancers high-fived each other, while Neptune and Sun…got on their knees.

"Oh please great detectives!" Neptune started.

"Teach us the great ways of being junior detectives!" Sun followed up. The two females were now on their knees as well.

"Please teach us!" They all said in unison.

.

.

.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Washington said again. He turned towards Carolina.

"What do you think?" He asked her. Carolina turned her head towards him.

"Nah."

"PLEASE!"

…The duo then spent the rest of the day dragging around the four…literally. Nora and Pyrrha clinged onto Carolina's legs, while Neptune and Sun clinged onto Washington's.

"Please!"

"Pretty please!"

"With pancakes!"

"EXTRA pancakes!"

 **TRANSITION**

 **A black screen befalls onto the screen, showing nothing else…**

 **And then Felix teleports in, he chuckles, and pulls out a pistol aiming at the scree-**

 _ ***BANG***_

Chibi Felix is inside the White Fang warehouse in his armor..…wearing Roman's hat and holding his cane. He stood on top of what looked like a makeshift theater play stage. A tune began to play in the background, and Felix moved his body back and forth.

 **(Search up "His name is Felix".)**

"Da-da-da, ba-ra-ra!" He began tipping his hat down with his free hand, continuing to twirl the cane on his finger.

"He's a killer…he's a monster…" Felix stood up straight and fired the cane towards a random direction.

"AHHHHH!" Followed up by an explosion and screaming, which was ignored by Felix as he continued, and rested the cane on his other hand.

"He's an absolute too~l, ba-, ba-ra-ba-ba!" He kicked his legs to the beat.

"He's a douchebag…he's an asshole~!" He implanted the cane onto the ground and gave the audience the middle finger.

"He masturbates to images, of his face!" He pulls out a picture of his own face with his freehand, before keeping it again.

"His name is Felix, Felix! Felix, Felix!" He shot the cane towards the roof in several directions every time he said "Felix", followed by an several explosions, and metal plates falling. He implanted the cane down onto the stage again with both hands.

"Felix the douche, Felix the doooouuuche~." He said, moving his body to the beat, his cane remaining stationary.

"He's gonna stab you in the back, while fucking your wife!" He threw a knife offscreen.

"AAUUGHGHHGH!" Followed by more screaming. Felix grabbed his hat and held it in front of him, raising it towards the audience, and rested his hand on his cane.

"And making slippers out of your dog~." Felix finished, remaining calm throughout the entire thing.

The screen then changed views, and showed Cinder, Emerald, Neo, and Mercury sitting down on foldable chairs in front of the small stage.

.

.

.

.

.

"Not bad." Mercury commented.

Cinder said nothing, but did a slow clap.

Neo raised a sign saying _**"Encore!"**_

Emerald rolled her eyes.

Felix bowed with the hat on his chest.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be here never!" He said, teleporting away somewhere.

 **TRANSITION**

 **Nothing is shown but a purple screen, with a large "+" engraved into the background.**

 **.**

 **Doc is heard yelling, and the screen cracks and tilts before he's seen.**

Doc is seen outside on the Beacon field, holding his rocket launcher. Ruby, Yang, Tucker, Grif, Caboose, Sarge and Washington are seen watching in the background.

"I got fifty Lien saying it'll fail." Tucker said, raising a fist towards the blonde brawler.

"I'll take that." She fist bumped him.

"I'm SO going to record this with my helmet cam." Grif said.

"Don't you need an A.I. For that?" Washington asked the orange soldier.

"Dude. If you needed an A.I. For a freaking camera on your helmet, that would be kinda lame. Simmons took a screen cap with the old armor after all."

"You can do it O'Malley!" Caboose supported, before turning towards Sarge and Ruby.

"What is he going to do?" He whisper-asked.

"He's going to jump!" Ruby whisper-screamed back.

"Like a bunny?" Caboose asked.

"Only that this bunny has explosives!" Sarge answered.

"An exploding bunny?"

Meanwhile, Doc was in a conversation with O'Malley

"Are you sure about this...?"

" **Yes. Haven't you ever played Team Fortress 2?"**

"Oh yeah! I love playing as the medic-"

" **You can shut up now."**

"Awww…"

The screen changed perspectives, showing Doc's destination. The top of the pillars surrounding the school.

"Can we even reach that…?"

" **As Soldier once said; YAAAAAAAAARRGGHHH!"**

O'Malley ran straight forwards, then jumped and pointed downwards with the rocket launcher and-

 _*BOOM!*_

" **A** A **A** A **A** A **G** G **G** G **G** G **H** H **H** H **H** H **H**! **"**

He went flying…way up in the air…and didn't come back down for a while.

.

.

.

"So…" Tucker started. Yang open and closed her fingers towards him. Tucker groaned as he payed up.

"How is that even possible? His armor should be heavy enough to weigh him down!" Washington exclaimed.

"Don't ask don't tell I was never here!" Grif said, running away.

"Come back here numbnutz!" Sarge exclaimed, cocking his shotgun, an running after him…

"Ahhhhhh!" Grif yelled out.

"Hooray! We are going to shoot Grif!" Caboose cheered.

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_ Freckles began to sprint after them. Ruby seemed confused, but just shrugged, and tagged along with Caboose.

"Wait up!"

This left Washington, Tucker, and Yang there.

.

.

.

"What are we doing here again?" Tucker asked. Washington was about to answer…but also forgot.

"Uh…" Yang drawled.

.

.

.

"Wanna go get some Rocky Road Ice cream?" Tucker suggested. The two shrugged, and walked away.

.

.

.

"-AAAAAAAAAAA **HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Doc fell down from the sky and belly flopped onto the ground.

" **Ow."**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Reviews!**

 **Orangexboom : I don't really know where that's from, though I'm assuming it came from Fist of the North Star considering all of the memes I've seen. Since you said it, I added it into the story. I'm glad you're annoyed, but it wasn't really that much longer compared to normal chapters.**

 **EzioIsPIRATE : I…I've seen a good bit of TF2 SFM videos, and this is definitely one of those weirder ones…thanks for writing it down I guess?**

 **Monkeyman10526 : Relax, I won't kill any of them…yet…or not…who knows? I literally have no idea on that one though, every fiber of me is saying;**

 _ **Theta: DON'T KILL ANYONE YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THESE CHARACTERS SO DON'T KILL ANYONE!**_

 **But there's that one cell saying;**

 _ **Omega: KILL SOMEONE OFF SO THAT THIS STORY GOES DARK! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 **So yeah. Undecided.**

 **Ancient Loner : As interesting as that semblance is, Healing is essentially already part of Aura itself, and in terms of healing others, this is the sort of thing that their armor protects against, and everyone else already has aura. It's an interesting idea, but no, sorry.**

 **ItsMeK : Thank you! And I wish you the best of luck in your story!**

 **Delayedmovie : I'm glad you're not annoyed, though sor-**

 _ **Epsilon: MMMMGMMGMGMGGGGG!**_

 **.**

 **A-Anyways, as for the poll, it should've been on my profile.**

 **Guest : Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **R98 :…**

 **Imagine the ORA ORA ORA.**

 **And then replace every aura with yes.**

 **And that wouldn't be enough yeses to say how much yeses I have.**

 **But I'll try.**

 **.**

 **YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES-**

 _ **Sigma: I believe you have the point across already.**_

 **Oh. Well, yes.**

 **FreelancerMissouri : *nervous laugh* Hahaha…That's a really good idea that I totally thought of before you said it in this chapt-**

 _ **Tex/Beta: You can stop rhetorically lying now.**_

 **Right…that's actually a good idea, and I added it into this chapter. I'm glad you liked all the options.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehnn : That's a good thought, and since Team RWBY didn't get much screen time this chapter, I decided to add that in. Thanks, and hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Taemalduzovok : I'm glad you like it, and yeah. The mere thought of disappointment from you guys is why I have to sometimes rewrite an entire chapter when I think it's not good enough. Although some of them are shit (According to my low-self-esteem anyways), I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters.**

 **Caboose's min d: A-**

 _ **Epsilon: With a name like that, I don't really want to see you right now.**_

 **Epsilon...**

 _ **Tex/Beta: No he's right, have you experienced what's in there?**_

 **Shaddap and let me answer.**

 **Anyways, I know that Caboose is a "smart" person in his own way, although season 7 gave him a bit more intelligence, it's not really enough to say that he's logical enough. After all, Caboose being a well-written idiot is why me and a lot of others love him so much. I'll give Caboose the occasional moment here and there, though you can't really expect Caboose to randomly get smarter.**

 **BeepBoop : I'm really s-**

 _ **Epsilon: *Deathly stare***_

… **Uh, in all honesty, It's likely that all I can really do is tao chapter's a month, since my life is kinda becoming a shit ton of stuff right now, especially with school. I'll do my best to write them when I can.**

 **.**

 **Also sorry** _._

 _ **Epsilon: GOD DAMNIT!**_

 **YellowChineseTea :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shut up (BEEP).**

 _ **Delta: Why did you sensor? You have sworn multiple times in the past.**_

 **Yeah, but I actually know who this guy is in real life. It's kinda a running gag between us.**

 _ **Epsilon: You have friends?**_

 **Yes, surprisingly.**

 **.**

 **Anyways**

 **QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION** **QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION**

 **QUESTION.**

 _ **Sigma: I think they got the idea.**_

 **Oh. Well you can never be too sure.**

 **Anyways, here it is.**

" **Should I leave this for Hiatus first?"**

 **I'm asking this because Volume 5 is RIGHT around the corner, and who knows, I might be able to use some of its plot points or new characters to try and make this story better, since I'm sure to get something wrong here.**

 _ **Theta: Like Ilia?**_

 _ **ESPECIALLY**_ **Ilia,** _ **AND**_ **Oscar.**

 _ **Gamma: Why Oscar?**_

 **Because why not.**

 **So, should I put this story on Hiatus until Volume 5 ends?**

 **I'd put this on a poll, but I do those too much, and something I've learned on the Internet, is that if there's an option to have it now or later, majority of people will choose now, regardless of quality.**

 _ **Epsilon: Amen.**_

 **Suggest to me whether I should or not, because if not, I'm going to have to do either for any "Plot points."**

 **A. Avoid them as much as possible, or**

 **B. Fan-Theory it, which isn't exactly good considering Volume 5 is almost here.**

 **Also #HYPE!**

 **Anyways, yeah. You can answer it in the reviews, or even PM, I won't mind.**

 **My other question is more story related to this.**

" **Should Team RWBY and JNR be a part of the secret?"**

 **With the Delay and Ozpin actually having time, considering Episode 8 and 9 happened in the same day, since it was night time by the end of the latter, it seems like the perfect and only chance to let someone else in to their group.**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **.**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews!**

 **Also, next chapter will be a "preparation" chapter, so if you guys have any ideas, now is the time to suggest them!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this far, and for sticking with me this far, and have a great day.**

 **.**

 **Also sorry.**

 _ **Epsilon: SHUT, UP!**_


	24. The Actual Delay pt1

**The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

Felix was currently inside the White Fang Main Warehouse-

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you AND your sister, fuck you too."

-Using the White Fang grunts around him as…practice, as he put it. He was currently gunning down several members with his pistol. Prior to this, he used several of them as Sword Practice…Needless to say, it was…messy.

After a while, Felix groaned in frustration and holstered his pistol.

"Dear God- For a bunch of terrorists you guys were worse than the prisoners back on the Tarturus. At least they _looked_ intimidating." Felix said, looking around the…half-dead, half-knocked-out bodies of the grunts around him.

The Grunts that weren't involved in the fight just stared at the Assassin, either in fear or in anger. Mostly the former.

"Can anybody here actually do something to me? Anyone at all? Anyone? You." Felix pointed towards a random grunt, who had no time to react as Felix reached for his pistol and shot him right in the face, his aura saving him, but knocked him onto the floor. Felix groaned.

"Jesus Christ-you guys suck. And you're wondering why you're getting beat by four teenage girls." He complained. The members around him continued to do nothing but stare-

"You. Will. Pay."

-Except for that one. Felix turned his head towards a bulkier, and taller White Fang Soldier, which he recognized as the Lieutenant. It activated its frigging chainsaw, and raised it against the black and orange armored soldier menacingly.

"You'll regret what you did to my men." He assured threateningly, which Felix took like a toddler trying to say "gaga". He laughed it off.

"The only thing I'll regret is if knowing that weapon's compensating for something." Felix taunted. The Lieutenant growled and raised it over his head, before charging viciously.

"SUFFER!"

The Lieutenant yelled out as he swung his chainsaw down. Felix rolled to the side and pulled out his plasma blade. The Lieutenant grunted and turned back towards Felix.

"Raoughaaa!-"

 _*STAB*_

.

.

.

The Lieutenant froze and slowly turned his head down to see his…stomach being pierced by Felix's blade.

.

.

.

"That battle cry is really popular around here, isn't it?" Felix noted, pulling the blade out of the Lieutenant's stomach, before he collapsed onto the ground. Felix groaned in frustration and pointed towards a random grunt.

"You. Get this guy to the medical bay. He'll live. Probably. Maybe. Not likely. Just go pick him up already." Felix instructed. The White Fang soldier furiously nodded and got the help of others to carry him into the medical bay. Felix sighed.

"These guys really suck at fighting."

 _*LAUNCH*_

"Ow!"

Felix recoiled as he got hit by…a katana's handle. He was then greeted by a dashing Taurus grabbing it in mid-air, and swiping Felix.

Who teleported _just_ in time out of the stab. He appeared several feet from where he once was, and activated his energy sword out of instinct.

"Well, if it isn't the head honcho of the White Fang. Fancy meeting you here, I thought you were out there actually doing something." Felix said. Adam said nothing, but sheathed his blade and glared at the Assassin.

"You will regret what you've done to my men, fortunately for you, I have a meeting. Rest assured…I won't forget this." Adam promised, walking away as if nothing happened. Felix rolled his eyes and holstered his energy sword.

"Sheesh, for a world of peace it sure is full of edgy teenagers." He groaned, before walking away as well.

"If I'm going to get some "practice." He made quotation marks with his fingers to himself.

"Then I'm gonna need some decent fighters." He looked towards where Adam once was.

"Hm…"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

.

.

.

 _*BLAST*_

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK?!" Grif exclaimed as he jumped out of his bed. He looked around and saw Sarge pointing his shotgun at the roof…which had a _slight_ burn mark on it. Simmons was already up, so was Donut, and Lopez…Was banging his head on the wall.

Last night was pretty damn tiring, since the Reds had to stay up even later because Simmons and Sarge had to explain to them about the Maiden and stuff, needless to say, Grif was pretty fucking sleepy at the moment.

"What the hell Sarge?!" Grif exclaimed again as Sarge cocked his shotgun.

"Up and at'em soldier! Using the broadest definition of soldier of course." Sarge said.

"Fuck you!"

"Feel free to miss breakfast then!" Simmons said as the rest of them walked out of the room.

"Wait what?"

Grif then ran out of the room at speeds not even Ruby couldn't compete with. He grabbed something from his box as he left of course.

 **With the Blues…**

The Blues (Other than a certain gray freelancer) were inside their room, doing their own thing. Tucker was swish-swish-stab-ing the air, Carolina was reading a book, Doc/O'Malley was double-checking their equipment/seeing which compounds can cause explosions, and Caboose was still sleeping soundly.

Tucker deactivated his sword and turned towards them.

"You guys wanna go get breakfast?" Tucker suggested.

"Caboose is still sleeping." Doc reminded. Tucker groaned and walked towards the Idiot, before shaking him to wake up.

"Caboose! Caboose! Wake up!" Tucker exclaimed as he shook the blue soldier…

Only to be sleep-punched down to the ground.

"Ayh-Son of a bitch!" Caboose immediately sat up straight after sleep punching Tucker.

"Hey! Don't wake others during nap time. Rude!" Caboose exclaimed like Caboose. Carolina chuckled, and O'Malley laughed loudly.

" _NICE PUNCH, CABOOSE."_ Freckles complimented, a slight tone of amusement in his robotic voice.

"Thank you."

" **How embrassing."** O'Malley said.

"You got any injuries Tucker?" Doc asked, which was ignored. Once Tucker recovered, he groaned and stood up

"Let's just go get breakfast already." He deadpanned.

"Okay!"

 _ **Several minutes later…**_

After Caboose changed into his armor, the Blues met up with the Reds in the hallway and walked towards the cafeteria.

They were now all having breakfast, Grif was shoving everything down his mouth, Simmons was complaining about how fat Grif was, Sarge was planning to use that as an excuse to shoot Grif, Donut was going on about how stylish his armor looked, and Lopez was continuing to write his book;

"Cómo ignorar a los hijos de puta que no pueden entender su idioma porque usted es un robot de habla española con un idiota Sargeant. **(How to ignore the motherfuckers who can't understand your language because you're a Spanish speaking robot with an idiot Sargeant.)** Escrito por Lopez. **(Written by Lopez.)"**

Tucker was thinking about Washington as he ate his food, Carolina was doing the same thing, Doc was arguing with O'Malley on how you pronounce the word "flan", and Caboose was happily eating his food.

"This is yummy. I like yummy things." Caboose said.

"Grif! If you don't stop you're gonna get even fatter than you already are!" Simmons exclaimed. Grif stopped for a second to turn to Simmons, before continuing to scarf down on more food. Sarge cocked his shotgun and stood up.

"Captain Grif! I demand you to stop this instant! Or else I will shoot you! And if you do stop, I'll still shoot you! It's a no-lose!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Faqcfd Yui!" Grif said in between bites. Sarge grumbled and was about to shoot the orange soldier-

"Hey guys."

Before a voice turned everyone's attention to-

"Wait wait wait wait wait, lemme guess Teams RWBY and JNPR." Tucker guessed, raising a hand towards the voice's direction, still facing towards his plate. Sure enough, his guess was proven correct when the two teams stopped in their tracks, until Nora sped up in front of them.

"How did you know?! Are you psychic?!" She exclaimed.

" **If he was, he'd be using it to pick-up chicks."** O'Malley stated, which was ignored.

"It just seems like kinda a cliché since we got here." Tucker responded.

" _AFFIMATIVE."_ Freckles agreed.

"Yeah…" Sarge agreed as well, lowering his shotgun…before firing.

"Ah-ha-oooowww!" Grif exclaimed as he got hit with explosive rounds, knocking his back onto the ground. The two Beacon teams tilted their heads at the duo.

"Does this sort of thing happen…often?" Ren asked. Carolina sighed.

"You have no idea." She deadpanned. Sarge then began to beat the fatass down with the barrel of his shotgun.

"Hrah!"

"Ow!"

"Hru!"

"Stop!"

"Hadoken!"

"What the Fuck?!"

The soldiers ignored it and continued eating, while the Beacon Teams warily sat down beside them, trying to ignore the beating going on behind them.

"Can I take a break?!" Grif begged.

"Shoryuken!"

"Oh thank- OW!"

"Should we help him…?" Ruby asked.

"Nah. Just let it get out of his system. He gets cranky when Grif does this in the morning." Simmons explained, ignoring Grif's suffering in the background. What he said was _technically_ true, but it also applied when it was afternoon…and night…and midnight…and noon…you get the idea.

"Uh…" Ruby wasn't sure with that, but shrugged and ate her food. Blake looked around, and noticed the absence of a certain gray freelancer.

"Where's Mr. Washington?" She asked, head tilted.

.

The air around the soldiers suddenly got sadder, Sarge even stopped beating Grif for a moment, the latter taking the opportunity to escape and sit down, which didn't really change the mood in the air.

.

.

.

"He's…um, Washingtub is sleeping. Yes. He is not dead. He is just sleeping. Quietly. Like a pillow. Sleeping." Caboose answered, pausing after every 2 words. Weiss tilted her head at the blue soldier.

"Sleeping?" Carolina sighed sadly.

"He's…One of our old enemies fought with him. Wash is unconscious in the infirmary right now..." She answered sadly.

"Oh…" Weiss drawled. There was a moment of silence between the soldiers and the students, so silent that you could cut it in half with a knife.

.

.

.

Yang decided to brake the silence and raise the mood the only way she knew how.

"Well, you guys are looking… _Blue._ " She punned. The students and soldiers immediately groaned at the pun…except for Sarge.

"Heh heh. They weren't _Red-y_ for that one." He punned along, before resuming his beating. Yang chuckled while the rest of them groaned again. Nora immediately jumped from her seat.

"Ooh! I had a dream about you guys last night! And you were there, you were there, and you were there, you weren't there Jaune." She exclaimed.

"Awww…" The group shared a chuckle and went back to eating their food and minding their own business happily…Of course, except for a certain red-haired Champion, whose partner took notice of her…well, odd mood. She was blankly staring at her food and poking it with a fork, a frown evident on her face.

"You okay Pyrrha?" Jaune asked her partner. Said person snapped out of her daze, and forced a small smile onto her face.

"I'm fine Jaune. Just couldn't get a lot of sleep last night." She answered. She wasn't _lying_ , but neither was that the complete truth, which Jaune noticed, after all, he's her partner.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit…stressed out. You've been like that since Professor Ozpin talked to you about something in his office, something wrong?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha seemed somewhat surprised at his response, mostly because he usually would just shrug it off.

"It's…fine." She responded, not wanting to go into detail. Ozpin trusted her with this information after all…

But shouldn't she trust her friends too?

.

She subconsciously shook her head, and forced a reassuring smile onto her face.

"We just talked about the Vytal Festival. Nothing too serious." She explained. Jaune didn't seem completely convinced, but took it for now.

"Okay." He turned back towards his food, and Pyrrha sighed, unclear whether it was relief, or distress.

After a few moments of just them chatting and eating their food, Carolina spoke up.

"Alright, Caboose?" She turned her helmet towards the Idiot, who was playing with his food. He turned his helmet at Carolina.

"You and Wash were teachers here, right?"

"Yes."

"You were teaching a combat class, right?"

"Yes."

"What time does your class start?"

.

.

.

"Yes."

The Reds and Blues simultaneously facepalmed and groaned, while the Beacon teams chuckled, even Pyrrha did.

"Well, according to today's schedule, you guys should be with Ms. Goodwitch, whose class is just after lunch." Blake answered for the Idiot. Carolina nodded in thanks, and turned towards the other soldiers.

"Alright guys, we still got some time to kill. Do what you guys want, just try not to get into any trouble. I'm going to go over and see if Wash is alright." She said.

"I'm coming with you… _*cough* Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow *cough*_ " Tucker said quickly. Carolina rolled her eyes and turned towards Caboose and the rest.

"Alright, you guys stay out of trouble."

"We'll be fine." Simmons reassured as he took a drink from his coffee...

Seconds later, he felt like he was on drugs.

"OhmyGodIseeeverythingtheroomis134234234x1232312cmsquarewhichmeansthatGrifisfatterthantheworldofRemnantcombinedusingthepowersofcalculatoratrontherainbowsintheskywillraindownuponussothatRanorockwillrainbythwayIhaven'tseethatmovieyetsodon'tspoilmeOKAYYou-" He said ridiculously fast.

"Simmons? Are you okay-" Ruby tried to ask, only to be interrupted as Simmons instantly leaned in towards Ruby's face-

"OMAEWAMOUSHINDEIRU!"

-Before he ran pass Ruby at breakneck speeds through the cafeteria, circling the room and running into various walls and pillars, along the way sputtering something along the lines of-.

"HeyhohihoImSimmonsIlikeMathTheforceiswithyouNOTButdon'ttellanyonebecausethat'soursecreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet-"

.

"Uh…what was that?" Jaune asked, eyes glued on the speeding maroon soldier leaving a blue fade around the cafeteria. The others also had their eyes glued on Simmons, as well as anyone else in the cafeteria.

"Grif…" Sarge growled, cocking his shotgun.

"Did you put Meth Meth Shrooms into Simmons' coffee again?" Donut followed up.

.

.

.

"I plead the fifth."

 _*BANG*_

"OWWWWWW!" Grif exclaimed as he got blasted by Sarge's shotgun.

"I'm feeling generous, so I'll give ya a millisecond head start!" Sarge said.

"That doesn't sound-"

Grif barely ducked in time to avoid another blast from Sarge's shotgun, before promptly running away, the Colonel giving chase.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"Get back here dirtbag!"

"Why meeeee?!"

Carolina groaned in frustration, and turned towards the remaining soldiers.

"You guys go stop Simmons. Me and Tucker will go to the infirmary."

"Okey-Dokey! Let's show him our moves!" Donut said. Lopez closed his book.

"Bien, pero un día los mataré a todos." **(Fine** **, but one day I'll kill you all.)**

" **Fiiiinnee…"** O'Malley agreed.

"Okay!" Caboose responded dumbly. The four then began to chase after the maroon soldier.

"Simmoooooooooooonss!" Caboose yelled out…for basically no reason.

"We'll help too!" Ruby exclaimed proudly, raising a hand into the air. The…teal freelancer shook her head.

"No. You guys just go on over to your classes. Wouldn't want you guys going late." Carolina instructed. Ruby seemed somewhat disappointed, but sighed.

"Alright, bye!" The two Beacon teams walked away, and Carolina turned towards Tucker.

"Let's go."

"Got it."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"General Ironwood, why am I here?"

Penny asked innocently as she was lying inside what looked like a Kryonic tube. She and the The General of Atlas were currently inside the main ship, inside a room with several tubes, benches, panels, and a few other technical things.

Ironwood was currently pressing several buttons on the control panel, before it retracted. He then turned towards Penny in the tube.

"Your father is concerned with your body being infected with the virus displayed yesterday. Don't worry, it will only take a moment to scan you and determine if you are." Ironwood said, opening a small panel beside the tube Penny was in. A moment later, a green line started to scan penny, the panel beside her showing several details about the android.

"General."

Ironwood turned to see Locus in his usual green and black armor, entering the room.

"Salu-tations Mr. Locus!" Penny greeted with a wide smile, though she didn't salute due to her restrained setting at the moment.

"Greetings, Penny." Locus responded. Like Winter, he was filled in on Project P.E.N.N.Y., as her father called it.

"Locus. How was your morning scout?" General requested.

"The workers are getting around to adding more defensive measures to the Vytal Festival grounds, as well as the colosseum. Other than that, nothing too unusual." Locus reported. The General nodded and turned back towards the android in the tube.

"This will only be a moment Penny."

"Okay!" Penny replied happily as her body continued to be scanned.

"Where is her father?" Locus tilted his head and asked in his usual monotone voice.

"I've assigned him to upgrade several of our defenses for the Vytal Festival, as well as our weapons. You and I both know that he's a technological marvel." Ironwood answered.

"Should he not be here for his…daughter's "check-up?"" Locus questioned, while Ironwood sighed.

"It's not as much of a check-up as it is a scan. It is highly unlikely she's been infected, but Mr. Polendina wishes to be 100% sure of it." He explained.

"I see…" Locus responded. The duo were now in silence, nothing but the beeping of the scanner behind them was heard.

.

.

.

Ironwood sighed.

"I'll be out, I need to visit Ozpin. Locus, stay here and monitor Penny's scan, and notify me if anything comes up." He instructed. Locus nodded.

"Understood." And with that, Ironwood walked out of the room. Locus sat down on a nearby bench, crossed his arms, and waited.

.

"Mr. Locus?" Penny started, turning her head towards the soldier in the room with her.

"Just Locus will be fine, Penny."

"Why are you here?"

"Because General Ironwood instructed me to be here."

"No, I mean, why are you here? According to my database, you are not a native of Atlas, or any other kingdom in my records, yet your skill seems to rival that of most huntsmen. Who are you and why are you working for Atlas?" She asked. Locus sighed and thought for a moment, before answering.

"I've done…bad things in my past. Things that nobody would be able to forgive. Things _I,_ myself,can't forgive. I can't redeem myself…but doing something else is a start for me." He answered somewhat sadly, which Penny took note of.

"What did you use to do?" Penny asked.

"…Story for another time, Penny." Locus responded, not wanting to talk about it any further.

"Oh. Okay."

.

.

.

"Do you know why there's more than one tube in this room, Locus?" Penny asked suddenly, surprising Locus. The Soldier tilted his head.

"Why?"

"It's because I'm not the first Penny my father made." She answered, surprising Locus. She sighed sadly, and turned her head towards the others tubes.

"Every day he worked on a better Penny. Most of them would malfunction, others would collapse, others would go rogue, and some couldn't even feel emotion. I don't know how many copies but…I'm the final product out of hundreds, or thousands of failures. It feels…weird. To know your life can be recreated at a moment's notice, Locus, it scares me." She looked down towards her feet, a small frown on her face.

"My father failed many times, but he succeeded…eventually." She turned back to Locus through the transparent glass with a small smile.

""Failing is not a failure, it's a step towards success.", My father would always say this, it's a motto he lived by. You should think the same."

"…Heh." Locus said. It was ironic that the most humane thing that a native of Remnant said to him was from an android.

Perhaps her father was successful in creating a human after all.

"I suppose so."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Bor-ed. Bor-ed. Bored."

"Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored."

"I'm so fucking bored."

Felix said to himself for around the fifth time. Inside the White Fang warehouse, he was sitting alone on a chair beside a large desk, for…whatever frigging reason. He was called here by Mr. Edge-Lord Taurus, and really wanted to go back to playing Remnant the Game: Online.

He was currently balancing the tip of a knife on his finger, before groaning and dropping it.

"Seriously, not even Hargrove was this late." He complained to himself, banging his helmet onto the table, multiple times.

.

.

.

"You're here."

He raised his head and saw the Taurus finally show up.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up. If I knew you were going to be late, I'd bring gift cards for- Fuck You." Felix interrupted himself, flipping the White Fang leader off. Adam said nothing, but drew his blade from his sheath.

"Woah woah woah, woah, I'm not used to going that fast buddy." Felix said quickly.

"Because of your stab last night, our Lieutenant is dead." Adam said through gritted teeth, ignoring Felix's comment. The assassin acted sympathetic and raised his open palms.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know he was your boyfriend." He said, which only fueled Adam's rage.

"So what, you're here to kill me? You do know that's like, the one condition I had for working for you guys, right?" Felix followed up, as charismatic/asshole as ever. The White Fang leader gripped his blade harder.

"The Lieutenant has been with me ever since that human had partnered with us. He was one of my most loyal men, and extremely trust worthy, and you killed him without even any remorse for him, nor all other Faunus you killed." Adam followed up.

"Oh yeah, what was his name?" Felix asked like a smartass.

.

.

.

"…I didn't ask. His loyalty was enough to gain my trust." Adam responded. The Assassin rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"Seriously?"

"As far as I'm concerned, your role has ended, and you will pay for my men." Adam said, not caring about their deal and walking closer towards the Assassin, blade firmly gripped, eyes under the mask longing for blood. Felix sighed and stood up from his seat.

"Alright then, just so you know this is going to be a-"

 _*SWISH*_

Adam swiftly dashed forwards, which Felix once again avoided by teleporting _just_ in time.

"Hmph." He swiped his blade through the air, and faced the black and orange assassin.

"Alright then, is that how we're doing this?" Felix pulled out his energy sword.

"Come get me asshole."

 _ **Meanwhile, in another part of the White Fang Warehouse that was above the duo…**_

"Are you sure it's safe to let them do this?" Emerald asked, staring at the duo below them. Cinder smiled.

"Don't worry, Emerald. Felix is doing what he needs to do. Fear of the Faunus, their anger will only serve to further our final step." She assured.

"What about if one of them kills the other?" Emerald followed up.

"If Mr. Taurus should kill our "Slayer", then it simply means he is not worth our time. Should Felix seem triumphant, however, we will need to interject. Mr. Taurus is our radio to the White Fang, after all."

"And if he does kill Adam?" Mercury asked beside Cinder. She got a sinister grin on her face.

"Well, it simply means that we can at least fulfill their former leader's dying wish."

 _ **Back to the duo…**_

" **DIE!"**

Both Adam and Felix simultaneously yelled out as they began they're duel.

Adam charged towards Felix, blade in hand. He slashed down at the Assassin, who rolled to the side. Adam grabbed Blush, his rifle, and shot several rounds at the assassin, who teleported after every bullet.

Felix went on the offensive and teleported behind Adam, and slashing sideway, only to be blocked by Wilt, Adam's blade.

"Oh great, don't tell me that sword's infused with Heat-Resistant Dust too." Felix complained. Adam smirked, and slashed strongly, knocking the Assassin back. Adam rested the blade onto his palm, as if inspecting it.

"A Fire Dust Alloy. Hot enough to cut through a Paladin's armor, strong enough to withstand pressure from its cannon. Along with another neat trick I have for you." He said with a sinister grin, pulling back his blade.

"And what's that?" Felix responded.

"It pierces _aura_."

.

.

.

"Oh…shit."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

.

.

.

Carolina and Tucker were now silently staring at the unconscious freelancer on the bed in front of them, still in his gray armor.

"…You feeling okay?" Tucker asked, breaking the silence. Carolina sighed.

"It's just…nothing." Tucker lightly chuckled.

"What, afraid your boyfriend's gonna-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Carolina said like a teenage girl going through puberty.

.

.

.

Oh the embarrassment Carolina felt from that one comment.

Tucker started laughing out loud, and Carolina was red as Ruby's cloak under her helmet.

"Oh-ho-ho! This is good!"

"…Shut up." Carolina responded, unable to really find any other words due to her embarrassment. Tucker continued to laugh out loud, and pulled out his scroll, dialing a number with his finger.

"I'm so telling the others about this-"

Before Tucker could finish that sentence, he found his balls at the receiving end of Carolina's foot. He dropped his scroll too.

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend." Tucker collapsed down the floor and held onto his nuts for dear life.

"G-Got it..!" He barely squealed.

"C-can you go g-get me a m-med pa-p-ack now?" Tucker asked, still clutching his nuts. Carolina rolled her eyes and dropped one down, Tucker cradling it like it was his baby…well, technically, it was _for_ it, so...

"You're lucky I packed one with me." Carolina said, crossing her arms as Tucker healed himself, before standing back up.

"Yeah yeah."

The two were again, now in an awkward silence…

"Ugh…"

Broken by the third person in the room.

"Wash!" Both Tucker and Carolina screamed at the same time.

The gray freelancer sat up on the bed, before clutching his stomach in pain.

"Lie down! You've been through a lot." Carolina ordered. Washington meekly nodded and lied back down.

"What happened..?" He asked. Tucker looked away from the freelancer, but answered.

"Felix was there. He…fucked you up."

"Oh…" Knowing what was on the male teal soldier's mind, Washington spoke up.

"It wasn't your fault Tucker." He assured his friend.

"I know. But it sure feels like it was." Tucker responded bitterly. Carolina joined in.

"Tucker. You can't blame yourself for this. Felix was…unpredictable, there's no way you could've known about it."

"That makes it feel a whole lot worse." Tucker replied.

"Tucker…" Washington said. A moment of silence passed by the trio once more.

.

"Heh. Sorry about that. Kinda sounding like a broken record right now." Tucker said. Carolina and Washington seemed relieved, but still worried about their friend.

"What happened after Doc treated me?" Washington asked. Carolina said nothing but pulled out her scroll and played a video…showing Tucker blasting off into the sky.

" _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"_

"How did you get this on video?!" Tucker exclaimed. Carolina snickered.

"Sarge installed a camera into the Warthog. He sent the video to all of us besides you last night." She answered.

Meanwhile, Washington was "laughing".

"Hahahaa-Ow-Hahaha-Ow-Hahaha-Ow, it hurts to laugh-hahaha-ow." Carolina placed a hand onto the gray armored freelancer's helmet.

"Rest." She said simply. Washington complied and relaxed.

.

.

.

"So…what happens now?" Tucker asked.

"Ah, excuse me?" The three turned their heads towards the voice, which looked like the doctor.

"Could you please alert Professor Ozpin that Mr. Washington is awake? He requested to know as soon as he was." The Doctor requested. They seemed confused why Ozpin wanted to know that, but shrugged it off.

"Alright. I'll make a stop by later."

"Thank you." The Doctor walked away to his other duties. Carolina turned back towards the two.

"Let's go."

"Now?" Washington asked, attempting to stand up, until Carolina placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"You're staying."

"Relax, I'm okay enough to walk on my own." Washington reassured as he got up on his feet…before clutching his stomach, and collapsing down onto the floor.

"Wash, you alright?" Tucker asked, concerned.

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not. Lie down, I'll go alone." Carolina _demanded_. Washington seemed reluctant, but complied.

"Fine…" Tucker turned towards Carolina.

"What about me?"

"You stay and watch Wash, tell the others he's conscious…and do _NOT_ tell them about that if you still want to have balls." Carolina threatened…threateningly. Tucker gulped and nodded quickly.

"G-got it!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Ozpin sipped on his coffee. As usual, the Headmaster was sitting down on his chair inside his office. Ironwood was there as well…

"Why, Ozpin?"

Debating with him about his most recent decision.

"Why bring in more students into our organization? Ms. Nikos was an exception as the next possible Fall Maiden. Why?" Ironwood questioned as Ozpin sighed.

"You'd be surprised on what our students are capable of, James. With the recent attack of _your_ Atlesian Knights being broadcasted over the world, several Huntsmen and Huntresses are forced to leave the Vytal Festival in order to defend their kingdoms from the incoming Grimm, as the Reds and Blues demonstrated yesterday in Gehenna." He explained.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with letting your students into this?" Ironwood questioned.

"Because of this retreat, the Vytal Festival is much more prone to attack, and our enemy knows this. Defenders, Guardians, and Heroes, that's what our students signed up to become when they signed up studying in Beacon." Ozpin followed up.

"Telling them this would result in no benefit, all it would do is cause more fear in their hearts." Ironwood countered.

"On the contrary, Mr. Ironwood. I have faith that my students will be able to do something, be it as minor as guarding the Vytal Festival alongside the Reds and Blues."

"But what _could_ they do, Ozpin?"

.

.

.

Ozpin sighed.

"You and I both know that something big is going to happen during the Vytal Festival, James. What it is, is unknown, but should we stand idly by as this occurs, our students would fight, and protect our people. I have complete faith in them, and you should too."

.

.

.

This time, Ironwood sighed.

"Do you really think your students can win a war?" The General questioned.

.

Before Ozpin could answer, the elevator chimed, revealing the female freelancer in her armor.

"Good morning Ms. Carolina. What brings you here?" Ozpin greeted, sipping on his coffee once more. Ironwood said nothing, but stared at the new arrival.

"General. Ozpin. I came over to say Wash is conscious again." Carolina reported, walking out of the elevstor.

"Good to hear. Anything else?" Ozpin followed up.

"Yeah. Wanted to know what you were just discussing with our General over there." She said, crossing her arms.

"Nothing that concerns-" Ironwood started.

"We were discussing about your suggestion." Ozpin interrupted. Ironwood widened his eyes as Carolina tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Carolina questioned. Ozpin stood up from his seat and looked out the window behind him.

"Your team's suggestion about letting in another student team in, of course." Ozpin clarified, drinking from his coffee mug once more. The female freelancer widened her eyes beneath her helmet.

"You're serious?" Carolina asked, disbelief present in her voice. Ironwood sighed as Carolina turned her helmet towards him.

"Ozpin is suggesting to let on Teams RWBY and JNPR into our group, two teams that your group of soldiers seem to be rather familiar with." He explained.

"Alright. That's something." Carolina said.

"The decision still remains to be seen." Ironwood stated. Carolina would've argued with him, but decided not to for now.

"Hope you make the right decision." She said as she towards the elevator.

"Ms. Carolina? I hope this isn't too much of trouble, but could I ask for a favor?" The Beacon Headmaster requested.

"What is it?"

"Please bring you and the rest of your family up to my office…I'm certain they would wish to be present for what happens next." Carolina seemed confused by that, but had an inkling of a hunch on what Ozpin was referring to. She nodded, and went down the elevator, leaving the two headmasters in awkward silence.

.

.

.

"These truly are strange times Ozpin." Ironwood said, breaking the silence. Ozpin sighed.

"Strange times call for different moves, General. Much like Chess, the pawns need to reach the end of the board to become greater, and we already have eight students, the same number on the chess board. One of them has already reached half-way, General. We need to tell them, if not, Ms. Nikos will do so, eventually, whether it be days or weeks, she will." Ozpin said.

"What would Qrow think of this?" Ironwood asked.

"I think that it's a huge risk."

The two Headmasters turned towards the drunkle, who magically appeared at the corner of the room.

"How did you get here?" The Atlas General questioned.

"You'd be surprised how much attention you don't get when you're a bird." Qrow opened up his flask and chugged some alcohol down his throat.

"As I was saying, it's a huge risk. At the same time though, I have to say it's a necessary one. I've thought it over since yesterday, and Ms. Mistral Champion isn't exactly that good at keeping secrets about something this big." He explained his point of view.

"So, you're on board, Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

"…Give it to me straight Oz." Qrow got a serious look on his face…well, more serious that it already was.

"You really think this will make a difference?"

.

.

.

"Yes."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Adam charged at the Assassin, releasing a series of slashes and swipes that the Assassin was barely able to dodge. Adam stabbed Felix, who avoided it once again by teleporting a few feet where he once was. Felix went on the offensive and pulled out his pistol.

He shot several rounds at Adam, who blocked them all with his blade, Wilt growing slightly brighter and brighter, before sheathing it.

"Are you a Pro Genji?" Felix asked.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Felix pulled back his blade and charged at Adam, who pulled back his own, and countered. The duo were now in a series of blocks and strikes. Adam slashed everywhere around him, while Felix teleported to a nee place every two seconds. Every time their swords clashed, Adam's blade grew...redder.

"Gotcha!"

Felix stabbed and managed to graze Adam's suit, knocking the Bull Faunus back.

"Well would you look at that. Looks like mine cuts through aura too. Guess Plasma beats Aura." Felix said with a shit-eating grin under his helmet. Adam growled and pulled out Blush,shooting several rounds point blank at the Assassin, who continued to teleport everywhere.

"Missed me!"

 _*BANG*_

"Nice try pal!"

 _*BANG*_

"You suck!"

Felix taunted every time he teleported to a new spot, avoiding each bullet that Adam shot. After a minute of this, Adam fired again.

"Are you even trying-"

 _*SWISH*_

"Ow!" Felix was slashed by Taurus, knocking him back into a large metal crate, dropping down for a second, before getting back up.

"You rely too much on your semblance. A good warrior can predict after a short while." Adam taunted as he sheathed Wilt into Blush. Felix snorted, but knew he was right. Guess this was unintentional "practice" to the death.

"Let's just get this over with. I haven't got all day." He said.

"I agree."

Adam launched Wilt from Blush, which Felix his face from recoiled from. Adam dashed forwards and grabbed the blade midair, before knocking the Assassin back with a quick swipe from his blade, knocking him down to the floor.

Wishing to end this battle already, he activated his semblance. The Red parts of his mask, hair and clothes started to glow scarlet, and Wilt seemed to grow longer, and glow brighter than before.

When Felix finally recovered, he was greeted by a charging Adam in front of him.

.

Felix SWORE he heard a dark chuckle somewhere.

"Oh fuckberries."

Adam swiftly released Wilt from Blush, and released its wrath onto Felix.

" _ **DIE!"**_

.

.

.

As soon as Wilt unleashed its wrath, the Metal Crates behind the Assassin were sliced in half, before completely disintegrating into the air. Adam swiftly sheathed Wilt once more, and looked for the Assassin.

"Hmph. Teleportation, what a nuisance." He pulled out Wilt and prepared himself for anything.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Felix was panting heavily behind a random metal crate. He _barely_ escaped the attack with his semblance, but needless to say he still felt a lot of pain from that. There was a large cut on his armor, that pierced through and reached his skin…the second one, actually, the first one being the one Tucker inflicted on him yesterday.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Felix complained to himself quietly. His aura was still intact, but it wasn't enough to heal his wounds in time.

He clutched his stomach, and thought up of a way to beat this asshole. He was fucking Felix. Dying here would be like dying just after your partner betrayed you…oh wait.

"That actually might come in handy." Felix realized.

Getting an idea, he deactivated his energy sword and pulled out a grenade.

"Alright Felix, let's see if you can make out of this one alive…"

He pulled a pin out of the grenade and lobbed it over his head, which Adam easily shot mid-air with Blush.

Felix took his chance and teleported in front of Adam.

"Gotcha!"

Adam slashed in front of him, only to find Felix behind him.

"Boop."

Adam quickly turned around, only to find the Assassin dropped a grenade and teleported away.

 _*BOOM*_

"ARRGGHHH!"

Adam was knocked back onto the wall, but still standing. Felix teleported in front of Adam and choked him. Felix activated his energy sword and thrusted.

" _ **DIE!"**_

Adam, not dying here, pressed a button on Blush-

 _*LAUNCH*_

-Launching Wilt right at Felix's face…

…Unlike the other two times, the Assassin learned from his mistake and teleported away to avoid Adam's blade hitting him in the face, before teleporting back, Wilt hitting the metal wall on the other side of the warehouse.

"Looks like you're not the only one who adapts." Felix boasted, twirling his sword's handle.

Adam grit his teeth at being disarmed, and sprinted to the side, going for his weapon. Felix saw this, and teleported right in front of the White Fang Leader.

"Hey there."

Felix kneed him in the stomach. Adam recoiled from the blow and coughed. Felix uppercut the Faunus, before kicking him in the gut and grabbing his arm, disarming the Bull Faunus of his rifle and knocking him into a metal crate. Adam landed down on all fours, before getting back up, only to find the Assasssin choking him.

"You know, maybe you and I aren't that different. We both use swords, we want revenge, and we both are, admittedly psychotic." Felix noted, still choking him. The Faunus spat on his helmet.

"Fuck…you." Adam wheezed while Felix just laughed it up and strengthened his hold on the Faunus' neck.

"Yeah yeah. Believe it or not, that what I would say too." He pulled back his sword's handle, and activated the plasma blade.

"Now, here is where you die for real-"

"Felix."

The Assassin turned his helmet towards the voice, which was revealed to be Cinder and her minions observing them from above. Felix released his hold on the Bull Faunus, letting him fall down as he held a hand over to his neck and breathed heavily. Felix focused on the trio above him, and crossed his arms.

"Oh hey. Here to watch the show?" He said. Mercury snorted, Emerald rolled her eyes while Cinder just continued to stare at the Assassin.

"You do realize that this is a direct violation of our deal?" She asked. Felix snorted.

"Hey, it's not a violation if someone else violated it first." He stated, raising a finger in front of his face, before pointing at the Faunus on all fours.

"I was, indeed, referring to Mr. Taurus." Cinder clarified as the platform they were standing on was lowered onto their level.

"Oh." Felix said. Adam eventually stopped panting and got back up, holding a hand up to his neck and gritted teeth on his face as Cinder walked towards him.

"This man has killed a portion of our forces, as well as the Lieutenant. He deserved to suffer." Adam stated simply. Cinder turned towards the Assassin, who raised two open palms into the air defensively.

"Hey, you told me to "practice", and the way I heard it, it meant do whatever the fuck it takes for you guys not to kill steal me." Felix defended himself.

"Don't worry Felix. What you've shown me is enough to…impress, I suppose is the word." Cinder said while Mercury just snorted again.

"How about me and you go a round first-"

Before Mercury could finish that sentence, Felix was already choking him.

"Mercury!" Emerald yelled out, pulling out her own weapons, until Cinder raised an arm, blocking her.

.

.

.

Felix dropped Mercury down, dropping him on all fours, breathing heavily.

"Asshole…" Mercury said, still gasping for breath, which was ignored.

"Just give me a decent role that gives me a chance to kill those assholes, and we got a deal." Felix stated, too tired to be any more of an asshole. Cinder smirked.

"Don't worry Felix, I've already decided a role for you in the final step of our plan."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, Caboose, Lopez, Donut, and Doc were attempting to hold Simmons down…if they could even catch up to him of course.

"After him!" Doc exclaimed, running through the halls of Beacon, chasing the Maroon soldier.

"Carolina no dijo que lo quería de vuelta con vida." **(Carolina didn't say she wanted him back alive.)** Lopez suggested, which of course, Donut mistranslated.

"Lopez says that we should try using ourselves as human and robot walls!" He translated.

" **Only if you get to be the one who gets killed!"** O'Malley exclaimed to the pin-, lightish-red soldier.

"O'Malley! I thought we talked about this." Doc scolded.

" **I don't remember!"**

"You have bad memory!"

"YouguyswillnevercatchmebecauseI'msuperfastandyou'resuperslowbutthat'sasecretdon'ttellanyonebecauseLukeismyfatherthereissomanythingsgBye!" Simmons said quickly as he continued to run through the halls of Beacon.

"Simmoooooooooooooooooooooooons!...Stooooooooooooooooooooooooop!" Caboose yelled out as if it was going to work.

"That's not going to work Caboose." Donut said.

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_ Freckles confirmed.

"Aw…"

This went on for about ten minutes, until Simmons came to a grinding halt.

"Oh…hey…guys…wow…"

And with that, the Maroon soldier collapsed onto the floor. The four soldiers finally caught up to him.

"That sure was tiring!" Donut exclaimed.

"Habla por ti mismo." **(Speak for yourself.)** Lopez said.

"It really wasn't. That's what you get for joining track in High School!" Doc…boasted.

"Wow! You must have a lot of endurance!" Donut said.

" **Damn it Pink one!"** O'Malley yelled out.

"Lightish-red!" Donut "corrected".

"Thank you for stopping. Good Simmons." Caboose said.

" _MISSION COMPLETE."_ Freckles said.

.

"Okay…Now what?" Doc asked the group. Before he could answer, an orange and red soldier were right in front of them…the former being chased by the latter.

"Get back here!"

"When will you stop?!" Grif and Sarge ran towards the group, before running in a circle, circling the five soldiers.

"Hello Red Sargeant!" Caboose greeted.

"Quiet Blue! I'm busy punishing Grif for backstabbing his fellow soldier!" Sarge yelled out.

"How is pranking considered backstabbing?!" Grif exclaimed.

"Shut up dirtbag!" At that moment, Simmons started to wake up.

"He's waking up!" Doc said as Simmons stood back up on his feet.

"Ugh…what happened…I feel like I just ran around Remnant a thousand times over…" He drawled.

"Grif dropped some Meth Meth in your coffee. I don't like coffee. I like orange juice." Caboose answered.

"Sarge is dealing with him right now." Donut gestured towards the cat and mouse duo circling them. Simmons groaned.

"There you guys are!"

Grif and Sarge stopped running as the seven turned towards the source of the voice, which was Tucker.

"Hey there Tucker!" Doc greeted.

"Hey. Hi. Hello. Whatever. I've been trying to contact you guys on your helmet radio for a while now. What were you guys doing?" Tucker said.

" **Simmons was on shrooms, we were busy chasing the nerd, Sarge and Grif were playing Cat and Mouse."** O'Malley answered.

"Okay…Well, come on! Wash is up." Tucker said, which got Caboose's attention.

"Agent Washingtub is okay!" He exclaimed happily.

" _HEROES NEVER DIE."_ Freckles said.

"Ha! Nice one Freckles!" Simmons said, going for a high five…only to realize that he was speaking to gauntlets.

"Oh. Right."

"Nerd." Grif said.

"Shut up."

"Anyways, come on." Tucker said, turning back towards the infirmar-

"Isn't the infirmary that way?" Doc pointed at the opposite direction Tucker was going. The teal soldier stopped on one foot and rotated towards that direction.

"I knew that. Just wanted to test you guys." He said quickly.

"Sí. Totalmente. Esa es la razón." **(Yes. Totally. That is the reason.)** Lopez deadpanned.

"Feels like Déjà vu." Doc said to himself quietly.

" **Indeed."**

"Let's go."

"Okay!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Ugh…"

Team RWBY was currently listening to Professor Port's lecture inside his classroom…Well, replace the word listening with the word surviving, and the word lecture with storytelling, and that would be much more accurate.

Ruby was once again, drawing Port in a…unique, manner. Weiss was doing her best to stay up, Blake was secretly reading a novel behind her textbook, and Yang was playing Tic-Tac-Toe with herself.

"And then me and my men took down that beast and we broke of its horns, we broke it down, bit by bit, before we emerged triumphant! We celebrated by eating some turkey that night. And that's how my first mission as a huntsman happened." Port finished his story, which next to no one was actually listening to.

"And I have another tale about-" The bell rang, signaling for it to go to the next class, much to the relief of the students.

"Oh. Well it looks like we ran out of time. Remember to read page 67-74 for our test the next time we meet. Have a good day, students!" Port bid farewell as the students exited the classroom. Once Team RWBY did, Yang instantly slumped and groaned lazily.

"He's told that story around a dozen times now…" She deadpanned. Blake sighed and patted her partner on the back.

"As much as it pains me to say this behind our teacher's backs, Professor Port's teaching methods are…questionable, to say the least." Weiss agreed.

"Well, our next class is Professor Oobleck, so that should be a change of pace." Ruby reminded.

"Actually, Ms. Rose, it's _Doctor_ Oobleck."

The team stopped in their tracks at the sound of the familiar voice, which turned out to be the blonde disciplinarian in front of them.

"Oh! Good morning Ms. Goodwitch." Weiss greeted, bowing a bit.

"Good morning Ms. Schnee. I have something to tell you coming from the Headmaster." Goodwitch said. The four girls tilted their heads at the witch, who sighed. "You four are excused from Doctor Oobleck's class today."

.

"Wait what?" Ruby asked.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooohooooooooo!" Yang exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Ahem."

Goodwitch coughed, which brought Yang back to reality, lowering her arms.

"Sorry." Goodwitch coughed again, and tapped her scroll.

"It is the same thing with Team JNPR. Do not mistake this for free time, however; Our Headmaster wishes to see you all in his office as soon as possible." She clarified. This got confused looks from the huntresses-in-training.

"Why? Are we in trouble?" Weiss asked. Goodwitch pushed her glasses up.

"Just come at your earliest convenience." She stated, before walking away.

.

.

.

"Yang, what did you do this time?" Blake asked her blonde brawler partner, who turned her head towards her own partner.

"Hey! Why do you guys always accuse me?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Because you're the most hot-headed of the team, AND you keep sending people to the infirmary." Weiss answered.

"It's not my fault they can't take a hit!" Yang countered.

"Huh. Déjà vu." Ruby said quietly as the three continued to bicker amongst themselves.

After a while, Ruby broke them up and they searched for Team JNPR.

"What do you think the Headmaster wants with us?" Weiss asked her team. Yang shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Vytal Festival. He talked about the same thing with Pyrrha…if it was that." Blake said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked the secret Faunus.

"Well, you tend to hear a lot of things with two sets of ears. Pyrrha sounded like she was under a lot of pressure, like there's some sort of secret, it might have something to do with how the Knights attacked all of a sudden yesterday." Blake theorized.

"You mean the Headmaster's hiding something?" Weiss asked. Blake nodded.

"So…he's going to let us in on what it is?" Ruby asked, to which Blake shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's just go find Team JNPR first." She suggested.

"Agreed."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Locus was currently inside the main Atlas ship. After the scan was complete, he released Penny from the tube and let her roam as she pleased, with the General's permission of course.

The Soldier was currently sitting on the outside of the ship, gazing down upon the land below him.

He sighed. Locus was thinking about what Penny said.

" _Failing is not a failure, it's a step towards success."_

How big of a step did he take when he literally became a hired killer? Is this really redemption? Is it enough?

These kinds of questions haunted Locus every single second he walked on Remnant. He just…felt guilt, was the best word for it. Guilt for killing off innocents, guilt for backstabbing, a lot of things. If you do bad things on one planet, but then do good things for another, is that counted as redemption?

He's failed a lot in his life, starting by…well, letting Siris die…

And then he worked as an assassin, or a merc for hire, even killing off a planet.

And his worst mistake…was letting Felix fall to deep into his insanity of recklessness, greed, and overall power.

" _Then you can die with them."_ Those were his last words on Chorus.

.

He sighed.

Best not to get…emo, as Felix would put it.

Right now, he had to focus on the Vytal Festival. He knew Felix was a skilled hacker, and that Remnant's technology was less-advanced than that of their world's, but the last thing he expected was being able to control Atlesian Knights from a scroll. Granted, it was more of an activator for a virus that was already there, but still.

If they were going to try that again, they'd have to board upon the ship.

And if that happened, all hell would break loose.

"Greetings, Locus."

Said person turned his head slightly to see Winter Schnee, hands behind her back as always, walking beside the Soldier.

"Winter." Locus greeted back.

"Sightseeing?"

"You could say that."

"I see. How goes our human android?" Winter asked, referring to Penny.

"She's fine. Luckily, wherever Penny was at the time was too far for the virus to reach her. Still, it's best to be careful. I'd suggest bringing more human guards into the festival, or more to protect the ship's control room." Locus suggested.

"Hmm. I'll take those to General Ironwood if I get the chance. The Vytal Festival needs to be as safe as possible." Winter responded, Locus humming in agreement.

"That reminds me. When will the festival reconvene?" He asked. Winter tilted her head towards the sky for a moment.

"…According to what I've heard, the day after tomorrow seems to be the most likely result. We're both still awaiting his final decision."

"Hmm…Risky, but I can see why. He knows our enemy wanted for this to happen, and wants to get it back as soon as possible…who this enemy _is,_ is still unknown…What _do_ Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood know?" Locus asked the Schnee Specialist, who sighed.

"…General Ironwood is trustworthy, although at times he may seem questionable, he has aided Atlas in its time of need, and is part of the reason why we've progressed so far. We should trust his decision, and place our faith in it, as blind of me as that may sound."

"…Faith." Locus said, thinking.

.

.

.

"Tell me, Winter." Said person turned her head to the armored soldier.

"If you had the chance to find out the truth, would you take it?"

.

.

.

"Yes." She responded.

.

"Nice talk Winter." And with that, Locus cloaked himself.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Washington was currently lied down on his bed in the infirmary, alone, the other nurses had to go out for lunch.

After Tucker failed to contact the others, he decided to go out and search for them himself, leaving Washington all alone. He sighed, and looked around the infirmary. Beside his bed was a small table, there was some food there, which tasted "meh" at best, utensils, and some other medical stuff that he didn't really understand. Doc probably would though.

He started humming to himself and thinking about his time on Remnant so far.

Arriving in this world was a complete accident, yet it seemed like it was destiny that led them here.

They've gotten new friends, new allies, and even new abilities and weaponry.

At the same time, they've gotten enemies, new and old ones too.

And of course, a slice of randomness was thrown in.

.

"Seems like your typical day with them." Washington chuckled to himself, before groaning in pain.

"Ow-haha-ow-haha-ow, it hurts to laugh. Let's try not to do that."

He took a deep breath. According to the chart on his bed, it looked like he had damaged organs, or more specifically, fried off. The organs nearby his stomach seemed to be damaged and burnt off, which was by Felix's plasma sword. The doctors said that it was ridiculously low chance for him to live, but he did…

Then he remembered that thing he did back in Gehenna.

" _FUCK, THAT!"_

 _._

"Huh…"

He raised one of his hands, and started to focus.

"Come on, come on…" He tried to recreate that…thing he did, again, but failed. He groaned and tried to remember what he did.

"Alright…Before it activated, I grabbed his sword…and…ab…sorbed it?"

Washington looked around, and found a small plug-in that he could reach. He _knew_ for a _damn_ fact that this was a terrible idea…but he's had worse. He looked to the side and grabbed one of the metal forks, inspecting it to make sure it was stable.

"This is probably the worst idea ever…of all time…but let's see if it works." He held the metal fork tightly, and raised it to the plug, and gulped.

"Here goes…" He thrusted the fork into the plug, shocking Washington's entire body.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHHH!-" Washington yelled out in pain.

Against the pain, he tried to focus it all in his hand. He slowly moved his hand back, removing the fork from the plug. The electricity around his body started to lower, and it started to hurt much less. Washington's body was shaking, and he was glaring at his hand, focusing his aura on it.

"Come…on!" The electricity around his body was now completely gone, all that was there was his hand, covered in electricity, and instead of hurting like he expected it to, it felt…stinging, which was much, _much_ less painful than before. It was somewhat spherical in appearance, with a blue glow.

"Woah…Guess that explains how I'm still alive." He inspected his hand from all angles, being careful not to accidentally touch his own hand and shock himself. Looking around, he saw a blank area on the wall, and aimed his hand at it.

"Alright…and…" He tried to release the energy onto the surface, but ended up grunting like he was in the bathroom. He sighed disappointingly, and tried again.

"Just…come…on…"

.

.

.

After several minutes of trying, Washington gave up and clenched his fist in frustration.

"Damn it!" He pounded his fist down onto the table…which released a spherical blast.

 _*SPARK*_

"WOAH!"

The shockwave surprised the hell out of Washington, but it seemed to have done nothing to him. He looked around and noticed that three of the lights above him was turned off.

"Woah..." Upon further inspection, he noticed his HUD flickering a bit.

Before Washington could experiment any further, he noticed several new visitors arrive.

"Hey Wash." Tucker greeted, before getting shoved out of the way by a blue soldier.

"Washingtub! You're okay!" Caboose hugged the gray freelancer tightly, which resulted in…a lot of pain, and the sound of a spine being broken.

"Yes…Caboose…please…let…go!" Washington weezed out, and the soldier complied.

"Okay!"

" _HOW IS YOUR WOUND, WASHINGTON?"_ Freckles asked.

"Well, according to that chart over there, my organs have…well, were fried by the heat from Felix's sword. So…yeah." Washington answered, sighing a bit.

"Wait, shouldn't you be dead then?" Simmons questioned.

"Yeah. I thought the same thing. Guess it has something to do with my semblance." Washington speculated.

"Well, your semblance is more like one of those dark, mysterious figures, who act all big and tough, but in the end are just a nice little softie!" Donut said.

"Not that kind of semblance, Donut." Sarge deadpanned.

"Oh."

"What can you do with it?" Simmons asked, curious.

"Well, from what I just tested a few seconds ago, it seems like I can absorb electricity, not sure what else I can do with it so far though."

"How'd you test it? You're lying on a bed with a fucked up body." Tucker asked, curious as well.

"…I…stabbed a fork into an electrical socket."

.

.

.

"You do know you're supposed to be resting, right?" Doc asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, I don't really think you know what that means." The purple medic followed up.

"Doesn't matter. When I did, I was…well, shocked, literally. I somehow managed to compress it all in my hand, and it didn't really hurt anymore. It just kinda stung."

"Can you show us a demonstration?" Simmons requested.

"Gran idea, idiota." **(Great idea, dumbass.)** Lopez deadpanned.

"Lopez says it's a great idea!" Donut translated again.

"I thought you were the smart one Lopez." Tucker said as Lopez banged his head on the wall.

"¿Seriamente?" **(Seriously?)**

"Alright. Tucker, pass me that fork." Washington said. Tucker was reluctant, but gave it to him anyways.

"Are you sure about this…?"

"No." He went back to the socket and thrusted the fork in.

"AAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Wash!" Tucker exclaimed, but was held back by Sarge.

"Just let him." Tucker seemed reluctant, but complied. The Gray freelancer dropped the fork, and his body continued to be electrocuted.

"Wait if he let go how is there still electricity?" Simmons asked, ignoring the screaming freelancer in the background.

"It's invisible magic, who knows?" Grif replied.

"It's not invisible magic! Electricity is-"

"Not now Simmons 2.0!"

"Yes sir."

Washington was now back to focusing the electricity surging through his body, and this time, it was somewhat easier. He stopped screaming and the electricity in his body was slowly compressing to his clenched fist, one again spherical.

"Woah…!" Tucker exclaimed. The freelancer was once again, inspecting his hand from every angle, until Simmons grabbed his arm.

"Huh-"

"Interesting, it looks like your aura is somehow pulsating the electricity through the invisible force around you, causing the electrons to-" Before Simmons could go any further, Sarge smacked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Simmons! When nobody understands what you're saying, don't say it!" He scolded.

"I agree with Sarge for once." Grif agreed.

"Shut it numbnuts."

"Wow! Washington is a magician!" Caboose exclaimed.

" _AFFIRMATIVE."_ Remembering Freckles' presence, Washington spoke up.

"Caboose, can you walk out of the room for a while?"

"Why? Do you want to be alone? Is it nap time? I thought it was break time!" The Blue soldier reacted.

"No, it's because the last time I did this, the electronics in the room seemed to malfunction."

"Wait, so your semblance is like an Electro-Magnetic pulse?" Simmons asked.

"Maybe. I once saw a theory that semblances are based off of something the user once experienced, or their personalities. Back in Project Freelancer-"

"-His armor enhancement was an E.M.P."

"GAH!"

The nine soldiers yelped as they noticed the female freelancer entering the infirmary.

"Jesus how long have you been there?" Grif asked.

"Long enough." She answered.

"Uh-huh, oh, and, it's pronounced, EMP." Tucker corrected.

"It's an Electro Magnetic Pulse." Carolina said.

"Which spells EMP!" Sarge agreed with Tucker.

"Yeah." Grif followed up.

"It's E.M.P-"

"Carolina, don't. I already tried." Washington stopped the argument before it became another Red Vs Blue war. She groaned.

"Fine." Washington turned his attention back to his hand, which was still emitting that electric sphere.

"What can you do with it?" Doc asked.

" **Use it to annihilate the pink one!"** O'Malley suggested.

"Si." Lopez agreed.

"Lightish-Red! I told you guys a thousand times!" Donut exclaimed.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. The most I've learned how to use this thing is creating an Electric burst thing though." Washington said.

"Can you demonstrate?" Simmons requested. Washington nodded and clenched his fist, but first turning towards Caboose.

"Caboose?"

"Yes Washingtub!"

"I got it." Carolina pulled the Blue soldier out of the infirmary.

"Stay here for a second. You got that Caboose?"

"Okay!"

"Good." Carolina walked back in and leaned against the door, just in case he walked in. Washington breathed in deeply, before pounding his fist down the table again.

 _*SPARK*_

A sharp sparking noise…sparked, and once again, a spherical burst shockwaved a small distance from Washington's fist. The Soldiers were shocked as hell…metaphorically.

"Woah! That's fucking awesome!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You can come back in now Caboose." Carolina said, opening the door and letting the Idiot in.

"Great! What did I miss?"

"Hey, can you guys check your HUDS for a second? When I did it, mine was flickering." Washington requested. Carolina nodded and noticed that it was also flickering.

"Huh." She turned her head up to see two of the lights turned off.

"So, your semblance is to interfere with electrical devices. Could hold potential to be powerful." The female freelancer noted.

"Hell yeah! You could do that thing Sasuke does!" Grif exclaimed.

"This isn't an anime Grif." Simmons reminded the orange soldier.

"Chidori-Fuck you!" He punched Simmons' helmet.

"Hey!"

"You don't fuck with anime, Simmons."

.

"So…now what?" The maroon soldier asked. Carolina sighed, and saw that a doctor was entering the infirmary.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any spare wheelchairs by any chance?" Carolina asked. Washington tilted his head at her.

"Yes. I believe there's some in the back. Let me go get one." The Doctor walked off.

"Why'd you ask for that?" Donut asked.

"We'll need Washington for what happens next." Carolina explained.

"What's going to happen next?" Tucker asked next.

"…It's a hunch…but I think our headmaster is about to do something we've been bugging him about ever since we got here."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Team RWBY was walking towards the elevator, intent on going over to Ozpin's office. They decided to do a quick wardrobe change before going, since after this was Lunch, and after that was combat class, so they decided to kill two birds with one stone.

The all female team walked towards the elevator, finding Team JNPR there, waiting for the elevator to come back down. They were also in their combat attires.

"Oh, hey guys. Ms. Goodwitch already called you guys too?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Any idea what it's about?" Ruby asked the other team, all of them shook their heads…other than Pyrrha, who looked stressed, looking down the floor.

"Is something wrong, Pyrrha?" Weiss asked the Mistral Champion. She snapped out of her daze, but didn't force a smile like in the morning.

"…I might have an idea why they're calling us all up." She said.

"Wait, you do?" Nora asked. Pyrrha weakly nodded.

"What is it?" Blake followed up.

.

.

.

Pyrrha didn't say a word, until the elevator chimed.

"You'll know once you go up." She stated. The others seemed confused and concerned, but they all entered the elevator, a bit cramped, but nobody dared to speak with their concern.

After the eerie silence, the elevator chimed again, opening its doors as the two teams exited the elevator. They entered Ozpin's office, and was greeted by the Beacon Headmaster…

As well as his assistant, Atlas' general, Qrow, and the Reds and Blues. Washington was in a green and brown wheelchair being held by Carolina.

.

.

.

"Um…hi?" Ruby said. Ozpin was the only one to respond to that.

"Greetings, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, please have a seat." Ozpin gestured towards the eight chairs in front of him. They complied, but stayed wary of their surroundings.

"So, did somebody die or something?" Nora asked, but got elbowed by Ren.

"What? We were all thinking it." She said.

Goodwitch coughed, silencing the female explosives expert.

"Sorry." Nora muttered. Ozpin sighed.

"Tell me something." Ozpin said. He sipped his coffee, but not like a calm sip, it was like he was Qrow taking a drink.

Once he was done, he continued what he was saying.

"What's your _favorite_ Fairy Tale?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

" **A MONTH AND A WEEK?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

" **YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO FANFICTION AUTHORS!"**

" **HOW DARE YOU TAKE THIS LONG TO PROVIDE ME WITH MY FREE CHAPTER THAT NOBODY FORCED YOU TO MAKE BUT YOU DID BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO KEEP US HAPPY?! FOR-SHAME!"**

 **.**

 _ **Epsilon: Okay you can say it.**_

 **I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **.**

 **I would really bombard this Author's Note's with a fuck-ton of Sorry-s (Which I probably will anyways), but I know that that will probably just end up annoying you guys.**

 _ **Epsilon: *Nods***_

 **Anyways…yeah.**

 **If you guys want to know why this is delayed so much…I honestly just kinda lost the feeling I guess. Motivation's hard to come by when School and shit happens. And imagination's even harder to spark when you're stressed.**

 _ **Tex/Beta: He went to ESGS last weekend.**_

 _ **Gamma: The week before that, he spent all weekend playing TF2's new Jungle Inferno Update.**_

 _ **Omega: The week before that, he was working on a chapter on his other fanfic.**_

 _ **Delta: The week before that, he was also still working on his other fanfic.**_

 _ **Theta: And that same week, it was his exams.**_

 _ **Sigma: And just before posting this chapter, he had difficulty creating a Halloween Omake, despite the fact that was five days ago.**_

… **Yeah.**

 **I'm SOOOORRRRRRY!**

 **Anyways, since I know around 90% of you guys don't really care about reading the A/N's, let's go over to the Omake!**

 **And yes I know Halloween was five days ago, but WHY NOT?!**

 **Omake: CHIBIS: Halloween…Or Ruby's Birthday.**

The intro plays. Showing the words in the white center;

 **RT**

 **Chibi**

The Blues stood on the bottom left half of the screen, Caboose waved…behind him, Washington sat down, legs stretched in front of him comfortably, Tucker was waving, but turned Caboose around, Carolina had her arms crossed, and Doc was waving too.

The Reds were on the right. Sarge held the barrel of his Shotgun, and planted it onto the ground, saluting, Grif was lying down in front of all of them, snoring, then was kicked in the helmet by Sarge, Simmons was nervously glancing around, Lopez was shaking his head, facing the ground, and Donut was happily waving towards the screen.

Ruby was standing on the **C** of **Chibi** , smiling and waving happily, Weiss properly stood on top of the **R** of **RT** , Blake was peaking her head out of the **T** of **RT** , resting her arms on it, and Yang balanced herself on the **i** of **Chibi** , arms crossed.

" **RT**

 **Chibi!"**

Instead of continuing to the next scene, the word's **RT** and **Chibi** burst into separate letters, before it fell down to the floor, breaking it and causing everyone to fall down to the endless hole beneath them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

 _*THUMP*_

 _._

A moment later, the screen goes down, showing them all lying down on rubble unconscious. The letters were crookedly aligned, before a new word faded in the air like toxic gas.

" **Halloween Edition!"**

.

"Cut! Cut!"

Chibi Ozpin is seen walking into the set with a megaphone, disapprovingly shaking his head at them.

"Ladies, gentlemen, we need to make this scarier somehow." Ozpin instructed. The group got up from the rubble and sighed.

"How do we make this scary?" Ruby asked.

A moment later, lightning roared loudly in the background.

"GAAAHHH!" Ruby exclaimed as she latched onto her sister for dear life. Yang smirked.

"Well, that was really _shocking_." Ozpin groaned in annoyance at the pun, as did everyone else.

"Whatever, we'll just go with a bunch of random scenes related to Halloween for this Omake." Ozpin decided.

"Why can't we just do something scary?" Tucker whined.

"Because the author is too stupid in order to figure how to make a genuinely scary nightmare-inducing story instead of something that's supposed to be scary but in the end is nothing more than Chibi-s being Chibi-s to the readers." Ozpin answered, which was completely and absolutely true. I suck at making scary things.

.

.

.

"What?" Carolina questioned. Ozpin ignored her, and spoke into the Megaphone.

"Curtain!"

A second later, a red curtain blocked the set.

.

Chibi Washington is seen in his usual gray armor with yellow accents, roaming through the halls of Beacon, until he came across the Chibi Reds.

"Hey guys." Washington greeted. Surprising Washington, Grif was the one who greeted back…well-

"Hola, Sr. Washington. Soy un fatass perezoso." **(Hello, Mr. Washington. I am a lazy fatass.)** Washington tilted his helmet at the orange armored soldier.

"Uhh…did Grif learn Spanish?" Washington turned towards the brown armored soldier, who reacted.

"Oh, um, that's my cue!" After some muttering, "Lopez" continued.

"Me gustan los lápices, ¡y creo que Donut es genial!" **(I like pencils, and think Donut cool!)**

"Tu español es peor que tú." **(Your Spanish sucks more than you do.)** The orange soldier replied. Washington was just getting really confused at this point.

"Why do I get the pink armor…?" A lazy voice complained from the pink suit. A moment later, the maroon one smacked him in the back.

"Ah-ha-owwww!"

"Shut it numbnutz!"

"Nice hit sir!" The last one complemented, who was in plain red. Washington groaned in annoyance, finally realizing what was going on.

"Why did you guys switch armors..?" Washington questioned.

"It's because Remnant also celebrates Halloween! And we wanted to do a little team bonding exercise!" Donut, who was in brown armor, exclaimed excitedly.

"Correction, Donut was the one who wanted a team bonding exercise." Grif corrected.

"La única razón por la que Sarge estuvo de acuerdo es porque hizo que Grif se viera de color rosa. Estoy en naranja porque nadie quería usar su armadura así que solo me pintaron. Lo mismo con Donut." **(The only reason why Sarge agreed was because Grif looked pink. I'm in orange because nobody wanted to wear their armor so they just painted me. The same with Donut.)** Lopez said, but of course, was ignored.

"Wait, how does Halloween exist in another dimension?" Washington asked. Simmons spoke up in the Red armor.

"Well, Halloween on Earth originated from when Celts celebrated the Celtic Festival around 2000 or 3000 years ago, which was basically a time when they thought life and death has that boundary thing, and they thought that it blurred out every Halloween, opening the boundary." He explained.

"Purgatory?" Sarge asked, maroon.

"Yeah, basically that. On Remnant though, it's something about how the old people thought that Geist Grimm were dead people come back to life as spirits, and October 31st is the day they coincidentally went out hunting. They were _kinda_ dumb." Simmons answered.

"So Halloween originated from people thinking Ghosts were real." Washington deadpanned.

"Boo Motherfucker." Grif, who was in pink- Lightish-red armor said. They all chuckled for at the joke, until it died down into nothing.

"Ha…ha..hah."

.

.

.

"Can we go get some candy now?" Grif whined, pulling out a traffic cone.

 **TRANSITION**

 **Donut is seen wearing an apron while holding a spatula and a frying pan with a pancake on it.**

 **He flipped the pancake into the air with his spatula, before smacking it towards the screen. He slumps and walks away.**

" **Aw, now it's all over the place!"**

 **TRANSITION**

 _ ***STATIC***_

After the quick static, Chibi Donut (In his pink armor) is seen standing behind a cooking table in the Kitchen.

"Hellooo People of Remnant, my name is Donut and boy are you looking scary for Halloween!" Donut did a double gun gesture at the screen.

"Today, we'll be learning how to make pumpkin pie! And we have special guests Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long to help us today!" The camera moved to the right, showing said two people.

"Hi." Ruby greeted simply with a smile.

"Hellloooo Remnant!" While Yang was more enthusiastic about this. The camera shifted to all three of them behind the table.

"We'll need a pumpkin, and some other things. Let's go get them!" Donut said, walking away and gesturing for the other two to follow.

"Okay!"

.

Once the three were gone, a Geist Grimm that should've been destroyed by the defenses randomly appeared onto the screen.

"Hmm…I smell something evil~" It sang, before possessing the pumpkin like a dumbass.

"Hahaha-" His laughing was interrupted by Ruby slicing it in half with Crescent Rose.

"OW-OW-OWWW! NOT THE FACE!" It exclaimed.

The scene shifted to Donut placing the Pumpkin in what looks like a blender thing.

"Wait what's going on?!" The Geist exclaimed.

"Now, what you want to do, is grind it all up, but before that, we need to add some of our favorite spices!" Donut proceeded to play several spices and ingredients into the blender.

"Ah, A-CHOO!" The Grimm sneezed. Donut closed the lid and pressed the button, grinding the pumpkin into…whatever.

It was at this point, the Geist knew, he fucked up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Donut was happily humming a tune while the screaming occurred in the background.

 _*DING*_

"Okay!" Donut grabbed the removal part of the blender and passed it to Yang, who opened it and placed it in some sort of bowl.

"And now, we need to mash it all up some more, just in case!" She said to the camera, activating Ember Celica.

"Oh no." The Grimm said.

 _ **Some Random Time Skip Later…**_

After skipping an undetermined number of steps, Donut pulled a pie out of the oven, sliding it down towards Ruby and Yang. The Pumpkin pie still had a Geist Grimm mask on it, shaking in trauma, which was ignored for absolutely no reason.

"And boom-ba-da-boom, pumpkin pie perfection! Be careful! It could get messy!" He advised.

"Yaaaayy!" Ruby and Yang cheered, before the latter pulled out a knife.

"I call first slice!" The Grimm gasped as Yang put her Yandere Face on.

 _ **Some More Time later…**_

Ruby, Yang and Donut are shown to be all satisfied at the empty pie in front of them.

"That was a good pie." Ruby said, Donut humming in agreement. Yang burped loudly all of a sudden, belching out…a Geist mask.

"Hey!" The mask spoke without its body. The three screamed in response as Donut pulled a grenade.

"Fire in the Hole!"

 _*BOOM*_

 _._

 **TRANSITION**

 **Ruby is seen walking by a plate of candy rested on a small table.**

" **Ooh!"**

 **She looks both ways, before "discretely" speeding away with the candy.**

 **TRANSITION**

Team RWBY is seen happily sleeping in their dorm room. The sun started to shine through the window, and Ruby rose from her sleep excitedly…Get it? Get it?

"IT'S OCTOBER 31ST!" She exclaimed, falling down from her bed. Apparently, she and the rest of her team slept in their normal outfits. Ruby rolled down towards Weiss, who recoiled back a bit from Ruby's leaning in.

"Do you know what today is?!" She asked the heiress, who sweatdropped.

"Hallowe-"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Ruby interrupted.

"What? Your birthday?" Weiss asked in disbelief. Yang sighed behind them.

"Yup." She deadpanned, popping the "p".

Ruby jumped excitedly and sped out the room, accidentally bumping into the Chibi Blues.

"Oh, hey guys! Hey Caboose!" Ruby waved towards the Blue armored soldier…who-

"Oh, hey Ruby!" "Caboose" replied.

" **Caboose would say Hello Runy you dumbass!"** "Caboose" corrected…to himself.

"Oh, right, sorry!"

"Uh…" Just like Washington, Ruby got confused. Washington spoke up…

"I am Agent Washingtub! Freelancer power, Activate!" The gray soldier raised both of his arms in the air and proceeded to circle the group like a ninja dashing.

"Whoosh!"

"Mr. Washington...?" Chibi Ruby drawled, tilting her head. The rest of Chibi Team RWBY caught up to her, and saw the gray soldier saying "Whoosh" as he circled the group.

"Uh…" Blake tilted her head at them, before turning to Ruby.

"What's wrong with Mr. Washington?"

"I have no idea." Ruby responded.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off eventually." The purple medic reassured…in a female voice. The team got even more confused and the heiress leaned a bit towards the brawler.

"Is Doc actually a girl?" Weiss asked Yang, who shrugged.

"Nah, we all just got lazy with our costumes." The teal soldier answered, though his helmet was different. Team RWBY just continued to be more and more confused, until the one in normal teal armor sighed.

"Okay, before this gets anymore confusing, we found out Halloween's a thing in your world too, so we decided to dress up." He answered.

"Okay…so who's who?" Ruby questioned. The female freelancer answered.

"Wash is in Tucker's armor, Doc's in Caboose's, Caboose's is in-"

"I am a super Freelancer!" Caboose exclaimed as he continued to run around the narrow hallway.

"…Take a guess, I'm in Doc's, and Tucker's in mine." Carolina answered. The Beacon team simultaneously responded.

"Oooooohhhhhh…."

.

.

.

"Wait, how did the armor fit all your sizes?" Weiss questioned.

"We're all relatively the same size." Washington answered. Caboose finally stopped running.

"Well, that's actually based of off the principle of mass production because of the fact that creating different sizes for our models would've been tedious and unnecessary, and although there are some that made MMD models for us soldiers in different sizes, nothing official has been confirmed for our sizes, so we tend to look the same, and that's the head canon of the person writing down what I'm saying, because he is like Grif, lazy." Chibi Caboose explained…whatever the fuck he explained.

.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Caboose didn't answer and just continued to run around the corridor.

"Freelancer, Awaaaaaaaaayyy!"

.

.

.

"Anyways…What's got you so hyped up? You like Halloween that much?" Tucker asked. Ruby remembered why she was so excited.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, until Caboose stopped running and gave Ruby a bone-crushing hug.

"Happy birthday!" He said as Ruby was being crushed.

"Shouldn't you help her..?" Blake asked her partner, who only raised an arm against her.

"She'll basically be doing this to us, _all_ day, so, why not get in some future revenge." Yang insisted. Weiss and Blake shrugged, while the soldiers started to record it with their helmet cams.

"So sending this to Sarge…" Washington mumbled in his teal armor.

 **TRANSITION**

 **Grif is seen sitting down, facing the screen and eating some snacks through his helmet.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **What, do you think I'm actually going to do something for your enjoyment?"**

 **Sarge then runs from the side and smacks Grif towards the screen, cracking it.**

" **That's what you get, dirtbag."**

"… **Medic!" Grif whisper-screamed as the screen collapsed.**

 **TRANSITION**

All of the soldiers, in their mix-matched armors, are seen walking through Vale at night. They were also going along with Team JNPR.

"Aren't you guys a bit too old for this?" Ren asked the soldiers. Grif blew a raspberry and wore a cone on his head.

"Hey, at least we put some effort on our costumes, all you guys did was wear a mustache, a nurse's headband, and one of those funny glasses things! At least Jaune's creative! And we had to improvise, because we didn't know Halloween's a thing here!" Grif exclaimed. The group just stopped there. It seemed too smart for Grif to say, and Sarge was tempted to smack the dumbass back in him.

.

.

.

"…You actually have a point for once Grif." Simmons said in his plain red armor.

"I'm very defensive when it comes to getting free candy." Grif said aggressively.

"He's got you there." Nora whispered to her Senpai-Er, partner.

"I'm surprised you agreed with this, Carolina." Doc said.

"She's always been a big fan of sweets." Washington stated.

"Shut up." Carolina responded.

"Whatever. Let's just go over to that shop over there." Tucker suggested, pointing right in front of them.

"Why does it seem like the same old guy runs every store around here?" Washington muttered, but was ignored. Jaune knocked on the door, and sure enough, the same old Chibi guy answered.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Everyone said. The shop owner muttered something out, and gave everyone what looked like some sort of block candy.

"Ooh! I can't wait to try this out!" Donut exclaimed. They turned around, only to find Ruby there, not even with a costume on.

"It's my birthday!" She said with a smile that was both adorable and one you would want to tear apart after hearing those three words. Washington sighed and gave his candy, same with everyone else…except for Grif…and Carolina..?

"No way, this is my Candy, you're not taking it!" Grif exclaimed, only to have it instantly grabbed by Ruby.

"Hey!" Grif exclaimed again. Ruby was about to speed towards Carolina, only for Washington to stop her.

"Huh..?"

"If you know what's good for you, you won't take that candy." The teal soldier warned. Ruby shrugged it off and walked towards Carolina.

"It's my birth-"

Carolina immediately grabbed her arm.

" _ **Don't. You. Dare."**_ Carolina threatened. Ruby meeped and sped away.

.

.

.

"You really take that kind of thing seriously huh?" Pyrrha noted.

"Nah. I just don't like people who take advantage of birthdays." Carolina clarified. Grif "humph"-ed.

"She's going to get Karma. I can feel it."

 _ **Some time later…**_

Team JNPR had invited the soldiers over to a party…where they found Trash Ruby. Grif laughed out loudly, as did the rest of the soldiers.

"Called it!"

Ruby pouted sadly , until Caboose patted her on the…trash cover.

"Don't be sad. Be happy that you have candy." Ruby smiled a bit.

"Thanks Caboose."

"…Can I have some candy now?" Ruby sighed sadly, and passed some to Caboose.

"Yay!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Yeah…I know I suck at Holiday Omakes…though that is a really long one though.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Kookie1234:** **…Really? Was it actually that good? Also…I'd die if I get stabbed even once…although I'd die if I see Washington die…So…**

 _ **Wash: You Son of a bit-**_

 _ ***BANG***_

… **Jury's out on that one.**

 **NuggetMuncher: ****Huh…well that's good to know. In case people think that Washington's semblance is a bit unrealistic…Weiss can literally make magic (Glyphs), and Ruby's able to move at tremendous speeds with little to no consequence on her body. I know this may be a bad analogy since I'm a dumbass, but I think you guys get the idea.**

 **TGnat:** **…Yeah…I've decided NOT to put this on Hiatus. Yes, with the Three episodes of Volume 5 we've seen so far (WHICH WERE AMAZING BY THE WAY), I've gotten a lot of new ideas, but I've decided that the only time I'll put this on Hiatus, is after something big just happens, say, after the Fall of Beacon.**

 _ **Epsilon: Bullshit, he just wants a break from doing this.**_

… **Yeah…Kinda. I really want to try out writing other stories too.**

 **Josiah2200:** **Interesting idea, and maybe one I'll incorporate into the story. Although, Pyrrha's attack didn't do anything to Penny…at all. The strings cut up her own body, so if Caboose was the victim of that magnetic blast, the most that would do is push him back.**

 **Mamma Jamma:** **Sorry, I just use Google Translate to do Lopez's lines. I already have enough problems trying to learn two, to learn three I'd need as much time as Grif does.**

 **Orangexboom: ****Thanks! Glad you're enjoying my story! Not really sure if this story really is "fantastic", but thanks...**

 **ALSO I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LO-**

 _ **Epsilon: *Slap* No. Just, deal with it.**_

 **Ow…**

 **BraveSeeker3:** **Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. I tried coming up with that his body is essentially more resistant to electricity, along with its properties, heat, etc. This may sound like bullshit because I'm a dumbass, but since Weiss can literally do magic (Glyphs), and Ruby can go at tremendous speeds with little to no consequence on her body, I think I can at least do something like this.**

 **Guest: i love this story it always makes me happy to see that you updated and if you…**

 **Well, whoever you are, I hope you're reading this, because thanks. I started doing Fanficiton out of boredom, but then I just started doing it because I feel obligated to continue knowing there are people out there who are waiting for the next chapter, I've read a lot of good stories die, and really want to see continued, and I don't really want to see someone in the same situation with my story, although I know that's ironic considering I just took a big break.**

 **If you're still here, thank you for being patient.**

 **Guest: seriously? angle with a shotgun?**

 **I have no regrets.**

 **Guest:** **please don't to girl friends**

 **Relax, I killed of that idea a long time ago. The only possible ships in this story are Locus and Winter, and Washington and Carolina. Should that be a thing? Idk.**

 **Guest:** **must have fell into a separate tower**

 **If this is referring to how Felix survived, that was actually my initial idea, until I realized there were no other towers nearby, so, sorry.**

 **Sothoth:** **Interesting. I pretty much forgot all about giving the other members aura. If Caboose DOES get aura…it won't be this "Arc", if anything, it'll probably happen sometime after Volume 3, since Washington took around two weeks or so to get a semblance, and he has experience. Any of the characters getting aura at this point would kinda be pointless, since their armors pretty much are aura already.**

 **As for your ideas, I can DEFINETELY see those being Caboose's semblances. It shows that Caboose isn't just an idiotic brute, and has some actual engineering skills, and I love it when the "Underdog" or "Dumbasses" actually get some spotlight on their redeeming qualities. If Caboose does get Aura, I'll give him a semblance somewhat similar to those.**

 **SpecterXCove: ****Thanks. I have fucked up at times, like Chapter 11, which I got a** _ **very**_ **harsh but** _ **very**_ **needed reminder of by another reviewer.**

 **Tommy298: ****Well, honestly that's been my main goal of this story: To actually make a difference.**

 **I see so many stories where somebody self-inserts an entire super-powered OVER 9000! Harem badassxxcool character joins in, but literally DOES NOTHING TO EFFECT THE PLOT!**

 **It's kinda pet peeve when somebody that has so much potential, literally does nothing and watches everything burn. Like, if your OC character is such a genius, why is he/she just letting all of this happen?!**

 **.**

 **Sorry, just went on a little rant there.**

 _ **Epsilon: That'll probably backfire on you.**_

 **I know. Some stories take some time in order to actually show the difference, like my story, and I don't necessarily hate these kinds of stories, but I do tend to show preference to stories that change things.**

 **Scottusa1:** **Short review, but thanks.**

 **Guest** **: Could you have Smith, Palomo, Jensen, and Bitters come to Remnant and maybe Dr. Grey  
too.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That. Is. GENIUS!**

 **.**

 **Problem is though, there are already so many characters in this story, that I don't really think adding them will legitimately make too much of a difference. I like the idea, but maybe really later on in the story I'll add it.**

 _ **Gamma: How long do you plan to keep this story running for?**_

 **Like I said before, I pretty much think up of my story scenes as I write them down, so yeah, who knows how long.**

 **.**

 **PHEW!**

 **Finally, this chapter is DONE!**

 **Sorry if it sucked for such a long period of absence.**

 **I can finally probably take a break knowing that I have at least a week before my mind starts thinking I'm a piece of shit for not updating!**

 _ **Tex/Beta: Stop.**_

 **Okay.**

 **Anyways, when can you expect next update..?**

 **I honestly don't know. I thought this chapter would've come out by last last week, but that was exams week, so yeah. I had to rewrite a lot of things here.**

 **So, when the chapter's done, It's done. I'm sorry that I can't really promise an actual goal I have, but I'll do my best.**

 **Also…I've known this for a while now, but somehow this story reached TvTropes…**

 **HOW?!**

 **Seriously! This story isn't that good (At least in my opinion) yet it's on that website!**

 **HOW?! JUST HOW?!**

 **.**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this far, and for sticking with me this far, for just being patient. Really, I can't thank you guys enough, but please have a great day.**

 **Merry Bill-Mas'-O-Ween!**

 _ **Bill Cipher: Hey, I copyrighted that! I even said Donut Steel! Isn't that what humans are supposed to say?**_

 **It's not copyrighting if they know you were the one who said it…Bill-Mas'-O-Ween is credited to Bill Cipher.**

 _ **Bill Cipher: Oh.**_


	25. I suck, I know

**PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS PART AND JUST ASSUME THIS IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **Hey guys.**

…

 **You're probably wondering where the fuck the next chapter is.**

 **Or you completely forgot about this, saw this pop-up in your notification, and said "Oh. Neat." Or something along those lines.**

 **Mostly likely the latter.**

 **Anyways, where's the next chapter? I have no idea. I literally don't.**

 **Sorry. I was trying to write the Chapter for the past few months, but I kept putting it off because "Hey! There's no deadline so why not?!"**

 **Yes, I'm well aware I have a procrastination problem. Hell, I even procrastinated this Author's Note. Although I guess that's mostly in Shame rather than in Laziness.**

 **Why Shame?**

 **While I was struggling to write the next chapter, I decided to go back on the first few chapters and…Oh God. It was terrible.**

" **I fucking wrote this?!"**

… **Okay I didn't actually say that...out loud. I already know what I write is shitty anyways. Lel.**

 **To be fair though, that was when I was uploading** **Daily** **. I would stay up late at night, typing in my tablet as my teenage mind filled up with so many bullshit things.**

 **I'm probably not any better now, but you get the idea. I REAAAALLYY tried to ignore the shitty-ness I wrote and continue writing, but after more and more, I just couldn't get it out of my head after noticing so many damn things wrong.**

" **Wait, does the beginning of the story really impact everything else that much? Why not just rewrite those chapters you didn't like?"**

 **Well, that would take a LOT to do, because I basically didn't like everything about those chapters.**

 **1.)** **I made Caboose a _fucking_ Gary Stu.** **Everyone likes him, and he's somehow strong now after one day. Fuck I'm retarded.**

 **2.) Ironwood. I really didn't want to make him like he is in the story, I wanted him to feel like military, but now he's basically someone who's just arrogant and thinks his dick is the biggest on Remnant, but the past me thought "Let's do this because why not?!" God-damnit me.**

 **3.) You know the pause things I have? Well, past me thought it would be a** _ **great**_ **idea to make some of those pause HALF FUCKING MS WORD PAGES LONG!**

 **4.) Chapter 11. Need I say more?**

 **5.)Why didn't Washington and the others ask for more information from Ozpin? They seemed to have a lot of time in the world. I skipped this because we don't actually know why Ozpin has enemies and etc etc, but that came to bite me in the ass in this chapter.**

 **6.)Plot holes.**

 **On top of all that, the reason I was struggling so much with this new chapter is because it feels so FUCKING REDUNDANT!**

 **Seriously! Everything that I seem to write seems to be so redundant! Washington Carolina Freelancer shit, Sarge True Soldier Shit, Caboose being stupid yet somehow smart,**

 **GOD I'M RETARDED!**

 **I wanted to continue writing, I really did, but this just kept coming back to my mind. And a few recent reviews just solidified it for me. Of course, I don't hate those who review/critique, in fact I really appreciate that they spent actual time analyzing my work. Of course, in the end it's pretty shitty, but yeah.**

 **I really need to rewatch Red Vs Blue again. It's been a while, and still waiting for Red vs Blue Season 16. As for the other show, RWBY…**

 **I'm just gonna be honest, I'm not exactly too fond of Volume 5.**

 **If you've read my long comments, then you know that I don't hate Volume 5, I just think it's somewhat going downhill with plot points and meh-ish fights, excluding the one in Episode 13 and 10. If you want an example of a plot point, here:**

" **We have about two weeks before Adam's attack on Haven." – Ghira.**

…

 **Wut.**

 **Blake (Vale) to Menagerie – Six Months.**

 **An entire, CONTINENT OF FAUNUS, who are riding boats operated by the same man of Blake's boat (And several others of course who operate the other boats), as well as the fact that he says that they need training – Two weeks.**

…

 **Yeah, not buying that.**

 **Also they made Adam into an Edgy Ex-Boyfriend instead of a White Fang Leader for the sake of implementing him into Blake's story despite the fact that the White Fang is an organization against the whole of Remnant.**

" **It happened in a different timeline!"**

 **Two weeks is two weeks. No timeline will say different.**

 **Again, I don't hate Volume 5. I just think that there is so much…Well-**

 _ **Epsilon/Church:**_ _**Okay, okay, look... they're just standing there and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they ever do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So, five minutes from now, when you ask me, "What are they doing?" my answer's gonna be, "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!"**_

… **Yeah, that.**

 **On top of that, I really needed some sort of explanation for some stuff in Volume 3, like why not make Glynda or an experienced huntress a Maiden, why does Salem hate Ozpin, why is Cinder doing what she does and what does she want, and etc.**

 **Seriously. Ilia, a character introduced in Volume 4, has a backstory, but Cinder, a character introduced in Volume 1 (Or 2 I guess), we still have no idea why she's "evil". She wants power, but why?**

…

 **Sorry, you didn't come here to hear me rant about this, did you?**

 **Anyways, you're probably just reading through all of this, thinking:** **When's the next chapter?**

 **Either that or you're thinking:** **This guy's begging for so much attention as if he thinks he's special and thinks that people actually recognize this guy by name not by story.**

 **The latter might seem insulting to you, so, really sorry about that.**

 **Anyways, I really don't know when the next chapter's going to come out. I'm thinking of** **rewriting** **this just to fix plot points and overall increase the quality.**

 **To be honest, I think this story only became popular because Caboose was kind of a Gary Sue, kinda like how Jaune is for RWBY. But I think I'd rather have a low review story with decent characters than…this thing.**

 **Not saying I hate Gary Sue Jaune/Caboose Stories, just that this one in particular sucks at it.**

 **I really wanted Caboose to be…Caboose, instead of this person whom I can't even recognize anymore.**

 **Not saying I didn't screw up with the other Characters, oh hell no I saw that in Chapter 11 and a few other points.**

 **Anyways, some of you might take this as just another way of saying I have Writer's Block, but after looking through my shitty-shit in the first few chapters, I basically lost the will to continue writing this because of how it began.**

 **So, this story is dead.**

 **Great, I couldn't even keep a promise I made in an Author's Note. Fuck I'm Retarded.**

 **I kind of miss the days where I'd just randomly write Fanfiction Chapters without a care in the world, and with no experience in writing or creativity in general. I still have Zero classes/experiences in those two things, but I** _ **think**_ **I've at least somewhat improved.**

 **Also, despite my cripplingly low-self-esteem, I'm aware that a lot of you apparently really like this story. I have no idea what I'm doing right, but…**

 **Thank you. Just, thank you to everyone who've read this story. Whether new or old. Just thank you, so much. I appreciate the time you spent reading this, and I hope that you aren't too unhappy to see this story die.**

 **Just, thank you, all of you, so much.**

 **You've made me a very happy Random Author of Fanfiction. Thank you.**

…

 **Guess I should say something else too.**

 **Another part of the reason why this story's dying is…well in all honesty, in kinda feels like homework or even a chore at this point. Probably just me talking to myself on disappointing you guys…then again I'm probably disappointing you guys a lot right now.**

 **Sorry, again.**

 **On the ridiculously off chance you still think this story can be still worked through, here's the chapter I was working on. I'll leave you to be the judge of if this is decent or not, or Redundant or whatever. This was mostly a forced chapter for me to write, because of how much I realized the first ones sucked and basically ruined the rest of it.**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant**

Because the author is a lazy asshole dumbfuck who continues procrastinating this story, not _all_ of the Reds and Blues were inside Ozpin's office. It was just Washington in his wheelchair, Carolina, Tucker, and Sarge. The others either declined because of their own reasons, Caboose was too…Caboose-y for this, or decided they were too lazy too…the latter was only one, who instantly got shot in the face afterwards.

…

As the group patiently waited for the two Beacon teams, Qrow drank from his flask.

"You four wanna go for a drink sometime?" The Drunkle asked the armored soldiers.

"No thanks son, the battlefield is no place for drinks…except for a strong vodka." Sarge responded.

"Can't you take this seriously?" Carolina asked the colonel.

"Well, it's like Ozpin said. They're just kids. What we're doing now shows just how much we trust them to help out in whatever's about to come…and our trust in you for suggesting it." Qrow said, drinking some more alcohol down his throat. Ironwood sighed, but said nothing, which didn't go unnoticed by the other Headmaster in the room.

"I believe it is in our best interest, James, to go along with this."

"Ozpin, I know you're a reasonable man, but what could they do to change whatever's to come? For all we know, they could get in the way and be distractions." Ironwood questioned, turning to the coffee drinker, who sighed.

"We both know that the Vytal Festival is the biggest gathering Remnant's ever seen. With the recent events, we both know of the possibility of our enemies striking, it's when we're at our most vulnerable after all. Even your military succumbed to their acts." He explained. Ironwood sighed, but not one of frustration, and turned back to the elevator.

…

"How are you doing, Mr. Washington?" Ozpin asked, trying to break the silence in his office.

"Well, all things considered, fine. A bit fried here and there, but fine." Washington said, sitting in his wheel chair.

…

…

…

"How much longer is this going to take?" Sarge asked. Washington shrugged.

…

"Hey, just a random question while we wait." Tucker started, turning to the Beacon Headmaster.

"What is it?"

"Well, how come everyone I met so far has names after a color?" The Teal soldier asked. Ozpin sipped on his coffee cup, and answered.

"During the Great War, many soldiers fought strong and noble for their respective Kingdoms. Although they did what they could to protect their people from Grimm and other soldiers, they could not protect them from their own fear." He started. Ironwood followed up.

"Atlas and Mistral had a partnership, and the former had an…agreement. The people of their own kingdoms would learn how to repress their emotions, which lessened the Grimm nearing our borders exponentially, this, however, lead to a…bad outlook on the two Kingdoms.."

"And that's why it was Vale and Vacuo, vs Mistral and Atlas, right?" Carolina asked, having read a bit of this herself. The General nodded, and the Glynda continued.

"With this repress of emotions in Mistral and Atlas, and the ever growing fear of the War raging on just outside their doors, the people of each Kingdom began to have a lost of identity. A loss of who they were." She said. The Drunkle continued.

"As cheesy as this sounds, the Council decided to make a "Color Naming Rule", where their future offsprings would be based of a very notable and important aspect of art:"

"Color." Tucker finished. Ozpin nodded.

"Exactly." He responded.

…

"Wait, why isn't your name a color then?" Tucker asked. Ozpin stayed silent for a moment, then sighed.

"I've…lived an extensively long life, Mr. Tucker. Much longer than anyone else, I've lived ever since the Great War, and when I was born, the color naming rule didn't exist." The female freelancer recoiled lightly at this.

"Wait what? You've lived since the Great War? How are you still alive?" Washington questioned. Ozpin said nothing but sipped his coffee mug. Carolina pressed her foot forward.

"Ozpin-"

 _*DING*_

Interrupting the teal freelancer , the two Beacon Teams entered. They cautiously glanced around the office, noting the presence of the armored four.

"Um…hi?"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, with Grif, Lopez, and Simmons, the duo were inside the Warthog's garage, which was just a bit next to the School. Lopez was lying down on a metal wheelbed-thing under the Warthog, Simmons was standing in front of the Warthog, doing something with the engine, and Grif was sitting down on a wooden chair, munching some chips.

…

"What are we doing here again?" Grif questioned, throwing some chips through his helmet. The Maroon soldier groaned.

"I told you! If I could figure out a way to incorporate Elemental Dust into this, we could have rocket launchers, Cannons, or maybe even two Gatling Guns!" Simmons exclaimed, continuing to tinker with the engine.

"That's impossible. There'd be too much torqe in it." Grif responded.

"La mierde es torqe." **(The fuck is torqe.)** Lopez questioned.

"The fuck is torqe?!" Simmons repeated in English.

"You know. The whole heavy thingy or calibrating the gun like you do in your spare boring time that could be given to me, but instead it's with you." Grif sighed in disappointment.

"Oh how cruel the world is."

"Torqe isn't a thing!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Meh. Whatever. I'm just going to stop talking and say you're wrong and I'm right." The maroon soldier groaned.

"Grif…"

"Whatever. I'm gonna go see what the others are up to." Grif said, standing up and walking away. Simmons groaned.

"Whatever. We don't need him. Right Lopez?"

"No tengo, parte en esto." **(I have no part in this.)**

 _ **With Grif…**_

Grif got bored and just went over back to their room. He walked down the halls of Beacon, passing by the Blue's room, which was conveniently open. He peeked in, and saw the remaining three armored soldiers.

Donut was sat down in front of a small table, Doc sat on the opposite side, and Caboose was watching the duo.

"Oh! Hey Grif!" Donut said, holding a few cards in his hand.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're playing Gwent!" Doc answered, holding his own set of cards.

"The fuck's that-You know what, I don't care, I'm just going to go take a nap, wake me up when we have to do the whole teacher thing." He said, as he walked out the room to his own, looking for a nap.

"Goodbye Griff!" Caboose said.

" _FAREWELL."_ Freckles followed up. Donut turned back to the table, and dramatically laid down a card.

"Alright! Now I'll play Scorch to destroy your two Clan Axemen!" He exclaimed.

" **Damnit! Skellige really needs some more resurrection options."** O'Malley complained as the game continued.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Tucker, Washington, still in his wheelchair, Sarge and Carolina were now in the basement/secret vault of the Maiden. Ozpin had given the gist of the talk in his office, the fairy tale, a cryptic message if it being real, etc. They had gone down first as the Elevator would've been a bit cramped.

The four armored soldiers waited. Sarge was leaning against the wall, Carolina stood beside Washington's chair, and Tucker was thinking about something. A moment of silence passed by the four.

…

…

…

"Hey." Tucker started. Washington turned his head at him.

"What is it?" He asked. The Alien Ambassador sighed.

"I don't really know how to put this without sounding like a hypocrite but…" He started. Carolina raised an eyebrow under her helmet.

"What is it?"

"What can they actually do? Teams RWBY and JNPR?"

…

"In all honesty, who knows." Washington responded, shrugging a bit. Carolina reluctantly nodded in agreement.

…

"What?" Tucker responded.

"Although with the huntsmen and huntresses retreating to their home kingdoms with the recent Grimm rise, we're going to need all the help we can get. We've watched what they could do in battle, and it's impressive." She said.

"But what could they actually do? Like, examples and stuff. I know that Ozpin put a little more trust into his students more, but…" Tucker drawled. The Colonel sighed from behind him.

"I know that doubt, Tucker, even I feel it, and it's gnawing at me from the inside." Sarge started, raising his head.

"Here's the thing though; You could ask the same thing about us. Me, you and our soldiers. Our friends, comrades, allies, partners in crime." He followed up. Tucker tilted his head.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We had no part in this whole freelancer thing. We had no part in Chorus. We had no part with the Director. We were…canon fodder." Sarge explained.

"But without you guys…" Washington interrupted.

"I…We, would have never been able to do any of those." Carolina followed up. The gray freelancer nodded.

"You guys are some of the best soldiers, I've ever seen, I know that now. But when I first saw you, I thought you nothing but simulation troopers, cannon fodder in a meaningless war. Nothing more, most likely less." Carolina admitted.

"But here we are. Kicking ass, stopping wars and kicking sore more ass. Blue, it's not about what Teams RWBY and JNPR could do, it's about knowing it in the first place. Because if a bunch of...simulations, like us could save a planet, imagine what those kids could do." Sarge spoke.

Tucker looked down to the ground, and to the freelancer in the chair.

"Guess we really were screw-ups, huh?"

"No…well yes, but look at you now. All of you. You've grown. A lot. I think you need to realize that you and the rest are a whole lot better than your realize. Heck, you in particular is probably equal to Carolina at this point…Except in Hand-to-Hand Combat." Washington said. Carolina smirked under her helmet.

"Is that a challenge, Wash?"

"Never mind."

The four soldiers shared a chuckle, and waited in silence once more.

…

 _*DING!*_

The Elevator Door opened, revealing the rest of the crew, which the elevator surprisingly fit in. The seven students cautiously walked out, observing the area.

Ruby seemed confused and somewhat frightened, Weiss seemed the same, but less scared, Blake had her eyes narrowed as her night vision allowed better eyesight, Yang cautiously glanced around, a look of worry on her face.

Jaune was in Ruby's boat, but cast the occasional glance at Pyrrha, Nora was staying close to Ren, Ren was the same as Blake, minus the night vision, and Pyrrha just walked out of the elevator, nervously rubbing her arm.

"What…is this place?" Ruby questioned. Ozpin gestured for them to follow as they began walking down the long hall. The students nervously glanced at each other for confirmation on what to do.

"Just do it. We'll explain on the way." Carolina beckoned, pushing Washington towards the others, Tucker and Sarge following soon. They cautiously walked forward, and Jaune turned to Pyrrha.

"You know what this place is?"

"…What makes you say that?"

"Well, it did seem like you knew why and what they wanted to discuss with us was." Ren chimed in. Pyrrha sighed and looked forward.

"Ozpin?"

"Yes, I'm well aware, Ms. Nikos." The Beacon Headmaster responded as Qrow took another drink.

"Alright kids, here's the thing. That Fairy Tale Ozpin told you about around seven minutes ago is all real. The Maidens exist. Four powerful women with magical powers beyond any semblance or Dust can perform." The Drunkle started, surprising the seven even though they were told this in the office, was still surprising.

"Magic? As in, Magic magic?" Nora asked, head tilted. Glynda nodded her head in response.

"Each of them have the ability to perform various feats of magic. From flight, to elemental manipulation, to even abilities even we haven't seen yet. Their powers are unpredictable, which is part of what makes it so dangerous should it come to the wrong hands."She explained. Ruby, still nervous, asked a question.

"Why are you telling us this?" She asked. Qrow turned his head.

"Look, trust me when I say I don't want you all involve in this. Especially you two." He said, pointing at his nieces. "It was a suggestion that came from Ozpin and Misters and Miss dimensional travelers over there." He followed up, pointing at the group walking/rolling beside them. The Beacon team turned their heads at them.

"You guys?" Weiss asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yup." Sarge responded nonchalantly. Before Weiss could question this, Tucker spoke.

"Look, we could answer your questions about what kind of involvement we have any of this, which is in short: Nothing, how about you guys ask questions about the whole secret Super women thing, it's kinda getting repetitive." He said. The Beacon Teams didn't know how to respond, so they just turned back at Ozpin for an explanation.

"The reason why we're telling you this is because the recent Fall Maiden was attacked, and for the first time in Remnant's history, half of her power was stolen." He explained. The students lightly gasped in response, except for the Mistral Champion, who continued.

"Yes. And it seems like I'm next in line." She spoke. Jaune, who was walking beside her, gasped.

"What…?" Ironwood continued.

"Indeed. Once a Maiden dies, their power undergoes a certain set of rules, the main one being that the last person that she thought of would be next in line to receive the power."

"Unless it's a guy or an old hag. In that case, it goes randomly as far as we can tell, and let me tell you, it makes our job a whole lot harder." Qrow complained.

"What exactly is your job? From what I can tell you're some sort of secret group who protect these Maidens. What is it you all do?" Ren asked. Ozpin sighed, and for a moment, silence lingered down onto the group.

…

…

…

"As you may have already concluded from our given explanation," Ozpin started. "There is a much greater power than just the Grimm. A power that could very well end the peace that we've been having for so many years." Ozpin stated cryptically. Yang widened her eyes.

"You mean…war?" She asked.

"Not a war between kingdoms…but a war nonetheless." Glynda said, glancing at the group of soldiers. Blake asked next.

"But…why now? Why not until we've graduated?" Carolina answered them.

"In case you haven't noticed, people are getting more and more on edge, which means the Grimm are getting stronger and more numerous. We don't have time to stand around and wait. For all we know, the enemy would strike again tomorrow, which would cause more chaos, which leads to more Grimm. And given this much chaos currently…well, you can piece it together." She spoke. Ren asked next.

"Not to change the subject too much but, why do this in the middle of the day instead of after school?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've kinda been wondering that too." Tucker admitted.

"In all honesty, it's because of the paperwork I need to do later on. After yesterday's incident, the Vytal Festival requires repairs, which require paperwork, which will likely take several hours, and I have to address the citizens needs as well. Same thing goes with the General for his Knights." Ozpin admitted. Ironwood followed upnext.

"Although it might sound like a trivial matter, people are complaining and starting to become scared of the future events. It's not just paperwork, as Headmasters, we have to assure our people that Remnant is safe. Not only that, but-"

"We get it, you have a lot of work to do later on. How about we continue?" Carolina interrupted, it wasn't one of annoyance but more of just wanting to continue. Ironwood sighed, but nodded in response. The heiress spoke next.

"Who exactly is our enemy?" Weiss asked. The soldiers turned their heads at the students, then at the Beacon Headmaster.

"That's…something we still don't know. You'll have to ask them for that one." Washington said, pointing at the teachers. It honestly didn't cross their minds until Weiss asked them, since all they knew was the Queen and the Assailant, no specifics.

"Wait, not even you guys know?" Nora asked. Carolina shrugged.

"To be honest, the only thing we have is that this…False Maiden is whose behind all of this. If we already knew who it was, we'd deal with it. Thing is though, I have a feeling it's much, much more than that. Isn't that right, Ozpin?" She asked. Ozpin sighed and Qrow answered for him.

"This'll be a story for another time, trust me when I say that this kind of information isn't spread around like teenage gossip. I'll say you're right in your suspicions though." The Drunkle said.

"Would help us understand a lot more though." Washington responded.

"Right now, all you need to know is that the Half-Fall Maiden is the current enemy. If you really must know, she's likely a subject of the Queen." Ironwood said. Ruby tilted her head.

"The, "Queen"?"

"Story, for, another, time." Qrow said, drinking some more alcohol down his throat. A few of them sighed as the group continued forward, a moment of silence falling on them all.

…

"I'm…Sorry for keeping this from you all." Pyrrha apologized, as is her habit. Jaune turned his head at her in surprise.

"Why should you be?" He asked. Ren followed up.

"Nobody could have handled this kind of pressure well, and one could say it could cause someone to break. Nobody's blaming you for this."

"Yeah!" Nora cheered.

"He's right you know." Washington said. "Ozpin's…kinda putting a really, really big responsibility on you."

"And you're still a student. It's understandable why you didn't tell them. It's not exactly something you share nonchalantly." Carolina followed up. The Drunkle turned his head questioningly.

"Weren't you the ones bickering about how Oz should've just come clean to everyone?" Qrow questioned, eyebrow raised.

"It would've been a lot easier if everyone knew it to begin with. I'll admit, I honestly have no idea what I would do if I were in his shoes. It's just that…he reminds me a lot of…my dad, I guess." Carolina said.

"You mean the Director guy from your story?" Qrow asked. Washington nodded for her, knowing as Carolina was a bit sensitive on that topic. Mentally, of course, she wouldn't actually show it.

"He was…well, shady from the start. It was part of why there was such a distrust between him and his agents, and what eventually led to us being split apart. Ozpin is hiding this secret for good reason, I understand but…" Washington drawled, and surprisingly, Pyrrha continued.

"It's just that he's a leader. A leader of one of the most renowned academies on Remnant. It was my trust on my teammates vs the Headmaster's trust in me. I suppose Mr. Washington and Ms. Carolina were just concerned of history repeating itself, right?" She asked, turning her head at the soldiers. Carolina nodded.

"Thanks." She thanked. Qrow didn't seem too satisfied with that answer, but turned forwards.

"But…what do you mean by Pyrrha's next in line?" Yang asked, head tilted. Ozpin sighed, saying nothing.

...

After some time walking, they arrived towards the end of the Vault, the Machine. The Seven students stared at it, walking closer. They neared one of the pods, containing the Fall Maiden; Amber.

"This is…the Fall Maiden?" Blake asked. Ironwood nodded.

"She's unconscious, but alive. We don't know for how long though." He stated. Ruby turned towards Ozpin.

"What are you going to do with her..?" She asked innocently, a concerned look on her face. He sighed, and turned towards Glynda.

"…Admittedly, we are well aware that to take advantage of those who are…in comatose is wrong, and are well aware of what we plan to do is even more so." She said. Blake tilted her head, a concerned look on her face as well.

"What do you mean..?" Pyrrha sighed, and answered.

"According to them, this is an…Aura Transferal, Machine." She said. Jaune widened his eyes.

"Aura…Transferal?" He repeated, to which Ironwood nodded.

"We can't force the Maiden's power out of her. But what we can do, is to give Pyrrha what it's bound to." He stated simply. Ren and Weiss widened their eyes at this.

"Her Aura." They chorused. Everyone else gasped. Jaune stuttered.

"B-But t-that's…isn't that-"

"Wrong!" Blake exclaimed, a scowl on her face. The soldiers had no reaction, because even though they knew the basics of Aura, they couldn't really speak much about this, not even Wash, since he's only had it for a few weeks or so. Glynda pushed her glasses up.

"We're well aware. But desperate times call for desperate measures." She stated simply. Blake wasn't satisfied by that, and silently scowled.

"But, what would happen to…her?" Nora asked, gesturing towards the unconscious Maiden.

"It would be likely that her…personality and consciousness would flow into Pyrrha. It would be like a Woman with Two souls. In theory, it's possible it could be like the Medic from their team." Glynda answered.

"Doc?" Ren asked.

"Yeah."

"Not sure how I would feel about Pyrrha acting like someone we've never met before…" Nora drawled.

"Why? Why Pyrrha? Why would you choose one of your students to be a Maiden?" Blake asked, eyes narrowed.

"Amber is still a young woman. Should it be transferred to someone like Glynda, the age difference would likely cause…disruptions. Just for the sake of clarification, Amber has not had too much time to hone her power, only around a few months in did she get assaulted." Ozpin said.

"In any case, we can't afford to take any risks with this. Something like this has never happened in Remnant's recorded History, so there's no telling on what could happen." He continued.

"Then why put Pyrrha through this?" Jaune asked in confusion and doubt, his eyes narrowed as well.

"It's because I've seen her potential, her skill in battle, her overall demeanor makes her the perfect candidate for the Maiden's power, and a trustworthy one as well." Ozpin answered.

"But…why? Why is all of this a thing? Why do they want the Maiden's powers? Who are they?" Ruby asked in concern. Ironwood sighed.

"As of the moment, we're still not sure of what we should tell you. You're still students learning about the world." He turned his head towards Pyrrha. "We still require your answer, whether or not you'll agree to this is entirely up to you, of course."

"What will this mean for Pyrrha if she does go through it?" Washington asked, since they didn't have much time to discuss this in the past. Ozpin sighed and answered.

"It means she would have to carry the burden of being the Fall Maiden. She would hold incredible power, and possibly another personality, but of course, would be sought out by the enemy." He said, before adding in another bit.

"However, if the consequences are that she does not, Amber will eventually die while in a coma, and it's likely that her last thought would be the assailant, meaning that her power would transfer over to her after death." Ozpin answered. Glynda sighed.

"We understand that this is a great burden that no one should go through, but we're desperate, and this is a lesser evil we have to take if we want to make sure that Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral and the lands in between stay safe." She said. Weiss turned her head at her.

"So…the incident with the Atlesian Knights…" She drawled. Qrow nodded.

"Were the work of the enemy. You've seen this happen already, which means we don't exactly have time on our side." He turned his head towards the Mistral Champion. "You've got an answer yet? To cut the chase, right now is the best time to-"

"I'll do it."

…

…

…

Pyrrha wasn't the one who answered.

"Wait what?" Qrow said, turning his head towards…Ruby.

"I said, I'll do it." She said, determined. Ozpin coughed lightly, and responded.

"Ms. Rose, though I admire your determination, and you are indeed quite skilled for this, but-"

"Pyrrha is one my closest friends." Ruby interrupted, surprising...basically everyone down there.

"I'm not going let her be put under pressure under a choice that she doesn't want to make. I will. After all, it's what I signed up for when I went into Beacon, to be a Hero, to protect lives that can't protect themselves." She said solemnly, but determined.

"Ruby…" Yang drawled, a sympathetic look on her face, Glynda crossed her arms, but also had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Ms. Rose, we-"

"I'll do it."

"Weiss?" Ruby exclaimed, turning her head towards her partner.

"I'm not about to let a dolt like you risk your life for this. Besides, you'd probably just use it to make giant snowball fights or something." Weiss responded, a smile on her face, but it was one of…understanding.

"Weiss-"

"I'll do it." Yang spoke abruptly.

"Yang?" Blake questioned. Yang walked up beside Weiss and rubbed her hair.

"Not about to let my little sis' partner do this herself, right?" She asked, the same smile on her face. Pyrrha shook her head, but had a smile on her face.

"No, this is my responsibility, I don't want to drag you into this." She said. Nora crossed her arms, but smiled.

"We're friends, Pyrrha. It's basically our job to get involved with your problems." She said with a wide grin. "And hey, I wouldn't mind taking this for you, either." She followed up as her partner sighed, with a smile as well.

"I think we've all established that we'd be willing to do anything for each other, no matter what, even if it is as something as large as this." Ren spoke.

"…Really?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune nodded and walked over to Pyrrha, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We're your friends, teammates, of course we'd help you out." He said. Pyrrha had a solemn smile on her face, and nodded.

"Thank you." She turned towards the rest of her friends. "Thank you all."

Before anyone could respond, Qrow raised his arm.

"Enough, we get it. You guys trust each other a lot." He said, but also had a smile on his face, as if reminiscing about something, and so did the soldiers.

"Heh, really brings us back huh?" Tucker asked.

"If you mean trying to kill each other for a flag, then yeah. It sure does." Sarge reminisced as they shared a chuckle. Washington and Carolina had their own conversation.

"Undying faith in each other…huh. The one thing we could never accomplish, huh?" Carolina asked the other freelancer.

"Yeah." He slowly turned his head towards Tucker and Sarge. "But we pulled it off in the end, didn't we?"

"I guess we did."

…

Back to the main topic, Ozpin lightly tapped his cane onto the ground.

"I admire your trust and willingness to help one another, but Pyrrha should make her own decision." He sighed. "In all honesty, I'm somewhat hoping that she accepts now." He admitted. Weiss tilted her head.

"How come?"

"As we've previously stated, our enemy was behind the attack with the Atlesian Knights. There is no doubt that given the opportunity, they would search this entire school for the Fall Maiden. Once she's killed, it's likely that the power would go to her, based on her last thoughts. If not, it's possible it will just search for its other half." Ozpin answered.

"But, wouldn't it be safer for her to stay here? I'm guessing nobody outside this Vault knows this place exists." Ren questioned.

"And the others." Washington said, referring to the rest of the crew. "I'm fairly sure it's because a conscious Maiden is a lot harder to pin down rather than an unconscious one." He guessed. Ozpin nodded.

"Indeed." Glynda continued.

"Of course, it is still entirely up to you whether or not to accept it. Will you?" She asked with an understanding look on her face.

"But, if she gets her powers now, won't that mean she would have to be disqualified from the Festival? It'd not good to show off powers that likely Pyrrha wouldn't have control over." Blake questioned.

"Yeah, and Pyrrha's the Mistral Champion, right? If word got out she got disqualified, wouldn't more fear rise, along with more Grimm?" Washington realized.

"I am merely asking her decision whether or not to go through with this. Of course, I see your point." Ozpin started. "If she does accept, I plan to give her the power after the Festival, however, that would also increase the risk of our enemy conducting a move."

"Huh. So it's either a big risk, or another big risk. Great." Tucker deadpanned.

…

"So…now what?" Ren asked. Ozpin sighed.

"I suggest you start heading for class. As for the rest of the Reds and Blues, tell them to prepare for their class." He turned his head to Pyrrha, but only nodded.

"I hope you have a good rest of your day." He bid as he started to walk back. The rest of them were confused. They had questions, but didn't know how to ask them at this point, so they all just walked back.

"I…still have a lot of questions." Blake said.

"We can answer them another time, right now, it's combat class." Goodwitch said. Ruby turned to the soldiers.

"Just try keeping this a secret, I guess. As much as we want Ozpin to trust his students more, we see where he's coming from." Washington admitted. The Beacon Students sighed, and waited for the elevator.

It was just them, and this was a big burden on their soldiers.

 _*DING!*_

The first group went in, going back up. The others waited down below. Which were the five soldiers again, waiting for the elevator to come back down. Washington was sat down on his wheelchair, Carolina was holding it, Tucker was leaning against the wall, Sarge was with him…

And the invisible soldier had his arms crossed, processing what he just heard.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Simmons and Lopez walked down the halls of Beacon, going over to their room and chatting…Kinda.

"What do you think Grif is doing?" Simmons asked.

"¿Cómo debería saberlo? Probablemente solo ser flojo." **(** **How should I know? Probably just being lazy.)** Lopez responded.

"Nah, Grif's too lazy to do something like that."

"¿Por qué insistes en tener una conversación falsa conmigo?" **(** **Why do you insist on having a fake conversation with me?)**

"Thank you Lopez!"

" **Idiota."**

The duo arrived to their dorm room door, and spoke the password.

"The Password is Password." Simmons spoke, as the fifty-something locks opened.

" _Come on in, Red!"_

"Tenemos un tonto Coronel." **(We have a dumb Colonel.)**

"You're right Lopez, Sarge _is_ a great leader."

"Mátame **" (Kill me.)** Lopez said as the duo opened the door, where they found Grif-

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"AHHHHH!"

Simmons quickly shut the door as soon as it opened.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso?" **(** **The fuck was that?)** Lopez questioned.

"I cannot unsee what I just saw." Simmons said as he breathed heavily against the door.

"¿Ya no lo viste en Chorus en la gran fiesta después?" ( **Didn't you already see it on Chorus in the big after party)**

"Now's not the time for pencils Lopez!" Simmons exclaimed as he stopped leaning against the door. Lopez groaned at his response.

"Estuve rodeado de idiotas toda mi vida. En serio, mátame " **(** **I've been surrounded by idiots my whole life. Seriously, kill me.)**

…

Eventually, Simmons opened the door again, finding Grif with his pants on this time.

"This is why you knock, asshole." Grif spat out.

"Oh yeah! Like Fifty-Seven Locks isn't loud enough for a knock!" Simmons exclaimed. Grif shrugged.

"How am I suppose to hear it over the private entertainment on my scroll?"

"Por favor Dios no **." (Please God no.)** Lopez begged.

"See? Lopez agrees." Grif noted as the robot banged his head on the wall.

"Mátame. **"**

"Whatever. That's not the reason why we came back here." Simmons started. " Sarge contacted us and our class is starting in the next fifteen minutes."

"Aw what?! We actually have to teach things?" Grif exclaimed.

"Eh. We're probably just gonna stand there in the background doing nothing while Wash and Carolina do the talking." Simmons said.

"Oh yeah."

…

""Algo gay podría pasar aquí, más alegre que Donut, y eso es decir algo." **(** **Something gay might happen here, gayer than Donut, and that's saying something.)** Lopez said as he backed away from the room, leaving the two in silence.

…

…

…

"Hey." Simmons started.

"Yeah?" Grif responded.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

…

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it." Simmons shook his head.

"No, I mean, why are we here? In Remnant? Do we actually make a difference? I mean, a lot of the times we're just fucking around and doing nothing."

"So? What's a fight without the punchlines? If you've watched any anime ever, then you know that every group has that guy who spouts out bullshit and doesn't really do anything…You know." Grif responded.

"What does anime have to do with this, Dumbass?" Simmons asked.

" _Because,_ whenever something happens in the group, they're usually the ones who come up and fix it up with some cheesy speech about friendship and magic, and and, maybe some of that light of hope of something like that."

"But we're not like that! We just fuck around pissing people off!"

"Exactly!" Grif responded, pointing a finger. "We're the the opposite. We're the hate glue! Or the kiss-ass glue. We make sure that their asses are out of anger, and out of complimentary compliments. Without us, they'd kill each other by now!" He said, which was surprisingly…smart for Grif to say.

…

…

…

"Wow…that's…surprisingly reasonable." Simmons said.

"Look Simmons, I'm the lazy one, and you're the kiss-ass nerd. We're the stereotypes that stop these guys from breaking! You kiss people's asses, I piss them off, and they beat me up, they release their bent-up hate, and they live another day." Grif responded…again, sounding too smart.

"…Wow, I guess you have a point."

"Look, I get that feeling, but let's face it. We suck at fighting, but hey, at least we help out with their Pscyo-what'sit-gies."

"Huh. Well, thanks…Grif."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." Grif said.

…

"Well, alright then." Simmons turned around and walked out the door-

"Wait, we still have to go over and be a teacher." He remembered as Grif audibly groaned.

"Goddamn it! I thought that you'd forgotten." Simmons groaned in frustration.

"Stop being such a lazy fuck."

"See? It's working…fuck you though." The orange soldier complained as he walked out the door.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The two Beacon teams and the four soldiers waited in the amphitheater. Tucker was sat down on a nearby bench on the lower platform, Carolina stood in the middle, arms crossed, Washington was say down on the side on his wheelchair, and Sarge was standing beside Tucker, cleaning his shotgun.

Goodwitch apparently had trusted them the class to themselves for this time, as she needed to assist Ozpin with paperwork, and the sooner it was finished, the better.

As for the Beacon Teams, they were all seated on the bleachers, doing their own thing.

After Ozpin's explanation, they decided to take his advice and just continue on with the day. It was still around ten minutes until the class actually started, so they waited.

…

"Man. This is a lot to take in." Jaune said.

"Tell me about it." Pyrrha responded.

"But…isn't there anything we can do about it? Professor Ozpin told us this for a reason, right?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think there's much we can do. All I know is, the White Fang, of Vale from what I can tell, is taking orders from this assailant." Blake said.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked.

"It's the only reason why they'd need so much Dust; Something big is going to happen, and I have a feeling it could change Remnant forever…And right now, it's indirectly resting on our shoulders." The Faunus responded. Nora let out a deep breath.

"Man…Think there's something we can do? I mean, you guys did kick Torchwick's butt before, right?" She asked Team RWBY.

"Well, we wouldn't even know where to start. This is something bigger than anyone could've imagined, and who knows who it could be?." Blake said.

"We could go check out the library. There could be something there." Ren suggested. Weiss shook her head.

"I doubt the Headmaster would miss something in his own library, although I suppose it's worth a shot." She said. The others nodded in agreement.

"You can do that _after_ class." Carolina said from below them.

"Right. Sorry." Weiss apologized.

…

…

…

"Ow!"

The group turned their heads toward the entrance, finding Grif…getting shoved by Lopez. The lazy soldier tried to stop himself at the doorframe, but was pushed through by Lopez, and Caboose.

"Excuse me Griff!" Caboose excused, as he pushed the soldier through…making him trip down the stairs, falling step-by-step.

"Oo!-Ah!-

Eh!-Gah!-

Ergh!-Grh!-

AGHHHH!"

 _*SPLAT!*_

…

…

…

Lopez facepalmed. So did Carolina. And Goodwitch. Everyone else laughed their asses off. Sarge louder than most.

"Goddamnit Caboose!"

Once everyone calmed down, the other soldiers went in, now waiting in the platform with the group.

...

 _*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*_

A bell rang, and a few moments later, several first years were entering the amphitheater, each of them in their combat attire. One of those groups, was a group led by a certain Amber-eyed maiden. Turning to her lackeys, she nodded, and sat down behind Team RWBY.

"Good afternoon everyone, hope you all had a good Lunch." Carolina greeted, leaving Washington to the side.

"I'm Carolina. Brown one's Lopez, Pink one's Donut,-"

"Lightish-Red!"

"Purple one's Doc, or O'Malley I suppose, Red one's Sarge, Maroon one's Simmons, Orange one's Grif-"

"Isn't that yellow?"

"I'M FUCKING ORANGE!"

"-And the…cyan, one's Tucker. We'll be your temporary new combat teachers, Professor Goodwitch is busy helping your Headmaster with somethings." The female freelancer finished.

She heard several sighs of relief, and chatting amongst the students, some of them even taking out their scrolls and earphones. Somewhat understandably, given as to how strict Goodwitch used to be.

Carolina was not amused. Probably because she was used to Military discipline and training on Chorus.

"They're teenagers, Carolina." Doc reminded, knowing that this would cause some annoyance to her.

"They're teenagers who are training to defend the world from monsters that kill people and raze villages everyday." Carolina countered as she turned her head back to the chatting students, other than the two teams.

Tapping on a button on her helmet, she coughed, and shouted-

" _EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"_

-With an amplified microphone voice, echoing around the room, instantly silencing anyone and dropping their scrolls, others covering their hands with their ears. Blake in particular curled up herself like a ball.

…

…

…

"Good." Carolina said, satisfied, deactivating her mic.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

" **Wait what? It ends there?"**

 **If you're saying that you probably didn't read the first part of this.**

 **Anyways, there you go. I think you can see what I mean by redundant. Simmons and Grif moment, Carolina Washington freelancer small talk, etc. It's just...ugghhh.**

 **I really lost the will to write this.**

 **But hey, if you guys, on the off chance you want to make me continue writing this, thinking that this story's can still be pretty good, then leave a review I guess.**

 **As of now though, I really don't want to continue this story. If I am going to write this, I want a rewrite where I don't cram everything I do in one night in the summer. And, you know, a rewrite where I don't just randomly write things down as they go along…nah that's probably an inborn habit at this point, but I want to have at least an idea on where this story should go, as in an actual thought process of what events lead up to what instead of just the end result.**

 **Anyways, if you really want this story continued, then leave a review. If there's enough to convince me, I'll continue from this point on.**

 **Otherwise though, I think I'm just going to rewrite the story entirely.**

 **To be honest, I do have ideas for what's to happen next, but the first chapters just…UGGGUGGUGUGUGUGUGUGHH!**

 **Sorry I've rambled so much.**

 **Anyways, reviews, I guess.**

 **IronMan1337: ****Yeah. Guess I really did. I actually don't have Overwatch yet, but know of it to put in some references.**

 **Bobbyax1:** **Yeah…I'm really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for letting this story die. Well, I guess it's not dead if people want this story to continue from here.**

 **CP020:** **Yeah, I'm just using Google Translate for Lopez, assuming that's where he would get his Spanish from, and I'm already having trouble learning two languages, a third is too much.**

 **scottusa1** **: The same exact short review, but thanks anyways, and again, really really sorry for killing this story.**

 **Guest: How come Felix didn't notice that the Lieutenant sounds Locus?**

 **Guess I fucked up that part too.**

 **Josiah2200:** **Yeah, but I actually had an idea for that to work somehow…Although I guess that's not going to happen. Really really really really really sorry about that.**

 **Also, those are really good ideas. Really good, actually…to be honest, I really want to write those down, but the thought of my shitty beginning chapters just kinda ruins my mood, and I basically had to force myself to write what you see there.**

 **Those are really really good ideas, but I'm just a piece of shit that I can't even do them at this point, since this is dead and all.**

 **Sorry, again.**

… **And apparently you reviewed twice.**

 **Either that or I already answered the other one last chapter. In which case, sorry.**

 **Again, good ideas. And I've actually had the whole Silver-Eyes Tucker thing in my head for a while, but I already made an Omake that he's not silver-eyed, and we still have no idea how the silver eyes work.**

 **Seriously. No explanation. It's basically as vague as Cinder's motivation.**

 **I could wing it, but that would eventually bite me in the ass.**

 **Also, Tucker training scene was actually a scene I was thinking to do in this chapter…but then I went to the beginning chapters and basically punched myself in the face.**

 **Also, with all these ideas, why not write your own Fanfic? I mean, if someone shitty as me got his first Fanfic to 200 reviews…somehow, then I'm sure you can do it. Just a bit of formatting and imagination, mostly.**

 **And if this really is the best series you've come so far on this site…Then you're probably pretty new. Seriously. There are a lot better stories than this one.**

 **Spartansneverdie312** **:** **Yeah. I'd justify that with rage fuels people, but I'm just gonna accept the fact I also fucked that part up.**

 **BraveSeeker3:**

 **1.) I literally made an Omake about how I got Wash's hair wrong. xD.**

 **2.) The Doc numbers, I mean 2-4-1-10 alternating between Doc and O'Malley. Yeah, not that good which is what idiotic past me thought.**

 **3.) I don't know what that means.**

 **Tincanman123:**

…

…

…

 **Wut.**

 **That wasn't really any close to hyper realistic or something. It was just me trying to make a random new report. Like I said before, I'm 14 and have basically no experience with this sort of stuff.**

 **Eh. Relax. My Self-depreciation thing is just a force of habit of mine. I'm fine. Really. I am. No need to worry about someone like me anyways. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **SpectorChris: ****Thanks for the compliment! And…huh. Guess that was showing all the way all back then huh?**

 **Admittedly, writing has become more of a chore/homework to me more than a spare time activity, so…It was somewhat forced I guess. Again though, you really shouldn't care about someone like me anyways.**

 **Again, sorry.**

 **Guest: I just realized that the door is from monsters inc.**

…

…

…

 **Yes. That was totally an intended reference. Not something I just realized myself…**

 ***nervous laughter***

 **Zoomer:** **No idea what that's referring to.**

 **Samuel Loegan:**

 **...**

 **I'm…really, sorry for disappointing you. I really am. I'm…so sorry. Seriously. I know I'm an asshole.**

 **honeybadger894:** **I haven't played any Halo games yet, though I have a friend who's somewhat addicted to the franchise.**

 **PolishFreelancer115** **:** **I just described the one from the CHIBI episode.**

 **The Qrow:**

 **...**

 **You ever get that heart-pounding feeling that you're about to be thrown in with a lot of logic on how much you suck? On how much you're terrible? That's the feeling I get every time I see a new review notified in my Gmail.**

 **And I really don't know where to start.**

 **First of all, thank you for writing down criticism on my story. I really need some after how shitty my writing is, and this helped. I know you're probably not reading this because you aren't reading anymore.**

 **To be honest, I didn't really read it all through. I've read it, but my low self-esteem basically kept stopping me from reading on. I've read enough though that your points are valid.**

 **I guess the only thing I could say is that if Remnant did exist within RvB/Halo's universe, then the whole concept of Aura would have been** _ **somehow**_ **discovered, because of how unique it is, and I doubt that corporations would turn a blind eye to that.**

 **If the argument is that they're afraid Remnant is too powerful for them, then that's simply not true, because they have the technological advantage given that Space Travel is impossible for them, and that Project Freelancer, a Project that's said to have a small budget, was still able to afford a large ship, capable of obliterating an extremely tall skyscraper with a single blast.**

 **And if this was an AU where Space Travel** _ **was**_ **possible for Remnant, then they would have set-up Satellites, effectively ruining Cinder's plan to destroy CCT towers, because the satellites would keep communication running between Kingdoms.**

 **Basically, the only way I could connect these two distinctively different worlds is to…make them completely separate.**

 **Also, I would requite knowledge about Halo, which I don't and I don't want to read through the entire wiki just to see how Aliens greet people or something.**

 **Again, thank for the criticism…And sorry for disappointing you.**

 **Of course, I don't hate you, and understand that you don't hate the story, and know that you're a nice guy. Thank you. Seriously.**

…

…

…

 **Great.**

 **Now I feel like sins are crawling up my back.**

 **I really, really want to continue writing this story, I really,** _ **really**_ **do, but there's just so much that we don't know and so much I want to fix. Like I said, I want to fix the beginning chapters for a good bit of reasons, and I really have no idea on what to do, because there's just so much we don't know. I want to make Cinder an interesting character, but I have no idea how to do that without even knowing what her character is. She's a manipulative mistress who wants power. That's it.**

 **There's a lot more I can talk about, but it's not RWBY's fault. It's just my shitty ability to come up with original stuff, which is why I write fanfiction to begin with.**

 **Anyways, with all that out of the way, do whatever you want.**

 **Hate me.**

 **Say you're disappointed.**

 **Or be part of the group who wants the story to continue.**

 **Like I said, if enough of you convince me to continue writing this story, then I'll continue, hopefully just a bit better.**

 **If not, I'll rewrite this story from the ground up, hopefully not repeating the same shitty mistakes.**

 **I really have nothing to say here, and I'm really not in the mood to write this.**

 **You might think this is selfish of me, because so many people want to see this story continue, and I know that I'm being selfish, but I just…I don't even know anymore. God I suck.**

…

 **Thank you so, so** _ **damn**_ **much for reading this far, and hope you all have a great life.**


End file.
